Bloodhound
by Adagio To A Wolf
Summary: Bloodhound fanfic edition! Beka and her Dogs are chasing fake silver. Suspicions mounts as the scent points to her friends. All the while, Beka's magic is changing! Will she be the Bloodhound, and smell the rat amongst the Rats? Read Final Author's Note.
1. Chapter 1: Terrier

BLOODHOUND: fanfic style

I own nothing. Tortall is owned by Her Esteemed Majesty, Tamora of Pierce. This is my take on what will happen in Bloodhound, based on the blurb Tammy put up on her Live-Journal and her website. Rated for violence, language, and content. Some RostoxBeka, but WAAAYY later. Please Read and Review!!

* * *

April 10th, 247

I realize that I haven't written in a while. The weather has been murderous, with the rain driving the lower city mad. Weather like this keeps all Dogs busy, all the time. It don't help that I'm getting little sleep when I get home. So I'm tired and getting little sleep, what else is new. I knew that being a Dog would be hard.

After Rosto took charge of the court of the Rogue, I've wondered whether I should stay at my Puppy residences. Ahuda told me to stick it out, at least until I finished my Puppy year. "The only place safe from the Rogue, is with the Rogue." If that logic makes sense. She mentioned something about it being smart to keep a Dog in the Rogues court, though everyone thinks me bought for sure. Not like Rosto does business around me neither, but I stayed. Least, I'm trying to stay.

Rosto spends nights in all parts of the city. That don't bother me, I see him enough on Night Watch, and on occasions for breakfast. If not, I'm happy with Aniki and Cora for company, and if not them, I've got Pounce. That isn't my problem. Afternoons, is busy here. The Rogue and his court are in and out of this place, day and night. It puts me on my guard, when I want to be sleeping. Rosto tells me no one will kill a Dog under his roof, especially acos everyone will think it was him. And he doesn't want me dead. What with watch and the weather and not getting any sleep, all my nerves are fair raw most days.

It's been a hard spring. My first year as a real Dog isn't going so well. Well, see, I was partnered up with Dorrel. He's a second year Dog, but his partner went and kicked the bucket during the Midwinter festival. Not that I can blame her or nothing, I got my arm broke that night acos it was that violent. But this spring, a sweating sickness passed through Tortall, and just when we thought it was over, Dorrel takes sick, and faster than a sneeze, he died. That was just a few days ago. Now granted that was horrible and I got assigned to patrol with Goodwin and Tunstall while Ahuda found me a new partner, still, I didn't want my first partner to die acos of a sarden fever.

April 15th, 247

Yesterday a few second and third year dogs quit. Which got me a new partner, a cove by the name of Martis. He's fair enough, but he keeps messing up my name calling me Copper or Puppy instead of Guardswoman Cooper. I don't know if I like him, but my works keeping me busy. The city is in unrest.

Spring wheat failed, and the price of bread has gone up. I'm not too happy acos I can't feed my birds, but they've been relatively quiet. Still, I like to know what information my birdies might have for me.

April 20th, 247

I kept quiet about Martis messin up my name, only today Tunstall heard him. He yelled himself hoarse at the cove: something about me being a Terrier and him being a lap-dog. Martis wasn't to happy about it, but what could I say? He was right angry, saying if I had a problem with him calling me Copper instead of Cooper, I should have said something about it, not gone and tattled to Tunstall. I tried telling him I didn't tattle, but me being so poxed shy, I just swallowed and nodded.

April 21st, 247

I found Martis tonight at the Rogue's Court, which is still in the old bank building, I had gone to find Aniki and Cora because Laddybuck had gotten into a fight with a rat (the squeaking kind). I found Martis gambling with several other Rats, and his dice were weighted: Well I near as had a fit. Didn't he know what happened to Dog's that was caught doing something crooked? Well, as I was still in Uniform and he was in civilian clothes and not on Watch, I called him out on the dice in front of the whole court of the Rogue.

Rosto looks at me from his throne, calm as you please, and says "Will you be dealing with the cheat, Guardswoman Terrier? Or would you like the Rogue to handle it?" If looks could kill, Rosto would have withered up right there on the spot from the glare I gave him. He don't have to do my job for me. I know what I'm supposed to do with a Crooked Dog that gets caught. Rosto just thinks I won't do it acos Martis is my partner and fellow Dog. I hope that throne is hard and uncomfortable.

"I know my job. You don't have to do it for me." I say's to him, calm as you please. "He'll eat his dice for this." And I arrested Martis right than and there. People chattered. It's a hard day when a Dog's got to arrest another Dog, much less her partner. I knew that some Dog's were crooked, but I got landed with a real piece of work. I handed him over to the Cage Dogs. I told Ahuda where I found him and what I was charging him with and she didn't look pleased at all. She took precautions, what with her knowing that the new Rogue would want his revenge. Nobody cheats Rosto. Not even a Dog.

April 23rd, 247

Didn't change anything. We found Martis dead in the Cages yesterday morning, hanging from the rafters by his feet, his Dice in his mouth. Ahuda told me to ask the Rogue if he knew anything. I told her he'd probably not tell me anything, but that I'd give it a try.

I wanted to go off at Rosto when I saw him this morning, but I knew it was useless. I had no proof he ordered it, and I'd never get his help in catching who did it. But it's him usurping my authority as a Dog, and him thinking I can't do my job right. I did sommat at breakfast today that was unusual, well unusual for me.

"Rosto," I tell him, looking him square in the eye over toast and sausages "When the _Terrier _ makes an arrest, the man stays arrested. If what happened last night happens again," I paused for a second, I never use the nickname the street-folk have for me, but I figured I could rub his nose in it just this once, " I'll set my teeth in you next" I threatened quietly. Rosto stiffened some at that comment. He relaxed and raised his hands to admit defeat.

"You're very right, Beka" he smiled and passed me some marmalade "Stop growling at me, I said you was right, didn't I?" He didn't look like he meant it but I let it pass. The Rogue deals with some Rats. Honor among thieves I guess. But I try not to arrest Rats in front of Rosto. If only acos it makes it painfully obvious that he's King of the Rats. And I'm a Dog.

April 30th, 247

I got assigned Roran today. And I dropped Roran today.

I don't want to explain in too much detail why Roran is no longer my partner. Let's just say he said some things I'd have never heard Tunstall say to Goodwin and I offered him violence as payback if he even dared. He claimed I was the Rogues' Doxy and I gave him a NapTap right then and there. Clary herself couldn't have done better. Left him next to the fountain too. Went to Ahuda and told her I wanted a different partner acos Roran was a pig. She didn't have one so I'm to patrol through Beltane with Tunstall and Goodwin. "Sadly, someone always leaves after Beltane, either they die or quit, we'll find you a partner then."

May 1st 247

This is just a quick note and I'm off to try and sleep. Again.

Rosto's decided to make good on his promise of turning the place into a Pub/Inn. He hasn't a name for it yet. It sure makes sitting inside difficult what with the reconstructing of the first floor planned to take all summer. If I never hear another hammer…but I can't say that. Rosto hired people, giving them jobs and him knowing money's tight, and paying them fair wage to do the job. I shouldn't complain. So I don't. Not aloud. It's just hammering in the afternoon and Rats visiting during the night, and me not sleeping well, and my not having partners and bad weather, and the bread price risin has me in a foul mood. A very foul mood.

Beltane is in two days. It's a very dangerous night and I'm not looking forward to it. I'll never forget Verene's death last year.

BELTANE (Or May 3rd, 247)

The festivities tonight were a horror. So many pickpockets, but not nearly as devastating as last years Beltane. Still, I got a nasty bruise for my work tonight. Lucky for me I don't have to visit my lord anytime soon. People were especially bad this Beltane, money is still tight and food is just as tight. The summer crops aren't doing so well.

I also heard rumors from a Unicorn Dog that I couldn't keep a partner acos I was unlucky, or proud, or some other such nonsense. Later Rosto told me that odds were against me keeping my next partner for more than 2 weeks. I bet him a gold noble that I could keep the next one for a month and he said he'd make sure I pay up. Not like I could avoid him, us still living in the same house. Only by that time it was starting to really look like an Inn.

The Dogs got lucky tonight, no one died. Not like Verene and Rollo did last year. But a fair few Puppies have quit. And a few first year dogs. None of the Lower City, maybe they'll transfer one for me from another district.

May 13th, 247. 

I got assigned Landive, he was from the Unicorn District and he don't like it here in the Lower City. Says it's too different from the Unicorn District. His partner gave up after Beltane. Went mad trying to keep up with all the extra Rats.

We argued today acos he used to work in the Unicorn District, and I've always wanted the Lower City. "Why? You can't make a difference here. Why even bother?" and I told him, that in the Lower City is where the people needed most protection and the most hope. He looked at me like I was right mad.

Good news though, my bruise is almost gone. Rosto's sporting one the size of an apple on his cheek though. People still don't like a Scanran cove as the Tortallan Rogue. Most don't care. He was much better than the last one. They like that he's hiring folk for his "Inn/Pub." He's right proud acos he designed the room himself. It'll be a bit pricy, but he thinks it'll be worth it.

Bad news: grain is still doing poorly. I'm hearing that entire crops have been blighted. The city is living off reserves, which won't hold out through the winter if the next crop doesn't make it. People will go hungry. To make matters worse, the price of bread has gone up again. I whole copper noble for a full loaf!

May 23rd, 247

Landive threw in the towel. Said I was too much for him. Too eager. I'm confused, Tunstall and Goodwin always thought that was a good thing, so how is it bad now?

He went right back to the Unicorn District, "where the Dog's is less insane." He should've just said 'where the works easier and the Happy Bag's bigger' and be done with it. I was boiling mad. He couldn't stick around for a few more days!! 15 poxy days and I'd have won that bet with Rosto.

Well, Rosto found me this afternoon, and he grinned like Pounce when he's got Fish on his whiskers. He took my noble and patted me on the back. He whistled out of my room, only to come back with lunch. A BIG lunch. So my noble was useful in some way. Cora gave me a hug as she walked in to sit on the floor. "I'm sorry Beka. I can't imagine how much it hurts you." Aniki walked in with Erskren, who also gave me a hug. "Sorry about your partner Beka. He just doesn't understand what it means to care about the people instead of the Happy Bag."

"4 partners in 6 weeks," whispered Aniki carefully, "That's got to be a record? Right?" I knew she was trying to make light of it, so I'd have something to laugh at, but I was depressed.

"'Nah. It's 6 partners in 1 month that's the record." Responds Erskren, when he see's my forlorn look. "Look at it this way Beka, you're doing better than the record holder did, and you get to be back with Goodwin and Tunstall." Tunstall put his arm around me when he heard, "Let it go Beka, he gave up, not you. That's what's important."

I sighed miserably. I liked being with my Training Dogs, but I felt horrible that I couldn't hold onto a partner, and work, of my own.

Hold On. Tansy just walked in. She looks shaken. I figure I can hold off my misery long enough to hear what's got her in such a state.

Cont'd from May 23rd 247

I take back what I said about being miserable. I'm not miserable no more. Thank the Gods for Tansy. Even though she's always getting in trouble, she's saved my life. Well, she's saved my sanity at least. I've got a scent: something bad that could get real bad. I'm tired but will explain tomorrow after I'm let out from Court. After Watch, I told Goodwin and Tunstall about what I heard from Tansy. Tunstall rekons that this is one of those "My-Lord-Provost-should-be-kept-in-the-loop-about-this-one" cases. "You still see him on your day off? Excellent, Clary and I will meet you there." I dunno if Lady Teodorie will like that I'm bringing my Dogs with me and I know she'll be sharp. Luckily, I've no bruises this time.

I promise I'll write Tansy's information, as well as whatever happened in court, but I'm beat. I made double sure I didn't get bruised tonight. Tonight was also the Happy Bag. That always makes me tense. Someone whispered that if I bedded the Rogue he might sweeten the Happy Bag. I resent that and it's got my nerves even more fried than usual.


	2. Chapter 2: Silver and Bruises

Authors Note: Hey! I wanted to take a moment to thank IIB and Henrychick for their reviews! I'm very glad you liked my version of Bloodhound! I was also really psyched to see that a few people even have me on their favorites/alerts list. Very Cool! I want to thank everyone for reading and for their future patience. I am new at this, so let me know if there's a humongous time gap between updates, or if something is confusing, or getting too Fluffy.

Just a few more comments and then back to the story. I loved Terrier because you could see so many possible connections to the future and I chose to write a Terrier continuation mainly because I felt that most of the Terrier-Fics on the site focus too much on the Fluff (either RostoBeka or TunstallSabine) and not enough on the Crime Fighting. People forget Beka is a Dog and a Legend for her skills as a Dog. This version of Bloodhound should be pretty long: my outline has 24 bullets, and each one will be a decently sized entry, about the length of the first one, give or take a few paragraphs.

Thanks Again Everyone. May Your Next Story Be An Adventure!

- - - Lady Wolf - - -

* * *

May 24th 247

I'm in Court. I know I shouldn't be writing, but I'm here with Goodwin and Tunstall and they can make the reports. Back to Tansy's information. I already told my Dogs, and tomorrow we go to tell my Lord Provost.

So. Tansy comes into my room, just after noon-meal and she's fuming mad. She's got a loaf of bread in her basket and some early fruit. Her marriage gives her a little bit more change to buy things like early fruit. Right, so she's fuming mad and I tell her to sit down and I close my door. She takes some silver coins out of her purse and places them on the table. I don't know what to make of them so I keep my mouth shut.

"Those are counterfeit" she seethes, glancing harshly at the coins. I pick one up and look at it. It doesn't look counterfeit: correct king on the face, facing the right direction, right weight, and no peeling layer of silver. I put it back on the counter. Tansy continues on, still seething mad, "I went to buy bread. They're charging a whole copper noble. _Per Loaf_. That's absolutely obscene, first of all, but I figured, Herun's still wealthy and I can afford to buy a few loaves. Enough for a Silver Gigit. The baker takes my silver gigit, and strikes it on a blake stone. I thought this was funny, but was about to leave when he calls me back to say my Gigit's fake." She's gotten up and is pacing up and down my room. I ain't never seen her this mad. "He then accuses me of passing Counterfeit money. _I _don't need counterfeit money. _I _ have _real_ money. I try explaining this to him, but instead of charging me 3 coppers, he says there's an added fee for those as use Counterfeit coins. It's a whole extra copper. Now I've got the coppers, and I pays him" she stops and looks at me, fuming mad, but tears sprinkling the corners of her eyes. "But, Beka. I've never in my life been so embarrassed. He called me out on the false silver in front of everyone." She sat back down on the bed. "I couldn't tell the difference. It looks like a real silver gigit. So I spoke with Herun, and he says he's been paid twice with these false silvers and he reckoned that I should tell a Dog. So I told him I'd talk with the best." I'm flattered by her comment and can feel the heat coming to my face.

"I'll tell Goodwin and Tunstall about this" I mumbled out, while trying to calm my rapidly reddening face. She smiles. "Oh, Beka. I know you. This is a case for the Terrier! You and your Dogs are the Best. You'll sniff this out, won't you?" I'm about to correct her that Terrier's a name for a Dog who'd done sommat legendary but if I've told her a dozen times, and she still won't stop, than I may as well save my breath.

"Soon as I get on watch," I walk over and give her a hug. We chatted about her new baby, her marriage with Herun, and how they're keeping up since Crookshanks died. She smiled a bit, promising to bring Baby Rory by at some point. I opened the door to find Cora and Aniki on the frame, probably eaves-dropping. They fell right into my room, embarrassed but laughing. We walked Tansy out, and she gave me a loaf of bread. I told her she was being silly and that I could pay for my own bread. "When someone's giving you something: take it. Just find these counterfeiters." She whispers, giving me a kiss on the cheek and disappears down the street.

There are workers all around who watch her as she goes. I smack the closest one on the head, "She's married you dolt. With two little ones. Put your peepers back in your skull." I don't mention that one of her little ones is dead, but that puts the Cove right back to working, "Yes Guardswoman Terrier" he mumbles. I don't see why folk keep calling me that.

Court is almost over. Goodwin and Tunstall want to come over and see the silver's Tansy left on my desk. They also want to talk to the baker to see how he could tell the silver's were fake. "Keeping the fire small" whispered Goodwin, "If folk hear about this, prices will go up even more and people are already starving." Tunstall put in his two cents as well: "Beka. You know you'll have to question The Piper about this." I nod, but don't tell him I'm not looking forward to talking to Rosto about any of it. I'll put it off until after we've spoken with my Lord.

Good news: I'm still bruise-free and Cora's letting me borrow her red skirt with one of my white blouses. That way Lady Teodorie won't have anything nasty to say about my appearance. Pounce is making a_mrrt _sound that means I should stop writing. I have to let the ink dry.

May 25th 247

We went to see my Lord Gershom today. I admit it was interesting to take a walk with Goodwin and Tunstall, but none of us in Dog-gear. We still parted the crowd on the streets as though we were wearing our Dog-uniforms. Tunstall especially, something about being Giant-height makes people move away quickly. Clary was dressed in a Rust colored tunic and soft brown leggings in her black Dog boots. Tunstall was dressed in a white shirt, brown breeches, and knee high brown boots. He smiled and waved to people he knew. I talked to Clary. Pounce led the way, his black tail like a flag in the air.

When we showed up at my Lord's house everyone greeted Tunstall and Goodwin warmly, and some of the younger coves sent approving looks my way. The Gate-guard winked at me and said, "No bruises?" and I grinned and bantered back at him. "I let the Cage-Dogs do the beating of Rat's for me." He laughs at that, "You're Learning!" He let us in and we were taken to the Kitchen so we could wait for someone to tell my Lord Gershom. Mya fretted over me, and Tunstall, and hugged Goodwin like an old friend. She gave us all lunch, giving Mattes an extra helping while he filled her in on the happenings in the Lower City.

"Guardswoman Cooper," said a voice from the door, "My Lady wishes to speak with you." I swallowed and followed the messenger. I saw my sisters, both of which were very busy so they just nodded. Diona smiled at me. _Thank the God's I've got one sister with sense._Lady Teodorie looked me up and down, complemented my skirt. I was glad for that. She even relented on my being a Dog, "I heard you are a full Dog now? My Lord says you're a true Terrier." She looked at the knitting in her hands, counting stitches, "Just don't spend all your time catching Rats, you are working to advance yourself are you not?" I nodded and told her it was a pleasure to see her again, and that I hoped she and her children were in good health. She nodded and smiled, then went back to her knitting. I was dismissed.

Back in the Kitchen, Mya told me my Dogs were already talking with Lord Gershom and that they were in the stable yard. I thanked her and headed out that way. I took a stale role from a basket by the door and went to go find some of my birdies. There was Mumper, a dark gray pigeon and a new fellow, an almost white Dove. I know he's a Dove because he's smaller, leaner, and his tail is pointy. I don't usually bother the Doves acos they don't carry Ghosts. But I fed him anyway. They fluttered off when a man walked into view.

He was a handsome looking cove, brown hair, brown eyes, dressed in a shirt, tunic and breeches. I thought he was a bit mad for wearing the tunic as well, being as its so hot, but he sat down next to me. "I'm Ralon" he says, looking me in the eyes. "Beka," I whisper, the epitome of maidenly shyness. Who is this cove and what is he doing here? "I'm sorry I scared the pigeons."

"One was a pigeon, the other's a dove," I correct him quietly. "Didn't know there was a difference," he says leaning forward. I'm hoping someone will come help me out of this. "You look like Lady Miriam with those eyes, you aren't related are you?" he says jovially, still looking at my eyes. "I'm no relation to fancy ladies of the court. I work for a living" I said, looking down into my lap. He takes my chin in his fingertips and turns me to look at him. "My apolgies, I thought you a Dove of the court" he whispers. He's still holding my chin and he isn't letting me look away. I'm blushing, I know it. He's flirting. He moves to kiss me and I jerk my head back.

"My apologies my lord, but I'm not that type of working girl," I says and move to get up. He grabs my arm and pulls me back to him. He's trying to kiss me again, and I'm trying to fight him off. Drat these Nobles that they train as Knights. Bigger than a Dog and twice as strong. I don't have my baton, my staff, nothing. I use my fist to tap the bottom of his chin. He doesn't slow. If anything he's mad now. "Hit a noble, will you" he growls in my ear as he's pulling me up to him. He slaps me and I react. All the training Ahuda beat into me comes back in a moment. I slam my knee into his groin. Instead of pulling away in miserable pain, he roars and comes at me again.

Just when he grabs my hair I hear him bellow in pain. Mumper and the Dove are diving at his eyes while Pounce, who was suddenly appeared out of nowhere, is firmly lodged at his neck, all claws drawn. Ralon doesn't know where to strike first. He moves to dislodge Pounce and sends my Cat flying into a tree. I look around and break off a branch from the tree and start beating him. I'm enraged acos he hurt my cat and he's hurting the birds. "When I said, I work for a living," I said smacking him with the branch with a satisfying _thwack_, "I meant I was a DOG" I emphasize the word with another solid _thwack_, "NOT a doxy" _thwack_, "You arrogant" _thwack_ "pompous" _thwack_ "BASTARD."

Just as I was about to bring the stick down one more time, I feel someone grab it from behind. I turn to see Tunstall, his fist wrapped around my stick his kind eyes suddenly turned icy as he glares at the nobleman. Clary and Lord Gershom aren't far behind him. I drop the stick as Clary runs over to me, "Enough Beka, I think he gets it." I'm shaking from the rage. Lord Gershom takes one look at the quivering Lord Ralon. "I don't know what you've done to get Beka to raise her voice at you, but I'll reckon you deserved it. You're dismissed." Lord Ralon glares at Lord Gershom and at Tunstall who's still got my branch. He spits at my feet. "Whore," he hisses. I know they can all hear him. He walks away.

I watch him walk away, then turn to the tree where the Dove and the Pigeon are sitting, next to Pounce. Pounce is licking his paw, his tail twitching angrily every few seconds. _If I see him again, I'll show him what it's like to mess with the Cat. _Every so often he sets his purple-eyed gaze in the direction Lord Ralon left in.I'm quivering as the energy leaves me and I collapse into the grass. Mumper walks over, the Dove just a few steps behind him. I look at the Dove, his wing is broken. I lift him up, folding his wing back into place, and tie my handkerchief around him. "Thank you," I whisper to his pale head, "I'll see that you get properly healed."

"Beka," my Lord Gershom says, kneeling down to look at me "Your partners have told me about the fake silver. My orders to you are to find out as much as you can, as quietly as you can. Check out the local gambling dens, money moves fastest there. See if you can talk to someone in the Rogue's Court." He puts his arm around my shoulders. This is akin to a hug from anyone else. "I imagine Lord Ralon said and did something awful to get you to treat him like he was a Rat." He places a fatherly kiss in my hair and whispers, "Good Dog." He gets up and walks off.

Lord Gershom called Clary and Mattes my _partners_. I guess I'll be staying with them for this case. He said I was _Good Dog._ That was high praise from my Lord. My Dogs…no. My partners, helped me home tonight. Cora was all aflutter about my injuries. I got myself a nice sized bruise. She even splinted the Dove's wing. Healings make me tired. Good Night.


	3. Chapter 3: breakfast

May 26, 247

When I woke, Cora was at my door with Erskren peeking over her shoulder. I had red marks in the shape of a hand and a bruise over my eye. Cora put my healing Dove on the floor and gave him some seed.

"Why is it you've come from the Lord Provosts house with more bruises than you left with? Lord Gershom didn't hit you did he?" Erskren says coming over to sit next to me. I shake may head, and he relaxes some. Erskren protects me like I was his own sister. "Not Lady Teodorie than? Did she not like the red skirt?" I shook my head at that. I don't think Lady Theodorie can hurt anyone she's so soft. "Well that's Good. Acos if it was her who put that bruise on your eye, than I'd go straight over to my Lord Provost and suggest he switch Ahuda with his darling wife." Erskren made a joke and put his arm around me as I laughed.

"Could you imagine her in a Dogs gear and breeches?" I ask Erskren as the thought wanders through my head. He laughs right along with me: he's met Lady Teodorie and knows she wouldn't be caught dead in men's gear. Cora stood there watching the two of us with her hands on her hips. She gives me a pointed look.

"Who_did _give you that black eye Beka? You were at the Lord Provosts house." Clary walks in just as Cora's saying this. The sight of Clary, in my room, this early in the morning, and not in Uniform, would have knocked me to the floor had I not been leaning on Erskren. She gives me a look that dares me to question her presence in my room. I simply raise an eyebrow.

"There was a very," I pause, choosing my words as I answer Cora's question, "_aggressive _nobleman who believed I was as soft as I speak." I look at Erskren and I can tell he's hiding a laugh. He snicker's as he mumbles something. Clary gives him, the _look:_ he responds respectfully as he can muster. "Idiot thought acos Beka's got no bark, means she don't have a bite. Someone should tell him he ought to watch the silent ones."

Clary nods, "Beka gave him a sound thrashing" she looks me in the eyes, "but I do believe you called him an 'arrogant bastard' while you were walloping him with that branch." She raises an eyebrow at me and I give her my best impression of sheepishness, "Who? Me?" Clary takes the moment to bark a laugh at my expression. It's odd to see her laughing so casually. She stops and gives me a stony look: "I still need your testimonial statement. I want that man at least tried, if not arrested, for crimes against women in the Court of the Mother." I cringe.

"Clary, as you so eloquently pointed out, I walloped him. Does he really need to go to trial?" I'm hoping to avoid paperwork at the moment.

"I realize that Beka, but behavior like his escalates: if he has no fear of forcing a woman while in the Provosts company, can you think of what he's done at home, or in private settings? Think how many other's he may have hurt before you, how many will he hurt after this, because one mot fought back?" Her words fill me with dread and my stomach drops. I get up immediately, pull out this journal and a piece of spare paper and start transcribing.

"Join us for breakfast," I say pointing to the cloth on the floor. She shakes her head. "I ate, but I'll keep you lot company while Beka writes." She sits down, helps herself to a cup of Twilsey and pulls Pounce into her lap. Smartly, Pounce says nothing: he likes Clary. While I'm writing, Rosto, Phelan, and Aniki walk in and seat themselves at the table: the three _official_ Rats.

"Who blacked your eye, Beka?" Aniki asks as she pats my shoulder when she sees, Phelan winces, but Rosto leans over into my face.

He says evenly "Would you like me to kiss it and make it better?" He grins when I give him a glare. A curt "No, thank you" is all I manage to say in response. He isn't done. "We match now," he says, pointing to the now green bruise on his cheek. I keep my eyes on my report, "I didn't even realize" I mutter as I notice him reading over my shoulder, "Couldn't you go hover over next to Clary?" He straightens, acknowledges Clary, whom I expect is giving him a look that says _Knock it off, Piper, _with her teeth bared and her hackles raised. He continues reading over my shoulder, and realizes fully what happened.

He stops my quill gently, puts his cool hands on my cheeks and turns my eyes up towards him. His eyes, usually glistening with a fierce mischief have gone stone hard and I can tell he's raged. His eyes dart to the hand mark on my neck. I dunno whether I should keep looking at him or turn away. Just when I'm about to be nervous with his glance he says, a deep rumble in his voice, "I'll flay him, if you wish it." I didn't know what to say, his anger is a show of his compassion. He's so enraged by this he'd take the nobility on.

"Nay," I whisper, "Be a good cove and let Clary have her way with him," I can tell he's let down, acos he really wanted to seek out Lord Ralon and flay him. His eyes soften, "Nobody hurts our Beka," and he puts a comforting hand on my shoulder. Clary deems that his touching of me has gone on long enough.

"Come now laddybuck, why don't you pour an old Dog another cup of Twilsey?" Rosto glances at her and sits down refilling her cup. "Tell me Rat-King," she says to him, non-chalant, as though she was talking to Mya or Tunstall, "How fares the Court of the Rogue?"

He gives her a wicked grin. "I'm having some problems with a rival. Yeah, there's a whole team of them." Clary is listening, intently. Competition in the Rogue is never good. "Aye, they walk around the NightMarket in their black uniforms, wielding their batons, and stopping all my pick-pockets, doxies, spintries, and the street gambling that's my livelihood." Clary laughs when she realizes he's talking about the Dogs. He and Clary talk, and I can't help but to shake my head at his boldness. To compare Dog's and Rat's like they was the same thing! Ah, but that's Rosto for you.

* * *

Now I realize, this one is much shorter, but like i've mentioned, i'm mid finals. Those of you who are so quickly gobbling up what i write, thank you. Everytime i see the number of hits my story gets my heart soars. Please leave reviews. I like knowing what my readers think! I also want to thank everyone who has put me on their Alerts/fav. stories list, this too makes me squeal with glee. ---Lady Wolf--- 


	4. Chapter 4: Shiaa and the Swan

May 26, 247

Writ just after watch.

I was just on my way to my Daily beatings with Ahuda: I still have three years more to go. I walked right past Shiaa, the dust spinner, when I figured, I'd take a step inside, just to see what news she had. She wasn't too big, just about to boot height, and she usually picked up talk from the markets. I let go some of the wood shavings I'd picked up from the first floor. She gave my knee's a squeeze and let go some talk. Mainly it was people talking about Bread prices being rather high. The last conversation she gave to me was one between two voices I knew: Tunstall and Lady Sabine.

Tunstall seemed to be telling Sabine about what happened to me in the yard. I probably should have ignored the conversation, being as I didn't want to relive it, when I heard the Tunstall voice say "I care about her like she was my own sister, seeing her fighting that noble, I was both terrified and proud. He must've done sommat awful to get her to raise her voice at him, but the way she was walloping him, it was a thing of beauty." It got me to grinning, acos Tunstall is just as good in a fight, and so is Lady Sabine, so to hear him say it made me right proud. Even though the reason I had to wallop Lord Ralon made me quiver in my boots.

Tunstall continued, "But I just heard from Goodwin and she's seething. They told her off in court. Acos Beka's a Dog, her bruises could have come from any street scummer, and that this is just slander against the nobility." Sabine splutters, "_Slander?" _ She's practically screeching it. Tunstall gives her a _shush _sound, "Let me finish Sabine. Beka's my partner now, as much as Clary is, seeing her treated like that, and knowing Goodwin can't do anything, well it makes me want to hunt him down and give him a walloping from me." Tunstall sounds so _broken_ in that moment that it's wrenching out my heart to stay inside Shiaa and keep listening.

Sabine's voice is soothing now, and I can imagine that she's brought her head close to his. Them being near the same height making it more than easy. "I can only imagine how you feel Mattes. But Beka gave him a good walloping and that will have to suffice for now. I'll do what I can, send some whispers through the maids and other ladies of the court. But, he's a knight, he's got just as much an excuse for bruises as Beka does." _Mattes? Since when does she call him by his first name?_ "Now, toughen up a bit, you great softy. Next you'll be sad you struck a pickpocket. Beka's a lass grown, she can more than take care of herself. No go on, you have Watch."

And with that, Shiaa goes back to a happy breeze at my feet. I've got a weight on my heart. I probably shouldn't have heard that conversation, and I don't know what to make of it now that I have. _Goodwin can't get a warrant for arrest. _That thought haunts me while I make my way to Jane Street Kennel.

I'm given my usual beating with Ahuda. Just after I'm done cleaning up, I see Tunstall walk in with Nyler Jewel. They take to standing near a wall and keep up their conversation. As I'm looking at Tunstall I remembers what he said. _"She's my partner now, as much as Clary is_" and _"I care about her like she was my own sister."_ Erskrens looking at me, worry etched into every line on his face. I'm near to tears, just standing there.

I walk over to where Jewel and Tunstall are standing and I give a great hug, like the ones I save for Mya, or my brothers. I hug Tunstall like he's family. He's flustered, but after a heartbeat, he's giving me a hug in return. "Whats this all about?" he's whispering in my ear. I hold on tighter for a moment, than let him go. "I visited Shiaa the dustspinner, she picked up your conversation with Sabine." I give him another hug, only this one not as intense. "Thanks Tunstall" I whisper quietly into his shirt.

He puts a kiss on my hair just like my Lord Gershom did, just like mama used to do, and holds me out in front of him. He gives me a smile, "Glad I could tell you somehow. But we's got Rats to bag, and we can't be all sentimental on Watch." He's trying to be stern with me, but I can tell his eyes are smiling. He gives me a wink. I go back to Erskren and take a look back at Tunstall: Nyler Jewel is completely confused, but Tunstall's smiling.

On watch, we stopped by the court of the Rogue where we see Rosto sitting at his "throne" and there's a beautiful woman dancing for him in front of the court. I've never seen her before, so I asks a cove watching "Who's the dancer?"

"Ay, that graceful thing is the Golden Swan. See how she's got that Copper Isle gold in her skin, and she dances like she's floating." He sighs as he falls into a chair. The crowd breaks up as the dance ends and the Swan goes over to Rosto's throne. She perches herself in his lap and gives him a sensual kiss.

I didn't look at either of them much while my Dogs…..nay they're my Partners for now. While my Partners worked out the Happy Bag. I tried to pay attention, but my mind just kept floating right back to the Swan seated on Rosto's knee. Idiot. Our Happy Bag conversation is between Dogs and Rogue, not that little bed warmer. Figuring I might as well find out who she is, I spoke with her while Tunstall and Goodwin handed off the Happy-Bag. They still had some sniffing to do in the court of the Rogue, so they left me there.

The Swans nice. She's a bit simple, and there ain't a cruel bone her body, as far as I can tell. That's my Dog-opinion. My personal opinion is that she's dimmer than an unlit candle and shallower than a wet napkin. She's even afraid of Pounce. "Oh, black cats are unlucky," she says when he comes to sniff her. He sneezes when he gets a whiff of her perfumes. "I'm told that unusual animals like Pounce are God's-blessed." I tell her, insult me all you want, but no one insults Master Pounce.

The Swan looks at me and says, in a wispy voice, like she's been sitting in a weed-lounge for a few hours. "Oh that's what everyone says, but they're actually really unlucky. Take a look at yourself: you have bruises and hand-marks all over your face. That's probably from the evil spirits he attracts." She gives me a sweet smile.

I wanted to throttle her. _My Cat is a constellation at the feet of the Mother, and you have the nerve to tell me he's UNLUCKY?! You should be kissing his paws you simple-minded grass-huffing, air-for-brains doxy! _

Pounce gives a loud meow to tell me my Dogs are back and I make my excuses to leave the Swan's presence. Pounce jumps to my shoulder, _That little chit. She knows nothing and don't you dare let her words get under your skin. What does she know of God's or the God-blessed? I'll show her what it means to be "unlucky." _ I went looking for Aniki as he jumped off my shoulders.

She was in a corner speaking with Phelan. They were holding hands. I came up and sat down near them, they looked at me and gave a nod in the direction of the Swan. "I don't mind her," I says to them, "Let Rosto know if I see her at breakfast, Pounce and I won't be joining in. She say's we're _unlucky_" I spat the word out. Aniki grinned.

"I told you Beka wouldn't like that simpering bird-brain" muttered Phelan. "That's all of us. We intend to let Rosto know that if he brings her to breakfast, they're eating alone. None of us like her. We'll mention it, but it'd be nice if you tell him something similar."

After watch.

I'm bone tired. Even though Tunstall, Goodwin, and I are partners now, I'm still the youngest so I still do all the hard work. Goodwin was itching, absolutely itching to say "Puppy, Fetch!"

On my way up the stairs I stumble into Rosto and the Swan. _Excellent. More of these two mumpers. _The Swan gives Pounce a dirty look, then whispers something in the Rosto's ear. He gives her a charming smile and she heads up the stairs. Rosto's still standing there.

"Exotic little thing isn't she. I've never seen a mot with such Golden skin." He says to me looking after her. I keep my mouth closed being as I don't wish to share my feelings. Rosto continues, "She's got a beautiful name, maybe I could name the Tavern after her." _The Golden Swan?_ I thinks to myself, and I shiver.

"It sounds like a Prettybone name for a Tavern and Inn. You need something that relates you to the Lower City, any mention of Gold, and people will think you're arrogant or sommat." He ponders it, than agrees with me. He's been doing that a lot lately. Agreeing with me. "You might also want to consider visiting her quarters instead of bringing her 'round here. She and I don't get along to well, on the fact that she thinks that I'm cursed because I carry around an Unlucky Cat." His face goes slack for a moment at my boldness, or maybe at hers. " I'll eat breakfast with pigeons afore I sit at the same table as the Swan." I warn just for extra measure. Something about Rosto loosens my tongue in a way that I can't seem to do when I'm in front of the Magistrate.

Rosto grimaces "Aniki, Kora, and Phelan mentioned sommat similar. Have I chosen so badly?" I'm wondering where that came from and I mutter the safest thing I can "Tha's not for me to say. You obviously deemed her worthy enough of the Rogue."

"I'll drop her faster than blinking if I could find a mot worthy enough to replace her." He gives me a look. I know he's thinking me and I feel a shiver go up my spine. Why in the name of Mithros does he want me?

"You don't want me in your bed" I say, glaring at him, hoping to make him uncomfortable. It's not working. In a moment of boldness I give him a smirk, "I bite." He gives me a soft laugh, and I feel that shiver work its way right up my spine one more time.

"Well I knew that Lady Terrier," he snakes his hand around my wrist and I pull back. "Never a Rusher," I tell him quietly, my voice iron-hard. The moment is gone. Rosto let's go and he walks up the stairs. I wait till I've heard the door close afore I continue to my room.

I still can't shake my dislike of the Swan. She's well enough. And it's not like I ever meant to claim Rosto for myself, though he just made it clear as sunlight that he'd put me in her place if I showed any interest. I never will.

Rosto is a rusher clean through. He's never raised a hand to any of his women though. Of course, Aniki and Kora would have cut the hand off if he raised it to them. But still, he's not done so to any of the women he's been with since he came here. It doesn't matter. My mother took two rushers to her bed when I was little, both of them brutes. A cove as makes a living by violence will end up living all his life by it, that's my fear. It's no help that Rosto's the Rogue and I'm a Dog.

Curse him for being all tight muscle, with ivory skin and a mouth as soft as rose petals. Curse him for having hair as fair as the sun, and eyes as black as night. Curse him for having the grace of a snake and hands as deft as a monkey. Curse him for playing a flute so beautiful, it threatens to make my heart ache.

And here I am, having the same argument on paper that I have in my own head, or with Pounce, in the dark hours of the night. I know my choice is sensible: Stay out of Rosto's bed. But it isn't my sense I've thought with, those times Rosto's stolen a kiss from me, like he did at mid-winter. Why didn't I punch him? I should have punched him, but with my arm broken and mid-winter being so horrible, it was nice to have sommat normal happen. A kiss for midwinters luck. I let it slide. And then there's the way he runs his hand down my back. It gives me goosebumps all over. The mumper! He thinks he can change my mind, while he parades around with beauties like the Swan.

Maybe there is a reason to keep the Swan around after all. She'll keep Rosto's attention off of me. But at this moment, I can't tell you if that's a good thing. Or a bad one.

Pounce is scratching at my door. How did I lock him out? He's a grin under his whiskers that tells me he's done sommat and that's making me nervous. I'll worry about it in the morning. I'm off to bed.


	5. Chapter 5: Silver

May 27, 247

Writ just after breakfast.

I woke up this morning to a horrible blood curdling scream. Kora and Aniki would never scream in such a way. They roar or beller. But this was a scream. At first I thought it was the Landlady, but it couldn't be her acos after she sold Rosto the building, she took residence in one of her other buildings down the street. So, after leaping from my bed like stormwings were after me, I was a bit confused as to who could be screaming so.

I remembered right than that the Swan had spent the night in Rosto's room. Well, she's female, and just acos she's named the Swan, don't mean she'll honk. But I heard a roar a second later, which I assume came from Rosto. The Swan started nattering on in Kyprish, and I opened my door to hear the last of her swearing. "I won't come here again while that God's cursed cat lives here! Rosto if you want me, see me in my rooms over on Koskynen Street!" and there was a rush down the stairs and the front door slammed. I ran to the window and just caught the last of the Swan running away.

Now I remember Pounce came in last night, and I gave him a look that was as fierce as I could muster. Than I broke down laughing. Pounce gave me a _mrrt_ and an innocent look. "What did you do to her?"

"BEKA!!!!!" I hear Rosto bellow up the stairs, "I'M ABOUT TO MURDER YOUR CAT!" And I can hear him thundering up the stairs. For a moment I'm afraid for Pounce's life, I then hear several _oofs_ in the hallway. I open my door to see Aniki and Phelan on guard, and Kora and Erskren tackling Rosto on the landing.

"If you kill my cat, I'll arrest you for murdering one of the finest members on Evening Watch." I say to his prostrate form on the floor. He's looking livid.

"DO YOU KNOW WHAT THAT CREATURE DID?!" He bellows, pointing at Pounce, who is on the floor in front of me, staring Rosto down with those un-natural purple eyes. I look at Pounce.

"I imagine something involving using the Swans dress as a scratching pole?" I say looking at Pounce. He looks up at me with an innocent_mew. I just made sure she won't stick around for breakfast. _He gives me a sniff, than turns his nose up.

"He changed the shape of one of her birthmarks into a pawprint" growls Rosto as he gets up. "With magic." He's glaring at my Cat. Erskren and Phelan snort while Kora starts snickering. I can't help myself.

"Pounce you bad cat!" I scold, through giggles, "You shouldn't have turned her birthmark into a paw-print" I say trying to keep composure "All that screaming, imagine if you'd done sommat truly awful. She'd have right died from the bad luck" with that the entire floor bursts out laughing.

Rosto stomps down the stairs. He doesn't think its funny, but Kora follows him down. "I'll talk to him." She whispers, kissing Erskren on the cheek. I look at Aniki and Phelan, and they're already walking back to her room. "Do you feel like breakfast?" She nods.

"You change into day-clothes, and we can go down to the market together," Aniki closes the door with a snap. I change and go down into the main room to wait for her. It's quite nice, if it is covered in a layer of dust. The workers haven't arrived yet. Rosto's walking around the room, observing the work. I remember what my Lord told me about the false silver.

"Rosto," I come up to him quietly and he gives me a glare. "Look, I'm sorry Pounce did what he did, but none of us wanted her here, not even Pounce, and you would have just brought her 'round for breakfast anyway. Pounce lets his feelings be known, even if no one else will." He's still glaring at me, and I see he's about to argue. "No I did not tell him to do that. I would've preferred he left the poor thing alone, but what's done is done." He shuts his mouth while I explain. He looks me in the face and I can see his eyes are glittering instead of hard.

"I'll deny it in public, but I thought it was rather funny. The mark don't upset me nearly as much as it does her. It's rather dashing, like the tattoo's of the Carthaki's." He says, holding back a grin.

"That's all well and good, but I still need to talk to you" I whisper and his face goes all serious. "Are you taking up my offer," he asks quietly, taking a step closer. "Not about that. Remember Rosto, never a rusher" I say that and he takes a purposeful step back. He's not surprised, just honoring my space. "What is it, Beka?"

"Tansy came to me the other day, she got caught paying for bread with fake silver" I hand him the coin. "I want you to tell me what you know and if you lie, I'll sniff it on you and just arrest you on the spot. You had better not be behind this." He's testing the weight of the coin, chipping at it, than he does sommat I don't usually see folk do with money. He licks it.

"I don't know much about this false silver, except I'm being paid with it. I don't like it, acos I've needed to raise fines and the like. And no I haven't put falsies in the Happy Bag. I'd rather chop my head off afore cheat a Dog." He says it quickly when he sees my eyes narrow. "There's a test on the street, where they strike the coin on a slate, which works. It leaves a brown strike instead of a silver one. But this test is quicker."

He goes over to what is the kitchen, washes the coin, and removes sommat from around his neck and washes that too. He comes back to me and hands me a silver pendant attached to a chain, it's in the shape of a crow. It's pretty in a man's sort of way. "That's pure silver," he says, pointing to the pendant. "Give it a taste."

I'm wondering at this moment whether he's cracked. No, he's still looking at me, there's no laugh in his eyes. I lick the pendant. It's cold, flat, and has absolutely no taste at all. He hands me the coin, "You know this is fake, but taste it anyway" I take the coin in my other hand, give it a lick. It tastes odd. Like the taste you get when you scrape a spoon across an aluminum pie tin, or when someone looses your tooth and you can taste the blood in your mouth. It tastes like metal. I give the silver one more lick: completely tasteless, no metallic taste.

"It tastes different" I say pocketing the fake coin. I wipe the pendant on my leggings and hand it back to him. He gives it another rinse, and slips the chain over his head. "The metal in the fake coins isn't pure Silver. Whoever's making it is mixing it with some other silvery-gray metal, and only adding the silver in small amounts."

At that moment Aniki came down the stairs. Rosto gave me a copper noble, "Get the bread with the raisins in it if you can." He nods to Aniki and continues his examination of the main floor.

Now it's after breakfast and I can't wait to go find Tunstall and Goodwin and tell them about this little test. First I've got to visit my dust-spinners. Maybe Hasfush has something that can help me place the coin. I can't help but wonder though. Firstly, how did Rosto figure to taste the metal? Secondly, what does it mean if he's wearing a crow on a pendant around his neck?

Writ just before bed.

I came into my room after watch and found a soft velvet bag on my bed. At first I was upset, thinking someone shimmied the lock, than I realized that I'm in a house full of Rats, so any one of them could do it. I turn back to the bag: there's a note attached and I rip it open. It's from Rosto.

_Beka, _

_I figured you might want sommat to help you tell the false coin from the real silver. Don't you fret about it, it's a gift and knowing you, you probably think it's stolen. Well it isn't. It's perfectly legal. If you're picky I'll even show you a bill of sale, but don't you dare think of paying me back for it. If anyone asks, it's a peace offering. _

_But if it helps you change your mind, it'll still serve a purpose. Remember, one word from you and the Swan disappears._

_Rosto._

I'm flustered acos I know what's in the bag. Not fully, but I know it's made of pure silver and that's a right expensive gift between friends. I hope he isn't trying to buy me off. If I wanted to, I could tear the Swan apart with this gift and this note, but I won't. I like her right where she is: keeping Rosto busy.

I open the bag. In it is a fine silver chain, with a flat disk on the end, maybe about an inch and a half wide. On it is carved a bird, probably a Dove, as he mentioned a "peace offering" but it could also be a pigeon. I look around my room (only Pounce is there, reading the note that's on the bed) I wash the metal plate at my night-stand, and then give it a lick: Pure, cold, tasteless metal._Good, _I think, and then slip the disk around my neck.

* * *

Author's Note: Thanks to EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!!! Like i told Cede, i didnt have the Terrier book, so i was working from memory. So, I knew how Kora's name sounded, but not how it was spelled. Thanks everyone who spotted that mistake, I do believe that I've fixed it. Hope you all see the link to George Cooper, no? Read Rosto's note one more time.

Also, a quick note: Get to your local bookstore ASAP and checkout the paperback version of Terrier, there's a teaser chapter for Bloodhound and a picture of the cover. I bought a copy on the spot and used some of the info in context with my version of the story. I had some storyline knots that this little blurb fixed perfectly.

I can't wait for the Tammy Version of Bloodhound. Did i mention, she owns all the characters of Tortall? Well she does! Please read and review!

---Lady Wolf---


	6. Chapter 6: Ace and Achoo

May 28th 247

Writ just after lunch.

It rained this morning, so I was rather stuck inside. Just because it was raining didn't stop the builders who were downstairs. They've been hammering away. I've been listening to Rosto play his pipe while I do some mending. Aniki still appears to eat away at her shoulder seams. Pounce is washing, and Kora is here helping me. There seems to be a lot more laundry, since Erskren and Phelan "moved" in.

After it stopped raining, Kora and I went for a walk, Pounce said he'd stay in. _I don't like having to walk through mud and puddles. Disgusting. _He just rolled into a little ball, and went to sleep. Kora was looking to buy some fresh herbs and I showed her to the places my ma' and I used to go to. I bought some Lily of the Valley and Lilacs, in scent packets, I keep them in the drawer with my clothes, it gets rid of the mustiness. While Kora was inside, I was standing at the door, enjoying the way the light made rainbows on the puddles. I also liked watching the dragonflies flit over them, I could hear them humming.

We made it back to the nameless tavern, and I went to write reports. I wanted to hand them in to Ahuda before she gave us our usual pounding. It was taking me a while, and my room felt stuffy, so I went to sit under the eaves of the newly made kitchen. I wouldn't have to hear hammering, since they were working on the main floor, and I could be outside. Dragonflies hummed about, some even landing on my worktable while I wrote. They have such beautiful colors, dragonflies and the way they dart on the wind is just magical. One minute their by the lamp, the next, it's over a puddle by the gate.

My reports done. A cove came through the door, well, he more sneaked through the gate. _Amateur, _I thought. I got up quietly and stood inside the kitchen door. He walked right through. Quicker than blinking, I grabbed his arm, twisting it around behind his back, and slammed him to the floor. "Tell me why I shouldn't hobble you right now, for sneaking on private property?"

He whimpered. I let up some off his back, still holding his arm though. "I'm just looking for Rosto the Piper, mum. I din't mean no harm." He was ready to start wailing.

"Keep quiet, and it's Guardswoman Cooper to you," I hiss in his ear. "What do you want with the Piper?" He shuts his gob, and his eyes go wide as he looks at me. He can't help but stare, "But that would mean you're a Dog! This is the house of the Rogue!"

I'm vexed with the mumper, mainly because everyone knows a Dog lives at the heart of the court of the Rogue. "I'm well aware of that, and so is his Majesty. What do you want with the Rat-King?" I'm handling him rough, "Don't make me ask a third time." I warn him when he looks to shut his gob.

"Only that the lovely and graceful Golden Swan is wanting the presence of the Master Piper for dinner tonight, and that she hopes he'll stay for breakfast," he says this so fast, mainly because he's afraid of me. I hate being rough with a cove I don't know, but he should have used the front door. "He's also to give me a copper gigit for delivering the message" he mumbles under his breath.

"I'll give you the two gigits if you can give me some information," I say, pressing into his back with my knee. He squirms, "Whatever I know, Guardswoman!" He's squealing, and he'll tell me anything now, just to get out from under my knee.

"Which of the Gambling dens handles the most amount of money in the lower city, and who runs it?" I growl at him. He's silent and I can tell he's thinking. I don't want him to think, I want to know what he's heard. "Did you hear me rascal?" I pull him up some by his hair and I know this is hurting exquisitely. "The Scarlet Moon! The Scarlet Moon!" he answers immediately. I'd heard of the place, it was closer to the Prettybone district, nobles were frequent visitors. "And it's owner?" I hiss, to refresh his memory. The cove is fair frightened about now, "A cove by the name of Ace. He used to be sworn to Ulsa. He probably still is. He don't like the new Rogue nor the new district chiefs." He's near to crying.

I let him up and place two copper gigits on the floor. He scoops them up and runs from the kitchen. I write out the note I'm supposed to give Rosto. I'll lodge it into his door, after he leaves for the court of the Rogue, but just before I leave for Watch. He won't get it until late night, or early morning, whichever it is, and he'll miss his dinner with the Swan.

_Are you doing that on purpose because you're jealous of the Swan?_ Pounce asks me, as he figures out what I'm planning to do. _No, I'm messing with him, just like he's messing with me. _I knew Pounce wouldn't buy my answer. _Seems to me like you're__ flirting__ with him, not just messing with him. But I'm just a cat, what would I know. _He says this with a loud MEOW! And jumps up onto the table. He gives me an unsettling purple-eyed glare.

"I'm not flirting," I say to him, placing him on my shoulder as I pick up my reports, "Just trying to teach Rosto not to mess with me. And who said you're just a cat? You're a constellation, remember. And an unlucky one if you listen to the Swan." He gives me the _mrrt_ sound that is his laugh and flicks my face with his tail. "Doesn't change nothing, you've got more sense than most of the cracknobs on the street." He gives a happy meow. Sometimes, Pounce is as vain as Rosto. _But only sometimes,_ he purrs in my ear. I love my cat.

I'm about to go change for Watch. Rosto's just left. I'll leave the note in his door. I can't wait to go find this 'Ace' fellow at the Scarlet Moon. But first my report and my beating from Ahuda. She's a tough one: will I ever best her one day?

Writ just after watch.

Mithros am I tired. The rain seems to have closed down the Daymarket, but with its stop, the Nightmarket was impossible to get through. I must've tapped too many minnows on the hand and stopped several foists. Didn't have to hobble anyone though. My _partners_ (Mithros that's so weird to say!) well, since no one reads this, I guess I can call them my Dogs. My Dogs and I were in a bit of a hurry to get to the Scarlet Moon. It wasn't a long walk, and since Tunstall and Goodwin are senior Dogs, they can patrol where they wish. We patrolled our way straight to the Scarlet Moon, and we weren't the only ones there.

There were at least a dozen odd nobles and rich merchants, all gambling, either at cards or dice, or the wheel. They were also taking bets for a horse race taking place tomorrow. No one was that happy to see us, mainly acos Dog's make it their business to break up places like this, as Gambling is a vice that only breeds more vice. No matter. We walked around quietly and made our way to the money counter: there was a mot handing out change and the like. She twitched, noticeably when she saw Tunstall and me. Goodwin was looking around. I look in my pockets and sacrifice a silver noble: She hands me five silver gigits. They all look real. I give one a lick, _metallic_. I taste the rim of each one. All false. I hand them back to her.

Tunstall gives her a sharp look with those owl eyes, "Either give my partner her noble back, or give us five real gigits." She's flustered and muttering something about not realizing they were fake, and hands me back my noble. I give it a tap to my tongue. Still cool and flat._Memo to me, carry a water skin on you, if you'll be putting dirty metal in you're mouth._ Tunstall is still talking smoothly, not raising his voice or bellowing, just talking nice and quiet, "we know the owner of this establishment is a cove named Ace. Where is he?"

I'm envious, Tunstall hasn't given her much wiggle room, and the mot can't say she doesn't know Ace, since he's the owner, he'd have hired her. She's wriggling a bit, nervous. "Easy lass," I say quietly, leaning forward to her. "You aren't in trouble, neither is he, and we aren't here to close up the joint. You won't lose your job." She gives a grateful sigh. "Just answer my partner's question," I give Tunstall a wink, "Where is Ace?"

She points to the stairs behind her counter, "Third floor, second door on the left." Tunstall nods, then gives her a smile as he goes to collect Goodwin. I'm still standing by the mot. She slumps a bit in her seat. Tunstall was the one frightening her. I ask her a few more questions. "You're a smart gixie, maybe you can help me?" I say, tapping my Baton against the counter. She nods quickly, but I can see her eyeing my baton. _Good_.

"Are there any people, new merchants or nobles, who are coming in with a lot of money, and losing it?" The thought struck me because I remembered that Lord Ralon: just acos he's a Lord don't mean he wasn't scum. Maybe the counterfeiter has been feeding fake coin to nobles. "Maybe comes in with more than a handful of silver gigits?" I ask her quietly. She's thinking. _Good, that means there have been a few new lords or merchants, doing something unusual, at the very least we can check them out. _ "No one especially rich, but a feller who says he's a Lords Servant came in a month ago with a great bag full of gigits. I thought it was odd. I even felt sorry for the cracknob, he lost all of it." She's quiet and thinking. "We've been using that bag to make change for the past month."_Jackpot. Exactly what I was looking for._

"Do you get common folk in here?" I ask, and she shakes her head, "Maybe one or two of the ones with a bit more change in their pocket, but not too many." _Not the answer I was looking for, but maybe it's the folk that work here, or the pickpockets and foists waiting outside. One last question._ "Did he mention the name of the Noble he works for? That cove who came in and lost everything?" She stopped to think, biting at her nail. She shakes her head, "Some coastal city or fiefdom, but I dinna catch more than that. Sorry, Guardswoman."

Tunstall is back and she goes quiet, opens the door to let us upstairs and Tunstall, Goodwin and I headed up to speak to Ace. "The mot tell you anything useful?" mutters Tunstall. I give him a nod, and then look at the walls. He gets that I'd rather not talk here, and we continue up the stairs in silence. Goodwin has a confused look on her face. "We'll explain over food," says Tunstall quietly, but I can hear is belly grumble.

We found Ace in his office, the door open, and he looked up and let us in with a grumble. Ace is an ugly man. I don't see how, Ulsa, who loves having Good-looking coves working for her, could ever have worked with this fellow. He's got greasy brown hair, that's so thin in places, and if the lights were any better, I'd bet he had lice. His skin was pockmarked, and he had yellow teeth that were either crooked or missing. I didn't want to look at the rest of him. I'd have guessed he was between 45 and 50. Long dirty and cracked nails and scrawny clawing fingers made him look like something out of a nightmare. I took the liberty to shiver, because I was behind Tunstall. Bracing myself, I took a step sideways, so I was on Tunstalls right. He was in the middle.

Talking to Ace was a complete bust. He says he doesn't know where his money comes from. That's for the mots and coves working the counter to know. When we asked him about any false silver he narrowed his eyes at us and told us to get out. His voice was so deadly calm that I near as wanted to run from the room. He's a scary cove. Tunstall politely thanked him for his time and we left. Goodwin grumbled about wasting time and I gave her a smile, "not a complete waste. Let's stop by the Sunlight and Shadow, I hear they have lamb tonight." Tunstall happily led the way, thanking the mot at the counter as we left.

The Sunlight and Shadow was a welcome stop. The lamb was perfect, crispy and salty skin, and the meat perfectly roasted. Plus we got a hot roll a piece and grilled vegetables. Delicious. I asked for some barley water, Tunstall and Goodwin had ale, it looked so thick and golden it made the one at the Mantel and Pullet look paler than Rosto. The owner himself, a fat and kindly cove in his late 30's, served us directly. He's been competing with the Mantel and Pullet for the favor of the Dogs on Evening Watch, ever since he heard how much business increased after Tunstall and Goodwin had set off a Growl there, back when we were searching for the diggers. He even gave us honeyed almond tarts for desert, free of charge. Tunstall looked about ready for a full conversion. He liked being treated special.

Goodwin went to business, questioning me about what happened with the mot at the counter. When I told her I figured the mot as either shy or afraid of Tunstall, who was a Senior Dog and very intimidating, Goodwin whacked him over the head. "Clary!" he grumbled, rubbing his head, "you're supposed to be on my side." She gave him a glare, "You need to practice talking to people again, because I'musually the scary one, remember." She looked at me, "Keep talking Cooper." They listened to everything I told them and they thought on it.

"Closest coastal city is Port Caynn," thought Tunstall aloud. I had never been there, not even with my Lord, and hence, hadn't thought to feed the name into the counter mot's interrogation. Goodwin continued when she realized Tunstall wasn't saying much else. "We'll talk to our birdies. Cooper, you try yours, feathered and human alike, and see if you can…"

"Talk to the Rogue?" I interrupted. I had a feeling I'd be getting that order a lot more. Goodwin gave me a glare for interrupting her. "I'll try talking to that great blonde spintry, but I'm more likely to get a Midwinter's kiss from Ahuda. I will talk to Aniki and Phelan, maybe they can get sommat out of Rosto for me." Goodwin nodded and left it at that.

When we met up to muster out, Tunstall couldn't stop raving about the Sunlight and Shadow. Nyler Jewel said he'd try it out in a few days. Otterkin was all for setting out right after Watch. Springbrook and Yoav wanted to know if there was any more lamb. That's when Phelan's old partner, Findlay, came by to talk to Erskren and myself, he had the mutt Achoo on a leash. She gave my hand a lick and nosed Pounce.

"Beka, Erskren," he started, "I need to ask a favor of you." We looked at him, he looked sad and kept reaching down to pet Achoo. "My da just died, and my ma wants me to come back and help her out on my family's farm. She's right proud that I'm a Dog, but with my Da gone, there's no man of the house, and well, family comes first." We gave him our condolences for the passing of his father. "It isn't that I'm regretting leaving the Dogs, my partner has been placed with Otelia. You remember she was Verene's training Dog? Well, he's to watch her, make sure she don't screw up. But, Otelia don't like Achoo," he said kneeling down to hug the wire-haired mixed breed. "Allergic. Anyway, Erskren, since you and Birch are floating, as far as Watch goes, maybe the two of you could take her. Birch knows how to handle her, and well, she could stay with you or Beka, being as she likes Beka's cat."

Erskren looked into Achoo's eyes and he let out a little sigh. He was smitten with her. "We'll take care of Achoo," we told him. Findlay smiled and handed Erskren the leash. Achoo gave a mournful,_woof_ and then nudged Findlay. "I can't, Achoo, you have to stay here and catch Rats. Erskren will take you on watch." She gave another _woof_. "That's Erskren, right there. Go on, Achoo, be a good girl." She sniffed Erskren's hand and sneezed. Pounce gave Achoo a few _meowls, _and she gave a nod. She sat down next to Erskren and looked up at him with a look that said, _Okay, I'm ready. _Findlay gave her a kiss on the head and thanked us. Ahuda muttered something about too many animals on Evening Watch, and let us go.

I came back to my room to find Rosto leaning on my door. He looked annoyed, but not angry. I sighed and figured I'd go see what he wanted. "Hello, Long Lankin. How was your evening, oh great King of Rats?" I said, with as much dramatics as I could muster, that late. "I got your note." His expression was mild, but he sounded terse. "Good!" I exclaimed, _two can play at this game_, "How was dinner with the Swan? Why aren't you over there?" I sounded equally as mild as he looked.

"I missed dinner. I didn't get your note until a few moments ago," he looked daggers. Even though it was dark in the hall, I could see his night-eyes watching me out of his ivory face. "That's odd, you're usually in you're room when I go to muster. I would've sworn I heard you piping in your room, while I was changing." I said pleasantly, honest confusion writ all over my face. He gave me a glare, an angry glare. _Woops, toeing the line there Beka. Careful._ I thought as I observed his glare.

"Do not toy with me Guardswoman Terrier," he pulled the note out and held it in my face, "This was deliberate sabotage. Deny it till the Stormwings return, you did that a'purpose." I gave him a smirk and pushed him onto my door: his surprise was written all over his face. "I got your note last night, scared me quite well it did, mainly acos it meant you could get into my room without my permission. I don't like being toyed with any more than you do, Master Piper." I was in his face, he was still confused by my forwardness at slamming him into my door. _He was so close, I could have kissed him. _Or bit him. "Listen to me carefully," I growl at him, "while you are with the Swan," I'm holding his attention with my eyes now, "do not bait me." I emphasize every word with a solid poke into his chest. I let him go.

"My ma said that if you bait a dog long enough it'll turn around and bite you." He smirks at me, giving me a glance that glitters._Enough of that_, the sensible part of my brain says, and I growl at him, a real, deep dog growl. "Do you want me to bite you, Master Rat?" I grumble into his face.

He gives me a sly grin. "I relish the day," and he lands a kiss on my nose and skirts down the stairs before I can grab him.

How does he manage to do this to me? Infuriate me and interest me all at once. I want to hit him and bite him and at the same time I want to hug him and kiss him. Pin him to the wall and beat him, and, well,_pin him to the wall and_……NO BAD BEKA! He is a rusher. Next time, I'll grab hold of him and I will slug him. Or just grab hold and never let go. Sigh. I'm off to bed.

* * *

Note: Wow, my little story is getting so much attention! Keep it up everyone! The reviews make me SO HAPPY! Just a few notes...Brambleclawrocks, "acos" is Tortall slang for "because" (I think!) I'm pretty sure i read it somewhere in "The Immortals Quartet" so I figure it would be okay for Beka and her peeps to use! Um, next person, Pie of Doomeh or as it is, Pie, i absolutely love you, you are so freaking awesome. I thought much the same about the Swan: she'd have to be someone really Insipid to piss off Beka. ALSO! Special thanks to Beetle of Destiny and Pie of Doomeh for reviewing the most: you too are awesomeness incarnate! One last thing: i have a LOT of writer/story alerts from readers who are "Down Under." Thank you readers from Australia and New Zealand, i mean wow, it just mind blowing for me, i mean wow, Australia. FYI: Tammy Pierce still owns everything. 

---Lady Wolf---


	7. Ch 7: Lyle, Nightingale, and Angelina

May 29th 247

Writ after breakfast.

I woke this morning to some creature barking and scratching at my door._Achoo_, I remembered. Pounce gave a loud _MEOW!!_ And the barking stopped. I changed quickly, tucking the silver pendant into my shirt and opened the door. Achoo was the only one at my door. She gave me a whine. "Where's Ersken?" I asked her. _Beka, _I chided myself mentally, _just because you can understand Pounce does not mean you can understand all animals. _ Achoo looked at the stairs, than put a paw over her eyes. "Did they kick you out so they could canoodle?" I asked her, since she seemed to be responding to me. It was probably the proximity of Pounce. Or just the fact that Achoo is a smart dog. Achoo lowered herself to the floor and put both paws over her eyes, than gave a whine. I laughed at this and Achoo wagged her tail.

"Well, let's go for a walk, we can get some breakfast. Do you need a leash?" I asked her, grabbing a basket as I closed the door to my room. Achoo and Pounce walked happily at my side. I went to Gemma Noll's baking stall and picked up some early rolls, she had returned with her brother and sister-in law, and they were baking bread again. I've missed the Noll's baking. She talked to me, gave Pounce some fish paste and Achoo one of the overdone pasties. _So that's how Findlay never had to complain about feeding her. She gets treats, just like Pounce. _ I was about to leave and I remembered sommat Tunstall said about Mistress Noll, something about having a son in Port Caynn.

"Gemma," I asked her, while she put bread into the oven, "What news have you from Port Caynn?" She dusts her hands off her skirts than looks at her brother, who is just as good with dough and flour as Gemma or her mother. He comes over, "I'm Lyle, Lyle Noll. And who would you be?" He's looking me up and down than sees Pounce's eyes and looks into mine. "You must be Guardswoman Beka." I nod, and introduce myself, Pounce, and Achoo, who is sniffing the man's feet. She lets out a sneeze. "Port Caynn is rough, in answer to your question. We've had a lot of traders and the whatnot coming in, but none taking on workers. We've been hit by pirates twice, and that over the winter: Scanran wolfships. Dratted things are so cursed fast we were robbed blind afore we even had time to muster. Grain is murderously hard to find in a city that lives off fish, and money is tight." He's succinct, if a little dry, in the way he gives news and information.

"Anything unusual about the money in Port Caynn?" I ask quietly, the Daymarket has got people, even this early in the morning. Achoo and Pounce are sitting quietly. He's thinking, looks over his shoulder and down the street. "Between you and me?" he asks and I nod._You, me, and my Dogs _I'm thinking to myself. "There's been false silver showing up. We call them 'Coles' in Port Caynn, but I moved my family here, where the money is still a bit more stable." I nodded. "Have you had any show up here?" I'm quiet and careful. If people hear about false silver they start to panic, then riot, and then heads start to roll. Usually Dog heads.

"Ay, once already." I notice the shale slate next to the serving counter. He sees me looking at it and puts his rag down on top of it. "I know licking the coin is an easier test, but I've no pure silver to be my control item, and money is dirty besides." I nod at him. "Thank you Master Noll. It was a pleasure doing business with you." He nodded, thanked me for my custom, and went back to his baking. Pounce and Achoo were playing "tag" up the street. A few street urchins joined the game, then ran for it when they saw me.

I wrote up a note explaining my discussion with Lyle Noll to Goodwin and Tunstall. I tied said note to Achoo's collar and gave her a look. "You know my Dog's, Goodwin and Tunstall?" Her ears perked forward. She sneezed. "Good, deliver this message, first to Tunstall, and then Goodwin. Careful, Goodwin is cranky in the morning." Achoo gave a happy bark and set off down the street. I went to face the rest of my breakfast crew.

Rosto was downstairs, piping away at the table I had written my reports on yesterday. He had brought some Twilsey and had pulled out some jam. He looked at me when I came in and stopped piping. "That basket on your arm smells divine" he proclaims, sniffing it as I place it on the table. "Might I add that you look a vision of loveliness this morning." I give him a look. I'm wearing a skirt, but I've still got the bruise on my face, though the hand-mark is gone from my neck. I'm no vision of loveliness. I look like I was spat out by an elephant. "You're cracked," I say bluntly, then change the subject, "where are the others?" He's got a funny glitter to his eyes and I know he's about to say something Rogue-ish.

"Well, I heard Ersken and Kora let the dog out this morning, so I imagine they are still, occupied. Aniki and Phelan are in much the same mood. So, apart from you and me, everyone else is Canoodling. Maybe we should too, everyone else is doing it." He's gives me a lusty wink and I snap him with my handkerchief, which was covering my basket. Pounce jumps atop the table, and starts pawing at Rosto's pipe. "OY! Careful with that!" he grabs his pipe up, "Keep your grimy streetpaws off of my Nightingale." He brushes off invisible dust from the shiny metal surface of the flute.

"Nightingale? You've named your pipe?" I ask, walking into the kitchen to find the breakfast ham, and some cheese. "Try the left cupboard," he says to me from the door, as he notices me opening cupboards, and not finding the food. I open the left-most one and find the ham and cheese. "Thank you!" I call out the door as I get a cutting board, knife, and a plate. "Yes, I named my pipe. I name all my pipes. I've two more up in my room. Callingbird is the wood pipe and Canary is the Piccolo." He holds up the beautiful metal flute, "and this beauty is Nightingale."

"You didn't name it the Swan?" I ask, teasing him as I cut the ham off the bone. He gives me a smirk and I return the look. "No. Swan's honk. I'd name a tuba 'the Swan' but not a flute. Besides, I name my pipes for their sound. Not the mot that's in my bed at the time." I laugh at this. I cut up some ham, cheese, bread, and then sit down. "Play something for me, before you start to eat. All I ever hear is you practicing, but you haven't played anything since you Verene died." He dramatically pulls the pipe up to his lips, flips his blonde locks, and looks me in the eyes. "You wish me to serenade you, fair lady, and I shall!" He brings the flute to those same petal-soft lips which had last night landed on my nose.

The song he plays is simple and slow. Like a lullaby. One bit repeats itself every other line, and he adds flourishes as he plays. Pounce's tail is twitching to rhythm and I close my eyes to listen to him play. He finishes his song. I open my eyes. "That was lovely, thank you Rosto." He nods, and starts cleaning the inside of the flute. "It's a song I used to play for my sister, Toora Loora loora. She couldn't always fall asleep well, especially after our ma' died. That would put her right off." _Sister? I've never heard Rosto speak of his family. _

"What was she like, your sister?" I ask, spilling some seed on the floor for Mumper and White Spice. The Dove is here as well. It looks like his wing has healed some, but not well enough for him to fly. "She and I were as alike as the Sun and the moon." He's quiet and his eyes are no longer flirting and playful, but distant. As though he's lost in memory. "She was younger than me by about four years, modest, quiet, and a law abiding citizen. A bit like you, in that." He gives me a wink, and goes back to his sister. "She's about your height, but slimmer. Her hair is black, curled so tight, you could wrap it around a finger. She had a bow shaped mouth and brown eyes. Not so dark a brown like mine, but a happy twinkling brown, framed by long, dark, lashes." He looks down at his flute. "Angelina," he sings softly, "won't you listen to my song?" He blushes and looks up at me. "I haven't seen her in three years. As soon as I finished my duties at her wedding, I was gone. I had one letter from her while I was still in Scanra to tell me that she was expecting a babe, and that's it."

I place some food in front of him. He puts down his flute, shakes his finger at Pounce, "don't you touch this." Pounce gives a meow and I give him some ham and cheese. Coming from the Kitchen are Fuzzball and Laddybuck, but neither of there owners. I place some ham in front of them as well. "I really should let you two hunt mice," I tell Laddybuck, who is quite a big kitten now. With a dashing scar from his rat-fight. "Aye," mutters Rosto, picking up the kitten, "What kind of Rusher are you anyway?" he puts him back down and goes to his own food.

"Were there words? To the lullaby?" I ask, swallowing a mouthful of my roll. Rosto nods while he's chewing, and swallows as well. "I'll write them down, than you and I can do a duet to them later." I'm about to argue that my singing voice isn't nearly as lovely Verene's, but Rosto raises his hand to silence me, "You can sing Beka. You're voice isn't as high as Verene's, but it has a more full quality to its sound. It comes from deeper within you, and it clings to the air. I have heard you Beka. Together we'll put Corus to sleep." He's laughing and I'm laughing with him. We've finished breakfast and I pull out an apple fritter: they're my favorite, but I cut it in half and give Rosto the other piece. He savors it with a smile and we lift them, in a toast. "To a duet that puts Corus to sleep," says Rosto with a player's solemnity, "Here, here!" I say and we tuck in to our apple fritters. "Just don't go trying to rob the city blind. I'll be the only Dog awake enough to catch you." We laugh some more, and then clean up after breakfast. We leave everything in the cabinet and Rosto heads out to meet the workers. I'm enjoying the summer sunshine.

_You didn't fight much with him that time, _comments Pounce while he's washing his paw. I don't know what to say to that, so I chose to say nothing at all. I see Achoo coming up the walk. She's got a hammer in her mouth. "What's she doing with that hammer?" She walks into the tavern and finds the worker who is conveniently searching for his hammer. She puts it on the floor at his feet and gives a bark. He pats her on the head. "Thanks, I was wondering where I'd left that." She goes to me and gives another bark, and I take her through the kitchen and give her the ham-bone, while I'm removing the notes from Tunstall and Goodwin.

_Beka,_

_That's good news. You probably shouldn't have written it down, but being as you tied it to a doggie as smart as Achoo, I'll let it fly. It's good to hear the Noll's are back in town: is Gemma's baking as good as her mother's? How does Lyle Noll strike you? Tell me before muster. _

_Mattes Tunstall._

I smiled at Tunstall's note. _Always thinking about his stomach, that one_. I guess, based on the quality of the apple fritter I had with my breakfast, that the quality of the Noll's baking hadn't faltered. I'd tell him later.

_Beka,_

_Your news is disturbing. Why on earth would you send information like that in a written letter. What if Achoo had been hit by Rats or worse, spies? Speaking of Rat's, have you spoken to the Piper about Port Caynn? And did you think to talk to Lyle about the Caynn rogues loyalty to Rosto? Sloppy work Beka. I'll see you on Watch and interrogate you later. _

_Goodwin._

Well, that was fitting with Goodwins line of thinking. Of course she'd have had a million questions for Lyle Noll that I couldn't even think of. And I had thought about Rats getting Achoo, but Achoo is a Dog, as much as Tunstall is, she'd be smart enough to get away. Ah well, I guess I'm to be chastised on Watch.

Writ after watch

I'm lucky to have my skin still attached, and it isn't just because of Goodwin being frustrated at my sloppiness. I'll explain tomorrow. I hurt too much to explain now. Let me just say that Nightmarket was a little too energetic for my liking. Like the LowerCity looking for Crookshanks, energetic. Goodnight.

* * *

AN: Oki, oki. I know, cliffhanger, very not fun. The next bit is going to be pretty intense, and if I added it along with this one, my hand would fall off because of how much I'd have to type. Trust me, it's good though. I'm working on it! To those of you who reviewed, THANK YOU!!! Please keep it up! For those of you who haven't...why haven't you!??!?! Some quick notes: Pie is still my awesomest reviewer. Everyone who reads this rocks, especially the peeps in Australia, and Canada (eh? sorry, i cant help myself). Tamora Pierce still owns all of Tortall.

---Lady Wolf---


	8. Chapter 8: Nightmarket and the Lioness

May 30, 247

Writ after breakfast.

About last night. The Gods have this way of making you swallow your words. Remember how I said it was lucky no one died for Beltane. Well, they must have been busy and made up for it last night. To begin.

I was walking the Watch, just through the Nightmarket, Tunstall was leading the way, he wanted to see Gemma Noll's stall. We should have known something was wrong. Goodwin was lecturing me about sending Achoo with the message and I was only half listening. I saw Ersken and Birch nearby. It wasn't until I spotted the way little Achoo had her tail tucked between her legs that I thought something might be off.

I grabbed at my Dog's. "Tunstall, what's that saying? Attention unpaid" I started. "Is a grave half-made." Finish my Dogs. They look around too, and I can see their shoulders stiffen and they grip their batons tighter. I check my sap as well, the baton with the lead core, in my boot, and the gorget around my neck. _All still where their supposed to be, Good_. I scan the floor for Pounce, his tail is twitching.

The Nightmarket is buzzing. Angry buzzing. My Dogs spot Ersken and Birch and head over. Together we make our way to the center of the mess. The bread-makers stall. People are arguing with the baker (not Gemma Noll, God's all bless). They are holding out their coin, requesting that the baker bring out his wares, but the baker is closing up his stall. _In the middle of NightMarket? This is one of the best times to sell. _Tunstall elbows his lumbering owl-eyed form to the baker and asks him some questions. Ersken, Birch, Goodwin and I are moving people back to make some space. "I'm sorry Guardsman Tunstall, I realize the people are hungry, but I finished with the last of the flour allotted to me. I've no bread to sell." The baker is near to crying, and he's cleaning up as quickly as he can. Closing up shop. People start whispering. _He has no bread. No bread. There's no bread. _

Some mumper has the nerve to call the baker a liar or a cheat. Other's start agreeing with him. _Oh-no, _is the only thought rushing through my mind. Tunstall gives the baker a look that says, _get away fast. _Tunstall jumps up on a carton, so that he stands above everyone. "People, people, we all know that the grain harvest has been weak this year. The baker has been working off of reserves. Reserves are expensive and heavily monitored. Please, calm down. Surely this is not the only baker everyone buys their bread from?" Some of the grannies are nodding. As though to spite Tunstall, a lad jumps on a box behind the crowd. "They're rioting in the Cesspool! There ain't no bread for anyone!" Tunstall near falls off his carton. People are pushing. They want answers we don't have. The first blows break out, not too far from me. The baker has disappeared and we're left with a very angry crowd.

"Pox," I hear Goodwin hiss. Achoo gives a whine as someone sends a kick her way. She's snarling. The crowd is calling out for blood. We appear to be the perfect sacrifice. "Kill them Dogs! Always telling us folk what to do!" We're blocked near the bakers stall. Birch reaches down and undoes the tie on Achoo's leash; he's moving slowly, people won't like him setting her loose on them. People are looking at us, "They get paid to beat us down!" others are yelling, "Feed the Dogs first, while us common-folk starve." Whatever we say, it won't be heard in this crowd. Goodwin and Birch step forward as Ersken and I move backward. They're hands are on their batons. I'm reaching for my sap when someone sends a rock at Tunstall's head. That's when chaos breaks loose. We're just off of Spicer's Alley, if we can make it to Holderman Street we might just make it to the Kennel alive. That's a big 'if.'

They're lashing at us now, and I can see Tunstall leading the blows in the direction of Holderman Street. I pull out my sap, and I follow him. Baton hitting with one arm, Sap with the other. I can just barely see flashes of black to my left and right, and the fur that is Achoo, snarling and snapping her way in Tunstall's direction. I'm shouldered into an empty store, and I'm quickly surrounded by 5 coves, each with a manic glint in his eyes. I'm tightening my grip on my sap: it's heavier and will do more damage than my baton. Pounce is right at my feet. I'm shifting my gaze between the Coves in front of me and the battle outside. I can't see anyone in black, and that's a bad thing.

One Cove, with scars on his wrists comes at me first, cursing, and I'm moving away, swinging my Sap into the back of his skull. He's unfazed. _Pox!_ I start swinging at the coves as they come at me, and I'm terrified, in a lull, I give a yell. "Tunstall!"_Please, Great Mother, I hope he hears me. _"Goodwin!" I'm striking blows as they come at me, I don't care where I hit, or how hard. I don't care if I'm breaking bones, or necks, or killing. I need to get out of here. The store is a cage. Pounce is hissing and scratching, he gives a yeowl that sounds out louder than it should. Two of the five are down, and not moving, their friends aren't backing off. I'm looking for a door, any door that'll give me an exit towards more room. None. This is a strictly rented stall with no entrances into the building. _Pox again._ Just as they decide to rush me together, I hear a roar and someone in brown flips into the room. He's kicking, snapping, punching, and in a few seconds all three coves are on the floor. It's a woman and all I know is that she just saved my hide. "Give me your hand!" She says, and I grab Pounce in one arm and her hand in the other, she throws me onto a crate, jumps up next to me. She's looking around. "There!" she points. "SABINE! HERE!" and I can see Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill, in armor, astride one of them big battle horses, making her way to us. The lady in brown, who saved my hide, is crawling and jumping over people and stalls like an acrobat. I jump up behind Sabine, Pounce still hissing and clawing at whoever gets too close.

"Where's Tunstall?" I shout in her ear. She gives me a shrug. "I can't see him. Where are we headed?" She's controlling her horse, whose hooves have just come down on someone's foot: I can hear the crunch of bone. I'm scanning the crowd, and I see Achoo, standing guard over a fallen black form. I see curly brown hair. _Ersken! _I point in their direction. "Ersken first!" Sabine nods and nudges her horse across the way. I'm still beating mumpers, even from horse-back. In fact, this is better, acos all I have to do is whack at their heads. We manage to get to Ersken, I jump off and we sling him onto the horse if front of Sabine. I'm on the ground, and Sabine is watching the crowd for a sign of Tunstall or Goodwin.

"Back on the Horse Beka!" she commands and light as a cat I'm up behind her. "Don't you worry about Thug, he's handled more weight than this, and the two of you aren't even close to the weight of a male knight in full armor." Achoo is keeping close to Thug. She's biting and snarling at anyone who dare's strike the horse. Thug moves through the sea of bodies and I see Goodwin and Tunstall, they're waving to us, and there's Birch, white handkerchief around his arm. He's leaning on Goodwin. Sabine makes her way over. I switch places with Birch and the Lady in Brown, drops next to me. "Maira. Lioness of Shang." She says, I grip her arm. "Thanks, Beka Cooper. Terrier of the Provosts Guard." She nods, and the lot of us moves forward toward Holderman Street. The Dogs, the Shang Lioness, and a Lady Knight. And Achoo and Pounce.

The people don't care about hunting us anymore, they've turned on each other, but it's still a battle to get through.

As this is all writ afterwards, it's easy to tell I'm alive. So I may as well take the moment to describe the Lioness. Well, she's my height, maybe an inch shorter, but you don't see it when she's standing next to you. Well muscled for a mot, but they aren't big obvious muscles like Sabine's. They're more like Rosto's, odd as that sounds. Her muscles are hard and cable tough, but you don't see 'em till she wants you to see. She's got a grip like iron though, I could tell as much as she nearly cracked my hand when she shook it. Lithe as a dancer and limber as a tumbler that oneShe's even beautiful under all that lioness-like ferocity. She's got brown hair, pulled into a horse tail, it's long, like mine, but a bit thicker and wavy. I figure she keeps it long out of vanity, just like me, the only difference is, if someone grabs her by the tail, they get a Shang-kick to the belly faster than they can blink. They say the gifted aren't allowed in Shang, but Maira's got eyes creepier than mine, so creepy there's no way she ain't Gods-touched with those eyes. Under perfectly arched brows, her eyes are big, almond-shaped, and a brighter green I ain't seen anywhere, except maybe on Kora's cat Fuzzball. She's even got lips you would think were on the Goddess herself, full upper, and extra-pout in the lower and a natural flush to her cheeks. _Gods, I wish I could look and move like the Lioness. _ But, back to the NightMarket Riot.

We're on Jane Street; the riot is still raging around us. "We'll never make it to the Kennel and these lads need healers!" That's Goodwin. There's a lull and we cross the street before it get's worse, which it does. "Let's head to my place! Kora's there, she can look at these two!" I yell it so Goodwin and Tunstall can hear, and they break for Nipcopper Close. I'm still whacking at civilians with my sap, my baton hand wrapped in the leathers of the horses gear. That way, I don't get left behind again. We turn into Nipcopper close, and it's like dunking your head under water._Silence. Thank You, Gods. _No point in taking chances, we head toward the un-named inn. Aniki and Phelan, in true Rusher fashion, are on guard at the door. Aniki sees the unconscious Ersken and she rushes inside, bellowing for Rosto, Kora, Bold-Brian and Ercole. Phelan helps Birch down, leading him inside with Achoo close on his heels. Bold-Brian and Tunstall grab hold of Ersken and are carrying him up to Kora's room. Pounce jumps down, rushing into the lodging house. I lead Sabine and her horse towards the Kitchen-side courtyard.

"Thanks Beka," she murmurs as I bring a bucket of water for her horse and a pitcher full of it Sabine, Goodwin, Maira, and the newly appeared Tunstall. Sabine is brushing off the worst of the muck, from her horse. She's not going anywhere. Tunstall says it'd be easier for her to go from here to Palace Way and from there up to the Palace. Goodwin says it'd be safer if she went through the Temple District. "But she'd have to battle through the Cesspool, and they're rioting too." I say quietly. "Sabine and her friend can stay here," says Rosto from the door. "Until the riot is over, it'd be safer. The King's Own are already on their way. Martial Law I believe."

"How's Ersken?" I ask him. I can't help it my worry is eating my tripes. Rosto gives a smile, "Just a bonk, according to Kora. She healed it best as she could. He even woke up for a minute. Kora says he needs sleep. She's even left his side enough to take a look at Birch's arm. Spiral fracture, but no break. She's wrapped it in a bandage until a better healer can look at it." He sits at the table with us. He's looking at the yard and Sabine's horse in the yard._Probably wondering if he should build a stable next._ Phelan has helped Birch out to us. Achoo sits down at his feet. "Good dog," he says ruffling her behind the ears with his good hand.

Well, I got some water, washed as well as I could, and went off to sleep. Goodwin and Sabine and Tunstall and Maira and Birch all kipped on the floor in someone's room. No one cared if their room-mates were Rats or not. Just slept. We woke up with the sunrise, Goodwin and I risked a Jaunt to the Kennel: Ahuda was there. She must have been tearing her hair out, since 5 Dogs never showed up to Muster Out, those of us at the Rogue's Tavern. As it's unofficially being called. There was bread for us to take with us, we wrapped it in our packs, not caring if it got a little smashed, we even picked up another ham and some fruit and we got to take the healer with us, so she could look at all of us, but especially Ersken and Birch. We ate in silence after the healer gave us the okay.

Bad News from Ahuda. 4 Dogs are dead from last night. All from our Watch, though none of the Senior Dogs, but two were a fifth-year team. And half of this year's batch of Puppies allotted to Jane Street. Their burials are tomorrow. I hate going to burials. That's not to count the number of civilians who got mashed last night, and everyone is sporting bruises. I came up here to write this all down. My hand hurts, and I'm going to go see Ersken. Then the dustspinners. They'll have picked up the noise from the riot, and though I'm loathe to relive last night, I've got to see if there's anything worth gleaning from the poxed thing. Day Watch and Third Watch are on patrol. About time.

* * *

**Author's Note: I now have a copy of the Terrier Book, so I've fixed Ersken's name. I woulda sworn his name was weird enough to get two r's. I also have a few more details to pull from! Yeah Baby!! I love my readers. My story has just about 1500 hits and its making me weepy: You are all so amazing, and I have to thank you for your loyalty! Pie, Beetle, and those of you who get reply's to your reviews, you know who you are. I love all my readers, but I'm still floored that I have readers from New Zealand and Australia.**

**Maira of Shang is just an over-glorified version of yours-truly, so I'm keeping her around for a while. Beka and her Dogs pick up the case again next time, with a few added surprises. I'll update again as soon as I can. See that review button? Press it would ya, I wanna know what you think! **

**- - -Lady Wolf- - - **


	9. Chapter 9: Toora Loora Loora

May 31, 247

Writ before Watch.

Yesterday I went to see my dustspinners. All six of them. With every single one of them 8 feet tall and a large gray cloud. I was lucky it was still early; people would've been panicky just seeing them. I came home today covered in dirt, my ears near to bleeding from how many times I heard the riot. The worst was probably Hasfush, and the two little ones near him because they had all picked up the chaos in the Cesspool. I hadn't been in the Cesspool riot. Lucky, from the sound of it, this was the worse one. I heard the 4 Dogs and the Puppies. I listened to their whistles for help. I listened and heard their cries for help and mercy. I heard them die. I heard it from Hasfush, from Tessalli, and from Sassara. It was horrible. I left each dustspinner with tear-tracks in the dust on my face. No news in the chaos though.

I washed my face in a fountain and sat on its edge, Pounce at my feet. The burials were to take place between Watches, and we wouldn't have our beating with Ahuda today. So I sat in street clothes, looking out at the people. Marshal Law is still being enforced. Any groups bigger than ten, without a writ from the law, was broken up by soldiers and Knights. Sabine ended up going home through the Temple District "No one fights there, except the mots with the sharp sickles." She and Maira agreed to stop by at the Sunlight and Shadow, to eat with my Dogs and me. _Good. _

Pigeons were gathering at my feet, but I had no bread to give them, just some Corn. I gave as little as I could, as quietly as I could. Folk wouldn't like that I was feeding birds, but not feeding people. I dunno if it was worth listening to all the pigeons today. They were all people who had died in the riot. With my corn gone, they stuck around, quietly _croo_ing. I rested on the fountain when I heard a loud humming near my ear. I twitched, because right near my head was a Dragonfly. _Pox-rot you, you silly thing. _I thought as the dragonfly whirred around my head. I tried flapping my hand at it, but it wasn't going anywhere. The pigeons were watching the dragonfly. "Go!" I yelled at the thing, "Afore the pigeons eat you."

This is going to sound funny, but the dragonfly laughed at me. No I ain't cracked. It went _hum, hum, hum. _I was so stunned that I just looked at the silly thing. Bright blue body with a glimmer where its wings were. I held out my hand to the dragonfly. When it landed sommat odd happened. At that moment, I saw the riot, only not from the ground where I had been, but higher. _Dragonfly-height. _This little bug had seen the extent of the whole thing. I thought I was mad. I ran for Granny Ferns, the dragonfly tight in my hand, Pounce running after me.

"Granny!" I called at her door, knocking hard. "Granny, its Beka!" She grumbled something and came over, letting me in. "Beka, you're dirty all over, what happened?" I explained my morning with the dustspinners, and she gave me a sad look. When I got to the dragonfly, her crinkly old eyes went wide. "I didn't think you'd have so much of the Gift, child." She whispered, laying her hand on my shoulder. She went to her room, coming back with a very old book. "It's the book of the family. You're father is here, and I'm keen to write you in too." I scooted closer to her as she opened the dusty old volume.

The writing was faded, and barely legible, but it chronicled the Cooper family for several generations, starting with the first who had ever come to Corus, back in the time of King Jonathan the First, when this place was still farms: he raised horses. "Horses are creatures of the wind as much as dustspinners and pigeons are. The goddess, she spoke to the wind, and said, 'Condense thyself!' and that was the first two horses. That's why horses love to run. They race the wind. Anyway, you're many times great-grandfather, Ganges Cooper, he had the air Gift, but his son had it stronger than him, on account of the fact that his ma' was a pretty powerful Witch, with a type of Gift herself. The son, George, could talk to the horses and the birds. All birds. Some call it the Wild Magic, acos he talked with animals, but it wasn't. There wasn't dustspinners at the time, but there was other creatures of the air, mages call them elementals, and he could hear 'em. He could _feel_ changes in the air: rain, fair-weather, animals, music, people; the air carried it all to him. Sometimes, if the breeze was small, he made it change direction. He could use his will on the wind!" She was pointing to the entries that coincided with her story. As Corus changed, our family's Gift changed as well. There were several ancestors who could hear the dustspinners and pigeons. Another who saw with the dragonflies' eyes. A third, who could attach the words he heard on the wind, to a Dove or Pigeon, and the pigeon would send it like a message, for a specific person to hear. Another, she could bend music on the air, to turn people's minds.

"Ye, Gods!" I whispered, "All this acos of the Air Gift?" Granny nodded solemnly to me. I looked at the pictures drawn every so often. Them with the air gift had odd colored eyes: some was purple eyed, like Pounce, others were ice-blue like me, others still were a steel gray. "Granny, you said the air gift isn't biddable. How is it than that they can do all this?" I ask her, pointing to the book. She smacks her lips together and I get her some water. _That doesn't explain why Nilo likes horses: he and I don't have the same Da'?_

"For the past few generations, the Gift has been weak, or non-existent. It gets bred out. Without a strong mage or someone of strong spirit, the gift weakens. You're ma' was a hedgewitch of sorts, she had a little bit o' magic. Maybe it was enough to make the magic strong in you." She accepted the water I gave her and looked at the old book some more. There was a page dedicated to all the ways the Gift had played itself out in our family. I now had three of them._Pigeons, dustspinners, and dragonflies. _I ran my hand over the pages. Pounce nudged his nose in, to read the list. He gave a meow and I looked at him, _"Maybe more. Remember how you made Slapper obey you that one time? And what the Rogue said about your singing? And what my Lord said about you and that old horse of his? Oso? You could have more of this Air Gift than everyone else in your family."_ He glanced at Granny Fern, and she gave a nod, as though she may have just understood everything my furball had said. _But why me? _I thought at Pounce, _You heard Granny, the gift has been fading. What makes me so special? Why should I have it? Ma wasn't magical and nor was Pa. _

_You have a magical Cat. Doesn't that make you special? _He asked, with a Cat-grin under his whiskers. I smiled at this. _Besides,_ he gives me a mrrt, _you have a stronger character. Most of your family was common folk, with common cares. You have something that makes people remember you. Mark my words: you may just be as legendary as I am. _He leaps to my shoulders and sticks his nose in my ear. My cat is more vain than Rosto, and I aim to tell Rosto that. Granny closes up the book, and puts it away. She makes tea and we sit and drink it. I give her some bread. Coins are worthless to an old lady who's not able to fight her way to bread in the morning. She takes it with a smile and I head out to my Kennel. I let the dragonfly go as I leave.

Now, I've been mulling this over while I'm writing this and I dunno who, apart from Granny Fern, I should bring this to. Granny says she can't help me with the other parts of the Gift, being as she never saw them work, and all I have is the descriptions from that old book. I feel like I should ask someone to help me figure out something, at least get some control over this ability, or at least test the abilities I may or may not have, but who do I trust enough to keep their mouth shut? I still have to write about today. I'm off for the burials.

Writ after the burials and Watch.

Odds-bobs! Has it been a weird day!

So, the Dogs cemetery was full tonight. Day Watch and Evening Watch were both there. My Lord said some words, and Ahuda started the Puppies Lullaby. Ersken and I held each other while we watched them all taken into the ground. There weren't any pigeons there this time. But every time I looked at them graves, I could hear their cries for help and for mercy. I could hear the voices that the dustspinners had played again and again in my ears. I was fair raw and my Dogs looked at me funny when we readied for Muster.

"I heard them," I whisper to Goodwin when she puts a hand on my shoulder and gives me a concerned look. "In the dustspinners. I heard them die." Tunstall and Ersken hear, and they give me a hug. Clary puts her arm around my shoulder with a squeeze. I love my Dogs, they're my partners now, truly. Clary, Pounce and I head off in one direction, Tunstall, Ersken and Achoo head off in the other. Since Birch's arm is hurt, he gets the week off, so it can heal some more. Clary and I walked our usual Watch through the Cesspool, straight to the Barrel's Bottom and the Doxies Skirt. Didn't have to hobble anyone, stopped a few pick-pockets, and broke a few arms for them as started fights. The Barrels Bottom wasn't so bloody tonight, just needed to crack a few skulls, and then meet up with Tunstall and Ersken for supper.

The manager of the Sunlight and Shadow was right glad to see us. There were several Dogs, each of them enjoying the food and ale, and a fresh roll. The manager told us he made his own bread as well as his own ale. We ate and gave a small toast to the dead. Every Dog in the room raised his or her glass. My Lord Gershom joined us mid-meal. He takes the Watch with the Common-Dogs, when someone dies on the job. The owner near fell over himself, when he saw my Lord enter the restaurant. My lord ate with Ersken, my Dogs, and myself. "I've spoken to Julian HaMinchi" he says quietly to us. HaMinchi is the Royal Spymaster, so this was hush-hush news. "There have been reports of similar unrest in Port Caynn, and when Tunstall said there was a lead for the false silver in some coastal city," he brought his head lower, "I figured it was time to send some Corus Dogs to sniff it out. The Port Caynn Dogs, they aren't nearly as _effective_ as the Dog's here." Meaning the line between Dogs and Rats in Port Caynn is as near to non-existent as it gets.

Tunstall and Goodwin leaned back. Road-trip. Port-Caynn wasn't too far from Corus, less than a day's ride, but we'd have to pack some things, acos I had a feeling we'd be in Port Caynn for a while. My lord looks at Goodwin and Tunstall. "Clary, you've been to Port Caynn, you know how to handle the scuts that call themselves Dogs, but Tunstall, you'll be staying here." Tunstall and Goodwin are shocked and they sit up straight. They've been partnered together for 13 years and this is the first time they'll be split up for such a length of time. "Clary, you and Cooper are going to Port Caynn. Fresh eyes, Clary, you'll need 'em." Goodwin gives me a look. I dunno what her look means, but she appeared to be sizing me up. Boldly, I glare right back at her, my ice-blues meeting her harsh brown eyes. She swallows, gives a look to Tunstall, and then nods. My Lord sees no fuss from Goodwin and continues. "Tunstall, you and this lad," he points to Ersken with a thumb, "Are to round up and stop the movement of the fake silver here in Corus." Ersken's jaw has dropped, he'll not be partnered with Birch for a while, but with Tunstall, who's as close to legendary amongst Dogs as it gets. Tunstall gives a questioning eyebrow: their task will be hard. They have to move quietly, very quietly. I'm so flabbergasted by all this that I don't know what to say.

"Coles," I whisper. It's the only thing I can say, since I can't comment on me spending, what may be a month, with only Goodwin for company. "Begging your Pardon, My Lord, the false silver is called 'Coles' in Port Caynn." My Lord nods at my correction and sits back. "You should plan on leaving tomorrow. I've given Acton of Fenrigh the necessary papers. Good Hunting." My Lord gets up, pays the meal for every Dog in the place at the time, and leaves.

We look at each other. Clary fixes Ersken with a look, "Now listen to me," she says, pulling him across the table. "You are to watch out for this lug," she points to Tunstall. "Don't let him eat too much on Watch, or he'll get lazy." Ersken is nodding fervently, but Clary isn't done. "You are to interview the Rogue. I want Tunstall with you," Ersken is still nodding. "Also, you, not Tunstall, he's no good with letters or reports, YOU are to send me an update of anything and everything you find, as soon as you find it. Got it?" Ersken is nodding more. _Gods, I want to be Clary Goodwin. _She's the brains of this. Ersken mumbles his promises acos Goodwin's got him quivering in his boots, "Yes ma'am, Guardswoman Goodwin."

At that point, Goodwin turns her eyes on me. I can see why Ersken was shaking, Goodwin looks near to possessed: she doesn't like change too much, and this is a BIG change. "Beka, I know it is summer, but pack your equipment for the fall and spring. Weather in the Port is chancy: Rain-gear, long pants, lined boots, bring all your gear. Also, bring those maps Lord Gershom gave you, and all them pins from the Snake Case, in a waterproof container." I'm already keeping the list in my head. "I'll handle our transportation to Port Caynn, just don't over pack." I give Goodwin a nod. She grabs Tunstall by the ear, "Behave yourself while I'm gone," she hisses to him, and Tunstall gives a yelp, "And don't embarrass me." Tunstall gives a nod. Goodwin lets him go.

After that, we finished out our watch, picked up our papers from Acton of Fenrigh, and got some extra equipment. A special dagger that cuts nets, a water-proof bag for the maps, a tin for the pins and wax and such, extra cords, a special collapsible distance-glass for Goodwin, and a carrier pigeon. Being as he was a pigeon, Clary thrust the poor lad at me. He was solid black, bred for size and color for special use by the Dogs, and trained to always find his way back to Jane Street Kennel. I introduced myself to the bird, talking to him quietly and he _cooed_ a bit. I have a feeling that he'll always know where to find me now too. Ahuda will transfer my messages to Tunstall and My Lord, and transfer Tunstall's (or as it is, Ersken's) messages to the bird, so he may find me. She won't like it, but it'll keep her in the loop, which is what she likes.

When Ersken and I returned to the Rogue's Tavern, there was folk already there. Rosto was playing his pipe, in a sort of celebration, as the preliminary building on the place was done, all that was left was to make it look nice. Kora and Aniki came over and we explained what was to happen and how I was to leave for Port Caynn tomorrow morning. Kora ran upstairs and brought me a protection charm and one of those "get-the-muck-off-my-clothes" charms that she made for Rosto. I add it to the cord around my neck, which has only two other charms: the one that alerts me against bad magics and an anti-pregnancy charm. I got that after the encounter with Lord Ralon, just in case. Rosto is still piping, and though I should go pack, and sleep, I stay up awhile to listen.

I figured I'd try to hear the music, with the ears that hear the ghosts. Try putting myself in the mindset of listening with my Gift. It wasn't hard, I still had the Carrier Pigeon, whom I've unofficially named Nightwing, acos he's so black, and the Dove is sitting on my hands, the two 'em crooing at each other quietly. The pipe doesn't sound any different, so I close my eyes, and _feel_the music, on the air. _There,_ I thought_ a light wiggle as the notes move. _Rosto's playing his sister's lullaby. Still focusing on the notes in the air, the wiggle, I start to hum along and I can feel the notes, around me, _change_. I try the words that Rosto left for me, quietly at first. "_Toora, Loora, Loora"_ and again, I feel the air change, as it's carrying my words with the flute. I open my eyes, still feeling the music and I can see Rosto's looking at me over his pipe as the Swan is dancing. Louder this time, I keep singing, "Won't you go to sleep," the notes are slow and even in my sopralto and I see the Swan stumble in her dance. "Toora Loora Loora," I keep singing, now loud enough for the room to turn around and look at me but my eyes are still on Rosto and his flute, Nightingale. "Dear, it's time to dream" the room is swaying with my singing and I'm swaying some with the notes that are still on the air, "Toora Loora Loora." Rosto lip is turned up in that ice-thin smile and he's still piping. "Gainel's sands on thee," beside me Aniki and Ersken look like their about to nod off only Kora is still wide awake, surprised mainly because I'm singing. "Toora Loora Loora," This is almost the last line of the song and the entire room is leaning into their hands. "Darling, Sweetest Dreams." Rosto and I hold the last note together and everyone slumps over tables, asleep.

Rosto slinks over, like a cat, and gives me half-smile/half-smirk. "I told you," he whispers, "Together we could put Corus to sleep." Kora is looking around, noticing that we three are the only ones awake. Rosto sits down next to us and puts his arm around me. I lean back, tired, I hadn't realized how taxing that would be. "Will you do that again tomorrow? I'd be honored if you try it at the Court of the Rogue, back in the old bank building." I shake my head. Kora explains to Rosto about my heading to Port Caynn and I let him know he's got an interview with Tunstall coming up sometime soon. Rosto's eyes have gone dark, he's either sulking or he's thinking.

"I've got to pack," I say, standing up quietly and heading over to the stairs. I leave the Dove, who is fast asleep, with Kora. Rosto carries my other things up the stairs as I've still got Nightwing in my arms. I place him on my table and upturn a wire basket so he doesn't flit around. Rosto's put my things in my room and he's standing there, just watching me. Pounce jumps up to my bed and curls into a ball. I light a candle. I turn to Rosto, "Thank you," I tell him and he's giving me a puzzled look. "For helping me test my gift" I whisper, and while I'm getting my things from the Closet, I tell him (some) of what Granny Fern told me. Rosto gives a whistle.

"That's some gift." He's sitting on my bed and for a brief flitting moment, it appeared too intimate or sommat, acos all of a sudden my bed looks smaller. The moment disappears as he starts to pet the curled-up Pounce. "Have you tested any of the other things?" I tell him about the dragonflies and what Pounce said about Oso and Slapper. Rosto eyes are hard, not mean hard, but thinking hard. "You haven't tried to bend the wind to your will, or pluck words from the air and attach it to a pigeon? No?" he stands up quietly, giving Pounce a final pat. "Well, if you care to try the other things, I'll be more than glad to help." I smile at him and I can see his eyes, dark and sensitive in his alabaster face. _I've found someone to help, who won't tell and won't think I'm mad,_I thought. I was near finished packing. Just to pack some food from the Kitchen tomorrow morning and food for the Pigeon, and that would be it. "You won't rent out my room while I'm gone?" I ask him, since technically he owns the place. He shakes his head no.

"Be safe, Beka. My people tell me Port Caynn is a rough city. I've half a mind to go with you, but I need to keep watch on my ducklings here in the Lower City. If any one Rat is giving you trouble, this is the Rogue's sign, it should keep you out of harms way with the common Rat, them as don't want trouble with me" he crosses his fingers, pointer over middle finger, and then makes a _snap_ with his thumb pressed against the middle. It's an awkward hand gesture, but I try it and remember it, _just in case. _ Rosto is standing less than a foot from me and he puts his hands on my shoulders, "Try not to get yourself killed, or I'll be most displeased with you." He bends down and puts a soft kiss on my mouth, and all the air goes from my lungs in a soft sigh. _You should punch him, _the reasonable part of me is saying, but I'm not listening to the reasonable part of me. I just let him kiss me. He pulls back, smiles, and places another kiss in my hair, "God's all bless you on you're journey and Shakith help you catch these scum who are flooding _our _city with false silver." He lets me go with a gentle squeeze and walks from the room and heads downstairs to wake the sleepers. _Our City. That's right,_ I thought, _His and Mine._

* * *

**Authors Note: So, what do you think? How 'bout that ending, huh? Please leave a review!**

**Oh, and all you Aussies and Canadians, you get to move over, cuz I've got a reader from Singapore. I mean, wow, I thought Australia was far, but at least you all speak English (or some dialect of it), but seriously, Singapore? I mean wow, just, wow. **

**Pie, I still love you, you're awesome sweetie, but Beetle has officially beaten you in Number of Reviews…So a super special thanks to Beetle for amazing Dedication to this story. Beetle, you totally rock. And thanks mucho to Lioness who, um, actually catches my grammar mistakes...woops! **

**- - - Lady Wolf - - - **


	10. Chapter 10: Lando and Orem

June 1, 247

The Smiling Turtle Inn and Tavern located on Grimalkin Crescent in the city Port Caynn, the Realm of Tortall.

As promised, Goodwin was at my door early, with two bay horses. I packed food and brought down my bag, Pounce, and the Black pigeon (Nightwing). Rosto was downstairs, which was a surprise acos it was rather early in the morning. The little spintry had a wire cage for Nightwing, so he wouldn't fly off. He also handed me a small package wrapped in a handkerchief which later revealed a pencil-thin dagger, flat as can be, that was impossible to notice, even if I was patted down: I could place it in my hair, around my neck, in my boot, at my back, or up my sleeve. In the same kerchief were a basic set of lock-picks. Realistically, I should arrest him for giving me lock-picks, as they are illegal, but since I opened my present well away from Corus, I can't do that, not that I'd want to neither.

Kora, Aniki, and Ersken had managed to tear themselves out of bed early enough to say goodbye. Achoo jumped up to lick my cheek and then licked Pounce, who glared at her, disgusted. Rosto looked at me with a wink: he had said his good-byes to me last night. Goodwin glared at our little exchange. He told Goodwin "Gods all bless and keep you!" and then returned to his room, to get just a bit more sleep. Kora, Aniki, and Ersken said their farewells to both of us, and went back to bed. I could see Aniki watching us down the street and with a last glance, she too went inside.

I will say this now: Clary Goodwin is a dreadful rider and she absolutely despises riding horseback. She growled at me when I suggested a trot "I prefer to keep both feet on the ground, what makes you think I want to go fast on this thing?" She indicated the horse, who calmly carried her. I figured I'd leave her alone for a few hours, mainly acos Goodwin is cranky this early in the morning. Pounce grumbled at me worse than Goodwin, he complained of the ride being bumpy. I told him he could walk or shut it, which he gladly did. I enjoyed the ride, not as much as I'd have liked, seeing as I hadn't been on horseback in a while, but my Lord had made sure we all knew how to ride, and whether it was because my horse was a sweetling, or just because my Air Gift gives me an affinity with horses, my ride was smoother than I'd thought it'd be.

The ride to Port Caynn from Corus isn't a long one. If we follow the Royal Road West, we can get to Port Caynn in 1 hour, if we ran our horses, 3 if we trotted them, or 4 if we take the slow pace Goodwin set. We got there in 3 and a ½ hours, and that's only because I was itching to get to the Port. She quit grumbling and started to pay attention to her surroundings: "Watch your bags," she says to me as we entered at the cities main gate. According to Goodwin, visiting Dogs stop at the Kennel closest to where we mean to be sniffing around before we even start looking for lodgings. "If you aren't allowed to sniff around, what's the point in getting lodgings?" and I stood outside with our two horses while Goodwin went to talk to the Watch Commander at Dock Street Kennel and handle any of the paperwork. The commanders a big black man with a boom of a voice and he requests that we call him "Sergeant" and that's it.

I was looking at the Dogs walking in and out of the Kennel. Most were coves, and all of them harsh-looking. Most of them had big obvious scars on very public parts of their skin. Goodwin comes out looking harassed and I follow her diligently while she leads the way to an Inn and Tavern called the Smiling Turtle. The man as owns the place remembers Goodwin and gave her a good price: 2 weeks for the price of one week, and then full price for every week afterward. He'll also stable our horses free of charge. He knows exactly who we are and why we're in Port Caynn. We get two rooms here, mine is bigger though not by much and there's a door that opens between the rooms. I get the bigger room acos I'm to have a desk upon which to write reports and send messages via the pigeon. Goodwin opens the door between our rooms and tells me it's to stay open, and it's not to be closed completely unless one of us snores at night, and it's not to be locked at all.

She also vented a bit at me. _If her man goes through this every time Goodwin gets grumpy, than I think I respect a whole bit more. _"We've been assigned two Port Caynn Dogs as partners to help us on our case. They have some knowledge of the Coles and that they'll show us 'city-slickers' around." She growled and grumbled and muttered "'_city slickers'_ pox rot them, what would they know?" Pounce jumped to her shoulders and started purring there. She gave him a smile and scratched him behind the ears. "I hate the Port Caynn Dogs," she grumbles, flapping her hand at my window, "They're worse than some Rats and I don't like the way they treat people. They're tougher than any Dogs anywhere, but they've got harder hearts than any other Dogs. And they've left the muscle between their ears go soft." Every time she comes here she has to guilt, cajole, and beat some humanity into the local Dogs.

We're also to walk one Watch here in Port Caynn. Goodwin's explained to me that Dog's here have split each Watch in two, so they have a total of six, four-hour, Watches. The Dogs then have to serve two watches a day. Most pick two consecutive Watches, but them as have families or other business, may take the Late-morning watch (from 8-noon) and then the Late Afternoon Watch (from 4-8pm). That's the Watch Goodwin and I have been given: the Late-afternoon Watch, but Goodwin says we'll patrol the streets and look for information until midnight, just like we would in Corus. She also says that during the day, I'm to walk around the City and the Docks, so that I know them as well as I know Corus, "That way, if you're to give chase to some scut or Rat, like you did Orva Ashmiller, you know where you're going."

We're to take our Watch today without uniforms, so I can get a feel to the streets and that we're leaving for a walk in a few minutes so that we can 'integrate' quietly into our surroundings. "Try not to stand out too much." She's grumbling at me now to stop writing and pack my badge, my sap, and my dagger, under my clothes, and to bring my pack. I get all my daggers, including the one given to me by Rosto this morning, and under common clothes, a white tunic with brown leggings and common boots.

After my "Watch"

It's late, and Goodwin does indeed snore. I've closed the door some, just enough to dull the noise. It was interesting doing my watch in Street-gear: Goodwin say's it's so that the people don't treat me like a Port Caynn Dog. Not that they would, being as there's almost no mots as Dogs in Port Caynn.

I may as well describe Port Caynn. It's shaped sommat like a horseshoe, and there's two parts to the city: them which is in the crescent of the horseshoe and them which is the points. The points are called the Upper Markets or the Gold and Silver Docks. The Smiling Turtle, is in the space where the Upper Markets end. The parts in the middle are called the Lower market and the main Docks. The main Docks are an eyesore, and the Lowermarket is much like the Cesspool in Corus. It's absolutely wretched, but that's where Goodwin and I will do our sniffing. The actual Kennel is on Dock Street which is, not surprisingly, right on the Docks. Our neighbors on Dock Street are the Gambling dens. 10 of them. The rest of the LowerMarket is just homes and small businesses.

The gambling dens are the worst part of Port Caynn. Goodwin took me inside and I couldn't help but turn up my nose much like Lorine or my Lady would. The gambling dens to more than just house the gambler's, they're drinking houses, whore houses (with more than just the average run of doxies and spintries), drug-dens and more. A man can buy murder there while gambling with his freedom as his coin. It's a breeding ground for vice of all sorts, and fights break out all the time. All manner of soldier, sailor, and slaver take their pleasures there, and the worst part is, the Dog's don't even blink. More often than not, they join in.

People treat the Dog's here like they were Rats or Rushers. It's hard to hear people curse our uniform or spit on our name. I intend to change that impression. Goodwin and I will show them that Corus Dog's is different. That we actually care about people (or at least pretend to). Goodwin blames the local Kennels for confusing the scum in the cages for Dog's and them hiring them on. _Are Rats and Dogs really that alike? We can't be. Maybe it's just here in Port Caynn. It's not at all like that in Corus. In Corus, there's a difference between Rushers and the Provost's Guard. _

We met up with the two Dog's who are to help us on this case while we patrolled the Dock from end to end. They're both coves and are much like Goodwin and myself. They won't be as much help as we'd like them to be, seeing as they know about as much about the Coles as we do. The younger cove says that the last team assigned to this case drowned last week and that they didn't leave any reports, so these two have had to start from scratch. I could only stare at this. He talked with such disregard and disrespect for the Dogs as was lost the week before. "He ain't being cold-hearted, lass" says the older Dog, "There's more Dog's here in Port Caynn than there is in Corus, and more ways for us to die." He's almost read my mind, except that ain't the only reason I'm staring. _How could they not write a detailed report? Do we have different training routines as well? Do they not report to anyone what the find? Even while we were working the digger case, My Dogs and I all kept detailed notes about our investigation as it happened. That kind of behavior is unbelievable!_

The younger Dog is named Landon Simbirsk, and by name he might have been Scanran, but the only proof of it was his name and his eyes, which was steel gray. He's a fourth year dog, and as far as I can tell, one of the few with the enthusiasm enough to do his job. His face is angular, though not nearly as sharp as Rosto's. He has an even mouth, which wears a smile as easily as a smirk. His eyebrows are both scarred and his nose was broken once. He wears a row of copper studs in his ear, straight into his hair, which is straight, and a brown that's been lightened by both the sun and the salt of the sea. It's long enough that if I wanted to, I could grab it and bring him down with it.

He's taller than me, though not taller than Rosto, and Tunstall would look down on him. (Why is it I keep comparing him to Rosto. Rosto ain't a Dog. Though he is perfect looking, at least he is in my opinion). I'll say he's Ersken's height, maybe. And he's built stockyish, with a barrel of a chest, though he's far from being fat. He's just round. Muscular, but round. And he's bow legged too. He's a decent enough cove, from what I gather, even if he isn't much to look at. He's honest enough, and savvy about the happenings in the Lowermarket. Goodwin told him tersely that he "just might do." Lando offered to show me around the Markets tomorrow morning, and Goodwin gave me a nod that said it was okay to go. She's also told me later, when we were on our own again, that Coves like Lando "are alright between Dog's, but he'll have a whole different side when he's handling Rat's or talking about them. How he treats his enemies, not his allies. That's the true judge of a man."

His partner is a lot more like Goodwin or Ahuda: straight as a board and completely neutral. One of the few real Dogs. He follows the Law as it's written and he won't take nonsense and he's fair uptight about bribes. He say's we're to call him Orem. He might've been from Carthak, being as his skin was so brown, and he had a slave tattoo on his wrist, but he wasn't near as dark as Ahuda and his eyes were a golden-green color which ain't common in Carthak. He was good-looking, once. His mouth was soft and had a tendency to smirk, and it belied his strength and character. He had a scar on his cheek that was too long, too wide, and too deep, to be considered dashing, though Goodwin tells me he's popular with women much in the same way "That feckless overgrown lad I call 'my partner Tunstall' is." Orem had knife scars on his knuckles and the leftover scar of shackles and the slave collar.

His hair was a golden brown color, and curled tight and wiry to his skull. It was shot with gray at the edges and he looked like he might have been My Lords age, maybe a few years younger. He was big too, 6 foot tall and built like a knight, with a v-shaped taper to his muscles. Orem's eyes are quick and they see everything, from Pounce's eye color to the careful glances I give him from beneath my brows. He can practically tell what a persons thinking as the thought crosses their mind and he's not unnerved by my eyes or Pounce's. (Lando shivered when he saw Pounce, and took a step back) Pounce says I'm to learn from Orem, as he's very good at what he does.

I noticed a lot on my walk tonight. Where there are baker's stalls, where to get breakfast, noticed a few problematic alleys and easy escape routes, and more. But I noticed one detail that's going to be a problem: few pigeons and no dustspinners. At least, none that I could see on my first walk. There's more gulls than any other type of bird and I'm going to have to test my gift to see how I can get information from the gulls. I also spotted a lad who was begging and asked him if he knew what was a dustspinner, he nodded and said he did, and I told him I'd give him a real copper gigit for every one he found me. He lit up and went to go find them straight away before I could tell him where to find me. He'll spot me around, or on watch, these Lowermarket children are just like those of us on Mutt-Piddle Lane: we'll do anything for a coin, and we can find them as offered it quicker than blinking. There are dragon-flies though. I'll catch one and see if he can give me a dragonflies-view of the city.

I've written my first report for the pigeon based on this journal entry and Goodwin looked at it and said it was fine to send. She signed her name and I signed mine, and we sent the pigeon off to Jane Street Kennels. If we're lucky, it'll be back after breakfast. I'm off to bed.

* * *

VERY IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE!! PLEASE READ!!!

I'm wondering how I will explain what is happening in Corus while Beka is in Port Caynn. I want to stick to the journal format as much as possible and I've come to two options.

A) In the beginning of Terrier, there are Journal entries from Tunstall's Journal, Eleni Cooper's and Ilony Cooper's (Beka's mother) Journal's. Now, I can write the chapters that involve Tunstall and Ersken from say, Ersken's journal (or Tunstall's as we know he keeps one.) OR

B) Have Beka, "paste" the letters into her journal, and we'd only have whatever Ersken writes to her, and then whatever her response may be to those letters. (Obviously I'll have Ersken be a detailed letter writer, but still, it's a letter, so there'll be a lot of Italics….)

**What would you rather see? I will not post the next chapter until one option gets at least 10 votes! So Review to let me know your choices!! **

You all rock! Thanks!!!

- - - Lady Wolf - - -


	11. Chapter 11: Rosto

Author's Note: Wow you people sure reviewed fast and furious. I want to take a minute to thank you for voting. The winner is Journals, but since alot of reviewers suggested both, I'll have Beka get regular letters. Also, thanks for your opinions on whose Journals they should be. Tunstall's entries will be hard to write: I have to reread some Terrier to get a feel for Tunstall's voice. Ersken, may actually be harder. I want to thank Amanda and Requiem for a sunburst and Cheesycraziness for suggesting a few idea's I actually hadn't thought of! This chapter is one of those idea's just to placate my readers while I work on developing Tunstall's voice and Beka's adventures. Thanks Everyone!

* * *

Being an Excerpt from the Journal of Rosto the Piper  
King of the Court of the Rogue, Corus.

June 2, 247

Writ after breakfast.

Trickster's All! What have I wrought?

The Dog's pigeon arrived this morning at our breakfast table. I was unfazed by the creature as I've seen pigeons come and go at the breakfast table; the Swan though fell from her chair with a squeal when she saw the black bird. I tried to smother my laughter as I called Ersken down to take away the black creature, which I believe Beka has named Nightwing.

Ersken was taking his lovely time so I grabbed the bird and took it inside. "Ersken!" I bellowed as I knocked on his door. I stood to the side as I remembered only too vividly the way Kora had blown up the last door. "Kora! Wake up your Dog! He's a message from Port Caynn!" The door flung open and Achoo ran down the stairs, a note attached to her collar. _Going to get Tunstall, no doubt. _Ersken looked at me suspiciously as I held out the bird. "No," I said understanding his look, "I did not read the message." His look vanishes. He takes the bird and removes the letter from his leg.

"Are we having breakfast?" I ask Kora over his shoulder. She gives me a smirk as she's straightening the bed. "Is your bird to eat breakfast with us?" Ersken snorts at her comment. My entire household despises my bed-partner. My hesitation tells Kora exactly who is downstairs at the table. "Then, no." Aniki and Phelan have come downstairs. Aniki's got a wicked look on her face and her cat Laddybuck in her arms. "Don't say things like that Kora" she scolds, "Of course we'll join you for breakfast." I knew right than that sommat was up and all chaos was to break loose. "Do hurry," I tell them and walk down the stairs. All four of them come down, with Cats and pigeon in towe.

"Why do they have to bring those disgusting animals?" the Swan whines in my ear, grabbing my arm around the muscle. Aniki puts down Laddybuck and the Swan gets to screeching. "I thought that creature was in Port Caynn! I won't have that cursed cat anywhere near me!" and then she goes to nattering and gesturing in Kyprish, her voice shrill. She picks herself up and runs from the courtyard, nearly taking down the tall Dog, Tunstall as she rushes through the gate. I look at Laddybuck and I see his white bib and paws have been dyed black. Apart from his eyes, which are the usual yellow-green, he could pass for Pounce. _So that's why she ran for it. _I shoot Kora a dark look and I see she's laughing behind her hand.

"I hope I'm not interrupting something?" says Tunstall closing the gate to the yard. He's a tall cove and looks sommat like a great owl now that I think on it, though my sources tell me he's well liked by most mots. "Ah!" he says, gesturing to the table, "My timing is excellent! Breakfast!" and he sits down with us. He pats Laddybuck on the head, "handsome lad," he's whispering to the cat, as he picks up Laddybuck and drapes him around his shoulders, "You must claim Master Pounce as your sire. Look at that lovely black coat." Laddybuck is enjoying himself (Tunstall is a tall perch for Aniki's cat) and he deigns to stay on Tunstall's shoulders all through breakfast.

I am being asked careful questions all through breakfast. I loathe doing Rogue-business this early in the morning, but if I must, I must. There's a lull in the conversation as Tunstall ponders some of the things I've told him and I look at some of Beka's pigeon's, including Nightwing and the maimed Slapper as they are picking at the crumbs on the floor. The white Dove who saved her hide with that Nobleman is there as well. I swallow some barley water and pull my wooden flute, Callingbird, from my boot. I pick a few low notes, low enough to be pigeon coo's.

"Is that why they call you 'the Piper' ?" ponders Tunstall aloud._What other reason is there? _Is the thought running through my head. Tunstall quirks his eyebrows at me and I make sense of it all. "Aye, Master Dog, I play a sweet tune, all the lasses like it" and I give him a wink. Aniki gives me a nudge, "I know one lass who won't dance to your tune," she says in a sing-song voice. Tunstall is listening so I ignore Aniki's comment and play a few more notes on my pipe. Aniki's thinking about Beka. I'm thinking about Beka and I can't help but play my sister's lullaby. Without Beka's singing it doesn't put anyone to sleep. I'm looking at the floor and Beka's Dove has spread it's wings out and up, much like a peacock would. It's hopping around and I stop to look at him. Soon as my music stops, the dove goes back to pecking at the ground.

I continue piping but my thoughts have wandered out to Port Caynn._She's a tough mot, she can take care of herself. _I keep telling myself that, but I'm not convinced. Beka's a puzzle to me. She's not exotically beautiful, like the Swan, nor has she the cat-like grace of Kora, or the sharpness of Aniki. She's altogether different: tough when she's doing her job, but sweet when she's at breakfast or with her birds. There's a mystery to her, a secrecy, because of her Gift. And her eyes. Mithros, even as I played I could see her eyes before me: a fierce blue-gray that reminds me of the morning ice in Scanra. There's a glitter to them when she's working, a fierce and almost-ancient knowing. I'm shaken from my reverie when Ersken's dark blue eyes float into my field of vision and I realize how far I've drifted off.

"How did you and Beka do that last night?" he's asking me, a flit of worry for my sanity crosses his features. I shake my head to clear my mind and I guess he's talking about our Duet. "Put everyone to sleep?" I ask him to clarify and he nods. "Well, I just played a lovely lullaby. As to you lot falling asleep, you'll have to ask Beka to explain it to you. It's her gift that did it after all." I give him a smile and I glance at Tunstall, who is deep in thought. He looks up and sees me watching him and he gives me a smile.

"Well Master the Piper," he says, standing up and pulling Kora with him, "Play something a little livelier, I'd like to stretch my legs some this morning." Kora is laughing and they dance around. For all his long-limbs, he's got grace. He and Kora danced a country dance from the highlands while I piped a folk tune. The dove was flitting again around them and he'd jump and flit just as Tunstall lifts Kora. It's a sight to see and we're all laughing when they're done. Tunstall isn't even winded from all the dancing, and he sits down and gives Ersken a look. "Now, where's my report from Clary?"

Ersken gives a grumbling look. Aniki's moved to take the leftover food into the kitchen and I can't help but stay and listen. Ersken knows that although he and Beka are writing the reports, officially, the reports are between the two Senior Dogs, Goodwin and Tunstall. It's frustrating, I imagine, since they do all the work, but its rules. The only good part is that the senior Dogs must know what is written, because they are the ones who get hauled out in front of the magistrate to explain their reports. Beka's report is succinct enough, there's the official part which they are to give to Ahuda, who's the watch sergeant, and then there's Beka's letter.

Ersken's read Beka's note once to himself and has deemed it safe enough to read out loud. We're all listening. She's describing the Port, the people, and their lodgings. I catalogue the information in my brain based on Beka's descriptions. When she describes the two Dogs working with them I can feel myself frown: her descriptions are too vivid and she's made them out to be a hair too charming, in my opinion. This cove Lando is especially worrisome. I'm prone to agree with whatever Goodwin might say about him. Kora gives me a nudge when she sees my scowl.

"What's with you?" she says to me quietly. _Gods all bless Kora for knowing how to be discreet_. "I'm going to send out some whispers on these two Coves" I respond, equally quiet. Kora's eyebrow goes up, "She's a mot grown, she don't need you 'protecting' her." Kora's giving me pointed looks and I know I'm sulking. _Curse her for knowing me far too well._ "I'm not blind," I hiss at her and she gives me an arched brow, "I can very well see that she's a grown mot. But she's a friend and I'd like to help her. Maybe feed her information about those Dogs that will keep her informed. I'm not going to muddy up her investigation." I'm talking quite out loud now and I know for a fact Ersken and Tunstall are taking notes in their head. It will go into Ersken's personal letter to Beka. "Just friendly-like?" asks Kora with a glare. _Pox! She does know me too well._ I don't feel to be lectured because I know exactly what she'll say. So I get up and leave the table, with the excuse that I have some things to do up in my room. Kora's miffed and I've very deliberately managed to let Tunstall know of my attraction to Beka, without my saying anything. _Pox again. _

I'm arguing with myself by then, silently seething, just like I do many a night. Beka invades my mind and thoughts of her wake me even while I know the Swan is in my bed. You're a Rusher, she's a Dog. _So what? So are Kora and Ersken. They're making it work. _But you're the Rogue. The King of Rats. _I'm also a man, and I'm not near as bad as that Kayfer bloke. _She's told you 'never a rusher.' _Yes and she's also never pulled away from a kiss and I've seen her blush for me and me alone. _She's never made a move on you. _That's not to say she don't want to. _ You've got the Swan. _But I want Beka. _You're acting like you're jealous. _I'm not being jealous, I'm just protective. _She don't need you're protection. _No but she's welcomed my help before. _What if your information doesn't help her? _What if it does? What if it's the information that she desperately needs? _ She's not been gone but a day. _Who knows how long she'll be gone? _You don't know the Dogs she's working with so why are you making assumptions. _What if my assumptions are right and these Dogs are actually Rats with a long history? _ The thoughts go back and forth and my brain is starting to hurt. _Pox. Pox. POX! _

I could hear Ersken walk up the stairs and I opened the door to look at him. I wanted to ask him to avoid putting my little outburst into his private letter to Beka, but I can't do that. He's standing there looking at me, Nightwing in hand. "Something you want Rosto?" his look is confused and innocent. "Send them my regards" I say quietly, adding Goodwin into the message. I want to add a million things. _Tell her I miss her and I want her back. Tell her I'm haring to go after her and fight off all the scum in Port Caynn. _But I don't. I nod to Ersken, "That's it. Just send her my regards."

Pox. I said 'her'. I open my window, grab the chair that's at my desk and set myself up to play my pipe. Nightingale is the most beautiful and has the sweetest sound but Callingbird reminds me more of Beka. It has more warmth and strength to its notes. Callingbird it is. I'll dig through my memory to find songs that she can sing in front of folk: songs that will bewitch their minds and ensnare their hearts. Like she's ensnared mine.

* * *

A/N: I wanted Rosto to write an entry just like Beka's. One where he shows frustration and confusion, because all we ever see is Rosto being suave collected and total shexiness! Anyway. I hope you all enjoyed Rosto's Journal. Tunstall is next! Please Read and Review!

---Lady Wolf---


	12. Chapter 12: Rose Bride and the Blossom

Being and Excerpt from the Journal of Matthias Tunstall  
Provost's Guardsman, The Lower City, Corus

Describing the Events on June 2nd 247 H.E.

After receiving Westover's note that Beka and Clary had arrived in Port Caynn I meandered over to the Rogue's Tavern. It will need a proper name or else it will be permanently known as the Rogue's Tavern and that my not bode so well for business. I was greeted by the sound of a feral scream and watched as a golden-skinned mot ran out the gate. _Ah, the Swan. The Rogue's plaything. _In her defense, she runs quite gracefully: hair fanning out behind her, like it was out of some bard's tale.

Today had seemed a perfect chance to interview the Rogue. I admit, this was rather exciting to me as interviewing the Rogue is something most Dog's never get to do. Mostly the Rogue just lies to cover his tracks, but this Rogue, Rosto the Piper, well he seemed like a decent enough Cove. Beka's said as much, though she don't like admitting she has breakfast regularly with the King of the Court of the Rogue. Many a Dog would give their teeth to live on the same street as the Rogue, much less under the same roof. Silly little gixie don't realize the power in her own connections.

Where was I? Ah yes. Interviewing the Rogue. Well, I asked just some simple questions. He told me what he had told me a bit more than he had told Beka. He told me about how he test's silver. I'd have never though of licking it, but he had bitten a coin (near broke his tooth doing so) and figured it was real. Only until after, when he was chewing on a pendant he wore did her realize that the money _tasted_ off. Well, that test has become pretty standard in Corus. From what Beka's said, it's true in Port Caynn as well.

I was most interested in what he thought of the falsies and how much of it was moving around in the Lower City. Mainly, he let tell that he's being paid false silver by his own people and it's upsetting him, to put it delicately. Rosto's young for a Rogue. Kayfer was certainly older when he took the title. People like Rosto. He's a handsome Cove, with charm and he's good to the people that come to him for help. I imagine Rosto's had to be harsh, which is something I figure this smiling spintry is loathe to do.

His two biggest industries (gambling and doxies) are bringing him worthless money. He also complained about having to raise the Rogue's Cut (the percentage he gets of people's money) because he won't move around false money. What he said next had me fairly surprised. "I've several bags of it stashed up in my room. I keep them there acos if people steal them they'll only end up flooding the common markets. And I'm not one so bold as to pay the Dog's with falsies." Rosto's dark eyes flash like heat-lightning and for a moment, even I'm unnerved. Such dark eyes can be even more frightening than Pounce's purple ones.

His mots are an interesting pair. The blonde mot with the sword is certainly the more showy one. "Yeah, and Beka'd slaughter you if you dared!" She's laughing raucously. The mage-mot hides a snicker behind her hand. Aniki and Kora, well he couldn't have found himself a better pair of mot's to watch his back, than if he'd hired Clary and myself.

"Aye," I say to Aniki, who's giving me a bold look, "and Clary would be right there with the stuffing to serve you like a midwinter turkey." They all take the moment to laugh at their King's indignation. I can see why Beka staying around as long as she can: these are good people. Real people. Them as know how to laugh and smile while the times are still good, and willing to work when times are tough.

"What are ye' planning to do with that money?" I ask Rosto. He goes silent for a moment and pulls his pipe from his boot. It's a decent thing, made of wood. Pretty, sanded so it's close to silk smooth, and treated so it won't show age.

"I don't know. Maybe there's a way to separate the metals, so I can get the silver due to me." He's finished the interview for now. He's started to blow notes on the pipe and he's a fair hand at it. We chat some more and listen to Rosto play.

"How did you and Beka do that last night?" Ersken asks Rosto. Well, that's piqued my interest. Beka and Rosto have jobs that are as different as night and day. _And yet? _ Once you are deemed worthy enough to know them. From what I could glean from my interview, and from watching him here at breakfast, Rosto and Beka aren't so different. Their off-duty characters are so very similar. The same quiet intensity, the same dry humor, the same sharp wit.

From what I could understand of Rosto's reply to Ersken's question, Beka and he had put someone to sleep with Beka's magic. I was rather confused. I could see Rosto drawing into himself. He'd be the Rogue if I kept up with any questions. _No more Guardsman Tunstall. _I bid Rosto play something livelier while I danced with the graceful cat of a mot, Kora.

Later, westover explained what had happened the night before in the Tavern. Beka had sung the entire room to sleep. Ersken couldn't remember much, except that the lullaby on Rosto's pipe and Beka's song put him right off to sleep. His story is short acos no one quite knows what happened. While Ersken's reading me Beka's note I notice Rosto and Kora having a heated discussion in whispers. In a minute, he's not whispering.

""I'm not blind. I can very well see that she's a grown mot. But she's a friend and I'd like to help her. Maybe feed her information about those Dogs that will keep her informed. I'm not going to muddy up her investigation." His eyes are that same heat-lightning as before.

Kora says sommat quietly and I just barely catch it. "Just friendly-like?" and she's got an eyebrow cocked. Rosto's seething. Faster than blinking, Rosto's lifted himself out of his seat and walked away in a huff.

"Well?" I ask Ersken. He's shuffling the papers in front of him. He knows but won't answer my inquiry. "I've a good idea what that was all about" I say indicating the direction Rosto left in. "But I'd rather my _partner_ gave me some insight." Ersken's stuck and he knows it: as a first year Dog, he has to listen to his senior partner.

"Rosto's and Beka are friends." He's understating the matter. True, but not everything. And I'm giving him a look that demands that little bit more. "Well, Rosto's a flirt, he's always trying his skills on Beka." Half true and I give him the look that tells him to spill. "And, he's a bit of a soft-spot where Beka's concerned."_That's a lad. _

"Care to explain?" I ask Ersken. In a moment I see his predicament: he doesn't want Beka in trouble. Kora comes to his rescue.

"Well," she says carefully, helping Aniki clear up. "Rosto threw Bold Brian straight into the Olorun for calling him a spintry." She's inside the kitchen and Aniki comes out to finish the tale. I'm listening carefully because this tells me something about Rosto, something about Beka, and something about Aniki and Kora.

"Beka must call him a spintry a dozen-odd times a day, and he's only laughed and smiled at her." She sits down next to Phelan, the Dog-turned-Rusher.

"Don't forget what happened at Midwinter," Phelan nudges her in the ribs. Aniki gives a soft laugh.

"I would've sworn she'd punch him for that," adds Kora, walking out of the kitchen. She sees me looking at her and swallows. "Rosto was a little liberal with bestowing Midwinter's Luck to Beka. He kissed her full on. Beka promised to slug him last time he did it, only she didn't keep her promise."

Ersken's standing up for Beka, "She was tired, you know that. And she'd had a miserable day what with getting her arm broken on watch and Midwinter being so bad. It was nice having something normal." He's a loyal friend.

Kora smiles at this. "Aye, Rosto's kisses made her feel right better. I was still surprised when she thanked him with that pat on the cheek. She even smiled for him." With that comment the whole lot falls silent and all I hear is the rumbling of the pigeons. The silence is getting uncomfortable and I'm suddenly reminded of how much older I am than these young things.

"Westover. You'll write up a preliminary report to send Guardswoman Goodwin, and I'll give you my own note for her tonight after Watch and you can send that bird off." Ersken nods, his Dog-face on. I make my goodbye's and head out.

I'm walking through the Daymarket and head out toward Ahuda's. I want to fill her in on as much as I can before Muster. As I walk, I'm pondering what I know, my eye cracked for mischief and my hand reaching for the baton that I know isn't there. I see a young boy reaching for the purse of a woman I can tell isn't his ma. I tap his shoulder and he's gives me a smile and scampers. Clary is right: the only Dog's worth bothering with work the NightWatch like we do. Daywatch should have had their eyes peeled for minnows and foists. There was a riot not a week ago, and here's this minnow just about to nab a ladies purse. They know the King's Own is a joke, crowds in the LowerCity reach bigger than 10-15 persons easy. _Disgusting. One day, someone'll come around and whip those lazy scuts into shape. _

Falsies are slowly trickling into Corus. The trickle is small because they're coming from Port Caynn. Elsewise, there'd be a flood of these Coles. They aren't being made in Corus, yet, which is a blessing. The good thing about Port Caynn is that its city is smaller, though the shipyards are a mess to deal with. The coins are coming to Rosto from inside the Court of the Rogue. People with contacts with outsiders, apparently rich outsiders, are bringing in Coles and spreading them around.

I was perusing a stall when I saw a nobleman ride past on his horse, headed toward Palace Way. _The Nobility? Or those serving them?_ The counter-mot said a nobleman's servant brought the big bag of falsies. The nobility and their staff come into the Lower City all the time: they gamble, visit the occasional doxy. Where else can they feed their vices without the glares of the prudish court?

Rosto mentioned the money coming from his bigger sources of income. This mess just got a tangle trickier. Nobleman's servants. Are they the servants of one nobleman and they get the coin from their master. Or maybe the servants of several nobles, all who get the coin from their masters, and their masters have formed a conspiracy. Or are they the servants of one noble who is being slandered or blackmailed or both? Or just a random group of servants, being fed coin by some completely third party. Or is it just the nobility? Or does the nobility have nothing to do with it?

My musings were getting so deliciously messy, that I didn't realize I had passed Ahuda's until I heard her call out to me. I back tracked and said my good-afternoon's. We exchanged pleasantries and she invited me in so I could hand off Beka's and Clary's report.

Ahuda was most pleased with Beka's report. "Succint. Her personal letter no doubt gave more details, but this will be fine as a formal report. She's doing good work for a first year Dog."

"She had excellent training Dogs." I beamed, proud of my former-Puppy. Ahuda gives me a wry look.

"Well, it was your job to teach her to talk in front of the magistrate. Nicely done." She's being sarcastic as a way to swat me down a peg. She's a point. Beka's still no good presenting a case before the magistrate. All tongue and no tale. Ahuda changes the topic and asks to know what were my thoughts on the whole mess. When I mentioned the nobility, she swore.

"I hate messing with the nobility. Their titles protect them. One wayward sniff, and they run off to their fiefdoms and they we can't do any sniffing and will need a King's writ just to toe their property. _Pox."_ Ahuda's got an even deeper hatred of the nobles who do great wrongs and leave the fault to their people: she was a slave once. She'll not forget those injustices any time soon.

"We'll just need to sniff carefully. Now aren't you glad you have Clary and Me on this case. Imagine if Verene got it. Or Yoav. Why they'd bungle it right up." I'm trying to pull her out of her mood. She's right sour if someone mentions a noble other than My Lord Provost.

"Don't be impertinent," she says giving me a glare. "Get all the evidence and sniff the people around the nobles. And for Gods sake, please be careful." She moves to let me out, "Good hunting." _Meeting with Ahuda. Check._

I still had all afternoon before my watch so I decided to go and visit one of my birdies. Marga Aniceta was a Doxy (well known as the Rose Bride for her love of the flowers and wearing white while she's working) over above the Riverside docks. Docks have ships, ships that maybe come from busy coastal cities like Port Caynn. There could be a link of the common folk of Port Caynn bringing their own personal money, and paying the locals with it.

She was busy when I got there, her sister was visiting, but I put some tidbits out before the both of them. Had they heard of anyone bringing 'em the Coles, doxies being visited by nobles, or noble servants, or getting a large bag of coin.

"We haven't heard nothing of the sort," says Rose Bride, her voice husky. "But I promise, if either of us do," she's cooing in my ear, "I'll deliver the message personally." She purrs and moves her hand to my shirt collar. "I'm fond of my big, strong, handsome, Dog friend." She's got her lips parted and I know she wants a kiss.

"There now," I whisper back to her, "Be a good kitten, and we'll see." She lets me out with a pout on her face. I walk out her door to run into a great horse's right side. The animal gives a snort and moves its head to bite me just as I skirt out of its way.

"That's alright Thug, you'll catch the bad Doggie next time" Says the voice of the Lady Knight, Sabine of Macayhill. She's cooing to her horse, like he's a child. She spots Rose Bride at the door. Rose Bride gives her one look, gives me a wink, and closes the door with a snap. It'd be too much to hope that Sabine doesn't know what Rose Bride's profession is.

"Mattes, she's not your usual fare," teases Sabine as she dismounts from the Beast she calls a horse. "I thought you like tiny Yamani roses?" I can count on one hand how many people know about that flower box and I wouldn't need all my fingers either. Sabine only knows because she was there once. She liked the yellow ones I think.

"I do." I say stepping forward to walk next to her as she heads towards Rovers Street. "Who's to say this Rose wasn't a pretty little flower?" I tease her.

"I take it she's one of your birdies." Sabine nods with her head in the direction of Rose Bride's residence. I shrug. Sabine continues, "You don't like human flowers. They need more attention than the one's you have in pots."

"I like you, don't I?" I'm teasing her. She's right about the flowers though. Pretty mots want to keep things pretty. They don't like mess. Dog's just bring in mess.

"I'm no delicate flower, Mattes, and you know that." She's arguing with me. Sabine is very aware of the fact that she's no dainty court lady. She's a knight and a tougher mot I've never seen. She's also sense in her head. I'm well aware of all of this.

"According to whom?" I ask, grabbing a spare piece of lumber, "I'll run him through for your honor!" She's laughing and I return the stick to its pile. "I see an entire rosebush, my dear Sabine" I'm trying to sound as dignified as possible, but it's only making her laugh more.

She stops laughing and her soft eyes go dark. "Yes, thorns and all." There is pain in her voice and I know I've poked at an old wound.

"The battle through the thorns / is worth every scratch / when you see the Robust Blossom." I quote a well-known Yamani poem at her. She gives me a smile.

"Are you a Bard now, as well as a Dog?" She's teasing to avoid the subject.

"A man can't enjoy beauty?" I say, stopping her. We've reached Rover's Street. She looks at me and I can feel her examining me. She's trying to read me.

"Why do I feel like you aren't talking about poetry and flowers?" She's still examining my expression. I don't give anything away. _Sorry, lass, not many can read Matthias Tunstall and get it right. Clary's probably the only one to try it, and it even gives her migraines._

"Just one specific flower," I give Sabine a wink. She's giving me a smirk which turns into a warm smile.

"Goose," she says to me, shaking her head, but still smiling. I pat Thug on the nose. He moves to bite me.

"Hmph." I scoff, gesturing towards her horse, "there's gratitude for you. "I bid you good day" I say turning to Sabine and I give her a bow, "Oh sweet lady, thou art the fairest flower!" I give Sabine a wink and head off towards NorthGate bridge.

I can hear Sabine talking to her horse. "Don't you be mean to Tunstall anymore, you hear me Thug? I'll not have you biting one of the few men who call_me_ a flower. You hear me?" There's a loud whinny and I imagine Thug has agreed.

I still need to write up a report for Clary. _Ox's Eggs. _ Very well. Rosto's information. My thoughts on the Nobles involvement. Ahuda's warnings (that's for Beka's sake). What else? Clary will like to know about Beka's singing gift. And Rosto's penchant for stealing Kisses from pretty Dogs. That will make Goodwin cackle.

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry this one took a little longer to get up. I didn't realize Tunstall would be so hard to write! How'd I do? Does it sound too much like Beka? Leave a review! 


	13. Chapter 13: Yamani Rolls and the Stocks

June 3, 247

Yesterday morning I woke up at my usual time (early) and went for a walk with Pounce to see what we could scrounge up for breakfast. I was in the mood for an apple pastry but all the baker's stalls in the market were closed. Disheartened I headed back toward the Smiling Turtle, hoping to grab some boiled eggs from a vendor I had seen earlier. Pounce gave a loud_MEOW!_ Spinning around fast, my hand reaching for my dagger, I near rammed into Lando.

"Fast little gixie, aren't you?" he says steadying me with one hand. He's in day clothes, smiling, and taking a walk around the market. "Excellent morning, isn't it?" I don't know how any morning can be excellent if I can't have an apple pastry for breakfast. I'm scowling and I can hear my belly grumble. "Ah!!" he says, realizing what's got me in such a sour mood, "You've not had breakfast yet!" He links his arm through my elbow and leads me off toward the fishmarket.

Pounce is scowling at Lando, mainly acos he's walking fast, and mainly acos he don't like Lando. I pull my arm free and motion for Pounce to jump up, which he does, gladly. He gives the Port Caynn Dog a smirk. "You don't have to hold my hand," I tell Lando quietly. His bright smile falters. "I'm not one that needs escortin' like some high-born lady."

Lando's smile is back and he's all bright again. "But of course, I simply assumed…" his sentence drops off as he thinks about something._I've not been in Port Caynn a day, and there's already rumors flying about. I don't like rumors. _

"No, what did you think?" I've stopped walking and my fingers are curled into Pounce's fur. He's not purring and even with me holding him, I can feel he's tense. I can feel a rumble building in his chest, barely audible since Pounce is so small, but had he been any bigger, it would've sent Lando running.

"Are you not the adopted daughter of my Lord Provost?" He leaves part of the question unasked, because what he has asked explains everything. _He thinks I'm a Dog, because of my Lord Provost. He thinks I'm the kind of Mot, which walks her watch in the Unicorn District during the daywatch. He thinks I've been brought up soft. Well I won't correct him, I'll just show him…Later. _

"I am, but I walk my Watch just the same as anyone else. I work for living." I make my eyes as icy as possible and give him a firm look.

"I've no doubt that you, and all the other lady-dogs on Watch in Corus, all do things the same as us men here in Port Caynn." He's smiling as he says it and his tone is light and fun, but that's a blow. I give him a fleeting smile and say nothing. I have to get along with this man-pig of a Dog, acos while we're in Port Caynn, he and Orem are in charge, or they've got to think, they're in charge. Really, my Lord has made this mine and Goodwin's case. Take that.

_I'll show you. I walk my beat in the Lower City. In the Cesspool, no less. I walk out of the Court of the Rogue with my head on, while my Dogs is carrying the Happy-Bag. You've not seen me in a fight, and when you do, then you'll apologize. Some of the Best and toughest Dogs in Corus are Mots: Ahuda would wipe the floor with you and Clary can give you a nap-tap faster than blinking. You'll see. _

He's walking again, introducing me to some off-duty (and on-duty) Dogs. He's laughing and smiling, and I let go my anger for a moment. Pounce gives me a look that says, _I'm hungry! When are we going to eat?_ And I can feel my stomach growl in confirmation. At this point I'm hoping Lando won't have heard, being as there's so many people about, but he does and he marches us off to a vendor selling Yamani rolls.

I've never heard of Yamani rolls, much less eaten one, and the fact of that is writ into every line of my face. I give Lando a Goodwin-like glare that demands and explanation. He won't cower, but he does take a step back.

"Don't they have Yamani Rolls in Corus?" I think I can hear a sneer in his voice. He doesn't think much of me but he's still pretending to be light and smiling and nice.

"Clearly not," I tell him pointedly, "Else, I'd have ordered something to eat by now." I can't help but keep the snarl from my voice. I look at all the pots and bowls the vendor has on his counter. In the middle of them all is a small bamboo mat. Behind him are two tanks: one with live salmon and the other with live eels. Pounce is sniffing the air.

"One Maki-Roll and one Dragon Roll" Lando tells the vendor swiftly. I watch as the vendor places seaweed, rice, and strips of a variety of vegetables, onto the bamboo mat, and then rolls them into a sausage length roll. The next one goes much the same, only he starts with rice, then seaweed, then just a little more rice, smoked salmon in the middle, then rolls it all up. In a blink he's pulled a live salmon from the tank behind him, fillet's it, and puts the raw fish right on top of the inside-out rice roll. Quicker than blinking he's cut each roll into six pieces, and he drizzles them in a brown liquid. He places them on lettuce leaf and Lando puts a coin on the counter as he takes the Yamani rolls.

I follow Lando to a bench that overlooks the harbor and he sits down and offers them to me. I'm wondering whether he's cracked. The only thing cooked, is the rice. The rest of the food is all raw. I fix my face and grab one of the rice and vegetable roll pieces. I can stomach raw vegetables.

"That's Maki" Lando explains to me. It's salty, probably from the sauce. Fresh because the vegetables were all raw. Oddly filling, with a contrast of soft from the rice and crunchy from the vegetables. The seaweed was near tasteless. "You can put just about anything in a Maki-roll, as long as it's vegetables. In fact, as long as there's rice and seaweed, you can put just about anything in a Yamani Roll or on it, for that matter. Try the Dragon Roll."

"That's salmon. Why is it called Dragon?" I say, hoping to avoid the raw fish. I make a face while I look at it.

"Not quite sure, it has something to do with the fish on the back." He nudges the lettuce leaf toward me. "Now listen here. I eat a Dragon roll for breakfast every morning, raw fish and all and I've not keeled over yet. You can ask for one with steamed or smoked fish or eel for breakfast some other morning, but at least try it this way."

He extends the lettuce leaf and I pick up a piece gingerly with my fingertips hoping to avoid touching the raw fish. I placed it in my mouth. The taste was interesting. There was the hint of smokiness in the middle, the saltiness of the sauce, the fish was oddly fresh if a little chewy.

I could eat it, if I had to, but it would never be my first choice for breakfast (or any meal). I swallowed. Lando smirked when I reached for another piece. When I handed it to Pounce, Lando looked flabbergasted. Pounce dug into the Dragon-roll with gusto, saving the raw salmon for last. He licked his whiskers and asked for more.

"So," I ask Lando, while I reach for Maki, "you eat this instead of Pastry for breakfast?" I'm chewing slowly, as the pieces are just that much bigger than a mouthful. I have five pieces total. Pounce has three (only Dragon-roll). We're so stuffed from the food, but it doesn't sit heavy in the stomach. I just don't feel like more. Lando eats whatever is left over.

"Well, being as the harvest is so off this year, the only food we can count on comes from the sea." He's looking out at the water and I can see his longing as he looks out at the ships. There's one with an odd flag taking off from the Silver Docks. "Don't get me wrong, I like a berry tart more than anything for breakfast, but I've always been around the water, and eating fish is the most natural thing for me. More natural than it may be for your friend." He points to Pounce who gives him a loud MROW! Which I understand as a, "_Hmph. So you think."_

I give Pounce a smile and stare out at the water. The only thing I can think about is the fact that Lando likes Berry Tarts. I don't like them at all. I'd rather have a plain roll than a berry tart. I always preferred Apple Pastries. _Rosto likes Apple Pastries. They're his favorite,_Pounce tells me in cat. I pick him up and hold him tight.

"Noisy little kit, isn't he?" says Lando, holding his hand out to Pounce, who deliberately ignores him. Lando shrugs, and explains to me that I can eat the veggie ones for breakfast, but anything with fish I should eat straight off, because it goes bad fast, even if it's cooked. I keep that in mind but my mind is wandering. I open my magic ears and feel the air.

There's a dark rumble all the way out. _A storm on the horizon. That'll be here by tonight. _I listen to the air around me. There's a whisper from the market which is drowned out by the gulls. _Gulls. _I reach out with my magic to the gulls. They scatter worse than the pigeons do when they sense a hawk. _Pox._ I listen to the town and hear the clocktower. It booms so loud, I can hear it with my regular ears. _Nine. Pox, Goodwin will be waking up soon! _

I make my goodbye's to Lando, buy another vegetable Roll, and some Barley water. I come in just as Goodwin grumbles through the connecting door. "You went out?" she grumbles, sitting down at my table.

"Brought back breakfast," I say handing her the roll. She groans some but cuts it up, pouring herself a cup of barley water. "There were no rolls in town. I could've used an Apple fritter this morning, especially after yesterday, but no one sells anything that involves wheat or bread. So it was either this or boiled eggs."

Goodwin makes a face, "I can't eat eggs without a roll. Eggs in general make me yak." She gobbles down the whole roll (something I couldn't have done without Pounce's help). "Ye Gods!" she says stretching her arms out over her head, "I've forgotten how filling these darn things are."

She goes into her room and comes back with her wood-baton. She points at mine and I grab it. With her arm firm on my shoulder she leads me out onto a beach between Docks. The sand makes it hard for me to get my footing, and I stumble about a bit. She takes a minute to get her bearings and then Goodwin swings at me with her baton. "Just acos you aren't with Ahuda, means you won't have to practice. You just won't do it every day."

She and I are tumbling, rolling, and battering each other. She shows me how to walk across the sand so I don't kick up little clouds of it. I find that sand is a tricky thing to fight on and she beats at me until she's got me right up into the surf. Quick as a blink, she's thrown me into the waves. She barks as I struggle to come up some. I can swim (barely) but Goodwin shows me how to _move_ in the water. She really is one of the best.

By the time we're finished, both of us are wet to the skin. I don't whether it's because I'm sparring in the morning (instead of the afternoon), or because it's a beach (instead of the training yard) or because it's Goodwin (instead of Ahuda) but I walk back to my room more sore than I usually am after a practice. Goodwin also wants me to practice a few times on a moving ship and in the rain. Neither of which I want to do as I've a feeling I'll come out more wet than she does.

We wash and I sit down to write this. We're to go on Watch tonight. First part is official Watch. Later, Goodwin wants to show me the Kennel-Docks. I'm stumped as to what's the difference, since we saw the Docks yesterday. No sign of Nightwing. Ersken's probably going to send him tonight after Watch, so we can expect the bird to be here by breakfast tomorrow. Good.

Writ after Watch.

I was wrong about the Kennel Docks. There's a big difference between them and the regular ones. We were stared at all the way to the Kennel. The Dog's uniform of all black is very obvious in places like the Dockmarket, but there were several Dogs on the street, and no one paid them any attention: just me and Goodwin. Most people just looked at us, others whispered behind their hands. Goodwin whispered for me to keep my head high, we walk in the name of my Lord Provost. Still, it was unnerving.

I didn't really understand why until I walked into the Kennel. There were several Dog's lounging about, waiting for Muster, but they were all male. Goodwin and I are literally the only mots, the only women, in the Kennel. They haven't even got a female healer or a female scribe. It's disconcerting to see all their eyes on you when you walk into a room. They give you a feral look, one that's lusty and wild, and you want to run from there. Later, when you're talking to anyone, you can feel their eyes on your back, specifically on your backside.

Even when the other Watches came back to the Kennel to Turn in or when we lined up for muster, they were all male. Its eerie how they all, every single one of them, spot the only two females in the room and give you a long look: down, up, down, then they glare at you. I wanted desperately to_hide_ behind Goodwin, but the thought of my Lord Provost and Ahuda put iron in my spine. One man stared a little longer than I thought polite, and I gave him my ice-eyes. He twitched and looked away. _Better. _

Goodwin and I stopped a few pickpockets, but people were hesitant to say anything at first. One mot who was selling cookery and utensils, didn't notice when one lad stole a whole pitcher, but when we got it back for her, she just sort of looked at us. The silence in that moment was uncomfortable, and I was wondering when she'd say "Thank You" or "Well, you can leave now." I scoured my mind for something Tunstall-ish. See, Goodwin is gruff and I'm to shy to say something to lighten the mood, but Tunstall would flirt or smile at seller and she'd give a wiggle of her hips, and ta-da, instant ally.

The mot looked at me after she placed the pitcher back on its table and I gave her a careful smile and mumbled something about liking the pattern. She gave me a look and I near breathed a sigh of relief when she let her shoulders drop. "Well, thank you." She says to me matter o' factly. Goodwin is looking at a bright silver bowl. There's silence and I'm begging to leave but Goodwin isn't going anywhere. The sellers curiosity increases as she watches Goodwin browse. She looks at me and starts asking questions.

"It's odd seein' mots on the Prowl these days," she says, polishing a bowl. "You two ain't from Port Caynn is yah'?" Goodwin won't rescue me, so I swallow and respond as nice and polite as I can.

"Nah," I says, trying to pretend the mot is Reed Katie, whom she just barely resembles. "We're from Corus. My Lord sends us to soften the hard scuts you lot call Dogs." She laughs at that. She even laughs like Reed Katie. _Hmm._

"Aye!" she's laughing some now, "I imagine our lads is making things hard for you?" She looks out into the street and I follow her gaze to two Dogs who have picked up a begging lad and turned him upside down by the ankle. "I take it Dogs in Corus do as they aught and follow the law?" She looks at me critically.

"Well," I drag the word out, mainly because I'm thinking how to respond. "We try. We take things as they come, as fair as we can make them, one day at a time. There's bad apples, like there are in all types of work, but I like to think that when I muster out, me and my Dogs have put in a good honest days work."

"See," says the seller, "there's the difference right there. Honest Dog work." She jerks her finger at the Dogs who are now walking past. "Our lot, now these are snakes in Dogs clothes. They'll bite yah sooner than protec' yah. Oh, some is fair, like that Orem fellow. But, most is just scum."

"I'd rather not get bit by anything, Dogs, Snakes, or Rats, if you don't mind me saying so. I'd not know what healer to go to, being as I'm so new in town." Thinking she was Reed Katie really helped. The mot tells me about all the best healers and how there's an entire street called Healer's lane, where you couldn't throw a rock without hitting a healer or hedgewitch of some sort.

She tells me that most bath-houses have a healer in residence and that the best is the one that's just two streets up from the Dock-street Kennels. "Healers a cousin of mine, twice removed, but I go over there whenever I've got the chills. And for a silver noble, they wash and dry your clothes, give you one of them baths that tickle the muscles so they relax, and the healer just burns out all the in-fek-shun. She even puts a charm on you to keep you from gettin' wet for a whole hour, just so you don't get all mucked up when yah leave the place. It's right nice."

I'm wondering how much longer I'll have to go on pretending this woman is Reed Katie when Goodwin asks for the price of an ale-skin. The price is reasonable and the seller, "as a thank you to such nice guardswomen such as yourselves," gives Goodwin a discount by offing the change. We buy the ale-skin and I thank the mot for the advice, and we head out to continue our Watch.

Goodwin's silent for about a block. Just as we're about to turn off of Dockstreet, she tells me, "You did well back there, Cooper." She's avoiding my gaze, as she's usually not the one who's liberal with praise. Tunstall does that. "You got a nice little piece of information out of her too." She heard the entire conversation, not like I was trying to keep it quiet or nothing, she's just letting me know she heard it all.

"I wish Tunstall could've been there," I say quietly. She looks at me and nods in agreement. "Just acos, he could've broken that mots ice much faster."

"True, he might've." She says, pointing out a dead-end street. I nod as I put it in my mental map. "Don't forget though, that these people know their Dogs to be tough, and they're all male. She might've been icier towards Tunstall." I hadn't thought of it that way, but she may just be right.

"Then, was she only being nice, acos she thought we was soft?" I ask and Goodwin lets the thought fester for a few moments. I'm wondering if she'll say anything at all and while I wait for her to answer, I'm watching the streets. There's a fountain with dragonflies flitting over the surface.

"Mots, like you and I, work cursed hard to prove we can keep up with the lads. That we aren't soft, and I know I'd rather that seller saw me as fair rather than soft. But," she taps a lad with her baton, and he drops a bag he'd tried to pocket and I hand it back to the owner who skirts away with a quick 'thanks!' Goodwin looks me in the eyes, "But, maybe it's better they think you're soft. Acos then you hold more cards than they think you do. You can always prove you're tougher, but it's hard to prove to folk, Dogs or common-folk, that you've a softer side to you, if the first that they see is a hard mot. Does that make sense?" I know exactly what she means and we continue our watch.

On our way back to the Kennel, it starts to drizzle. We don't mind, except the drizzle turns to outright rain and we run to the Kennel to get out of the wet. We come back to the Kennel, muster out, and Goodwin leads me out the back door, past the training floor and into the cages. "This is what I want you to see. You're a good gixie, a good dog. So observe and learn about yourself." She leads me through to the Cages and in my minds-eye, I'm imagining our Cages back in Corus. It's under a roof and folk are dry and given a meal. On occasion, them as are desperate for food, especially in the winter, will do sommat to get themselves thrown in the cages a'purpose, so they can get out of the cold and get some food.

The cages at Dockstreet Kennels are horrid. Firstly, there's only a wire roof, meaning that there's no protection from the elements. Not only that, but they face the sea, so the wind is blowing through, and the rain since the weathers bad enough. It's horrid. The people look miserable, sitting in the muck and they look right forlorn. They get no food, especially since bread is scarce for common folk. Just water, and that only if they're lucky. Past the cages, there's rocky sand that opens out onto a platform. It COULD be used to dock a ship sideways, but that's not what it is used for. This part of the Docks is closed to civilians. If they want to keep walking, they have to go around the Kennel.

Anyways, this platform holds a row of poles (about 20), and a set of stocks at each end. Each pole is different width, but relatively bigger around than a man can reach. Goodwin led the way and we walked right out onto the platform. There was a woman in the stocks and several men tied to the poles in the middle. The men still have all their belongings, two have daggers in their boots, but it's nigh impossible for them to reach them, what with their hands tied so forcefully behind them. Several have managed to get their feet loose and have slumped to their knees.

"Goodwin," I whisper, "do they leave them here all night?" Goodwin gives me a solemn nod. The rain is falling over everyone and the sea is beginning to churn sloshing great wave's right onto the platform. "I understand putting them in the stocks, if the crime is bad enough," and I look at the men, and the woman, who don't even turn away from the water, they just let it hit them. I can feel my gut wrench, "But it seem to me, no man deserves to be treated like this."

"Even if he done murder?" she asks me, testing my resolve. And I can't help but feel torn by the situation.

"I dunno. Just because they done sommat in-human, don't mean we should treat them like this. How long do they stay in the stocks or on them poles?" I ask her, motioning to the entire platform.

"Until the Dog as brung 'em in, comes back and lets them out." Goodwin is letting me get a good look at these stocks. "See them pegs," she says motioning to a pole. There's three strips of cloth waving from it. They tell the guard, "Leave him, till he's got a certain number of flags, then let him go."

I go up to the man who's got three flags. "What are you here for?" I'm fair yelling because of the rain. He looks at me, then shrugs, "Dunno. Probably acos I done sommat bad." This man can't be older than Rosto, but his eyes are so dead, so lifeless, it's like he's lost all hope.

"Goodwin," I ask her, feeling my voice catch, "Why are they here? Are these murderers and traitors? Men who've turned a blade on a Dog?" She shakes her head.

"Nay, they die on the spot. These are common criminals. Pick-pockets, them as slander a Dog to his face, or just annoying market trash. People we usually leave alone in Corus." The harshness of this place appalls me.

"They don't deserve this. A broken finger tells a pickpocket he's done bad. A threat of the nap-tap tells a Cove he's askin' for it. Even murderers and traitors don't deserve this. The Black God shows mercy enough to forgive them, we should show mercy enough to punish them quickly and fairly. Even a quick death by hanging or the blade is better than this. This," I motion to the stocks. "This is cruel. This is torture. Even the worst suffering animals get better treatment than this."

Goodwin leads me back to the Kennels where we don't want to stick around. I bump into Lando and Orem, who are bringing in a Rat. I feel like someone's dunked me in ice. "Where are you going?" I ask Lando, making eye contact with the Rat he's hauling in.

"To put this here scut in the stocks" says Lando to me. "He went and killed one of the Doxies as works her wares over the market. We only caught him acos we saw him push her out the window."

"You mean to put him in the cages, so he can be tried by the magistrate, right?" I ask him, hoping that maybe the Coves I'm working with maybe, just maybe, have some decency. Maybe they'll show some humanity.

"Why? I don't like standing in front of the Magistrate." He's looking at me like I'm cracked. "Besides, he's just a Rat." I don't know which reason makes me more disgusted with him: the fact that he's heartless and unfair, or the fact that he's just that selfish. Lando goes to sign a piece of paper to get a new set of cords, and Orem returns.

"What's wrong?" he asks me, as I'm waiting for Goodwin to come back with our share from the Happy Bag. A whole gold noble, I should be joyful, but I'm not. I can't answer Orem, not in words. I just look toward the stocks and the cages and he understands.

"I see," he's shaking the water out of his hair. "I'm keen to agree with you. They're too harsh." I will swear in front of Mithros and the Mother that that Dog is a mind-reader. "I used to fight it, if I could. This man is a murderer, and I feel little pity for him. I put him in the stocks, one week, because he deserves it. I'd rather put him in the cages and try him in front of the magistrate. I'd rather the cages had a roof and a wall to keep out the rain. I'd rather a lot of things, but Dogs just don't work that way here. Why fight it?" He sounds a bit forlorn about it, just like the Cove in the stocks.

"So why not come to Corus? Where the Dog's is just." I ask him, figuring if it bothers him so much, he should go to where his work might just be appreciated.

"But then who'd fight the injustice here? Who would tell cove's like Lando, that a man deserves a broken finger rather than a night out there?" he gestures toward the cages. "Who would petition the commander, every year, to put a roof on the Cages, if only so the Dog's don't get wet, while it's raining out there? Who would do it, 'eh lass?" And I know the answer is no one. Orem is fighting these Dog's here, trying to make them more humane, more just, and less cold. But he's the only man fighting and that thought is the most depressing.

Goodwin and I beat it out of there. With the rain bellowing down, there's no one out on the street. _There goes sniffing amongst the common folk for clues._I listen with my ears. _Nothing. _I listen with my magic and at first all I hear is rain. _Obviously! _I scream to myself,_It's raining. _The air says its about to be colder and wetter and I don't know how that's possible. I'm reaching hard with my magic and I get nothing until we walk past the Silver Docks just under Grimalkin crescent.

_Biti chiye dobriyo. Voliti chye nashi Lopovlu. _

It's Scanran, a disgusting language that sounds like wolves growling at each other and at first, I'm ready to dismiss it. A freak coincidence that I heard anything. _Scanran. It's in Scanran. Why isn't he speaking in Common?_ And then it dawns on me (well, as much as it can dawn on someone who's soaking wet in the dark). _Unless they don't want to be understood. _This goes to Ersken, who is to beg Kora or Aniki to translate it Immediately. I want to know what was said.

My bones are cold and I don't think it's from the rain. Even when we get back to our rooms, out of the rain and wind, and I'm sitting in my warm nightclothes, right next to the brazier filled with hot coals, the cold won't leave my bones. I'm thinking on the Stock-docks: _So this is the harshness that makes the Port Caynn Dogs so hated._

* * *

**Author's Note: I realize this one was really long. Like obscenely long. But it was either this or split it into another slowwww mooovvviiiiinnnngggg chaaaaappppppttttteeeerrrr and i just couldnt write another slow chapter with the same date. I had to write this and I cannot wait for my plot to pick up again. I'm sorry it's been slow. **

**Next chapter will be Beka again, and it will have the arrival of the Pigeon and it will have a different date, I promise. It's just that all this information was thrown under one bullet point on my outline, and I just went "ARGH!!!" when I realized how much leading up to things I had to do before I could continue. **

**I couldn't just have Beka say, "So peeps, I'm in Port Caynn and I'm bustin out a can of whoop-ass on all you counterfitting suckas!!!" I mean, I have to DESCRIBE so many bleedin' details so that LATER stuff makes more sense. The pace picks up A LOT in the next few chapters. I Promise. At least, i hope it does! **

**I love my awesome, wonderful, patient readers, who give my story 4500 hits. (I nearly fainted when I saw that) and who give me reviews that I can use! You are all so awesome! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**- - - Lady Wolf - - - **


	14. Chapter 15: Nightwing

BH:outline part 10.2

June 4 247

I woke this morning and it was still raining. Grabbing my rain-gear, I went out to grab breakfast. I grabbed double of the first edible thing I saw (grilled sausages on a stick and a bottle of twilsey) and ran back to the Smiling Turtle. Pounce sniffed at the sausages and turned up his nose at me. _They've gone cold._

"Well Master Constellation, I had to go out into the cold rain to get them. Next time, you do the running." I grumbled at him. Clary came in and took one look at the cold sausages and shrugged. She don't mind: food is food. _Gods, what I would give for one of the Noll's Apple Fritters, _I thought. Pounce got a bite of my sausage, being as he's my cat. Goodwin had me writing reports: I swear I've spent more time writing reports than actually sniffing around while I've been in Port Caynn.

Goodwin mentions something about a round in the practice yards and I grumble that I'm still sore from yesterday. Goodwin gives me a sharp look. "Ahuda beats you daily. Don't hear you grumbling about her."

"Yeah, well I don't have the tripes to grumble to her face." I reply sourly. I'm being so candid with Goodwin it puts her off center for a moment. She laughs and points to the door. We're just about to go when Pounce gives a loud MEOW! And looks toward the window. There's Nightwing on my window, just barely hiding under the ledge, covered in rain. _I hope the letters ain't wet. _I run over to fetch him so I don't have to go tussle with Goodwin.

I peel of the wood pipe which holds our letters and am relieved to find them dry. "Good lad" I tell him, preening his feathers and placing him in his basket with some seed. He croo's happily and goes to sleep. Goodwin's fiddling with the letters. She hasn't started reading (because that's my job. Read to my senior dog) She just wants to see who the letters are addressed to. There's two. One from Ersken for me. And one from Guardsmen Tunstall and Westover, for both of us. And one for Goodwin from Tunstall. She hands them all over to me.

The first thing I read is "Tunstall's" report, which I can tell is in Ersken's handwriting. He says that Tunstall interviewed Rosto. Told us to watch the Doxies and the Gambling. Rosto's mad because the Port Caynn rogue is sending him useless silver, which puts the Port Caynn Rogue the first on Goodwin's and my "to-see" list. He also explains that he and Tunstall have kept their ears open for news of those moving around large amounts of silver: Legal or Illegal. They've nothing so far, but hope for something soon. Tunstall adds that he's suspicious that the Nobility might be involved (which makes Goodwin swear). He warns us to tread lightly and keep our ears open for information.

I can tell just from this that our case has gotten muddier and that we're going to be chasing a lot of dead ends. It'll be hard to separate what's real from what's just a goose-chase. I open Ersken's private letter and skim it. He mentions that Kora dyed Laddybuck's fur black so he'd resemble Pounce, and that it sent the Golden Swan screeching from the breakfast table. This I shared with Goodwin. He also mentioned that Rosto wanted to do some digging on my Dogs here in Port Caynn. "Especially that Cove Lando. Rosto thinks he's heard the name before and doesn't trust that he's a Dog with one master." Goodwin curses again.

"Is he trying to Muddy things up? As long as he keeps his mind on the Cole's, I don't give a Rat's behind." She curls up into her chair, clutching her Twilsey. Her eyes are hard and calculating. I want to stand up for Rosto, acos I know he means well, but I'm inclined to agree with her. Tunstall _was_ a Hillman: that don't stop him from being a Good Dog _now._

She motion's to Tunstall's letter. I hand it to her and she gives me a pointed look that tells me to read it aloud. Goodwin's got no secrets. And I thought Tunstall said she was deep. Pfft.

_My Darling Partner Clara Goodwin._

_You've left me with this young Dog, Westover, and now my heart pines for you. I miss having pretty mots like you around while I walk my watch. (How are you Beka. I know you're reading, and it's really you that I miss having around.) _

Goodwin splutters and coughs as I read everything, parenthesis included. She's laughing. "Well, I must say he's got nerve and that he knows me far too well." Pounce has jumped into her lap and is purring for her. I scowl at him. I was freezing last night and now he's purring for Goodwin. _Insolent Cat. _He gives me a kitty grin and points his whiskers forward.

_Remember how you felt when your first partner broke down in front of you. She told you all her personal problems about her man and how the rats was getting too much for her? Well, you're about to have a fairly emotional moment right now. Beka, as I know you're reading, you are to tell her this instant every power your gift contains. No "ifs" missy. I thought it was just pigeons and dustspinners. This morning I had the nasty shock of hearing that you sang the entire Court of the Rogue to sleep. (Oh very well, not all of it, but a very decent chunk.) Explain yourself to Goodwin and you are to explain yourself (at least in part) to your poor, in-the-dark, partners left here in Corus. _

It was too much to hope that Goodwin wouldn't be glaring at me. Yet I still cringed when I looked up to find her glaring at me. She nods as if to tell, _go ahead. _

In a blur of thoughts I explain about the dragonfly and about Granny Fern, and the Air Gift being in the family, and what some of the powers were. About Oso and the pigeons and the dragonflies and the dustspinners and feeling for sounds with my magic-ears instead of just my regular ears and I watch Goodwin's eyebrows go up straight into her hair and her eyes go wide. She gives a sharp whistle.

"And I dinna think to mention it, only acos I just found out about the other parts recently and I still don't know how to use them completely so don't you be gruff with me." I say this fast and grab my cup of twilsey to halt my traitor mouth afore I say sommat else stupid. Goodwin shakes her hand at me.

"Ye Gods! Beka! I ain't mad at you, goose. Just give us a heads up when your magic starts to do stuff you dinna understand. Tunstall and I are your _partners_" she puts a specific emphasis on the word and I go red behind my Twilsey. "We just want to be kept in the loop. We might even know of a way to help or use your gift in a way you hadn't thought of."

_There, see. That wasn't so hard Beka. Goodwin and I are only trying to look out for you. Do be a dearheart and tell me what these new abilities are. I've a question though: is it only lullaby's or if you sing a love song will the entire group listening suddenly be enamored with you. Because I'd find that a rather interesting ability. Goodwin, don't let me hear you've been gruff with Beka. _

"Well, I haven't, but he's got brass for telling me so. Though he's right about the love song bit. I can't imagine how that'd play out." She shakes her head to dispel the thought from her mind. Something for her to ponder about later, in the dead of night, while she snores.

_Where was I? Ah yes. Goodwin. Did you know that our Rat-King has a soft spot for a certain icy-eyed old Puppy of ours? (Oh you remember her Goodwin, you must, she's, the ONLY Puppy we've ever had.) Not only that, but said Rogue has a penchant for kissing said Puppy and she's yet to make good on her promise to punch the blonde spintry. Kora told me all about Midwinter Beka, so don't you try and deny it. She's a fine dancer by the way, that Kora, but I digress from the matter at hand. Beka, you darling girl, why haven't you told ME? I know Goodwin's a cranky old lady, but I could help you stave off the Rogue's wooing. Unless you don't want to stave off his wooings, for which I would have supplied the perfect poetry to ease the sweet ache of your tender heart. _

I couldn't read any further. Firstly I was beet-red from the embarrassment but also, I couldn't keep form laughing. Goodwin was laughing hard too. We laughed like fools for a bit but eventually Goodwin got serious. "Well," she says, trying to keep a straight face, "What've you got to say for yourself?"

"Rosto's a flirt," I tell her, trying to organize the thoughts in my head. I couldn't very much tell her that he makes my peaches tingle and that I argue with myself afore I go to bed whether or not he's worth inviting to bed. _Oy, Tunstall has to ask the hard questions. _"Well, he was a little liberal with Midwinter luck. And I was feeling rotten acos I'd gotten my arm broke, so it really weren't that horrible. He's done it a few odd times in between, but I don't let it mean anything too important to me." _Least I try not to. Though him saying he'd rather have me than the Swan, and than giving me that necklace. Some other mot would read that as him courting. Pox, this is awkward. I don't know how I feel about the whole mess and now I'm to explain myself? What else do I tell Goodwin? _

So I tell her what I tell Rosto every time he gets a little too touchy with me: "Besides, he's a Rusher. I could never go with a Rusher. I saw what it did to my poor ma. I'll not get myself in the same mess." Goodwin doesn't like my answer, which I understand. I've not told her anything of use. She could've surmised half of it all from Tunstall's letter. She's giving me a glare and I'm finding it awful hard to keep my resolve.

"I ain't one of you sisters Beka and I'm not the kind of mot to giggle and laugh over whatever feelings you may or may not have for Rosto the Piper. But, just like I tell that feckless lad that I call a partner, Tunstall, that nobility like Sabine ain't good for him. I'll do the same for you now. I can give you advice, Beka, but I cannot tell you what to do." Her brown eyes are hard and I know I'm to listen to her. She's my Senior Dog, and I know she mean's well. Tunstall may not have to listen to her. But his case is different: Sabine's on the King's side of the Law. Besides, I truly admire and worship Clara Goodwin. She's the toughest mot I know: strong, sensible, and a Good Dog. One of the best. _Gods, I wish I could be like Clara Goodwin. _

"My advice to you is simple. Don't go near his bed. Dog's and Rat's is one thing: Your friend Ersken made an ally the day he started goin' with Kora. But Rosto ain't a common Rat. He's the Rogue. And Dog business and Rogue business just don't mix well, especially not in the bedroom. You'd be inclined to question him and pull favors for him. Too messy. Like him all you want, in private. Enjoy his kisses, since he's so inclined to steal them. But don't try and make that relationship work. Acos it just ain't worth the hassle."

Goodwin looks like, for a moment, she's remembering something hurtful. I won't ask her what it is. What I do know is that she's right about one thing. The benefits of a relationship with the Rogue cannot match up to the consequences. Rosto and I are to be friends. That thought saddens me now, as I'm writing this. He's gotten under my skin and he's kissed me and made my peaches tingle. He's witty and sharp and skilled and caring and beautiful, with that alabaster skin and that hair and those eyes. And if he weren't a Rusher, if he weren't the Rogue, I could find it in my heart to love him. If he weren't the Rogue, I'd snatch him away from the Swan and never let him go. But being the Rogue is part of what makes him Rosto, and I can't change that. I won't change that.

AN: This is just something to hold you over until I can write more. My moms rearing to kill me acos I need to pack.

**Lioness's Heart**, this chapter is dedicated to you. Just because you found it worthwhile to mention me and my little story, in your own story. And just because you rock. You give me some of the most awesomest advice and reviews….People, check out Lioness's work, especially her story about Rosto.  
Next update will be longer, but it might take a while to get there! Thanks for reading everyone! Please Review.

- - - Lady Wolf - - -


	15. Chapter 16: The Dog House

Continuing from this morning.

Writ after Watch.

Goodwin did indeed take me outside to fight in the rain. I'm to let myself dry some, but then we had Watch, and I knew I'd be wet again. Pleading with the pigeon, I explained to him that even though it was raining, he had to fly as fast as he could back to Corus, so I could get the translation to the Scanran I'd heard last night. I added a report, just to placate Ahuda, telling her what Goodwin and I were planning to do tonight.

I changed, pulled my wet hair back into a tight braid. Our "Watch" was a dud. The rain has pushed all the people inside and there's just about no one outside. We met up with Lando and Orem afterwards, they were sitting in a restaurant (while on Watch, no less) that had an outside deck with a roof, which kept the rain off. Pounce jumped to the table, Orem handing him some hot fried fish.

_Glutton. _I told him. _Didn't I feed you at lunch?_ Pounce refused to dignify my question with an answer that I could understand and just gave me a lecture in Cat. I ignored him and sat down next to Lando. Goodwin and I ordered some fish as well. I think that by the time I get back to Corus, I'm going to be sick of fish.  
Orem is the first to look up from his meal. "I spoke with a birdy this morning." He talks deliberately, not a word out of place. His voice is common, but his language skills are superb for an ex-slave. "Supposedly, this rain has reached the fields outside of the city. Two farmers have already lost crops to flooding. First it's a bad spring, then wheat is bad, and now the common crops are failing. People will starve this winter." I draw the sign against evil over my heart, but I'm the only one to do so.

"She also mentioned that the biggest gambling comes from the Astrophel, the Ecstasy, and the Windhover." He sees Goodwin looking at him and reads the thought that's flitting through her head. "Biggest in the long-run. In general, the amount each den makes differs from week to week, but she has it on good authority, that is to say our Rogues authority, that those three dens handle the most business in a year." Goodwin nods to me, and I know what she's planning for later.  
"Beka," she says matter-of-factly, "You're to write all this in a formal report for Sergeant Ahuda and the commander." I nod. I've been taking notes in my head since Orem started talking. "How often do you write reports?" asks Lando. He's talking to me, but looking at Goodwin. Goodwin glares at him. Ideally, Dogs in Corus write an informal report every night, explaining what they did, who they saw, and what news they have. When the Dogs have a specific case their hunting, we write ongoing reports. Whenever we get information, we write it down, and hand it over to our Watch Sergeant, who handles it from there. Goodwin was being stiff with Lando, acos Port Caynn Dogs, barely, if ever, write up a report, formal or informal.

_I'll bet a lot of them don't know how to write _grumbles Pounce, which makes me giggle.

_They depend more on brute strength. They trust their gut and handle the rest as it comes._I tell him and he grumbles at me. He thinks the Port Caynn Dogs is worthless.

_It's the wrong way to do things. No report, and no one knows what they're doing. Look what happened to the team handling the Coles case before Lando and Orem. _He goes to sit next to Goodwin's plate. He's eating the bits of fish that Goodwin won't touch. She doesn't like the heads and tails, and there's leftover meat there. While Lando and Goodwin argue and Orem coaxes Pounce to take some food from his hand, I look out down the street and into the harbor.

There was only one ship out in the harbor and it was going into the Gold-Docks. I'd never seen its flag before, so I remembered it and sketched it later. It was gray, with a mountain in brown, and what looked like a crossed dagger and key. I thought it was odd that any ships were moving around in this storm, but since it was coming to harbor, I figured it'd just been too far to come in earlier. _Still, it's odd. Foreign ships in the Gold-Docks, and storms. Worth digging into a little bit. _

"Beka," says Goodwin, standing up. I follow her instinctually. We pull up our hoods and head out toward Dock Street, which has all the gambling dens on it. I don't see why they don't just call it Gambler's Lane, or Vice Avenue. We head toward the first of the dens Orem mentioned to us, the Astrophel. "What were you pondering back there?"

"About the shipping industry and the loading yards." My comment has made Goodwin frown. For some reason, things I say make Goodwin frown. Not because it's me saying them, but because they're things Goodwin would rather not think and worry about, and I'm making her think and worry about them.

"The merchants guard what's on their ships incessantly. You need good probable cause to even get a writ to search the trade ships. The only thing we can get information about is loading schedules and the names of the merchants accepting the cargo. I'd rather avoid any contact with the merchants guild and the shipyards unless it's absolutely necessary." With that we walked into the Astrophel.

The Astrophel was, how to describe it…overdone? The walls were all painted Red. In the center of the room were the card and dice tables. On three of the walls there were women. Women in cages, women on tables, women on stools, hips and bodies gyrating to a small band playing in the corner. The music had a consistent beat to which the living decorations bounced to. Many were scantily clad. It took an obscenely large amount of money to get them off their pedestals. There was a set of stairs that led to a landing which extended over the band, from that balcony, people could gamble, not against other people, but against the den itself.

We sniffed around, asking questions here, observing the workers. This place would require further scrutiny. I looked at people, trying to remember faces, so that if I saw one patron that specifically visited all three dens, and didn't look completely intoxicated, I could describe them easily. After about an hour of being in the Astrophel, a man came down to talk to Goodwin and me. He looked rather kindly: he spoke to us easily, knew a lot of the goings on in the gambling den, and was dressed to impress. Although his leggings were brown, they were the quality of cotton the like I'd never seen before. His shirt was plain white, but it was silk, and his boots were made of the highest quality leather, but in a common fashion. We realized this was the owner of the den.

"Counterfeitting? Horse Lords no!" he says when Goodwin asks him about it outright. "We've had problems with Counterfeit silver, but the Astrophel is above reproach. All my hosts are mots. Mots I trust and pay well to keep things in order. They aren't just for decoration." When Goodwin asked if he knew of a specific den with a tendency towards shadier dealings, he suggested the Watering Hole. "It's more the Rum Hole, being as everyone in there is rip-roaring drunk. I wouldn't be surprised if there was something more difficult there."

"We'll stop by again. Get used to seeing us here." Goodwin growls at him. The man looks put out for a moment, mainly acos I think she was scaring him. I put a ladylike hand on his arm.

"It's just that you run such a hospitable establishment, we'll want to check in on you, to make sure nothing is amiss, should we find anything disturbing." I'm trying to sound plain and sweet. The fact that I have to lie for my job gives me some boldness.

"Do come back. It's nice to have some civilized Dogs around here. These Port Caynn fellows gamble with the worst of the scuts, and then raid the place the next day. It's most unsettling. You, at least, can see I'm a business man. Pure and simple." He thanks us for stopping by and goes upstairs to the landing above the band. There's a blonde man wearing a fur-lined cape and equally rich clothing, who is waiting for him. He's got a large bag of silver.

"Fetch," Goodwin hisses in my ear. I know right than and there that she wants me to go see who is upstairs. Hair that blonde... I think up an innocent question and go up the stairs. There's two men on guard, wearing a the name 'Astrophel' stitched into their tunics.

"Sir, I have a question. I ask at the owner, who turns and motions for the guards to let me through with a look that clearly says, 'She's harmless.'_Hardly harmless. Just tricky. _"Sir, I was wondering," I put on a sweet smile and cross my legs in a way that makes me look unsure of myself, "Are there any people who perform in your establishment, apart from the girls on the walls?" I'm slightly purring. Over his shoulder I see the man who has the fur-lined cape.

That man is tall. Very blonde and obviously Scanran, but he's young. Almost Rosto's age, maybe a few years older. His eyes are storm gray and his cheekbones are so sharp you would cut yourself on them. He had a more muscular build than Rosto, and there was an obvious dagger at his belt though I would've sworn I saw the sheath of one under his sleeve. "No, I pay my girls well. Foreign acts always cause such problems. I'm sorry, I know you will do your best to sniff out the culprits." I thank him and skip lightly down the stairs, hearing the owner say, "She's too sweet to be a Dog."

I give Goodwin a nod and she pretends to be gruff with me. "Stop skipping," she says tersely, "You ain't a gixie anymore. You're a Dog." The people around give me lusty looks, smirks. They don't agree with Goodwin. They think I'm too pretty to be a Dog, too young to know what I'm doing. We leave and head for the Ecstasy.

It's much the same as the Astrophel, only the mots dance on a counter that is all across the walls and there's a few men dancing provocatively, which is certainly a sight. Many of the men are golden skinned, with hair that's been bleached by the salt, only they've got lithe bodies, more lithe and thin than even Rosto. They aren't ugly, it's just odd. The owner was the same, he even invited us to talk at the table that was upstairs. There was a man waiting there, wearing a wolf-head silver earring and the clasp on his belt was a wolf's head. He had several mots draped over him and it was hard to tell what he looked like as he was turned away from us, but I'd bet he too was Scanran and hiding. Though he looked older than the other fellow. Maybe between thirty and fourty. Not horrible looking. Clearly well dressed.

The owner tells us that the Sailor's Keg is probably filled with the worst scuts. His guest agree's with him and I can hear the growl in his r's._THAT'S HIM! I think to myself. That's the voice I heard. _"If you'll excuse me, ladies. He gives a small bow and moves to tip his hat. I smile graciously because even though he's not giving me anything, I know the speaker and I've seen him, if only partially.

The Windhover is entirely different, though the color scheme is much the same. Lot's of red and brown. The Windhover doesn't have the mots walking around. There's no music. Just drinking and Gambling. There was a "high-rollers" table, but it was on the main floor, on a little landing. Again, the owner was gracious, and there was a wealthy looking man, (who I'd swear was at least part Scanran.) There were no draping mots and no wolf-fur and he was the oldest by far. I was beginning to see a pattern. I looked at Goodwin and she gave me a smirk. _Thinking together. _We couldn't get close enough to see him but we did talk to the owner. By this time Goodwin has finally picked up that sweet and insipid gets more answers.

He doesn't point us in the direction of another gambling den though. "Well, the Watering Hole is a mess. The Sailor's Keg always have fights. But the other three, that would be the Dog House, Amaretto Spirals, and the Candy Shop are more whore Houses than gambling dens. No, if you want information, I'd suggest the Port Caynn Rogue. He's been asking for a high Rogue's cut and it's making me nervous. Tough man, been the Rogue here for a while, Lockhorn is his name. Yes." The owner looked distracted.

"Sir," I say batting my lashes at him, "I'm new and I've never seen nor heard of this Lockhorn fellow." The owner is charmed for a moment. I'm cooing at him. It's so odd being so bold, but I'm working and that gives me a courage I can't usually have in front of the Magistrate. Suddenly am a skilled player.

"No you wouldn't. Why, you can't be more than a first year Dog. Pretty little thing like you. Lockhorn's a simple enough man. Brown hair, brown eyes, likes to wear green. He's usually at the Dog House. There's a little booth in the corner where he likes to do business." The owner pats my cheek sweetly and I blush and smile at him.

"I'm walking my Watch!" I giggle girlishly. "Me and my partner will check up on you some time this week. Thanks for the information." Goodwin puts her arm around my shoulder and leads me out of the den. Outside she collapses onto a crate, laughing at me.

"Well!" she says through laughs, "Aren't you quite the little player. If I didn't know you any better, I'd have said you were some empty headed Unicorn District Dog." Pounce gives me a meowl and jumps to my shoulder, sticking his nose in my ear.

_Nicely done. I almost believed you in there, and that's saying something. _He's purring on my shoulder and I'm glad for his weight and his warmth. It's drizzling now and Late, and Goodwin and I decide to stop by their Rogue anyway. She's imitating me the whole way, laughing at the stupidity of the owners. We reach "the Dog House" which is on the wrong side of the Kennel, so we have to go around.

It's honestly the most astounding out of all the places we've seen. There's only one card table and no one's sitting at it. In the center of the room is a stage with three long wooden poles, polished so there's not a sliver on them. Hanging from ropes placed in the ceiling, laying in nets, on tables, in chairs, dancing on the stage. There was only one spintry there and he was lying in the middle of the stage and doxies danced on him. Women were Everywhere, many of them dressed in the skimpiest of skirts some were in naught but a breastband or a loincloth, their very large breasts hanging, leaving nothing to the imagination. Other's still had skipped wearing clothing and just left everything out, their hair long and wild. It was absolute mayhem, women calling out to men, making deals left and right, I noticed a silk curtain over a doorway and I knew there were rooms back there. There was even a woman with tattoos of a fish's scales all down her legs and seashells in her hair, pretending to be a mermaid.

I _felt_ my mouth drop as I walked in. Goodwin nudged me with her elbow. "You're catching flies, Beka."

"There are flies in here? How can you see them in all this mess?" I say, all thought gone straight out of my head. Goodwin gives me a laugh. She clears her throat and starts to rumble a growl. I pick up on her growl and when she stops to catch her breath, I growl louder and we're two Lady-Dogs standing at the doorway growling. It's not the challenge Growl, like was at the Mantel and Pullet, but in seconds, the room has gone dead quiet.

"Well, well, well." Says a voice, connected to a man who steps out of a shadowy corner booth. He's a green silk blouse on. Lockhorn. He's circling me and Goodwin and Pounce is growling at my feet. He stands in front of Goodwin. "I knew there was women as Dogs, but I never thought I'd see one here in Port Caynn. You, are the real thing." He comes to stand in front of me and I give him and icy glare. "You're too small, and too young to be a full Dog for long. But those eyes…" he drawls, bringing his face closer to inspect my eyes. I snarl and snap like a real dog.

"I don't know who the Bitch is," he says, jerking his head towards Goodwin, "But you are Rebakah Cooper. Whoever tells me about that Scanran pretty boy in Corus, tells me about you. You're eyes are legendary. They tell me how you have the brass to live in the same boarding house of the Rogue."

"I was there first" I rumble at him quietly. This makes Lockhorn laugh quietly. The kind of laugh and axe-murderer uses when he sees someone futilely trying to fight him. It's slow and wicked and if I were a canine, my hackles would be raised.

"Other's tell me, he keeps you there because it shows how skilled he is. Pulling tricks right under a Dogs nose." His voice is low and deadly.

"As far as I know, he ain't pulled any great tricks in the boarding house, as that's not the court of the Rogue. And I stay where I want to stay. No one keeps me on a leash, save my Lord Provost." I growl.

"Oh-ho. Well, the Lord Provost may keep you on a leash, but it's the Piper who's holding onto it. Are you his Good Dog, come here to spy on us?" Lockhorn has taken a step back but has raised his voice so all can hear him.

"I'm no rat's pet." I'm talking low, but I believe the air was so tense in the room, they could've heard me behind the curtain.

"There's very few reason's as to why a Lady Dog sticks to a Rogue. She's either his paid pet, or his plaything. Which are you?" He says what everyone in Corus thinks. He says the one story no Dog is willing to confront me about.

"What makes you think it's him jerking me around? What makes you think I'm the obedient one? I heel to no one, save my Lord Provost. " I enunciate every word carefully. "I like to keep tricky Rats where I can see them. That's why I'm a Dog."

Lockhorn looks ready to strike me for my cheek. His muscles have tensed up in his arm and a vein is throbbing in his temple. At this point, Goodwin breaks in. "Why is it, I'm a Bitch, and she's a Lady Dog?" Lockhorn looks at her sharply. Then his shoulders drop some and he relaxes.

"Well, you've bark" he says as though we hadn't just spent ten whole minutes growling at each other. "I have no desire to test if you have a bite, though I surmise this one does" he jerks his head at me.

"Oh, aye," drawls Goodwin, her voice still terse. "Corus calls her the Terrier. Something about grabbing a Rat in her teeth, shaking it till it squeaks, and not letting it go till it's seen my Lords justice." Lockhorn shudders a bit.

"I only talk with the Dogs with spine enough, and brains enough to keep up with me. Let's step into my office and chat." He points to the Shadowy booth he exited from. Two mots scuttle out and Goodwin and I lead the way there. As we sit down, the entire place begins again with whatever it was doing before Goodwin and I started growling.

Lockheart is the complete opposite of what he was a few moments ago. He's sweet and light and asking questions about Ulsa and some of the Mots he met when he was there last. Goodwin seems unfazed by his change in behavior. She's asking the questions and I'm just watching her work. She asks him about the silver and he admits to sending the Rogue false coin.

"Don't you sulk at me missy," he says to me seeing my eyes slant together in a frown. "It's the Rogue's own fault for increasing his Cut. I don't trust this Piper fellow any more than I trust either of you. Rosto's a greedy cove. Kayfer wasn't nearly this wanting." Goodwin asks him a few more questions and we're done. He doesn't know where it's coming from, and he's sworn an oath to slit the throat of the scut who's making money useless. And with that, we're done.

"Goodwin" I ask her after we've escorted ourselves out, "How come you didn't push him. And Goodwin slows to get under the eave of a doorway to pull up her hood. I follow and do the same. "We did all that growling and bickering, and got nothing out of him."

"But we did." She says, looking up and down the street and leads the way to home, well, the Smiling Turtle. "Beka, that man doesn't lie. He's known for it. I've been to Port Caynn before. I knew that the last time I came to Port Caynn. His type don't change too fast. All that growling the two of you did at each other, was a test of your resolve. You did well, he looked right ready to smack you." I can't believe what I'm hearing and Goodwin knows what my silence means. "He's honest if it kills him, Beka. He refuses to lie. If he doesn't want you to know anything, he tells you exactly that. I don't trust him anymore than you do, but I believe him."

We get home and I sit down to write all this. My candle is low and my hand has cramped twice. I'm done for tonight.


	16. Chapter 17: The Rat and the Lioness

Being and Excerpt from the Journal of Rosto the Piper  
King of the Court of the Rogue, Corus.

June 4th 247

Writ in the evening.

Why is it that, although I am the King of the Court of the Rogue, I still end up playing messenger for Beka?

I would've sworn that Ersken sent the bird just last night, and now Nightwing is back. It was evening when the thing showed up on my doorstep. I was in the kitchen, piping. I had heard a very nice song from a mot named Rose Bride. She's a Doxy over by the river. Sweet as can be. Not my type, too breathy, but still quite sweet. That aside, I was practicing when Nightwing landed amongst the pigeons at my feet. The Dove was there flitting. I'd add little embellishments just to watch it jump. It made me laugh. I stood to shoo the birds away and was left with the pale gray dove and the black pigeon. I picked them both up, plunking them in their basket on the inside of the door.

Taking the scroll off the birds ankle, I see Beka's handwriting. "Ersken. Urgent. Send back quickly." And there's a report. _Poor Bird. He's flown a lot in the past few days. He'll have gone back and forth twice in three days. Most folk won't do that. _ I opened the report. It wasn't tied, so it really didn't matter who read what. The report was short. Mentioning a few interviews and the two of them chasing a lead. Official and uninteresting. Beka's private note to Ersken, now that was interesting. I opened it gently, carefully popping the wax seal.

_Ersken my friend, _

_Beg one of our Scanran friends to translate this for you. _

_Biti chiye dobriyo. Voliti chye nashi Lopovlu._

_I need to know what it means, as soon as possible. It's crucial. More as soon as I find out._

_Beka_

I reread the line in the middle several times until I understood what it said. Beka's spelling, well it's wrong. She was writing more for sound. _Biti chiye dobriyo. Voliti chye nashi Lopovlu. _Well, it's not much. But it was enough to set my mind to wondering what it means to Beka's investigation.

I returned the seal so it didn't look like it was tampered with at all. I scooped up both letters and went off to find Ersken. He was in the Mantel and Pullet with Tunstall, who noticed me the second I walked in. I walked over and patted Ersken on the shoulder, slipping the scrolls into his chest pocket. "How are you my friends? How's the food?" I sit down between the two of them. Ersken pulls out the scrolls, and gives the long scroll to Tunstall, who skims it quickly, letting it roll shut.

"Rosto," he asks me quietly. "I need to ask. What is your opinion of this silver? What does it mean to you when you hear there is counterfeit money in the system?"

"What does it mean to me?" I roll his question around in my mind for a moment. "Frustration. Complete and utter frustration. I'm getting questions about it. people are coming to me, demanding an explanation. I have nothing to tell them. Only that I have this money too, and that I refuse to move it around. I've more fake coins in my pocket right now than I'd like. It's frustrating. There's very little that I can do."

"Oh, there's a lot of things you can do." Says Tunstall to me, giving me his tricky smile. He's a man after my own crooked heart, all tricks and wit and games. He knows how to play. "Like now, being helpful and answering questions, and keeping a tight rein on the money you do get. We just need to push this situation a teensy bit further."

"Well. While you think, I've got a grumbling crew who don't want to work unless they get paid in real silver. It's making me look vain and greedy." I had an idea milling in the back of my mind, one that was a harsh blow, but it's a card I won't use unless I'm forced to.

Ersken snorts at this. "Meaning no offense, your Piper-ness. But you are a hair vain." He's got a grin playing around his eyes and I can't be mad at him. He's a good cove. "But just a hair. Them as know you also know you're a big-hearted man, with a great _love, _for all the citizens of the Lower City." There's something about the way he says "love" that sets me to wondering.

I look behind me to find that the Golden Swan has come in and she makes a huge show of spotting me and rushing over. _Bullocks, she knew I was here. She followed me. Can't the woman take a hint? I'm in no mood for cuddling. _ She comes over and plants a big kiss on my cheek. "There you are," she says breathily. "I've been looking all over for you."

"I was at the Tavern." I tell her bluntly. "If you'd looked for me at home, you might have found me there." She's taken aback by my sternness and I'm desperately hoping she'll say something witty back. Beka would. Well, Beka would know where to look for me, but even if she didn't know where I was, she would have said something along the lines of "Well I couldn't see you through all the dust" or something. The Swan says nothing witty. Just pouts and purrs in my ear, begging for forgiveness. Her hand snakes around my neck and starts playing with my necklace. I find myself unable to stop from grabbing her hand and pulling it back just enough for her to whimper.

"I just wanted to see it Rosto. You never let me even touch it when we're together." She simpers, trying to calm me with her other hand. I pull the wrist I've twisted just a tad further.

"No." is all I can manage. I'm furious that she even attempted it. Beka's the only person I've willingly shown that necklace too. She's the only one I trust enough not to break it or ask questions about it so she's the only one I've ever trusted, apart from myself, to even hold the thing.

"Fine," she sniffs, miffed. She's trying to make me feel left out. I let her hand go. She pulls it back and rubs it. "That hurt." Guilt does not work on me. I have no tenderness for stupidity. I get up, thank Tunstall and Ersken for their time and leave. I hear the door to the Mantel and Pullet open again as I'm about halfway down the street. I glance back to see the Swan following behind me. _Trying to tail me. Ha! Catch me if you can. _

With that thought I took a few sidestreets, shortcuts, roundabouts until I lost her. Feeling smug I found myself walking into Maira of Shang. I righted myself quickly, apologizing, and praying that she wouldn't give me a Shang kick. She doesn't.

"Well, Master Piper, we meet again." Her voice is cool and deep. "How are you faring with the loss of one your house-mates?" She asks. There is no hidden meaning, no jabs at my vanity, or at my not-so-silent hunger for Beka. She truly wants to know, what's it like with one less person in the house.

"Though she's been gone, naught but three days, I can truthfully say it isn't so bad. We're still harassed by pigeons at breakfast. And sometimes, I feel like knocking on her door to ask her a question or tell her to come down for breakfast, but I remember she isn't there." I tell her truly. We start walking and I forget my destination and simply talk with the Shang Lioness. She's sweet and good natured, though I heard of her skill. She's very much like Pounce. She won't come if you ask it of her, you have to just let her come to you.

"May I ask what you are doing, prowling around in Dark Alleys in the night?" We're talking politely. Mainly acos I know she was trained to it, and I respect her far too much to cross her in even the slightest way.

"Looking for Sabine. We play this game sometimes. A sort of Cat and Mouse. Or, as it is, Lioness and Stag." I wonder for a moment what Stag's have anything to do with Sabine of Macayhill. "The Stag is embossed on the Macayhill family crest. She has one Stag, to signify her family, and one Doe, to signify herself, butting heads on a blue shield." I laugh. I can imagine the tough Sabine of Macayhill gets grief from her family when she comes home for Midwinter.

"Well let's find her," I say, keen to play the game. "Where did you think you saw her last?" The Lioness shrugs and scratches her head.

"I was following Thug, but then I realized he had walked back up to the palace and had to go back and retrace my steps." We were at the fountain just under the Nightmarket. We search for a while and after a while, Maira lazily decides she's had enough. _Just like a cat. _She languidly seats herself on the lip of a fountain.

"You gave up." I say, wondering why this woman, who has enough ambition to become a Lioness of Shang, has given up. She wrinkles her nose some and then gives me a feral grin, and I can imagine her with whiskers, like Pounces.

"No. I'll leaver her be for a while. She'll come looking for me, wondering if I've given up. Than I'll sneak up behind her and get her." She lifts her arms up some, stretching out the muscles in her back. Quick as a blink she's stood up, flipped onto the fountain's lip, and strikes a battle pose, calling me forward. Ready for a fight.

Flippantly, I ignore her challenge and she slumps down to sit on the fountain again. I take a seat next to her. We look out at the sky, which is clouded over and threatening rain. I can only imagine that if the Clouds are this bad here, Port Caynn must be under water. Maira and I sit in silence and my hearing and eyes flick around the square several times in the silence. _Attention unpaid is a grave half-made. _

"You love her." Says Maira quietly, after I've looked around the square several times. "The Cooper Girl." I glance at her in amazement. I had given nothing away to this woman. I hadn't spoken about Beka in a way that would insinuate that I flirt with Beka. Or that I had kissed her. Or dreamt of her.

"When you saw her in the courtyard, after you came from checking your friends, you checked her for wounds under your lashes. You gaze faltered at her sleeve, which was ripped. When you spoke, you spoke to her, though Sabine held rank over any of us. Even now, as she is gone, you are the one who goes to her door, looking for her."

"I'm attracted to her and I wish to know her" I said quietly. "I wouldn't call that Love." The Lioness is quiet and I can see her green eyes focus on a movement down the street. Her vision is excellent if she can see that far in the dark.

"You don't want to protect her?" Maira asks quietly, eyes narrowing at whatever it is that she sees down the street. I'm at the wrong angle and so I don't bother to look, but scan the area again.

"She's a Dog. If ever was a mot that didn't need my protection, it would be Beka." Which is true. Beka doesn't need my protection. She could fight me easily, she proved it the day she stole those fire opals from my boot. So what could I do to offer her protection. Besides, I admired her strength. The determination to keep fighting, even when Ahuda beat the stuffing out of her daily.

"Good. You do not confuse the need to dominate and protect with the emotion that is Love. Love is exactly as you described it: the desire to know someone. Even when you believe you know everything pertinent in their lives, you still wish to know them." Maira lifts herself into a crouch and flits across the square, climbs a wall and comes down on the back of Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill. "Found you!" She says gleefully.

They both come over and sit back down on the fountain. I'm still scanning the square every few minutes. Sabine, Maira, and myself, chat of non-consequential things and Maira looks content. She and I both turn our heads when I hear a small gasp from the street Sabine just came down. There's a flash of golden skin and black hair and I know the Swan was watching us. Whatever she thought, when she saw me with Maira of Shang and Sabine of Macayhill, I don't care. Let her think whatever she wishes. I bid both ladies goodnight and head off in the wrong direction towards Nipcopper Close, going around so I don't come if from Jane street, but from Stormwing street.

I'm in my room pondering, writing down a few things, and my light is on and my door open when Ersken shows up in the doorway. He watches me while I finish writing. When I put down the quill he asks his question.

"Have you seen Kora?" he's a bit worried, but not enough to change the tone of his voice.

"She, Aniki, and Reed Katie went to a baby birthing over on Stuvek Street." I move to pick up my quill again and Ersken interrupts.

"You speak Scanran, don't you?" He's staring at me and I can't help but stare at him for the stupidity of his question.

"What do you think?" I say. For a moment he hesitates and then plunks down Beka's note on my desk.

"What does it mean?" he says, pointing to the middle line. I pretend to read it, as I've already read it. But still he doesn't need to know that.

"Her spelling is atrocious, but I believe the translation is. _All will be well. Our thief will love this. _Though there is some ambiguity to the word 'Lopovlu.'" Ersken nods for me to continue. "If you looked up the word 'Lopovlu' it would mean thief. But, the common folk use Lopovlu to describe their District Rogues." I see Ersken's eyebrow twitch upward. "Like the district chief's here in Corus. Lopovlu means, 'little rogue.'" Ersken's eyes are still and I can tell that he's thinking. I can't read his expression beyond that.

"And what about 'big rogues' like you." He motions to me with the letter in his hand. I'm taken aback by the question. I was expecting him to question me about who this could mean, not to continue this vocabulary lesson.

"Lopovlieri or Patsovluk. Though if you so much as call me either of those in public I will lop off your ear." I don't quite know why I chose his ear, but Ersken nods and thanks me. As he heads down the hall, I call out to him, "And you are not to call me 'big Rogue' either."

Ersken turns around to look at me. "Good to know." Now, as I'm pondering this, does he mean my threat or the vocabulary lesson he just had. _Drat him. He's picking up a few of Beka's habits. _

I have to go over numbers. I want to make sure, that just in case I have to assert my will and play the card I have hidden up my sleeve, people won't kill me because of it.

Also. Before I go to bed. The agent I sent out to inspect Beka's Port Caynn Dogs just came back. I have to send Aniki out to deliver this information. I don't trust it to a letter. Though I have a feeling my agents have got to start learning new ways to send messages. Maybe a code, using string. And knots. Worth pondering.

* * *

**Author's Note: One from Rosto and one from Beka. I think I went just a smidge overboard with the clues to George, and Aly, but I like it so oh well. **

**FYI: For Tammy Fans who are praying for information of Bloodhound. Check out Tammy's liverjournal at **_**http://tammypierce. (there's also a link from her homepage...  
There should be an update (#2) about Bloodhound. Being as I'm so far along in my story, I intend to disregard everything she's written. But it's good to know something about what she plans to do. **_

_**Thanks everyone! Please leave a review!**_

_**- - - Lady Wolf - - - **_


	17. Chapter 18: Doubt

June 5 247

Writ in the afternoon.

I didn't sleep a wink last night. I heard every drop of rain, and Ye Gods, did it rain! I wasn't looking forward to going out to bring in breakfast, (as I knew Goodwin would never do it) when I heard a knocking at her door. I went to the door that separates our rooms and opened the door to her room. It was Lando and Orem, sopping wet, with a basket full of Yamani Rolls and fruit and a bottle of twilsey and barley water.

"Hold up a sec. Go to the next door down and I'll wake Goodwin." I close the door on them and go over to where Goodwin's sleeping. I shake her, tap her, slap her, talk in her ear, and nothing moves her. _How on earth does her husband wake her when it's early in the morning? _Pounce is at my feet looking at Goodwin with a frown on his face. He meows in her ear and she grunts and rolls over. He scowls and tries louder. Nothing.

A thought hits me and I place my hand gently on her shoulder. With a light shake I whisper in her ear. "Darling, it's time to wake up. Breakfast is ready." And with that, her eyes snap open, like she'd never been asleep. She sees me standing over her and grumbles at me to go away. "Lando and Orem are here with breakfast," I say standing up sharply, and give her a imperious look, "get dressed and come eat afore the food gets cold."

I walk out of her room and hear her grumbling behind me. "Since when did you get to be the ma? Tunstall's rubbing off on her, the great old mother hen." Pounce gives her a few _mrrts_ which I know are his laugh. Orem hands me a dry tablecloth which I spread on the floor as he and Lando move my writing desk over to the far wall, so that it's under my window.

"Beka," says Lando, squinting out my window into the rain, "I think there's a crow on the sill." I go over to it and crack the window open some and in hops Nightwing, water running over him.

"Oh, Nightwing!" I say, pulling him into the room and shutting the window. "Good pigeon! You've been so brave! Flying through this storm like this." I swiftly remove Ersken's note and preen his feathers to dry him. When he's sufficiently dry, he nips my finger with his beak and gives me an angry _croo! _"No, I won't send you out in that storm unless it is absolutely necessary. You rest." I say, putting him in his basket. He puffs himself up and gives me a beady look. I drop some seed into his basket, which he eats greedily and then he curls up and falls asleep.

When I turn back, Goodwin has finally joined us, though she's grumpier than Pounce when it's snowing outside. Orem is making tea and Lando is staring at the scroll on my table and it's disconcerting. I pick it up and put it in my pocket, figuring I'll read it later. Orem hands me a cup of tea and I gasp when I look at the liquid: It's bright red!

"Copper Isle Red Griffin. It's good for mornings like this. Starts you up nicely." He says handing a cup to Goodwin who takes a sip easily. I taste it, and it's bitter and strong, but after a few moments on the tongue it becomes earthy and goes down easily. I find I like it.

"The taste grows on you," grumbles Goodwin. Pounce meows at Orem, who pours some tea out onto a saucer and lays it before Pounce who laps at it easily._Well, you seem to like it. Though I don't know how good it is that you be drinking tea. _I think at him.

_What's so wrong with tea? _He mrrts at me while he's lapping.

_Firstly, don't talk with your mouth full. Secondly, if you get used to it, I'll have to look to buying it in Corus and I don't quite feel like doing that. _I think to Pounce as I accept a Yamani roll from Orem, which he has already cut for me. He places a piece on Pounce's, now empty saucer. Pounce glares at him.

"He wants another one," I tell Orem who's looking confused. Orem gives me a raised brow.

"He don't get another one until he eats the first. His eyes is bigger than his stomach." Orem doesn't give Pounce the other piece even though Pounce is glaring at him. He motion's to his plate and gives a meow. Orem shakes his finger at him, "No. Eat that first." Pounce is lecturing him in cat.

_I will eat it. I want another piece. I like all of my food in front of me, not having to ask for each piece before I eat it. _He's sour. _I don't like you so much now. _He turns his nose into the air.

"There now you," says Orem sternly, "My sister's dogs eat outside and hear you are eating with the people, and off a plate no less. Don't you sass me." He's glaring at Pounce.

"Here Pounce," I say taking a piece off the end of my Yamani Roll, "Guardsman Orem doesn't know how much you eat. I never finish the whole thing anyway." I place it gingerly on his plate and he gives me a meow and licks my finger.

"You mots allus spoil your pets. With animals, you need to be firm, like you are with children." He's looking at me, but he's not looking me in the eye. His eyes is on my pocket where Ersken's note is. "You should let him hunt. Mice and birds and the like."

"He don't like mice and birds. He won't hunt them. Call's them 'little brothers'" I grumble under my breath.

"Well that's acos you've spoiled him. Now he expects people food. He'd hunt if he went a few days without you feeding him." He's finally looked me in the eye and I can't help but glare at him.

"I tried." I say shortly. "He just begs it from someone else. He's very persuasive. Though I assume that's because he's The Cat." _Lets see if Lando is smart enough to pick up the difference between, 'a cat' and 'The Cat'. _

_"_Him being a cat makes no difference. You should listen to me Beka. I know what I'm saying." He's very full of himself. He don't know that you don't tell Pounce to do anything. Constellations will do as they want. Lando's chest is puffed out. I don't bother correcting him, only mumbling over a mouthful of Yamani Roll.

We eat in silence and I feel morose. I wish I could be in Corus, having breakfast with Aniki and Rosto and Kora and Phelan and Ersken. We would be talking and laughing. Rosto woulda played his pipe and Phelan would've made jokes about the rain. But Lando and Orem are quieter than a graveyard. Heck, Graveyards sound joyous and festive, like the Daymarket, compared to breakfast with them.

"Beka," coughs Goodwin, after almost an hour of silence and eating and drinking tea. "Maybe you should open Ersken's letter." I glance over at Lando and Orem. Orem's looking at Pounce, who managed to eat four whole pieces of yamani roll. He's amazed so much food can fit in his stomach and is wondering if Pounce is actually a Dog. Lando looks up at me so fast when that I'm afraid he'll get whiplash. Goodwin nods at me with a look that says, _Get on with it. The silence is killing me. _ After glancing through the letter I deem it's okay to read out loud.

_Beka._

_According to Rosto, the Scanran that you heard means the following. _

"_All is well. Our thief will like this." _

_Though, the Scanran word that means 'thief' is used differently amongst the classes. To the common folk, it means 'little rogue,' and it's their name for their district chiefs. Kora confirmed this and added that it could also be for anyone who's doing or planning something tricky or bad._

_Rosto says the word for 'big rogues' (like him) is Lopovlieri or Paht-sove-look (I can't even begin to spell it, sorry.) Kora laughed and said most people don't like them names acos their too grand. Common folk just call the Scanran King of the Rogue 'Patsov' which just means Rat._

_Hope I was of help. Give the pigeon a rest. _

_Ersken. _

_P.s Why is all your letters wet?_

Goodwin nods. Orem seems to be pondering. _Probably reading my mind to figure out what I heard._ Lando is the only one who talks.

"Not, Rosto the Piper. King of the Court of the Rogue in Corus?" he asks, as though he disbelieves Ersken would be able to talk to him. I can only nod in response. "You're friend has some dangerous connections Beka."_I should probably tell him that I was the first person to meet Rosto and that Ersken only knows him through me. Then again, he'd probably laugh in that annoying way of his, and say 'what would a pretty little mot like you know?' _ So instead of saying anything, since I don't wish to repeat the incidences of last night in the Dog House, I just shrug.

Lando and Orem look at each other. Orem is the one who asks the sensible question, though he don't ask me: he looks at Goodwin. "Can these two folk be trusted? Rosto and Kora?" He rolls the names on his tongue and I tense up because he near spits them out. They sound evil and vile the way he says them.

"Kora's helped with a few investigations, and she's in a relationship with a Dog," says Goodwin slowly, over-simplifying her credentials so she sounds better than she is, "so we can trust her. Though I take it nothing we say in the Rogues favor will make you trust him." I can't believe Goodwin's making Rosto out to be bad.

"I don't like this at all." Says Lando with resolution. "No. I believe your King of the Rogue is highly involved in this. Look at all that's happening. He's not been Rogue a year, and already there are Scanran coves causing trouble in Port Caynn and Corus. He's a Rat clean and simple. You cannot expect him to behave honestly. He may be sheltering or protecting the wrongdoer's. He may be hiding money, in your lodging house. He could be using his court to move it around faster. He's crooked and tricky and deserves to be locked away." He's ranting now, but the way he's speaking I can't help but listen. It's probably the first thing he's said that I don't feel insulted by. I don't like that he's criticizing Rosto, whom I see as a friend.

"Men like him are scum. They steal people's money to line their own pockets. You've seen those gambling dens, Beka" he says addressing me. He's the first to do so. "They are a breeding ground for vice. People drink, gamble, and cheat on their families and wives. They get into fights, kill each other, and all so he can make money. Worse, he knows they move money around the most, and yet he's done nothing to stop them. He's a bad man and I think he should be thrown in the Stocks." His speech is intoxicating. It's like a poison, polluting my mind._No, _says a part of me, the part of me that usually tells me what's the right thing to do. _No, Lando is making sense. Rosto is the Rogue. He ain't innocent. You've seen the things done illegally in Corus. If it weren't for him, that stuff would happen on a much smaller scale. _

"Here, here!" says Orem, agreeing with his young partner. I can't say anything. Mainly acos I'm arguing with myself whether or not Rosto is or isn't crooked. _He's a Rusher. He's the Rogue. Of course he's crooked. You know he can kill, no problems, and no question's asked. _ In a split second, the logical part of my brain wins. For once. I nod and agree with Lando.

"My bet is that he'll send someone to deliver a message to them Or to us, so they can throw us off the scent." He says, pounding his fist into his hand. "When he does, we should send the messenger back in pieces." Orem nods at this.

Goodwin finally speaks up. "That may be," she says quietly, and it takes the attention off of Lando. "If there is something wrong, we have to hope Tunstall will be smart enough to sniff it out. Beka and I will give him a 'heads-up' so that he can be on his guard." I can feel my eyes go hard.

"Come you Dogs," I say steadily, "We've got sniffing to do. Let's clean up and go hunt us some Rats." Goodwin looks resigned. Orem looks anxious, like he can't wait, and Lando looks triumphant. Only Pounce looks wary. His tail is quivering fiercely.

_Beka, I don't have good feeling about this. _He mews softly as Goodwin and I get our gear.

"No Pounce," I tell him quietly as Lando and Orem leave the room. "It may not be a good feeling. But for once, something feels right. I'm going to go pound some Rats." I say grabbing my lead filled sap and leaving my baton on the table. Pounce meows and turns his back to me.

_Well I'm not going with you. _He says with finality. But I don't care. I just closed the door.

* * *

Holy Mother Goddess!! Where did all you australians come from!?!?! I just got about a dozen people add me and send me a review, all of them from Australia!!! Well, Keep it up!.. 

Sorry it's a bit dark and foreboding. But i have a point. I promise.

Lady Wolf


	18. Chapter 19: Nobleman and Bulldog

Being and Excerpt from the Journal of Matthias Tunstall  
Provost's Guardsman. The Lower City, Corus.

Describing the Events of June 6th, 247 H.E

This morning I languidly followed my usual routine. Dogs receive bread from the Kennel these days since its just too costly for us to be buying it on our own. Ersken sent Achoo to me last night, after my watch to Translate Beka's Letter. I couldn't make heads nor tails of it, but I was glad to hear that she and Clary would be interviewing people in Port Caynn. I gave Achoo a chunk of ham, which she wolfed down happily and I told her to give the other message to Ahuda. Who was most grumpy to be woken up by a canine-dog in the middle of the night.

After spending a day talking to birdies, who gave me nothing of news, I made for the Kennel. There was Ersken, little Achoo sitting at his feet, and him talking to Yoav. I had almost made it to them when I was intercepted by Rose Bride. She threw her arms around me (in front of the entire Kennel no less) and looked me deeply in the eyes.

"Kiss me, I've been a good girl." She says puckering her lips at me. I'm unusually uncomfortable around Rose Bride, and I find myself immensely afraid that Sabine will hear about this behavior.

"I'll be the judge of that," I say, pulling her arms down. She gives me a pout and puts her arms back.

"Don't you want to hear what I have to say?" She's pressed her pelvis into mine and I find it suddenly very hard to concentrate on what she's saying. I sigh, and she interprets that as a sign to begin. "Well, yesterday, I was talking to Leyla. She lives over near KingsBridge. She's taken to telling folk that she looks like her majesty, Queen Jessamine, so coves can see what it is to bed the Queen. Personally," she's whispering breathily at me and I'm wondering when she'll get to her point, "I think they look nothing alike. Queen Jessamine has black hair, and well, Leyla's is brown and her eye's is brown. Everyone knows Jessamines eye's is like the sky." I nod politely and beg her to make her point.

"Anyway, we went shopping yesterday and I saw her all bruised!" She tells me like this is the most amazing news in the world: A doxy with bruises. How very unsurprising. "And wells, I ask her. 'Leyla, what in the name of the Goddess happened to you?' and she points to her eye, which is horrible and black, and tells me. 'Some Nobleman's servant, pretending he was a Lord came by, bought my services. He paid me well,' and she shows me this huge bag of silver, 'but I ended up with these horrid bruises.' Well I take a look at her bag and I do that trick you told me about Tunstall," And she pulls me into a hug and I can smell her perfume and feel her breasts pressing into my chest. "You're such a kind and smart Dog. Well, I gives the coin a lick. I tell her, her bags full of Falsies and she sets to screeching. Well, we went and talked to the Rogue, who gave her a compensation, and I tells him, before he takes the silver, if I can have the bag. And of course, Rosto likes me," she smiles as she says this, changes her mind and goes, "not that he'll EVER replace you in my heart." She gives me a lusty wink, "or my bed."

"Anyway, I know you've got those little poochies, with the good sniffer's, so I brought you the bag." She waves her basket and my stomach lurches._Sweet Lady Crone! What luck! _ She's pressed herself so close to me that I'm afraid she's trying to meld herself into me. I swoop down on her and give her a kiss. When she sticks her tongue in my mouth I pull her away.

"You got your kiss. But I've got sommat else for you." I give her a silver noble, and the loaf of bread that should have been due to me. She smiles and hands over the money bag, plops the loaf in her basket, covers it, and as she walks away she gives my rear a pinch.

"You going to visit tonight?" She asks breathily. Time for her to leave.

"I'm afraid I can't." I tell her and she pouts again, placing her hand on my chest. "I have to walk my Watch, and then I've got sniffing and digging to do. Some other day." She walks off with a grin and a wink, very haughtily proud of herself. When I turn to look at the Kennel, I can see Ersken, Yoav, and Nyler Jewel standing there, each one beet red with their hand over their mouth: Ersken's biting down on a knuckle and I know they're trying hard not to laugh. When I walk over they burst out laughing.

"Is that how you bribe your birdies?" Jabs Nyler Jewel. I could slug him. Nyler Jewel has a wife, children, and grand children and he's always joking at me because I've remained single. He thinks I'm the type that womanizes, but in truth, I'm just still looking. Still, Jewels comment puts a frown on my face.

"Aww, Jewel," says Yoav, and for a heartbeat I believe that he'll stand up for me. "You know that only works for big tall fellows like Mattes. When you're just averaged height, you're average sized." They keep laughing, taking a moment longer to tease me.

Ersken can't breathe he's laughing so hard and as he's my partner (my young partner) I cuff him over the head. It don't stop them from laughing. Since the lot of them are laughing like hyena's, I kneel to pat Achoo: Even she's a smile on her lips. But it's a good natured Doggie smile. I pull out the money bag and that lessen's the laughter of my comrades.

"Achoo," I tell her, putting the bag under her nose. "Two men handled this bag. I need you to find them." She's sniffing heavily at the bag. I put it away as I watch her sneeze. "Good girl. We'll start over by King'sbridge." Ersken has stopped laughing, though he's still red."No fooling around on Watch," says Ahuda as we get ready to muster out. She gives me a big wink, and there's a snort that comes from the direction of Nyler Jewel. "Now out, you Dogs!" Ersken and I tell Ahuda we're to follow a lead, than we'll try and do our usual rounds in the Lower City. "Go," she says, "and good hunting. Tunstall, be careful if you sniff too close," she warns.

"I know, they'll run away to their home fief." We head off with Achoo and in no time we're at King'sBridge. It's still daytime, though night is falling fast. Achoo practically runs to King's Bridge and I'm huffing just to keep up. She follows the scent to Leyla's House. Leyla's gracious to us and I notice a red hand mark and a black eye. _Those look awful familiar._ I ponder and think back to Lord Ralon. _No, It couldn't be that simple. Could it?_

Achoo sniffs around Leyla's house, her bed, and leads the way out again, with me on her tail. Ersken shouts a 'Thanks' to Leyla as we leave. Achoo is following the scent quickly. The man walked. Up Palace Way, past Gold Street, past the Patten district. Past the Upmarket. We took Palace Way all the way until we reached the Palace District, where Nobility and Very Rich Merchants had homes built, with Large Yards and Personal Stables, for while they were in Corus. Most nobles stayed up at the palace. But some houses, like the Goldenlake house, which spent more time here than at their home fief, had large mansion's with complete household's in Corus. Achoo led us until she reached a Large manor house than sat down. It was still light out. Because we were in the palace district, we didn't have the darkness that's usually down in the Lower City at this time, because of Palace Ridge. _Crone's Blessings! What Luck!_

Ersken could only whistle. The place was just that huge and that luxurious. We spoke to a man at the door and told him, we'd come to investigate a house servant getting robbed in the Patten District. The guard saw our uniforms and his friend escorted us to the Kitchen.

Unlike Mya, who was a kindly mot of a cook, the head cook in this noble house was a man, and a tougher man we'd never met. We explained that we wished to speak to one of the Lord's body servants, who had gotten into some trouble the night before. "Aye, well my Lord has had some trouble with his servants. He let one go and got roaring mad at the other one."

"May we speak to either of them?" Asks Ersken, with an innocent smile. Had the cook been a woman, she'd have melted right than and there, brought down the Lord himself, all the while feeding Ersken and me some Roast Duck. The cook only frowned.

"No. My Lord went back to Port Caynn this morning. His mother will return home in an hour and she likes dinner to be properly on schedule. So if you don't mind." He points to the door and Ersken and I take that as our cue to leave. There's no point arguing with an angry cook. Worse than Rat's, in that they won't just gut you with a blade. They'll fillet you, cook you, broil you, and serve you in bite sized portions. I learned that from Mya.

On our way out we bumped into a ladies maid who seemed to have just been cleaning out the trash bins in an office of some kind. "Here," offers Ersken after a glance from me, "Let me help you with those." She smiles and is about to wave him off when she takes a look into his handsome blue eyes. She giggles. "Well, since you're offering so kindly." We follow her to the trash heap, where some food and other items are to be burned. Ersken talks up the maid as I slowly toss the contents of the bags, as though I'm listening to her conversation, in actuality, I'm trying to decipher some writing on the paper.

In a second I see an interesting sheet with sums and figures on it. It's a receipt that has amounts of food. The amounts would have made me gasp under a normal occasion. He was bringing in enough grain from Carthak that we could've fed Corus all winter on it. The sum of money needed for that was equally huge. There were no other useful scraps so I pocketed the sheet with the sums and tossed the rest.

"Well, I hope we see you in the Lower City for the End of Summer Festival." Says Ersken with a grin that shows the dimple in his left cheek. She smiles and laughs.

"Thank you. I never knew the Dog's was so helpful." She says and gives Ersken a wink and a puts a little sway in her hips as she leaves. I ruffle Ersken's hair. We head out. The Guard greets us with an open smile and asks if we found everything all right.

"Everything's being handled. Thank you for your help!" We tell him brightly and make back for the Lower City. When we get there, it's deep dark and we run our usual rounds for Watch. I believe that tonight was supposed to be the entire Cesspool. But, I had no inclination to get myself or my partner killed so we avoided the Barrel's Bottom, and just walk around Stormwing Street. Later we took dinner at the Mantel and Pullet. There were fewer Dogs in there tonight and I was hoping to avoid the gossip about Rose Bride.

"Pox!" swears Ersken after we'd enjoyed only half our meal. "We didn't find out the Nobleman's name." And I can feel my stomach sink. Even veteran Dog's like me make mistakes. But this was one I couldn't believe I had made.

"We'll have to pull some strings. Talk to Nobility." I tell him. This makes him look sour.

"Do you think the Nobleman is doing this? Or one of his servants."

"I'm inclined to think it's the nobleman. We have to find the servant he fired. He might be up at the Castle looking for new employment. Maybe we just might luck out." We've been having a streak of good luck. I'm hoping to milk it for all it's worth. Still, I'm leaving an offering at Shakiths, Mithros's, and the Crones temples tonight. Don't want to Jinx it.

"I don't know about this Tunstall. This is a bigger crook than I care to bite at." Ersken's worried. This is the first big case he's had to do, as a full Dog, and not riding on the Coat-tails of his Training Dogs, or Beka. He's really helping to work this case.

"That's alright, just you sit back and learn." I tell him. "I ain't that afraid of taking on Nobles. I'm no Terrier, not like Beka. But I've got nerve enough to take on them as are bigger than me."

"Like a bulldog would?" He asks. I imagine a lot of Dogs have canine names, its just names like the Terrier, when they do sommat heroic, that stick so well. I nod to answer Ersken's question. Just as I do, I see a twinkle of mischief light up in his eye.

"So am I to call you Guardsman Bulldog after we bag this Noble Rat?" He asks quietly, scraping some of the leftover food off of my plate, and onto his, and putting it on the floor in front of Achoo, who gobbles it greedily. "Or are you just a Stud Dog?"

I have a feeling Beka and Clary will hear about my little encounter with Rose Bride, if only from a personal letter. "Don't be pert. I'm no Guardsman Bulldog, even after we bag the Nobleman. Clary is the Bulldog. Though not officially. I'm just a loveable mutt. Like Achoo." I say patting her on the head as she licks the plate clean. Ersken laughs some more and we finish out our Watch. Ersken goes to write up a report. He can't send it to Goodwin until Beka sends the Pigeon back, but he can have several reports ready.

Tomorrow we will approach my Lord Provost to see what he may know. He's not much of a Court-going noble, but he may have heard something. After that, we may need to approach someone who lives at the palace. Like a knight. And I know just the one.


	19. Chapter 20: Queen of the Rogue

June 7, 247

I woke this morning shivering. When I moved to pull Pounce closer to me, he wasn't on the bed. I looked around and he wasn't even in my room. I got up and looked in Clary's room and there he was rolled up at her back. Feeling slightly betrayed, I decided to take a walk. The owner gave me a nod and I went out to find breakfast. I came back with a breakfast ham and some onions. I asked if I could use the kitchen and the owner gave me a nod. The cook was more than helpful in providing me with a pan to use. Even gave me a pat of butter and two eggs. So I fried the egg's, onions and ham in one big pan and put it on a plate to take back upstairs. I split off a chunk for Goodwin and Pounce, leaving a note telling them if it was cold, the cook downstairs would heat it up for them.

Wolfing down my breakfast, I sat to write up a report to Ahuda telling her about yesterday's breakfast meeting and our (unsuccessful) sniffing last night. As well as everything we picked up from the Rogue. I wrote up a copy for Goodwin. Leaving that by the note that was about her breakfast, and sent Nightwing out again. Since there was only a steady drizzle outside, I told him he wouldn't get that wet. He crooed and took off.

Since Pounce and Goodwin were still sleeping, I went out for another walk. Just as I was about to turn back, the little lad that I had bribed the first night to find me a dustspinner caught up with me. My breath caught as he walked up. If there were dustspinners, I would check them out right then and there.

"Miss," he says, looking quite forlorn in the rain. "I didna know you was a Dog, but they told me you was. And I tried looking for you on your Watch a few days ago, but I just couldna find you." He sounds quite sad, like he's expecting a punishment.

"It's alright. You've found me now." I tell him, placing a hand on his shoulder. He twitches and pulls away from me. I'm stunned, mainly acos I had no intent to scare or hurt the lad.

"Me and my brother and my sister and all my friends searced Port Caynn, all the way up until the castle. We didn't find a single dustspinner." He closes his eyes, waiting for a blow. It doesn't come. I'm silent._There's no dustspinners. Pox. _

"That's fine. You tried your hardest." I give him the copper noble anyway. "Thank you for trying." He takes the noble, stunned that I gave him something and didn't beat him.

"But aren't you going to hit me?" he asks. And I can't help but stare at the little jinglenob.

"No." I tell him bluntly. He winces.

"But, you's a Dog?" He tells me and I shake my head.

"I ain't that kind of Dog." I hope that maybe by letting children know Goodwin and I have no malicious intent, it will change the expectations of the next generation.

"You was walking the Watch with Lando. All Dog's are the same. They'll as soon as beat you as pet you. You'll shake a man till he squeaks." He quips. He looks afraid and I'm wondering why he's still standing there. "If you'll shake a man to squeaking, than you'll beat a cove for disobeying."

"But I won't." I try explaining to him. He's shaking his head, afraid.

"You walk a watch with Lando. You're just as hard as he is." He says finally and runs away from me. Leaving me standing in the drizzle. _I've not yet seen Lando do sommat that warrants him being so mistrusted. And I just walked my usual Watch last night. Yeah, I took my sap. And yeah I had to use it. Twice. But I ain't gone hard, have I?_

Just as I was heading back to the Smiling Turtle, I see sommat that makes me spin._"My bet is that he'll send someone to deliver a message to them Or to us, so they can throw us off the scent." _ Lando's words echo in my mind. Rosto did send someone to Port Caynn. After he promised not to meddle. Acos coming up the street, is Aniki. I spot her and walk over, turning her round to face me. She spins, pulling out her dagger. When she sees me, she smiles. _How can she smile so honestly and come here to ruin me? _

"Beka! I wasn't expecting to see you so quickly!" She says brightly. _I'll bet you weren't. She's walking in the wrong direction to be walking to the Smiling Turtle. The only thing in that direction is the Court of the Rogue of Corus. She's to see him first. Well Pox on you. _

"Why are you here Aniki?" I ask her. I will admit that I sounded harsh. But she weren't looking for me and Goodwin. She was looking for the Rogue. Or the Colemongers.

"Well, Rosto sent me." She says carefully, putting her dagger back in its sheath. "I've got information I got to distribute. For you." She point's in the direction of a tea house. "Shall we go in, to get out of the wet."

"Actually, I'm in a bit of a hurry. So News first if you will." The part of me that listened to Lando last night has taken complete control of me. _Be very careful. _It's telling me. _You know she's a Rusher and a member of Rosto's court. You should be wary of anything and everything she tells you. _There's a small voice that says I should listen to Aniki acos she's a friend, but that voice gets squashed.

"Well, Rosto's been getting some information." She starts out quietly. "He says to tell you to be careful of that Dog, Lando." _Again with folk telling me to be careful around Lando. He ain't done nothing wrong. He's just punishing them who done stuff wrong. So he's a bit harsh. He's harsh and the folk don't do wrong again. _

"Yeah, what about Lando?" I ask her. Now as I think back on, I figure I sounded a little harsh.

"Beka, don't snarl." She extends an arm to pat my shoulder and I shake her arm away. "Beka, are you all right? Did someone say sommat to make you angry?" I can't believe how well she plays the concerned friend.

"I'm fine. I just ran into someone I was hoping wouldn't be here." And with a glare she knows I'm talking about her.

"Look, I'm here to help." She tells me. Her eyes go slanted and I know she's mad.

"Yeah, well you're a Rat and I don't need your help." I'm being rude and we both know it. It's just, Lando was right. Rosto sent someone. Someone he trusts. He sent Aniki: Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue. I can't believe it. And now she's here, telling me I should listen to some Gossip that's been dug up on Lando. Pox rot her. I won't listen.

"You don't even know what I was going to say." She sneers at me. I snarl at the hand she extends to me.

"So tell your bit and go back to Corus. Or are you here to talking to Lockhorn? Maybe to warn those three Scanran cousin's that are losing all that false silver, that they've got Dog's on their tail?" She flinches in mock-shock.

"That ain't it Beka. I was sent to tell you that your Dog-friend Lando is an ex-pirate, branded in Maren, over the heart. Rosto sent me here to help you hunt down the Coles." For a second she sounds sincere and than she snarls at me. "Why would you think we had anything to do with it?"

"You're Scanran. And you're Rats. The coves we're hunting are Scanran Rats. See the connection. You've said your bit Aniki. Now go back to Corus. You ain't a Dog. You're a Rat. You can't help me in Dog work." I sound dead serious and I think she realizes that.

"Seems to me I helped you once before. We all did." And I know she's insinuating the Shadow Snake mess.

"You did that so you could court favor. I don't care. I believe" I drawl it out and punctuate my next point. "You. Should. Leave. Port. Caynn."

"What if I don't want to?" She's daring me. Her chest is puffed up and her jaw is set stubborn. I won't take that.

"Go back to Corus" I hiss at her. "Or I will send you back in pieces. Tell your Rat-King that I'll send every one of his agents back to him in pieces."

"You don't talk to me like that." She threatens. I pull out my baton. She's got her eye on it. "Rosto sent me to help you. You may think I'm bad, because I'm a Rusher and you may think Rosto's bad because he's a King of Thieves. But I'm telling you now, as a favor to you, that one of your Dogs is crooked. No Corus Rat is as harsh as pirates. No Rat under the Rogue is as harsh as your Port Caynn Dogs." She's setting into a rant and I'm ready to start ignoring her.

She keeps talking. "Rosto's a better man than that Pirate-turned-Dog, Lando. You don't believe me and I can see that. You think he's sooo amazing. He's so just." She's mocking me and I tighten my grip on my baton. "Rosto steals money from folk by using his wits. He understands that gambling is just playing up the odds."

"Gamblings a dirty vice that only leads to more dirty vices." I snarl at her and she's taken aback.

"That may be, but it's a vice folk like Rosto can control. You don't know him. He's mad at Cove's like Ace for moving around fake money so stupidly without testing it. Gambling's bad, but Piracy is worse. Pirates steal people's entire lives Beka, not just the days pay. Pirates don't give you a chance to win. They ruin entire villages. Promote the Rape and torture of women and children. They enslave hundreds."

"Thank you for the lesson. I think I know what makes a pirate." I tell her sarcastically. "I am a bit surprised by your definition. Another word for pirate is money stealing, enslaving, torturing, evil, Rat. Why, pirates are the cream of the crop of Rat-kind, aren't they?" She takes that as a supreme insult and in that moment I half wish I hadn't said it. _You shouldn't fight with Aniki, _says the part of me that wanted to trust her, _She's a tough mot who'll gut you like a fish, faster than blinking. Besides. She's a friend._My sensible part, the part that agrees with Lando, argues that if Aniki were worth trusting, she wouldn't be the kind of mot who guts people like they was fish. My sensible half wins again.

"Fine. Be that way. But know this:" she glares at me. "You are fighting with your mirror, Beka. Rats of the Rogue, Rats like me and Rosto. We aren't that different from Dogs like Goodwin and Tunstall. I would've thrown you in that list, but I wouldn't want to be compared to a Bitch like you. You take the same path as Lando, and you'll be a bigger Rat than me." She's angry. I'm angry. And we're growling at each other. In the corner of my eye I see two black uniforms.

"Dogs!" I growl, grabbing Aniki by the arm. I hand her over to them. "Please escort this mot to the city gate and make sure she heads back to Port Caynn. Folk like her only cause more trouble." They nod and grab Aniki by the arms. I lean in and hiss at her. "I told you to get out."

She spits at my feet. Not like its noticeable in the mud, but it's the action that matters. "I don't need you leading me!" She growls at the two Dogs and heads off toward the gates.


	20. Chapter 21: Aniki's Wrath

Being the Journal of Matthias Tunstall  
Provost's Guardsman, The Lower City, Corus.

Describing the events of June 8th, 247

What a horrid day!

Ersken and I spoke with my Lord Provost today. Nothing. Like I guessed: He ain't the Court Going type so he has no idea's which nobles may or may not have just left Corus for Port Caynn, nor does he know the name of the Lord who can claim Port Caynn under his fiefdom. We did manage to see Beka's sister Lorine, who had just come in to bid my Lord visit Lady Teodorie's room to try on a shirt she had just finished for him. He didn't show us out. Pox.

Afterwards, we went for a walk, hoping to find Lady Sabine. They wouldn't let us into the training yards to speak with Sabine acos we weren't Knights. I believe I swore loudly and Ersken apologized profusely on my behalf. He asked if it would be alright that we left a note for Sabine, which he wrote out, asking her to meet us for lunch tomorrow afternoon. He said he'd give it to her, but that being as she was a Lady Knight and we was just common Dogs, he wasn't sure she'd honor the request. Nonetheless, we ask that he give it to her and bid him good day. Pox again.

When we went on Watch, I got several teasing shouts from the women on the street asking me where was my 'bride' or why I wasn't on my honeymoon? Pox, Pox, Pox. I was feeling quite luckless at that time. I guess I hadn't prayed to my Gods fast enough because we had nothing today. The only good thing for tonight was that it was Happy Bag night.

We walked to the old bank building and Rosto was there, seated at the Rogue's throne. He looked cranky and sour, but brightened when we walked in. Ersken had gotten a short, if boring, letter from Beka. Maybe he was hoping for news. _He really does like her. _ He was skimpy on the Happy Bag, but it was understandable when he told us how much false silver he received that week. I would swear I heard Ersken swallow a gasp. We got what was due to us and were about to leave when Aniki stumbled through the door.

Rosto was surprised to see her there. "Aniki," he said with a confused look. "Why aren't you in Port Caynn?" From what I can tell, Rosto's eyes have gone evilly dark. So dark I don't think they refract back light.

"Because," Aniki spat, "Beka swore to arrest me if I stayed in Port Caynn. Because Beka's gone hard and spits on the help of Rats like us." She's spitting her words and Rosto's taken aback by her viciousness.

"What? How could that be?" says Phelan, stunned. He's stepped out from behind Rosto. "That don't sound like Beka at all?" He looks at Rosto who gives him a hard look. I know that look: _stay where you are. _

"Forget why Beka's gone hard. I don't give a damn if she's gone hard. I don't give a damn if she's turned purple. Why aren't you still in Port Caynn?"

"Because Beka kicked me out!" She yells back at him, peeved that he could be so thick. "I was escorted to the city gates by two Port Caynn Dogs! Did you not here me the first time?"

"I don't give a damn that she kicked you out!" He bellows at her. "You were supposed to stay in Port Caynn. Are you telling me you couldn't turn back and scale a side wall once you were out of sight of the main gate? You just walked back?!" He's mad and Aniki is both tired and cross. I knew as I watched that the situation had gotten deliciously messy.

"What was I supposed to do Rosto? Really? She said if she saw me again, she'd arrest me? Not only that, but that she'd send me back here in pieces. You didn't see her Rosto, she meant it!" Rosto is barely listening to her. He's come off his throne and is bellowing at her in the center of the court.

"Of course she's serious! She's a Dog! But are you telling me you aren't Poxy clever enough to stay out of her sight for a few days?! I sent you there to inform her. To watch her, Pox rot it!" He pauses for a second, his breathing coming in ragged from all the yelling. He glances around the room. "Them. To watch them. If two Corus Dog's get hurt, especially Dogs that usually collect the Happy Bag, I get brought in to see the interrogation Dogs."

The room is absolutely silent as they watch Anike. She stalks over to stand if front of Rosto. I've never seen Queen Jessamine, but if she holds her own anything like Aniki did that moment, than she is a most formidable woman indeed. "Do not take your anger out on me. I'll not be yelled at Rosto the Piper." He open's his mouth to argue with her.

"I WILL NOT BE YELLED AT!" She bellows at him. "I AM QUEEN OF THE LADIES OF THE ROGUE! YOU. WILL. NOT. YELL. AT. ME!" He's looking daggers at her and I swear, had he been anyone else, and a mot had yelled at him like this, she'd have been struck faster than blinking. "I will not be disrespected. Not by Beka. And most certainly not by you. I simply wished to inform you of what happened." She gives and exaggerated bow, "Your Majesty, by your leave, I will go home and sleep." He gives her a glare. Than, just as I'm watching him, his eyes soften.

"Hold on a moment" says a voice from the silent crowd. It's a beautiful silky voice with a Kyprish accent. The Golden Swan has stepped forward and she's glaring down Aniki. The difference between the two women is astounding. Aniki, for all she's tired and cranky, looks more a queen than the Swan does, though the Swan is elegantly dressed in a green cotton dress cut to fit her lithe dancers body.

"Sit down," Rosto growls at the Swan. "Aniki has every right to go home and rest." But the Swan doesn't budge. I take a seat at the back of the room, perched on a staircase, so that I can see the entire scene.

"This is better than a Player's Drama," I whisper to Ersken, pulling him to sit down. He's emotionally invested in the outcome of this fight and no matter how hard I tug, he'll not sit down. It's between Aniki, who is his friend, and his bed-partners closest ally, and Beka. Who is Ersken's best friend and Dog-Ally. The Swan has started speaking again, iron in her voice.

"She says she's the Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue." Says the Swan, glaring at Aniki. Aniki is looking daggers. "As your Mistress," says the Swan haughtily, "That would be my job. I understood for a while, because Aniki was your mistress before me, but seeing as she don't share your bed, the Title of Queen no longer holds. Now does it?"

Rosto's usually good-looking face has turned ugly. He's red-faced and angry. Mainly because the argument is so stupid. "You little, air-for-brains, doxy." He seethes at her and she pulls back. "I should hand you over to Aniki so she can gut you for your insolence."

"Who is Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue!" Shrills the Swan. Rosto is not intimidated.

"Aniki." He says it so silently, but even from the back of the room, I can hear him.

"And the Queen over your heart?" She asks, pain and betrayal showing in her beautiful face. I believe she was hoping to be the Queen over the Ladies of the Rogue.

Surprisingly, Rosto falters. His gaze goes distant. In a second, he makes up his mine and stares down the Swan. "Not you."

The Swan stumbles, "I Knew it!" She shrills. "You've already taken another!" At this, Rosto looks righteously confused. _He hasn't taken another. She's wrong. Rosto's just fallen for someone else. I warrant I know who that is. _

"No. I just can't stand you anymore. You cling to me like a flea. One I wish to drown." He grumbles at her and The Swan bursts into tears, running from the room. "I never want to see you again!!!" she cries back at him. Rosto looks sour again.

"EVERYONE OUT!" he bellows. "Unless you are the inner court of the Rogue! GET OUT!" For a moment, people don't quite believe him. "NOW!" he yells and they scamper. As all the people leave, I lift myself up carefully, and Rosto's eyes land on me.

"Master Tunstall," says Rosto quietly. "I hope my outburst is not so meticulously recorded in your reports."

"It may be. That's Dog business." I tell him, playing his game with tact. _He doesn't want Beka to know. _"What've you got to appease me?" I ask.

"How about a delectable piece of information that will leave the Dog's scratching their ears and chasing their tails?" He offers, dangling the tidbit before me. I nod. I'll still tell Beka and Goodwin that Rosto's lost his temper at Aniki and the Swan, but not that he did it for Beka. "I'm shutting down the Rogue in Corus. All Gambling Dens. All Doxy's. Everything. If it is in my jurisdiction, it will be shut down."

I feel my mouth go slack. Ersken's eyeballs are as big as teacups, and the Court of the Rogue is openly gawking. _No Rogue has ever attempted that. Can he really do it?_ In a second I decide he can. We nod, pick up the Happy Bag, and walk out of the Court of the Rogue.

Ahuda near fainted when we told her. I mean. First the size of the Rogue's Happy Bag, than Beka's behavior, than Rosto ridding himself of a beautiful mot, and then finally the decision to shut down the Rogue. She literally had to sit down from the Shock.

"Why is it, you are always the one bringing bad information out of the Rogue?" she asks me as Ersken and I write up a formal report for her. One for Ahuda, one for my Lord, one which will be sent to EVERY Kennel in the city, and one for Beka and Clary out in Port Caynn. Oh, Goodwin will swear when she hears what happened. I wonder if she's heard what happened between Beka and Aniki?

What a delicious mess! Time to go prune my roses while I ponder what will happen next. And I've lunch with Sabine tomorrow. I should press my leggings just so they look neat.


	21. Chapter 22: Forgive Me

June 9, 247

I've been a Bad Dog. A real bad Dog, and a bad friend.

When Goodwin and Pounce finally woke up, two days ago, well after my fight with Aniki, I got a very stern lecture. That is to say, both Goodwin and Pounce yelled at me sorely for alienating Aniki. No matter what I said to try and explain it away, I got yelled at more. Goodwin and Pounce were so mad that they went for a walk and I had to go down to the Kennel by myself when it was time to muster for Watch. Neither of them would talk to me.

Lando defended my actions, and though there was some good feeling to being told you're right, I felt horrible. It was just, every time I looked at him, I could hear Aniki telling me he was a pirate, and it just made everything he said, no matter how good, feel wrong. After Watch, Orem puts a hand on my shoulder.

"When I feel horrid. I find a priest or priestess of the Black God." He tells me, whispering it in my ear. "It helps." Well, I didn't feel like talking to the Black God, being as them as are Dead can't help me out of this.

When Nightwing arrived, I thought Goodwin would be her usual gruff self and make me read both letters. She didn't. She read them herself and read them to Pounce, but didn't even look at me. Ersken and Tunstall both told me I did wrong by yelling at Aniki. They even told me that it were wrong to disbelieve the Rogue, being as it is Rosto and his crew who are helping to clean up the Coles in Corus. I felt awful. I read their words again and again, hoping that amongst the angry "How could you do sommat so stupid?" comments, there was one that might say they forgave me my mistake.

After some thinking about it, I was near set to cry. I knew that yelling at Aniki was wrong. She's a sensible mot, she'd have understood everything Lando had said. She was my friend, and I threatened to arrest her. When I tried to approach Goodwin, to apologize, she gives me an icy glare.

"It ain't me you need to apologize to." She says coldly. "It's Aniki." Pounce won't even look at me.

"How?" I ask her. "Please, tell me how do I do this?" I can feel myself set to cry but it don't turn Goodwin to my favor.

"Oh, now you listen to me?" she says, coldly. She defrosts a little bit, enough to tell me, "I can't tell you how to apologize, else it ain't your apology." And she returns to giving me the cold shoulder and walks out of my room.

"Pounce," I croak miserably. "Will you help me?" He twitches his tail. Sniff's and walks out of the room.

_You don't need me. Remember? _He says, rubbing my nose in my words. I can't help it. Even Pounce who's usually so forgiving of me. Even Pounce won't talk to me. I take a walk and I forget my cloak on purpose. When the rain starts coming down in sheets, I just let it fall all over me.

June 10, 247

I wondered if there was any point in sending a report telling folk I was sorry for actin' the way I did. There probably weren't but I wrote it all out anyway. I didn't send it. It's just sitting on my desk, written.

I went for a walk this morning and it was still raining a storm. While I'm walking through the Dockmarket, a man taps me on the shoulder. "Looking for food?" he asks me and I shake my head no. "You aren't now, but you will be soon. You might want a choice of my wares." He opens his coat and there in his pocket are six glowing vials, each one filled with an acidly colored liquid. _Poison. _If I was on Watch, ideally I should arrest him. If I was a Good Dog, I would've. But I ain't a Good Dog. I'm a bad Dog. Making eye contact with the man, he explains everything to me in just a glance. _Just one. The Black God's option. It ain't unheard of. Happen's to Dogs all the time. It's easier than going mad chasing Rats. _

I buy a vial and it's bright green. He even does me a favor, by putting it on a piece of string, so I can wear it close to me. Normally, Pounce would scold me for even considering suicide. But knowing I'm hated, knowing folk think I'm a bad Dog. Knowing I'm worse than Rats, well it's a thought that invades my mind. I'm going to stop by the Black God's shrine tonight after Watch and visit a priestess of the Black God and Set things right.

Very Late, after Watch.

I did indeed go to the Black God's Temple after Watch. Goodwin didn't even realize I was gone. Nor did Pounce.

The temple is unlike the temples of Mithros and the Mother, which are circular, to represent the Sun and the Moon. Instead, the Black God's temple is rectangular. It's built with an isle down the middle and an altar at the front. The altar has a statue of the Black God, his arms extended in a most welcoming gesture, wearing his long black robe. On the side walls are 4 small rooms, four being the number of death. There is a priest or priestess of the Black God, in each room. You can confess your sins to them and they'll give you advice and show you mercy.

When I walked into the temple I realized I wasn't the only one there. I figured since it was so late, there'd be almost no one in the temple. Amongst the few people, praying and waiting for a Priest, hoping that someone will forgive them, there is someone I didn't expect to see: Lockhorn.

I sat down next to him, bowing in the direction of the God. My thoughts wandered and I found myself, not so much praying, but telling the Black God what had happened and what I'd done. I said it all silently but my lips were moving.

"It's odd seeing a Dog here" says Lockhorn quietly, when I finish telling my tale. I look at him and find him a much softer man than he was a few days ago.

"I could say the same for you." I tell him quietly. Both of us are whispering, being as it feels quite rude to talk loud in the Black God's Temple, being as he's a source of peace. And yelling ain't peaceful.

"I'm here every week." He says turning his eyes to the Black God's Statue at the front of the Temple. "I tell him the wrong I've done. With all the honesty I can muster. And I find ways to come to peace with my sins. That way," he says, his gaze seeking the eyes beneath the Black God's hood. "That way, when I die and find myself at the doors to the Peaceful Realms, The Black God can tell me, 'I know what you've done, continue on.'"

He's being very candid with me. Something he wouldn't have done with me had I been on Watch. I looked down and realized I was still in my Dog uniform. "You're wondering how I can tell you this, with you being a Dog?" He says, recognizing my confusion. I nod sheepishly. "Because, your work is something you work at in this life. When you pass into the Peaceful Realms, you are only who your heart wants you to be."

"That don't make sense. What if I'm a Dog at heart? What if you love your job?" I ask him and he stands, at first I'm afraid I've offended him, so I jump up.

"Walk with me," he says, gesturing to the temple at large. I let him out of the row and we leisurely walk around the circumference of the building. I'll tell you now that we walked around the building a lot. But each time, we'd pause before the God's statue. We walked some in silence.

"I know what's been bothering you." He says wisely. "You are fighting with yourself. Your mind is fighting with your heart." I'm so surprised at how right he's got it, that I can do nothing but nod. "I've fought that same battle with myself, time and time again. I've found that I must sacrifice all emotion to be a good rogue. To be a good chief to my people."

"No humanity. Just perfect Justice. Always following rules." I tell him. It's a rule in the Dogs handbook. We're not supposed to be exceedingly caring. We're supposed to hand out punishment for crimes. We're supposed to stop crimes.

"I imagine that was in the Dogs Training Book?" he asks and I blush in response. "Well, the thoughts the same in my world. If a cove steals from me, I lop off a body part. If he does it again, I lop off another one. Third strike, he's out, gone. Off to see my Lord here." He gestures to the statue. "But see, here's the thing. We're human. And perfect Justice is a denial of our humanity."

"Why? The human spirit demands justice if it's been wronged?" I ask him. He gives me a look and I shut my gob for a second.

"Well, I'm getting to that. Humankind ain't perfect. We just ain't. The God's is perfect. So to expect humans to know what perfect Justice is, well that's just unrealistic. Human's make mistakes. So you do your best and do what you can in this life. But one thing humans got that God's don't have, is their humanity. God's don't understand remorse, God's don't quite get forgiveness. It ain't part of their nature. Their Nature is the control of our Universe. All God's is like this: they expect obedience from their followers, they don't really quite care what makes their servants happy. Except the Black God. Because he doesn't follow this rule of perfect Justice. He understands humanity. He understands our weaknesses and our desires. He understands that we follow our heart. The Black God is perfect Mercy."

"Perfect Mercy?" I ask, having never heard the term. We've come around to the front and Lockhorn has looked up again into the face of the Black God. He's seeking the eyes of the God.

"Aye," he says looking up at his face, "Perfect Mercy. Meaning he understand our heart. Our flaws, and can forgive us for them."

"You sound like a priest." I tell him quietly. He smiles at that.

"I might at that. I've been coming here a while. Me and the Dark God, we've got an odd relationship. You ain't supposed to speak to the God until the day you die, but him and me, we just understand each other." He starts moving again. And I obediently walk beside him.

"So, the Black God understands us, its why he can forgive us. He shows perfect mercy. For us to attempt perfect justice, is to forget what we are, that is to say human. We can't be like the God's. We don't know what will change a person's heart from Good to evil." I'm summarizing what he's said, the way I understand it.

"That's right. But it's not so much from Good to Evil. Not much in this world is 'evil' it's just not the same as "good." See, we all choose the path we're going to walk in life. We have a choice: do what we perceive is right or what we perceive is easy. In the end, there is no easy choices, just other choices."

"So, you chose one of the "other" choices?" I ask him. And he nods carefully.

"So've you." He says and I'm surprised. "See, you're a pretty mot. You had the choice of becoming a maidservant or seamstress. People expect mots to be sweet and clean. But you didn't want that, you wanted the fight. You wanted to know that you were really truly choosing your own life. You could've done that as a Rat. Or as a Dog. You chose Dog."

"But I gone and been a bad Dog." I tell him quietly and I can hear the tears in my voice.

"Nah, you ain't. You done what's expected of you as a dog. What you've done is been a Bad Beka." He tells me and I'm confused. "You didn't listen to your heart. Like I said, you've been arguing with yourself. Your job is one part of you, but your heart is another part of you. Sometimes, your heart shouldn't listen to your job. Friends is one of those things. Love is one of those things. You listen to your heart, not your job."

"I get it." I tell him. "At least I think I do." We've come back to the statue of the Black God. I look into his face and I realize that the God's eyes are kind. Someone's given the God human eyes. A face that is homely and understanding. I pull the little vial out from around my neck. "The Black God's Option was never a Dog's option. Or a Rats option. We're made of sterner stuff than that. I'm made of sterner stuff than that." I step around the offerings people have left for the God, until I'm at his side on the Altar. People have gasped at my brazenness. I wrap the string around his fingers, and leave the vial to hang between his fingers. It's bright green liquid lighting up the ebony hands of the statue. I hug the God around the neck, and I can feel a small pressure around my waist, as though some one has hugged me in return.

"Thank you!" I whisper to Lockhorn. Running from the temple I rush into my room and send the pigeon with my letter. "Forgive _me_, forgive Beka." I say to the bird as he takes off.

* * *

Author's Note: Ooooooh. Lots of stuff happening!! Review! Review! Review!

---Lady Wolf---


	22. Chapter 23: Missing

June 11, 247

I told Goodwin what happened at the Temple of the Black God. She was miffed that I'd bought Poison, relieved that I didn't take it, than sternly lectured me for buying poison in the first place. When I told her about seeing Lockhorn in the Temple, she nodded.

"He's practical. And he was right. He's an honest man, even if he is a thief." She tells me quietly. Pounce gave me a good healthy scratch on the hand.

_Don't you EVER choose poison again!_ He meowls at me loudly. Administering a bite for good measure. As if the cut hadn't already drawn blood. _You are my responsibility. I should have remembered that. Thank the Black God you were in his temple, had it been anyone else…_ he shivers and I get it. They're still miffed at me, but Goodwin did ask me to read the short note I got this afternoon from Ersken. Here it is.

_Beka. _

_I know why you did it. And I guess this Lockhorn fellow ain't so bad. I'll show Aniki and Kora the note. Though, Aniki is still ready to gut you like a fish. She'll expect a real nice apology when you get back. But your note might just soften her a bit. _

_Rosto's managed to shut down the Rogue. It's amazing. No pickpockets. No illegal slave markets. No killings. No stealings. No gambling dens. No doxies. It's amazing. Aniki, Kora, Phelan, Bold Brian and them are all working real hard. Rosto's finally ordered a sign to be made for the Tavern: he has a name, but none of us know what it is. It's to be placed above the door as soon as it's done. _

_Other news. Rosto's disappeared. He gave his orders to Aniki and Phelan, told them his plan. If anyone comes looking for him, they go into his room, mumble a bit, and come out. Aniki goes in there twice a day with food. She's telling folk he's trying to make numbers work. In fact, he's already done all the math. If anyone else asks, he's trying to separate the false from the real silver. But he ain't in his room and Aniki and Kora are real worried that he's not sent a message. _

_Beka, I know things are a mess in Port Caynn. The rain is catching up to us here. There have been more reports of crops drowning acos of the rain. Hopefully it ain't so bad. But Beka, Keep your Eyes Peeled for Rosto. And please try not to arrest him. If it's heard that he's in Port Caynn under arrest, we'll go back to having Rogue Chaos break loose. _

_Your Friend, _

_Ersken. _

Oh Gods. Rosto. Please be okay.

I've got Watch. Later.


	23. Chapter 24: Darkness

June 11, 247

I'm miserable acos I didn't get any sleep at all last night and This morning, just as I thought the rain might stop and the sky might show a few peeks of blue, the clouds moved in hard and fast. Thunder and lightning boomed and rain fell in buckets. It was just continuously falling. _This amount of rain is not normal. Folk are always telling me that Port Caynn is beautiful in the summer. That the nobility have summer homes up and down the coastline, from here down to Pirate's Swoop._

To top it all off. One night working with Lando. One poxy night working with Lando, and the entire city thinks I'm a sarden river dodger. Needless to say any information I've managed to dig out on those Scanran coves has been a dud. I've been chasing dead ends all day Watch was no better. Goodwin and I had to let a scut go acos he went straight into the sea. _I thought he was cracked when he started calling us puttocks of the Black God, but to throw yourself into the storm, well that's madder than a midden hen. _

Goodwin and I had to explain why we let the tosspot go and, since Goodwin was better at running across the boats, she was the Dog there through the whole thing so I let her do all the explaining. She was talking to the commander, but we weren't nowhere near the Kennel. I thought the entire thing was ridiculous. No one in Port Caynn takes us seriously. They don't understand why we fight so cursed hard. I'm only just re-realizing it myself. It was late, the storm had gotten worse, and I'm standing outside with my oil lamp, Pounce grumbling at the weather. I was bored, so I stood there listening with my magic. I was hoping to feel a pigeon or a ghost or sommat. Instead, as my regular ears listened to the falling rain, I heard singing with my magic ears.

Raspy, barely breathing, intermittently coughing, there was a song on the wind. _"Toora, Loora, Loora." _There was a burst of coughing and spluttering. _Spluttering? _And then the thought hit me. It was Rosto, and he was in water, somewhere. Somewhere, where he needed my help. He was hoping my magic ears would hear him singing. _His voice is so raspy, he must've been singing for a while! Pox on me! For not using my magic for so long. _

"Hold on," I whisper quietly and I know Pounce is giving me an odd look. I feel the air. There was a specific breeze that brought the song to me. I just have to follow it's path back. "Please hold on" I'm chanting it to myself while my magic is feeling the breeze. _THERE! _I hear the song again and I start following the wind back, walking into it. I put the lantern on an empty ale barrel. "Pounce do you hear that?" I ask him. He pricks his ears forward.

_Yes. Go. I'll bring Goodwin as soon as she's done. Go quickly! _ He meows and puts his paw on the lantern handle. I break into a run as I follow the breeze. I'm already soaked but I'm wetter than I was a moment ago. My clothes are water logged and I'm running with more weight than I've ever done as a message runner. I'm following the wind straight down to the Docks. I stop at the wall to the Stocks and I can't follow the wind further, Acos I'd have to go around. I look over the fence that blocks the Stocks. Hoping to discern the Winds direction further, I notice sommat that makes my veins turn to ice water.

There, the only Rat tied in the stocks, his blond horse-tail pulled loose by the wind, with three day-flags tied to his post, is Rosto. "Rosto!" I scream as his head falls to his chest. A wave crashes onto the Stock-docks and I find myself in a running leap over the barricade. I've pulled the dagger he's given me from my boot and just as I get to Rosto, another wave comes crashing down on the both of us. Mindful of the blade, I grab hold of the cords that are holding Rosto to a pole. The water is freezing and if he's been out here for three days, I don't know how he's alive.

"Rosto," I yell into his ear and his eyes spark for a second. He looks up and spots me holding on to him.

"I'm an honest thief." He says, his eyes glassy. _He's sick. He's got a fever or sommat else. A pox on the Dog that put him here. _

"Oh, Rosto," I croon in his ear as I bend to work on the Cords around his ankles. He's still got his boot knives, but the cords are soaked and it takes me a while to cut through. "Rosto, why are you here? What did you do to deserve this?" I'm talking mainly acos it comforts me, but I'm hoping he's getting something out of it. I brace myself as another wave crashes at us.

"Picked a man's pocket." He says, his voice rasping and in pain. He looks dizzy and only half-conscious. _Punishment for Pickpocketing is a DAY in the stocks, and that's only if the person who's pocket was picked wishes to press charges. Ye Gods! This is torture!_ I'm cutting frantically at the cords holding Rosto, and when they finally give Rosto collapses onto me. I grab a set of cords and tie our hands together.

"I won't let the sea swallow you up because of one bad wave," I whisper into his ear and head for the Kennel. Frankly, I don't care who's in there. The healers at the Kennel won't look at Rosto, but _there's a bath-house with an amazing healer just two streets from here. _I walk through and there's no one in the Kennel. Good. I make for the healers, when I feel Rosto's weight lessen some from my shoulder. When I look over, there's Goodwin.

"Pounce told me you heard him. Where're we going?" She asks me, following in pace behind me.

"Bath-house. They all have healers attached." I ask and point in the direction of the street, the sign for the Bath-house is just barely visible in this rain. Best of all, there's a light in the front window. _Merciful Black God! Thank you! They're open for business. _Pounce runs towards the door and it springs open. We rush in right behind him and the women takes one look at Rosto and goes running for their healer. As we do that, another mot comes in and leads us into a back room. She starts taking Rosto's clothes off and near faints when she sees a deep gash in his shoulder and another in his belly. Rosto's stripped to his skin and put in a tub of warm soapy water.

"I'll take these," she motions to his clothes, "to be washed and dried quickly. Will you two ladies be enjoying a bath as well?" She asks, before she goes.

"Maybe after Watch," I tell her. Tired and Sore from the rain and the cold and the effort of hauling a half-alive Rosto two streets to see a healer. She nods.

"We cater especially to the Dogs, we'll be awaiting the both of you." She points to a chalk board near the door and puts down "Guardswomen X2" and disappears with Rosto's clothes. At that point the healer walks in. She's an older mot, maybe my Lady Teodorie's age, with a sensible pair of breeches on, and her tunic-sleeves rolled to her elbows. She walks over to Rosto, see's his shoulder and belly wounds, grimaces and puts her hands to his forehead and heart.

"I can't reach him. There's a barrier protecting him." She says, looking mainly at me. _Oh, well. That's sommat we never talked about. I know he's a tricky cove, but Kora's protection charm is right there with his daggers. The only thing he's got on, is his crow necklace. _And my mind is scrambling. Could it be a charm or couldn't it. I decide it is and move to take it off. His hand is clenching mine.

"Thank him" he rasps. And I'm thrown into a world of confusion as Rosto dizzly falls back into his fever. _Pox. Thank Who?_ My mind is scrambling, thinking of Gods that Rosto might be considered a follower of. Mithros, the Goddess, the Crone. No. No. No. I look at the Crow. _Bingo. _

"Dear Kyprioth," I whisper, "Oh God of the sea, with your love of tricks, thank you for watching this man and keeping him alive." With that, I reach around Rosto's neck and remove the charm. I was sure Rosto wouldn't like my putting it with the rest of his things, so I place it around my own neck and it falls right next to the silver dove disk that he gave me a while ago.

The healer places her hands at his head and heart again, than gives me a smile. _Now she can work._ And with that, the painstakingly slow process of healing Rosto begins. She starts with his fever, which was most likely caused by him being out in a raging sea-storm for three days. Than his belly wound. It heals roughly and she focuses on the wound on his shoulder. It too heals over, but Rosto is well into unconscious right now.

"You'll need to take a look at these tomorrow. I can't heal them all the way through right now." She says to me and I nod grimly. _It'll make him cackle if anything. Me telling him he's got to lift his shirt so I can see his scars. _ Carefully, the woman gives Rosto a complete bath, making sure not to rub his new scars too hard.

The lady who walked away with his clothes is back. They're clean and dry, even his boots, and she's got a spare cloak and another hedgewitch with her. The woman looks at me and with a word both mine and Goodwin's clothes have dried. With another she assures us that we'll repel water for a while. At least until midnight, which is when we'll stop by for our bath.

All three ladies help Rosto get dried and dressed, which is a relief for me, mainly acos Rosto's naked form, although a pretty thought, is no good to me if he ain't got a grin and a mischievous look in his eyes. They spell him too, so he'll repel water and we go quickly back to the Smiling Turtle. Rosto is placed in my bed. Which is odd, but I don't care. Goodwin tells me to make him comfortable while she goes to find the manager about a trundle bed.

I take off his boots. And leave his pack with his knives and pipe on the chair by the bed. Pounce has shaken the wet out of his fur and jumped to the bed. While Pounce is making himself dry, I pull over the brazier and fill it with coals, which burn slowly, give the window a crack so he don't die of the fumes, and move the brazier as close to the foot of the bed as I can. Goodwin tells me the trundle won't be available for a week and that I'll just have to make do. Pounce has lodged himself firmly at Rosto's side.

"Beka, we've got to finish out our Watch." Goodwin tells me, putting a hand on my shoulder. "Staring at him won't make him heal faster." I nod, knowing Goodwin's being sensible.

"Pounce." I tell him firmly. "You will stay here and watch Rosto." And with that, Pounce begins to purr. And as he purrs, he begins to glow. A soft silvery light spreads around him and around Rosto.

_Don't you fret. He'll sleep until your return. This will just make sure no one else knows he's here. _Says Pounce, his voice oddly stronger and deeper. Much more powerfully magical.

"You know," I tell him as I go to the door, "It scares me when you do stuff like this."

_I can do far more than this. _Says Pounce. _I am the Cat. You do not know the depth of my Power. I can terrify and amaze. Now Go. You've got a Rat to bag._

"Pounce, about the past week." I start to tell him. "I'm really sorry about the way I acted." He nods regally, as though he were a giant lion and not a five-pound cat.

_I understand Beka. You cannot see the light until you understand the darkness. You must walk through it and not be swayed by it. Now, go. Bear the light so that others may see as well. _He closes his great purple eyes and turns his head towards Rosto's face. I close the door and Goodwin and I leave to finish our Watch.

We finish out our Watch and I figured, it was worth it to pay that hedgewitch to spell me so I'll repel water. If only because when I walked into the Kennel at the end of my Watch, I was only feeling cold instead of wet and cold. Lando and Orem were yelling at each other when Goodwin and I walked in.

"I can't believe you let him go!" bellows Lando. He's not looking nice at all. "If you've released him, because you have some skewed view of justice, well I oughta slam you in the stocks myself!"

"I didna do it. Guards said that they didn't see nothing but that whoever it was walked out of the Kennel, wearing a Dogs Uniform. Ask around." He says gesturing violently at the room. Lando takes him up on it.

"Who let that Blonde Cove out of the stocks?!" He's growling a challenge. Everyone's shaking their heads 'no' or muttering 'not me.' Goodwin gives me a look and I know she wants me to step forward.

"What was he there for?" I ask quietly, cutting through the silence. Lando whips around to look at me.

"He's Scanran! We're looking for Scanrans and he's a Rat. Did I need anything more?" Scoffs Lando, trying to appeal to my case.

"Nothing else?" I reply, his callousness shocking me.

"Well, he picked a man's pocket" he says in an offhand sort of way. Orem bellows at him before I can.

"Who's pocket did he pick? The King's?!?! Lando, pickpocketing is a DAY in the stocks. Not three!?" Orem's mad. This sort of behavior is more than his just soul can stand. Lando is glaring at me.

"You let him out." He states it plainly and I can only glare at him. The whole Kennel knows I've done it. "I can't believe you Beka!" He's whines at me. He's whining, like a child who's toy is out of reach. "You mots are all soft. Never willing to mete out punishment to a handsome cove. This is why mots aren't Dogs in Port Caynn: You're all too soft. Do you even know who he was?" His comments have earned him a raised brow from both me and Goodwin.

"I might. Who was he to you?" I say feeling this part of me I've been ignoring, wake up and assert its dominance. I'm playing with my heart, though my mind is keeping my words in check. There's a thrill and I can feel Rosto's crow growing warm around my neck.

"HE'S THE KING OF THE ROGUE! THAT ALONE WARRANTS HIS DEATH!" Lando bellows at me. Enough is enough. His sneer, his condescending attitude, his blatant sexism. Enough is finally enough. I whip out my sap and bring it smashing against his knees. I hear bones crack and Lando goes crumbling to the floor. I wait a moment as he struggles to his good leg. Shock written on his face. I've swapped to my baton, and I give him a good belly strike.

"Listen carefully to me," I hiss in his ear, "Listen all of you!" I bellow to the room at large. Orem has gone to stand next to Goodwin, who is growling. No, She's Growling. It's a challenge, one that all Dogs should hear. "I've had just about enough of the Behavior of you Dog's in Port Caynn. It ain't obvious, but it's disrespectful and wrong. You treat women like we're less than you, and we ain't. I learned that knee strike from Kebibi Ahuda, toughest mot on the Night Watch, and the only reason I've walked out of TWO riots, in the Cesspool no less, and walked out of the Worst Riverbrawlers pubs, my first week as a Puppy. My training Dog, Clara Goodwin, holds the record for NapTaps, and she's one of the finest Dog's on our Watch. Men in OUR city, treat a woman in the Dog's uniform with RESPECT. Every single one of them, or WE make sure they get the proper punishment." I'm on a roll, and I've never given such a huge speech in front of so many people, so many strangers. I pull on Lando's hair, which is far too long, it gives opponents a grip.

"And yes I know who Rosto is. I live right upstairs. Not only that, but once a week, every week, me and my Dogs walked into the Court of the Rogue, and walked out with the Happy Bag and our skin still attached. And Aniki was right: Rosto may be a Rogue, but he's using his wits to make his way in the world. Gamblings a crime, but its just knowing the odd's. It's a vice, but he gives you a chance to win. If he's taking money from them as have it, and giving it to help pay people who can't find honest work, is he really so bad? If he can control the crime, like he's doing as we speak, so that my Dog Tunstall hasn't had to chase a single Rat in three days, is he really so bad?" Some of the Dogs in the room have an ashamed look on their face. Other's look indignant, like they want to smack me for my cheek. Goodwin and Orem are walking amongst them, teaching them a few things about proper behavior.

I shift my grip on Lando's hair, "Rosto and his crew watch the Lower City far better than You, and Dog's like You watch Port Caynn. I don't believe Rosto would have ever let the counterfeiting get so bad. You Lando are worse than a Rat. You stole People's lives!" Dogs in the room have stopped bickering with Goodwin and Orem, to see what I mean. With that I whip him around to face me and with a good strong tug, his shirt rips open to reveal his chest. On it is tattooed a red pirates skull and crossed bones on a black flag. Over his heart is the Maren pirate brand, exactly like Aniki said. Aniki was wrong about one thing though: there a pirate brand from Sarain as well. I can't yell at him anymore.

"Pirate." I spit at his feet and I can see his eyes go hard. The Dog's in the kennel are horrified. They've set themselves to growling at Lando and his eyes widen in fear. "I'll just leave you to them." I throw Lando at the feet of the Commander who is giving him a very ugly look. I catch the Commanders attention, only to request permission to leave. "Sir, I've got a bath waiting for me, and I'm right tired and sore. Permission to leave?" He gives a nod and Goodwin and I make a hasty retreat out of there. We get our bathes. Our clothes get washed, dried, and we're spelled to repel water, one more time.

Now I'm sitting in my room, at my desk, with a candle lit. I've written everything that happened today and I'm ready to faint from exhaustion. I've also sharpened all of Rosto's blades, my blades, Goodwin's blades, polished Rosto's flute, Goodwin's and my Baton, and even done some mending. Why have I done all this, written in my journal, and written up a preliminary report? I'm avoiding having to sleep in the same bed as Rosto. It's not that I ain't thought of it before, if only for a second. But thinking about it and actually doing it, well I'm a gigit over nervous. What if I kick him? What if he wakes up and pushes me out of bed? What if I push him out of bed?

_Beka, if it makes you feel better. My magic will keep Rosto still. Just go to sleep. _Says Pounce from the bed. He's stopped glowing silver but I figure I can trust him enough to change into my nightclothes and go to sleep.


	24. Chapter 25:Light

June 12, 247

Writ after breakfast.

I woke up this morning, my brain recognizing that it was time to wake up but my eyelids refused to open. I snuggled closer into the warmth that enveloped me. A small part of my brain was trying to get me to wake up, and asked what I had snuggled up to. All I could respond was that I was incredibly warm and that I had slept better than I had in months. Thoughts flitted through my mind.

_What time is it?_ As though to answer my question, the city clock tower booms seven. _Far too early. I was up very late last night_. Mind you, I had yet to open my eyes from the blissful warmth. That little part of my brain, which I've recognized as my sensible Dog-brain, is asking why exactly I was up so late last night. I don't answer and doze some more.

Later, I remember trying just barely to stretch my legs and them feeling heavy and tangled in something. _Something? _Says my sensible voice, _Or someone?_ Right than, my brain whirred awake. I opened my eyes to find myself cuddled up to a sleeping Rosto the Piper.

_What a compromising position you're in. _Says my sensible Dog voice. I told my Dog voice to shut it, being as I wasn't on Watch. I assessed the situation carefully. My legs were obviously very tangled with Rosto's. My arm was thrown around his middle and I had my palm pressed up against his back. My other hand was wrapped around his face with my fingers clutching his blonde hair. My nose was jammed into the hollow at the base of his throat and my head was cuddled into his chest. Rosto's arm was slung over mine and his fingers had curled around my opposite hip (the one that was close to the mattress) and he was holding me flush to him. His other hand was wrapped around my neck, with his fingers in my hair.

I tried stretching my legs again and got nowhere. Since I couldn't move, I was left praying that Rosto would shift in the next two hours, before Goodwing woke up and came in grumbling about breakfast. I chose to make some use of the situation and made a careful observation of Rosto's very fine features. (I stared at him while he slept).

My hand went up and down his back a few times, feeling the muscles through his shirt. Even though he had spent three days in the stocks, he hadn't lost form, or much weight. His muscles were smooth and relaxed, but I could tell where each one was. At this point, I tried moving my legs again. Nothing. Rosto has a dancer's legs: Long, well-muscled and strong. When he's asleep, that means a pair of heavy legs that I can't move under

I pull my head back and I can feel his fingers just barely curl around my neck. I hope it'll wake him, but he still slumbers. I observe his sleeping face. The normally sharp and striking features, are still there, but softer and peaceful. His mouth is open, just slightly to let the air in and out as he breathes. I can imagine his lips as they press softly against his flute.

His dark, mischievous, brown eyes are closed. His lashes are long and look like dark gold dusting the tops of his cheeks. His eyebrows are just a shade darker, just enough so that they show up against his handsome white skin. I look at his ear and there's that ridiculous silver skull earring he was wearing when he first came to Corus. _Handsome as the Sunrise. _

I nuzzle into his neck once more and inhale deeply. Rosto smells of scorched cinnamon and cloves and there's a lingering smell of salt. At the base of it all is the smell of man. It's an anchoring scent, one that makes a shiver run up my spine. I pull back just enough so that I can see his hair, which has been tousled by sleep. It's long and I run my fingers through it. When I hold my hand up, I see that there's a soft sunlight hitting it. I wrap a strand around my finger and watch as the light sets off little sparks of gold. Like with the opals, I'm mesmerized watching the light move through his blonde locks. I find it hard to tear myself away from the bewitching softness.

When I finally manage to look back at Rosto's face, I find he's opened his eyes and I'm enveloped by their darkness. They're still fuzzy from sleep and there's a drowsy smile playing around his lips. I remove my hand from his hair.

"I don't mind," he whispers groggily. His voice is shot from over-use and from sleep. "Most mots just pet my hair. I don't like it. But you, you're…." he pauses, getting used to moving his tongue in speak. He's lisping a bit as he wakes up. "Well, I don't mind you touching my hair." His voice is hoarse from singing in a storm for three days.

"You're awake." Is the only thing I can manage at that moment. His eyes clear some and he gives me a lazy smirk that says, _Obviously. _

"You know, my grand-da used to say that the best way to make a man feel better was to put a pretty mot in his bed." He's very quickly taken stock of our position, though he still hasn't budged an inch. I try my legs one more time, but he won't move his. I find myself silently pleading, _Please. Go back to sleep, don't put on that harsh and arrogant persona that I can't stand. Please, just go back to sleep, so I can look at you a little bit more. _

"There was only the one bed. And you was dead-asleep last night. I was rather hoping I'd wake up and get out, and you would be none the wiser." I'm mumbling an explanation. He's grinning a bit, but it's still a sleepy grin. "How long have you been awake?" I whisper quietly, putting my hand back in his hair.

"Since you first tried moving your legs." His arrogant tone is gone and his voice is low. It's almost as though he's apologizing for not letting me know he was awake.

"And you didn't think to let me know you was conscious? I was worried you'd die last night. Knowing you was able to speak might've eased my trouble's some." I'm hurt that he kept me out and was secretly observing my ministrations to his back and hair.

"Didn't know you cared so much." His eyes have misted over and I can hear his breath catch just that little bit. _He's afraid of what I'll say next. Afraid I'll argue with him again._

"Of course I care," I've managed to choke out, "You unprincipled pickpocket, of course I care." His silent eyes go glassy and I'm afraid he might go all weepy and shed a tear. There's an emotion there that I can't name, nor do I wish to try. "Lean back," I tell him. Pulling back the cover and pushing him off of me and into the mattress. I lift the hem of his shirt, just enough to see his scar. It's turning white and the healer's work is good. It's perfectly healed. I figure the other one's fine as well but I move to check it out anyway.

"If you wanted me to take my clothes off," he says with a wolfish grin. "You need only to ask." I lower the hem back in place and crawl up some so I can look at his throat better. He leans his head back, exposing his bare neck. _There's a show of trust if there ever was one. _I pull his collar back some and run my fingers just lightly over the scar on his shoulder. Nicely healed. Both scars are permanent and he'll wear them for the rest of his life. I place his shirt back in place.

When I look back up into Rosto's face, he's gone ghostly. There's a fury building in his eyes, "What's wrong?" I ask him quickly. Worry setting in faster than a storm.

"My crow," He croaks, touching his neck. "They took it." He's growling and he move's to get up, only to find we're still tangled up in each other. I place my hand gently on his chest.

"I have it." I tell him quietly. Instead of calming some, which was what I had expected, Rosto's face blanches. Being as he's normally that soft alabaster color, saying Rosto's looking pale, noticeably pale, well that's really white. Really white.

"You took it off?" He stammers. His stuttering is so unlike him. I put my finger to his lips to quiet him. I can just barely feel their petal softness.

"I had to. The healer couldn't get through to you." I pull the charm out from around my neck. His eyes go big. "I did thank Kyprioth for watching out for you before I removed it." He's stunned for a moment.

"How did you know?" He asks after he gets his sense back in his head. It's odd seeing Rosto so scattered. I guess a God's patronage is a big deal, something folk don't usually talk about.

"I guessed. Rats and Dogs alike call on the Trickster. It ain't unusual for one to have his patronage. Besides, each God has a favorite bird that you can recognize them through. Mithros chooses and eagle, the Black God is the pigeon, it only makes sense that if you're wearing a Crow, that you've a friendship with Kyprioth." Rosto exhales and flumps back into the pillows. He closes his eyes and snakes his arm around my waist again. He pulls me onto him and I don't try to pull away. We lay there comfortably for a few moments, his hand around my waist. I'm listening to his heart beat through his shirt. When his stomach grumbles I can't help but laugh softly.

"Hungry?" I ask him, looking up into his face. His eyes smile at me and he nods.

"Famished." He says, letting me go. I toss myself out of bed and he gets out after me. He's unstable on his feet and he weaves on the spot for a moment. When he finds his balance he walks over to the nightstand and washes his face. I take the moment to change into common clothes. A skirt today, acos its finally sunny and because I don't feel like being recognized as a Dog. Rosto's turned around to see me dressed. He wobbles unsteadily to the chair where I've left his things.

He very carefully is putting everything back onto his body. At first I'm ready to argue with him, but I realize that this is his way of getting quickly back into fighting form. He's taking stock of his condition. He can't work his way slowly back to fighting trim. He's got to be back sooner than that. So, all his weapons go back on. "You've sharpened them," he croaks at me, his voice still husky. I nod and he goes back to checking and placing his daggers.

He grabs Kora's charm to keep his clothes neat, and they instantly look pressed. He places it around his wrist. Easier than around his neck. He holds up an empty sheath. "One of my daggers is missing."

"You aren't." I tell him, so he knows it ain't lost. "Where would you have put it, if you were awake last night?" I'm being cryptic, but part of being in fighting form, is making sure your mind is working faster than your body. He's puzzled for a moment and then it dawns on him. He picks up his lanky form from the chair and strolls over to the bed, sticking his hand under the pillow. He pulls out the dagger with a grin and sheathes it.

"You know me too well." He says, checking all the daggers. He looks over onto the table and there is Callingbird, his flute. He walks over again (still shaky as a newborn lamb). Holding her like she's made of gold, he caresses her with his eyes. "I have a few new songs for us to add to our repertoire. I'll play some later." He flips his flute and places her in a strap in his boot.

_Us? Our Repertoire? We have a repertoire? He said US! _My brain is whirring and I'm trying to ignore it. I place a dagger in my basket and one at my back. We walk out carefully and the manager glances up at us from the kitchen. I look at Rosto and he glances at the door. _Okay, but not too far. You haven't used those legs in three days, so we'll go slow. _Rosto and I walk in silence for a few streets, Pounce walking energetically ahead of us.

_No Rain! _He meows happily, jumping over puddles. Rosto smiles at his antics. It's not his usual razor smile, but a warm, at-ease, smile. When I see he looks shaky on his legs, I loop my arm through his, transferring my basket. That way, he can lean on me, without looking like he's leaning on me (which saves his pride some).

"I owe you my life, Beka." He's talking quietly, we aren't near the markets yet. So I know he wants a bit of a private talk with me. I slow down.

"I don't know if you do. Kyprioth's a local sea-god. He wouldn't have let you die." I tell him. Rosto's dark eyes find my gray ones and I find it temporarily hard to breath. There's a fist under my breastbone. _If he knew what he did to me. _

"Kyprioth would have let me weather the storm only to die on the street. I'd have been mad with fever and infection. Weak. You got me to a healer. You saved me from dying in a very slow and painful way. Even this morning," he whispers and I find myself hiding a blush. "No God could have showed that tenderness, examining those scars. No God would have cared so much for an 'unprincipled pickpocket' like me. I'll not forget that." Unlike most folk, he wants to look in my eyes and he tilts my chin up so I'm looking at him.

"I owed you for Yates Noll, remember. Nothing short of murder as repayment?" The idea of having Rosto indebted to me is frightening. Life debts are serious things. They often create a serious bond between the two parties involved.

"You still do, because that was a different thing. I didn't ask you to save me, I didn't call on that debt. But you saved me anyway. You did it freely. You owe me for Yates Noll, and I owe you for my life. I place a high value on my life." Since Rosto is serious, I just nod. He wraps his arms around my shoulders. At first it's a hug and I'm having a hard time thinking around his closeness.

"Trickster," he whispers fingering the clasp of his necklace, "you put her in my path and in my bed." I can practically hear him grinning as he whispers in my ear. "Thank You." The necklace is off and he places it back around his own neck. "Let's Go," he says pointing down to the market, "I'm starved and I still need to know the lay of the land." With that he puts his arm around my shoulder, mine snakes around his waist, and we go to get breakfast.

We get some Yamani Rolls. They're light, but filling. Rosto will be able to keep them down a lot easier than any eggs or ham. We place them in my basket and head back towards the Smiling Turtle. Rosto stops into the Bath House and thanks the healer, who is charmed by him. She gives him a packet of tea ( "No charge" she adds with a wink) to help with his hoarse voice. Rosto accepts it gratefully and it too goes into my basket. While we're walking, I see Rosto's hands snake out into the people who push past us just a tad too hard in the crowd.

When one man bumps into Rosto without even an 'excuse me' I notice a small purse in Rosto's hand. I shake my head at him. "I'm not in uniform. So I'll pretend I didn't see that." I tell him, which only makes him smile.

"Have to stay in form, don't I?" he says innocently. He walks into a clothing shop and buys an already made set of breeches, short pants for sleep, two shirts, and a few extra loincloths. I take the Yamani rolls out of my basket, his clothes go into the bottom, and I put the Yamani Roll's into the lid, which I've turned upside down, and place that in the basket too. "See normally, I won't steal," he explains after we leave, "I play my pipe and earn some money. But I'm a bit tired to be playing a jig. That was easier."

"I understand. Just try not to do that around me too often. My Dog brain is telling me I should put you back in the Stocks." Rosto laughs when I tell him and he places a grateful kiss in my temple. We keep walking a folk give us cheerful smiles as they pass. _We look just like anyone else. Any other young couple. _My Dog brain quips to keep me in check: _You ain't a couple and you can't be if he's the Rogue or you're a Dog. _I tell my Dog-brain to shut it.

Rosto mentions something about my basket. "It ain't heavy." I tell Rosto, when I see him giving me a worried look. "My pack usually weighs more." He accepts my answer and we continue walking. We're back at the Smiling turtle and Rosto and I make our way upstairs. When I close the door, I hear Goodwin give a _rap-tap-tap, _on the door between our rooms.

"How's the Piper?" she asks, sticking her head in. I point to Rosto who gives her a tired grin and flumps into a chair as Pounce jumps into his lap. Rosto leans back and closes his eyes, mindlessly petting Pounce across the back. Every time Rosto gets near Pounce's tail, Pounce arches his back. Pounce is purring his enjoyment.

_I like him. _Mutters Pounce, mid-purr. Goodwin has turned my floor into a dining table, and has cut up the Yamani Rolls while I brew hot water for tea. Goodwin, Pounce, and I get Copper Isles Red Griffin. Rosto gets the healers tea. He folds himself gracefully to the floor and accepts the tea gratefully.

"I like him too," I whisper in Pounce's ear as I give him some of my Yamani Roll.

"Good to know." Says Rosto, letting me know he heard me. Goodwin barks a laugh as I turn red. The mood at breakfast is a lot lighter than it was then when Goodwin and I ate with Lando and Orem. Rosto's voice comes back some and Goodwin jokes about how he lost his squeak. Rosto takes it all in stride. All in all, a much better morning than I've had in a while.

Writ before Watch.

I had sent off the pigeon this morning, with my Watch notes and a letter to let Ersken know what happened to Rosto and that he was alive and well. I didn't mention the sharing of my bed. The pigeon was back really quickly with a note for Rosto from Aniki and Phelan. (Neither mentioned me, but did mention what was going on in the Rogue)

I watched Rosto crumple as he read. Whatever was in that letter, turned Rosto gray. "Beka," he sighs, "I don't know how long I can keep this up." He says holding up the letter. "It's telling me how much money the Rogue's making. The numbers are not very good." I know this Counterfeiting is hitting him harder than it is most folk, especially since bad money moves fastest in his circle.

"Tunstall told me you shut down the Rogue. All gambling, all doxies. That's a mighty feat." I tell him. I put my hand on his shoulder.

"Tunstall told me what a mess it was here. How the gambling dens are a breeding ground for problems." He says looking out the window.

"I know doing this is crippling the Rogue," I say, leaning into him. He nods. I know we're talking about Rogue business. The part of my brain that is Beka is wrestling for control with Guardswoman Cooper. I'm still talking to Rosto, but we're talking Rogue business. It's wrenching me in half. "But it's better than the false silver ruining people's lives further down the line."

"You don't how much this is crippling the Rogue." He looks exasperated and he shows me the letter from Aniki. I look at the numbers on the paper and I feel my jaw drop. "My second biggest income is Port Caynn. With the money from here coming in worthless, I might as well be getting nothing."

"You'll need to talk to Lockhorn." I say to Rosto. My recent encounter with Lockhorn is fresh in my mind. "He's an honest man. You can talk to him."

"And tell him what. That I need to shut down the Rogue here in Port Caynn as well?" he moans and places his head in his hands. I don't know what to say to Rosto. It's odd seeing him this weak. Rosto looks up at me. He pulls me so that I stand in front of him. I put my hands on his head. Rosto looks resigned.

"If I shut down the Rogue here in Port Caynn, everything except the gambling Dens. Do you think you and your Dogs can sniff out the Counterfeiters?" I'm shocked at what he's saying. I nod urgently.

"We think we know who they are. We need to catch a scent that'll help us catch them in the act. We can't do that, when we're chasing our tails with other Rats moving around under our noses." I don't know what else to say. I'm still surprised at Rosto's offer.

"If it'll help you catch a scent, I'll cripple the Rogue. If you catch the counterfeiters," he leans his forehead into my stomach, "Than Dog's or Rat's be damned: we all do our part to catch the villains. Right?" I put my fingers in his hair and I force him to look up at me.

"If you can pull that off," I lean down to look into his eyes. "Than I'll never say a word against you." I sit down next to him. "Can you do it?" I ask, pulling his head to mine.

"For you" he says. "I'll cripple the Rogue." He exhales heavily and I force him to look at me again, to look me in the eyes. His brown eyes are resigned. He looks tired and it looks as though the weight of the mountains is on his shoulders. I lean in to place a kiss into his cheek, just at the corner of his mouth. We're looking into each other's eyes and Rosto rubs his nose against mine. "Well, lets send the pigeon back."

After I do, Rosto decides to take a nap while I go on Watch. _What a day! I could use a nap myself! _I'm thinking as I peek to make sure Rosto's asleep, and I quickly change into my Dog-gear.

After Watch.

Like I said. Today was a long day. We checked in the Gambling Dens, and our three Scanran coves were nowhere to be seen. We asked around to see if anyone knew who they were. Nothing. People just know them as guests of the local over-lord. Pox, pox, pox.

Other Dog's on watch looked at me with awe or disgust. Some made an effort to apologize and try to be nice. Which was good. Other's said I was "the Rogue's own Doxy" or "Rat playing a Dog" because of me letting Rosto out of the stocks. Some wanted to know where he was, and I told them he weren't involved in anything, that I had my eye on him, and that their indignation is pigeon feed to a starving bull. Eventually, I quit arguing with them and just threatened to practice my knee strikes on the next idiot who asks me some other stupid questions.

When I looked out to sea, I could feel a storm building again. _Pox, Pox, Pox. _ I was getting seriously sick of the rain. The Smiling Turtle was Dark when we got back. Goodwin led the way up the stairs. She grumbled a 'goodnight' and disappeared into her room. I opened my door and walked in ready to flump into bed. When I looked at the bed, Rosto wasn't in it. I spun around fast to find him closing the door.

"Old habit" he says sheepishly. "Sorry, I wasn't sure who was coming up the stairs." He's removed his shirt and is in his sleeping shorts.

"And in your weakened state, it's easier to attack from behind? Or were you planning to run out the open door?" I ask him as I go over to the closet which is where all my clothes are. I open the door just so that he can't see around it and slip into my nightdress and finish changing underneath it.

"You got me there." He says straightening out the bed and sitting back down. I'm not tired yet, as I still have to write this. So I pull out my journal and I can feel him watching me.

"Rosto, listen," I tell him, sitting down at my desk. "I've got to know where the boundaries are between you and me." I point towards my journal.

"I found it, but didn't read it." He says, figuring out my concern. "Cross my crooked heart." He makes the sign against evil over his heart. I exhale. "A lass has got to have a place where her thoughts are her own. I've got one myself and I'd be horrified if someone went and read it." I'm stricken for a moment. _Rosto keeps a journal? Well there's something I hadn't expected. _

"But it ain't just that." I tell Rosto. "We've got to put some rules up about.." I motion at the air between the two of us and then look at the bed. Rosto's sharp for a man who just woke up. "And about that thing that happened this morning." He understands what's bothering me.

"Look Beka, I told you. I druthered you was in my bed instead of the Swan." He starts and I can feel my eyes open as I remember the Golden-skinned beauty. "Oh, she's long gone. Though I was sharing my bed with Maira of Shang and Sabine of Macayhill." I'm confused as to why she'd think those two women would be involved with Rosto, "I mean, I've got brass, but not enough to be split between the two of them." He shudders and I laugh.

"Rosto, can we wait to figure out whatever relationship is or isn't between us until this whole Coles mess is over?" I ask him quickly. This conversation is something I'm not looking forward to so I'm hoping to avoid it for as long as I can. He nods.

"No canoodling until the counterfeiters are caught." He says solemny and I splutter for a moment. "Now come to bed." He motions toward the bed and I motion toward my journal and he exhales. "Very well. Write in your book."

"You were asleep when I left. How did you even here someone was coming?" I ask him as I pull out my ink and quill. "Do you sleep with one eye cracked?" I ask and Rosto grin's.

"Not always. Else I'd be predictable." He winks at me. I roll my eyes and start writing. While I'm mid report, Rosto starts talking again and I'm forced to put the pen down. "You know, you've the crooked eye as much as I do." He says pulling Pounce up to his chest. He's getting used to having a cat in the room and I think he finds Pounce's purring soothing.

"Like you?" I ask giving Pounce a glare. Pounce doesn't even see me, his eyes are shut and he's enjoying Rosto scratching him behind the ears. Rosto grins at Pounce's antics.

"I suppose. Yours is different. Your eye helps you see the wrong AFTER its been done. My eye keeps me on my toes."

"Dog's try and stop big crimes before they happen" I offer as a correction. He acquiesces.

"True. Still, we aren't so different are we?" I pick up my pen and dip it back into the ink as I think about it.

"You know how Phelan used to be a Dog, and then he became a Rusher?" Rosto nods to let me know he remembers. "Well, they say the line between Dog and Rusher ain't that large. And yet, we're on different sides of the fence when it comes to the law. It's my belief that the fence has got to be real small, or real shabby if there ain't much of a difference between the Terrier and the Rat-King."

"Or between Beka and Rosto?" He offers and I acquiesce to his correction. "Though, when I think about it, you might've been a fine Rogue."

"That might've happened if I'd never met my Lord Provost. But it works the same for you. You'd have been a good Dog." Rosto laughs and Pounce gives a mrrt because it's interrupted his ear-scratching.

"And get beaten once a day by Ahuda, for four years in a row, and still have to give talks to the magistrate? I don't know. You're still more likely to become a Rogue than I am a Dog." He says as I continue writing. The thought pervades my mind while I'm trying to focus on my report.

"A Queen of the Rogue. Or Queen of the Ladies of the Rogue like Aniki?" I muse out loud. I'm only half listening to his answer. And I vaguely hear him say "both." When I look at him to clarify.

"Well. We could rule together. You'd be both Queen of the Rogue and Queen over the Ladies of the Rogue." It could never happen, as I'm too set in being a Dog. Still it's an interesting idea to entertain if things ever go real bad for me.

"Don't play games with me Rosto," I scold him half-heartedly. "I'll not be your pet. Or plaything." I'm warning him.

"A pet? Never!" He exclaims with a players enthusiasm and mock astonishment.

"I ain't afraid to bite you, you know that right?" That conversation on boundaries, here it is. Rosto's silent for a moment and I get some writing in as he ponders a response.

"I relish the day you do," he finally responds. I look up and give him a quizzical look. "When you bite me." He offers, reminding me of what I'd said.

"Why? Do you want me to set my teeth in you?" I ask him playfully, returning to my report.

"'When the Terrier sets her teeth in a man, she don't let go,' I believe that's what you said." He's quoting my own threats at me and for a moment, I'm surprised at his cheek. "I'd hold you to it."

"Well, you've got cheek as well as brass." I squint a bit at him and go back to writing my report. Rosto watches me write and I'm surprised he isn't bored. I write this, and he still ain't bored watching me. I think he's realizing that I'm near done, acos he's moved over on the bed and opened up a space for me. I think I'll close the doors between mine and Goodwin's rooms, not just lean it shut. Nothing will happen between us tonight, but I'd rather have some warning that she's going to walk in tomorrow morning. Just in case.

Author's Note: People! I am not Tammy Pierce! Please stop asking me that. (That sounds cocky, but I've had several people send me a PM to ask if I am. I am not.) It's called fanfiction. I'm just a loyal fan. I don't own Tortall, Beka, Rosto, and cast. Hell, I don't even own the Plot of this story (Bloodhound is supposed to be about counterfeiters, so yeah). Those things are all owned by Tamora Pierce. Please stop asking me!

Next order of business: Alright, I know. Fluff overload. You don't know how much fun I had writing all this though. Especially the thought of waking up next to Rosto, that was something I definitely enjoyed writing…..wipes up drool from keyboard For those of you who are reading this story, because I'm actually writing a good case for Beka and her Dogs, I will get back to the Coles. I promise. But, I just really wanted to write some fluff. There was SO much negativity and weight in those previous chapters that I needed to write something that counterbalanced that. So I write fluff. Which is light, and fun, and fluffy.

Still. I must know what you think! Review! Review! Review! PLEASE!!!!

- - - Lady Wolf - - -


	25. Chapter 26: Lord Ralon

Being an Excerpt from the Journal of Matthias Tunstall  
Provost's Guardsman, The Lower City, Corus.

Describing the Events of June 13th 247

I must admit I wondered if there was any point to writing a report at all for this week. With the Court of the Rogue on lockdown, Ersken and I have not had much to do on Watch. We spend the entire time digging up information. Other Dog's are unnerved by what has happened. The Day Watch has barely noticed a change, but those younger Dogs on the Night and Evening Watches are terrified. Even some older Dog's are scared: nothing like this has ever happened before in our history.

Well, Ersken and I were bored today, so we went to go hunt down Lady Sabine. She had a message that she had finally heard gossip worthy of passing on to us. Her letter mentioned that the information was rather delicate and that she'd rather tell it to us personally. Ersken joked that it was only reason for her to see me again. I thwacked him soundly on the head for his cheekiness.

"She is a Lady. Please, try to show some Decorum around her." I tell him. He rolls his eyes and looks around the room.

"Insufferable mother hen, you are," he grumbles at me while I ponder between brown leggings or black ones. "Besides, Lady Sabine 'ent here. Honestly, I don't see how Goodwin and Beka put up with you."

"They enjoy my company." I tell him simply.

"Oh, aye." He mutters scornfully. "If you'll be wearing that shirt, the brown leggings are better." I do believe I've annoyed him some with my taking so long to dress. "They're even pressed more than the black ones." I do choose the brown leggings, but then cannot decide on boots to wear. Ersken sighs in an exasperated way that echoes some of Goodwin, or maybe it's Beka. He goes to my dresser, pulls a pair of black boots that come up to the knee and throws me my baton and a black belt.

"Thank you," I tell him imperiously, as I change. We head out to meet Sabine. We're to meet her at the Temple of Mithros in the Temple District. She's outside it dressed quite pretty for a Lady Knight. A longer Tunic, leggings, soft kidskin gloves and supple golden leather boots. Her hair is up and I can see her fair face.

"Guardsman Tunstall," She says with a nod, "Westover." She nods to Ersken. He gives her a small bow. No sense of the dramatic that one. I grasp Sabine firmly by the hand, kissing the air over her gloves.

"My Lady," I murmur as I bow deeply. Ersken gives a loud sigh. Sabine gives a snort of a giggle. "Though art the fairest bud of summer, this lovely day."

"And you're cracked," grumbles Ersken, patting his hand at mine. Sabine pulls her hand away and I give Ersken a glare. "Are we to go into the temple?" He asks Sabine.

"No, walk with me." She points in the direction of the palace and Ersken gulps loudly. "I promise, the nobles won't bite." We talk of non-consequential things on the way up into the palace. When we walk through it's gates, Sabine takes us around to the servant's wings. We walk in silence for about 2 minutes and then Sabine gives me a small cough.

"Now, most of the servants already know this, but I'm going to keep my voice down anyway. Pay attention. From what I know, several nobles have left Corus for their home estates. Of them, only ones name stands out." She leans in towards me and I can smell the soft smell of rose-water on her skin.

"Well, we'll need to know who the other nobles were, but pray tell us the name of this stand out nobleman?" I give Ersken a glance, and he knows he's to listen carefully. By mentioning servants, he knows he's not to mention Sabine's name in his report, else there'd be a blood feud to deal with.

"The younger Lord Ralon of Golden Bay." She says simply and all of us share a look. "Now, the Golden Bay lands encompass everything from Port Caynn to the surrounding mountains, out to the Palace Way Valley."

"That entire area has been under a heavy amount of rain in the past few weeks" says Ersken, pulling info out of Beka's letters.

"Which is unusual, because that's some of the most fertile land in the country and Port Caynn is beautiful in the summer." Explains Sabine. For a moment I feel immensely honored and proud: she's beginning to think like a Dog. How touching. "This is why I've hauled you all the way to the palace" She points to a door at the end of the hall.

"For a door?" asks Ersken dully for a moment and I cuff him over the head. "Ouch, what'd you do that for?"

"This is the servant's wing." I tell him. Honestly, I thought he'd figure it out but the boy is clearly a bit thick if he's not on Watch. "One of his servants is behind that door." And Ersken's eyes light up in understanding.

"Ex-servants" clarifies Sabine and walks over imperiously to rap on the door. There's a swear from the other side followed by a curt "Go Away!" Sabine gives a furious scowl and asserts her noble standing. It's rather frightening and reminds me some of My Lady Teodorie. "Sir, this is Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill, I order you to open this door at once." She barks. The door opens carefully and a small man sheepishly sticks his head out.

"Begging your pardon, my Lady, I thought it was the Head Groom, come to tell me I should be gone." He open's the door wider and admits us in. "How may I help you my Lady?" He says, taking a quick glance at us. Technically, by court rules, the Noble is the only person he's allowed to talk to until Lady Sabine deems it important enough to introduce us. Which she does without hesitation. He gives us a small nod.

"They are here at My Lord Gershom of Haryse's orders. You have heard of the Lord Provost?" She snaps and he stutters knowing exactly who my Lord Provost is and exactly who Ersken and I are. I'm afraid I terrify the man. He won't look me in the eye.

"Excuse me," mutters Ersken, "Begging your pardon Lady Sabine, but if I may?" He motions towards the man and Sabine gives a quiet nod. "Did you work for the lord who lived at the residence on Moon Street, just off of Palace way?" asks Ersken carefully.

"I did. For 9 years I've been the young lords scribe and secretary. I handled all of his personal affairs." He sniffs, upset.

"The name of the Lord, just for clarification?" I ask, giving him a glare straight out of Beka's book. The man gulps.

"The Young Lord Ralon of Golden Bay." The servant stutters. He chances a glance at Ersken, who gives him a smile.

"Are you packing so you may go to rejoin your Master?" he asks kindly and I can tell that the man is melting some from Ersken's kindness. This is no hardened Rat. Kindness will work better here. The man shakes his head and we confirm that he's been let go.

"Surely, after nine years, there must be some reason your Lord let you go? He can't have simply tired of you?" I ask him, trying hard to sound kind. He's wary of my kindness but at Sabine's nod, he answers with a small tremor.

"Lord Ralon is a man with a fiery temperament." He says as an explanation. "Most of the Servants don't last more than a year. So I'm lucky to have lasted this long." He's avoiding the answer and Ersken puts a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"You'd been with him for nine years. You knew exactly the sort of things that would upset him. So he must've been displeased with something you thought you'd done right?" He asks him, shifting the blame from the servant to Lord Ralon.

"Well, it must have had to do with the trade shipments," says the servant nervously, going over to his desk and shuffling through papers, looking for something. "I had told him that the Carthaki's had increased their prices and that we couldn't afford to pay unless we wanted to draw on his personal coffers." He finds the piece of paper that he's looking for and holds it out. By right, Sabine takes it. Her eyes widen and she hands the paper to me. The sum is much larger than the one we had seen earlier.

"He's trading with the Carthaki's?" asks Sabine suspiciously. "What was he buying?" She knows that the nobleman could be causing sincere problems for the country if he skips out on a payment to the Carthaki's.

"Grain, mainly. Root vegetables which will keep on the voyage. Other goods that will benefit the people, should the crops fail. Lord Ralon loves his people."

"Have you any reason to suspect _why_ the Carthaki's have raised their prices?" asks Sabine and since this is politics and economics I butt out and listen to her ask the questions.

"Well, from what I hear," he starts, "and this is just common gossip my Lady, but from what I hear, it's because silver's slowly getting faulty. The grain price has only gone up for Tortall. Tyra and Tusaine are still buying at the original price."

"Wait." Interrupts Ersken just as Lady Sabine is about to talk. The servant blanches at his rudeness. "Surely he couldn't have fired you for telling him bad news? Did you say anything else? Did he mention anything else?"

"Well," he glances at Sabine who gives him a nod to answer the question anyway, "My lord said he'd deal with the silver problem and when I asked how he became upset. Questioned my motives and interrogated me as though I was some common spy." The servant looks hurt but he swallows his anger and continues sorting through papers.

"Is there anyone he's replaced you with?" I ask. And the servant looks up. He settles his jaw and closes a trunk with some finality.

"Well, he has a new secretary. The new secretary gets along much better with my Lords Mage." He sticks his head into the hall and calls for a friend. A young man comes in to help him carry the extra trunk.

"This mage," I ask in an offhand way. "Anything special he do?"

"Far as I know, he's a fair weather mage from the copper isles. Called up some rain during the drought last fall and has been, supposedly, trying to keep off the rain." Scoffs the manservant and Sabine's eyes narrow, but just barely.

"Any recent correspondences that make you worry. Anything special that he's asked you to do in the past few months?" Asks Ersken kindly, picking up a small bag filled with toiletries and placing it in the man's pack.

"Now let me think." He says, leaning against his desk. He looks into the empty fireplace and runs his hand through his hair. "Well, his usual correspondences are rather obvious. His mother, a few cousins, various Tortallan nobles. I handle all the mail. Recently there have been a few letters from a Scanran Noble. It was all gibberish to me, can't read Scanran for my life. All those extra letters make it look like a crow trying to speak wolf wrote it. Ugh. He's had a few letters from there, but I've been asked to give them to another fellow, for translating so I've no clue what they said."

"Do you have the first letter?" Asks Ersken, excitement in his eyes. The man shakes his head in a 'no' and Ersken sinks some. _Pox_.

"But you must have remembered something about that letter. Anything, the name signed at the bottom, the crest of arms, the greeting? Anything ringing funny?" I ask him offering suggestions that might stick out to a servant.

"Now that you mention it, I near tossed the letter because I thought it weren't addressed to my Lord. When I opened it, it said, _Dragine nas Lopovlu."_ He writes it down on a scrap of paper using a pencil. "I asked my Lord if there was a nobleman named Lopovlu, but my Lord took the letter anyway. Saying it was an old nickname from when he was a child." He shoulders his pack and picks up a large basket filled with some books in it.

"My good sir, you have been most helpful." Says Lady Sabine graciously, "Will you be staying in Corus?" He nods and Sabine smiles. "I have a friend who may have need of a secretary. He has just been granted a new Title and Lands. He is now the Baron of Olau and will need some help in running the affairs of two estates."

"If I may," says the servant, "I would me most honored if you told him of my services." Says the man with a small bow.

"But of course, you've shown you're a loyal, hardworking fellow. Clearly quite capable. I will speak to him." Says Sabine and with a last bow and a nod to myself and Ersken he is gone. Ersken and I share a look.

"My Lord Gershom." Says Ersken.

"We'll need a King's Writ. He's already left for his home lands." I remind him. Ersken gives a grunted swear. I cuff him over the head. "Watch your mouth in front of My Lady, you barbarian." Sabine snorts.

"That was nothing. Tunstall, I have heard far worse on patrols and in the hill country." She leads the way out of the palace and says a gracious goodbye at the Gates. Once Sabine has headed back up the slope, Ersken and I break in a run toward my Lord Gershom's home.

When we get there he is meeting with a royal mage and a member of the HaMinch family. _How many branches of HaMinch are there? He could meet with one every day for a year and he'd still not have met them all. _ When we finally tell Lord Gershom what we suspect, my Lord is grumpy. He gives a growl when we tell him we'll need a King's Writ to search the Lord Ralon.

"That will take some work." He explains, mainly to soothe poor Ersken's nerves. He's met with two nobles today, personally, and seen one other in close quarters. When my Lord growled, Ersken twitched. "The Golden Bay lands belonged to the previous King's sister and her husband. Lord Ralon is first cousin to his majesty and if Her new Majesty hadn't just presented His Majesty with a son, Lord Ralon _could have_, by blood right, laid claim to the throne."

"If the people Rebel against his majesty because of hunger and faulty silver. Demand his abdication. Could he lay claim? In place of the young prince?" I ask, my brain whirring with the information I know, and the reports I've heard from Beka and Clary.

"Possibly." But the people would have to believe that Lord Ralon is some sort of savior. They aren't likely to replace one Conte with another."

"What if he's got grain?" Asks Ersken after a pause. "Lots and lots of grain to help those that are suffering. What if he promises to make the horrendous storms stop, and share his 'reserves' of grain with the poor and the hungry?" In that moment, I could kiss Ersken. The smart lad has already voiced the thought that was forming in my head.

"Than, that means I'll need to request an emergency audience with His Majesty and request a King's Writ to search my Lord Ralon for the High Crime of Treason." Lord Gershom grimaces and looks towards a door. I see a shuffle of skirts and imagine Lady Teodorie is listening. "Delicious Palace Gossip. The kind she lives for." Whispers my Lord to Ersken and me. We nod.

"When do we leave for Port Caynn?" asks Ersken, jumpily. "Tomorrow? What do we tell Goodwin and Beka?" My Lord puts his hand on Ersken's shoulder and kindly pushes him to sit down.

"Give me two days. To at least try and talk to his majesty. I can tell you no more than that." He runs a hand through his gray-shot hair and I realize that my Lord Provost and I are aging, slowly but surely, we're getting old. We'll have to concede our work to younger Dog's like Ersken and Cooper and Birch. Not any time soon, but the time will come, eventually.

A thought strikes me, "My Lord, if Lady Sabine can vouch that Lord Ralon has vicious and malicious behavior, not only towards his servants, but towards random women of the realm," I give him a look that means I'm specifically talking about Beka, "Will that harden his Majesty's heart to Lord Ralon?"

"Would Sabine do that?" Lord Gershom asks me carefully. "She had some problems with His Majesty?"

"She might, for Beka." I offer. I really cannot tell which way Sabine will jump on this one. But I'm hoping she'll stand up for Beka and Dog's like myself.

"Beka's made some big friends." My Lord grumbles and stands to lead us out. Ersken is jumpy and quickly and amazingly writes up a clear and concise report for Both Ahuda and Goodwin in no time. Me, I've taken my leisurely time writing this.

Ah, Ersken's just run off for training with Ahuda. He says he wants to hand over his report for her before training. If you ask me, he's a gigit too excited to be going to get the stuffing knocked out of him. But this feeling, the feeling of getting closer, of finally getting the right scent, it's put a rush in his veins, one that he's not used to, but seasoned veterans like myself are. Ah, to be a young Dog.

* * *

Author's Note: Happy New Year 2008!! One entry now. One more on the way! 


	26. Chapter 27: Fine Line

June 14, 247

Yesterday (the 13th) was so much like the day before, that I didn't feel like writing up a full entry for it. I woke up next to Rosto in a similarly compromising position: He had laid his head into my neck and was clutching me much like the way Nilo used to after mama died.

He looked so weak, I feared moving. But the second I did, his muscles tensed, his eyes flew open, and he looked ready to fight. When he saw me he grinned and flopped to his side to let me up. Afterwards, we took another walk to the market. Rosto didn't need to lean on me until we headed back and I think he could have held out a bit longer, except he wanted a reason to hold my hand. On the way back, I pointed out more alleys and dead-ends, so that he would know which were useful and which weren't.

When we returned to the Smiling Turtle, Rosto rested for a while, then felt himself up to a sparring session with Goodwin and me. He was light on his feet, for all he was weighted with knives, and he only slipped once, and that was because it had started to rain again. When I went on Watch, the Blonde Coves were nowhere to be found, and Orem wondered if maybe we were wrong about them.

When I returned to the Inn, Rosto is asleep. I think I know now, how he can sleep so lightly at night, and still get enough rest. Like Pounce, he takes Cat-naps. He'll wake up, do some things. Take a light nap. Wake up at the slightest noise, then do something else, take another nap. Well, when I finally managed to flump into bed last night, I was surprised to find my side of the mattress was pleasantly warm, and that my pillow was fluffed.

The warmth and the fluff of the pillow only makes me sigh with the delicious comfort of it all. When I chance a glance in Rosto's direction, I can see he's fighting a smile, even though his eyes are shut. "Good little spintry, aren't you?" I murmur in his ear and his grin breaks through.

His arm gently snake around my waist. "I'm not a very good spintry if we can't canoodle. But I can make a very good bedwarmer." He whispers, pulling the covers over me. "It's the easiest I can do, while I'm still getting my land legs back." He nestles into the pillow and exhales contentedly. With that, we went to sleep.

This morning started much the same as the past two. I have this odd feeling, that me and Rosto in some compromising position when we wake up is going to be a regular occurrence. Well, unlike the past two mornings, Rosto and I faced the same direction and were tight against each other, like a set of spoons. He was behind me, his face buried in my hair and one arm loosely around my waist.

I woke out of habit, an internal clock telling me it was just around seven or eight. I don't wake feeling cranky or tired. I just wake. My insane _need_ for sleep is gone. If I ain't making sense, I can't explain it any more than that. I just felt rested. An odd occurrence, being as I hadn't slept so fully in months.

I do believe that is Rosto's doing. It only stands to some Trickster's Logic, that being as it's his fault I can't sleep (him being the Rogue and all) that I'd only get a good night's sleep next to him. Go figure. Well, while I'm lying there awake, I take notice of Rosto's hand. I stare at it so long that I can tell you what type of fingerprints he's got (a whirl pattern except on the ring finger which is a double loop. The double loop is lucky) I know the number of knife scars on his knuckles (21) and which finger's have white spots from stress (his thumb and forefinger).

After a while, I couldn't help but run my fingers down his long graceful ones. Rosto's fingers are what make those hands so deft. He can undo a knot, play the flute, and wield a dagger, all with ease, because his hands and fingers are nimble and quick.

When I interlace my fingers with his, he gives them a squeeze to let me know he's awake, though I'm certain he's woke the second I made contact with his skin. He clenches my hand tighter and inhales deeply.

"You smell like lilacs." He mutters as a good-morning. I giggle at his silliness.

"Good morning. You smell like cinnamon." I tell him frankly. He humphs and buries his face in my hair again. Pounce jumps to the bed and Rosto detangles his hand from my fingers and scratches Pounce behind the ears.

_Did I mention how much I like him?_ Pounce mrrts his enjoyment as Rosto's fingers scratch his left ear. Pounce begins purring acos he likes it so much.

"You may have," I tell him, though I know full well I'm saying it aloud.

"I'm getting used to only hearing half the conversation." Murmurs Rosto more to himself than anyone else.

_You aren't using your ears. You hear me but you aren't listening. If you really wanted to, _Pounce mrrts and meows at Rosto, _If you really wanted to, you could understand me. Unless I didn't want you to. But right now, all you have to do is try. _

"Pounce says you need to _Listen_. You could understand him if you wanted." I translate for Rosto's sake, and shoot Pounce a dirty look. Pounce sticks his whiskers in my face and I giggle.

"Well, I'll keep that in mind and try better next time." Says Rosto with some finality. He's finished petting Pounce. I take that as a sign and haul my bum out of bed. Rosto, Pounce, and I go for another morning walk. It's started to drizzle but we stop by the Yamani Rolls stall. Rosto pulls and apple and some sugar out and hands them to the man, whispering something in his ear. He nods in agreement, though he looks wary.

I watch as the man shreds the apple, wraps some shreddings in rice (but no seaweed) and then fries them. It's powdered with cinnamon and sugar. Rosto hands me a piece and I take a bite. I nearly melt when the hot cinnamon-apple-goodness hits my mouth.

"It's like an Apple Fritter," I smack my lips, hungry for more, but give Pounce a bite. He happily swallows his piece and begs for more. Rosto laughs and urges the man to make as many fried rolls as the apple will allow.

"You did say you can put anything in a Yamani Roll." He replies after I've hounded him to tell me how he thought up putting apple's in rice! We walk quickly back and Rosto doesn't need to lean on me. He even offers to hold my basket, "Just so you don't eat them all on the way here. You Dog's are slipperier than some Rats. Especially Fishpuppies." He says with a grin and puts his arm around my shoulders, putting a soft kiss in my temple.

When we get back the landlord is sitting at his table and calls me over. He notices Rosto and gives me a lusty wink. I turn red and he gives a loud guffaw and claps Rosto on the shoulder. The wrong shoulder. Rosto winces. The landlord doesn't see it, but I do.

"I just wanted to ask you, how long you'd be extending you're stay?" He says, sniffing the air around me and Rosto. The basket smells awfully good.

"Well, I'll be here for sure a week, but I'd make it two, just in case. You'll have to ask Goodwin about her room." The manager nods and writes it down on a slate by the counter.

"Will you be needing the trundle? I don't have it yet, but I'm just saying?" He looks Rosto up and down. At that, Rosto speaks up for me.

"It isn't so much the bed, my good man; it's the principle of the thing. When it becomes available, do let us know." He puts on the air of an insufferable merchant or some nobleman's son. The landlord gives a small bow and we hurry upstairs. Once we're in my room I can't help but break down laughing. Goodwin raps on the door and sticks her head through.

"You have breakfast? Smells like Apple Fritters!" Her head disappears for a moment and she opens the door, fully dressed and ready to eat. She's changed into clothes so fast, I wonder if she magicked them on. She peeks into my basket as I spread out a cloth on the floor. "Yamani Rolls? Not again. What smells like fritters?" She whines. I do believe, I've never seen Goodwin whine.

Rosto takes pity on Goodwin and hands her an "Apple Roll" Goodwin reluctantly takes a bite. But faster than I can blink, she's eaten the whole thing and is reaching for another. We laugh some at Goodwin's expense but she takes it in stride.

"I could eat the two of you under the table." She growls as she bites into another Roll.

_No doubt she could eat the two of you under the table. You're skinny little humans. _Meowls Pounce with some indignation. _But she could never best me. _For a second, Rosto looks shocked. He shakes his head to clear his mind.

A heartbeat later, Rosto replies, "I've no doubt that you could eat Tunstall and Goodwin under the table, Master Pounce. But it won't stop Goodwin from trying to best you." My thoughts are whirling. Rosto has understood Pounce. We eat our meal with lively chatter and in one morning, I've eaten more Yamani Rolls than I'd eaten in my first week in Port Caynn. We're all stuffed to bursting. Even Pounce. Who ate a bite more than Goodwin.

Rosto claps his hands together once, as though signaling the end of breakfast. "Goodwin," he starts, "or may I call you Clara?" She shrugs her indifference.

"Whatever you want Master Piper, as long as when I'm on Watch, it comes out as Guardswoman Goodwin."

"Well, Goodwin it is than. Clary doesn't seem to roll off the tongue nearly so well."

"Get on with it Piper." Grumbles Goodwin. She isn't mad, just exasperated. She wants him to make his point and he's being dramatic about getting there.

"Tonight, I will talk with this Lockhorn fellow." He states it so simply. For a second the room is silent and then I see Goodwin scowl. I think I scowled a bit too.

"I don't know if that's a good idea there, Piper." Goodwin says it slowly and runs her hand through her short brown hair. "You can't just stroll into Lockhorn's den and expect him to welcome you with open arms and just let you take over."

"He's not fond of you" I explain with some vagueness. Rosto sets his jaw and his features sharpen. His mouth becomes a sliver and he doesn't look nearly as warm and inviting as he did a moment ago. _He's got his Rogue face on._

"I'll not just sit here neither. I can help you." He says it so calmly, so plainly, but one look into those dark eyes and you realize just how much is under the surface calm. There's a fire smoldering there. "This coles business is as much my problem as it is yours."

I'm about to explain aught to him and he fixes me with a solid glare. I fix him with one of my own. Rosto doesn't cower and neither do I. "I'll not be mothered by the two of you. Beka, you know I can help." He says, reminding me of our conversation the other day.

"It ain't that," explain's Goodwin. "You've every right to go talk to Lockhorn about Rogue business if you wish. But," she says bluntly, "you've got no allies here in Port Caynn. None of your usual Court."

"I'm not helpless neither." He argues. "Besides, I've got you and Beka." He crosses his arms low across his chest and gives a sort of pout.

"Fat lot of good we'll do you." I grumble, picking up Pounce, who curls up in my lap as a ball of black fur. For a second no one says anything, then I see Rosto's eyes sparkle. When I look at Goodwin, she has the same fierce look in her eye.

"Now hold on a moment there," there's a feral gleam in Goodwin's eye and I'm scared of her.

"She would have to do it. She's still young enough," starts Rosto. He's mainly talking to Goodwin, and I feel like I'm missing something.

"Aye, Laddybuck. You've a point there. I'm too set in my ways. Old Dog's but she," Goodwin hesitates and gives a shooting glance to me, "They already think it, so why not milk it?" I have a bad feeling as I listen to the two of them talk in code and finish each others sentences. The 'she' is most obviously me. What they want me to do, is still a bit vague.

"Yes, but is she good enough?" Asks Rosto, looking me over. No, it isn't Rosto looking me over. It's the Rogue. I'm being measured by the Rogue and I feel very hostile towards him in that moment.

"Well, she was taught by Ahuda and myself. Besides. You don't need a thug to do the fighting for ye. Just someone to watch your back." Rosto nods at this, like he was thinking the exact same thing and I'm suddenly forming a picture in my mind as to what they plan for me to do.

"Alright," I grumble at the two of them. "Out with it. What've you cooked up?" They both gave me feral grins and I felt like I knew the answer before it came out of Goodwin's mouth.

"You will be Rosto's bodyguard." Goodwin looks triumphant. I feel as though someone's punched me in the gut. Another one of those, 'never-been-done-before-in-the-history-of-the-Dogs" moments. I'm still flummoxed.

"You'll still be a Dog. Just pretending to be a sort of personal Rusher of mine. While I'm here." Rosto says this in a way that makes it sound less horrible than it is. It doesn't work.

"I'm to play bought Dog?" I ask them. I'm whining. It's something I had rather wanted to avoid and now I'm to do it anyway.

"So what? You'll still be a Dog. Think of it as, infiltrating the enemy." She says, making it sound like some game she's cooked up. Rosto looks miffed for a moment. _He doesn't like being called 'the enemy' _ I figure as I look at his hard Rogue face. "Besides," explains Goodwin, "You, me, and even this here Rat, all know you ain't bought."

Rosto completes Goodwin's thought. "Think of it as a learning experience. I can pay you well, if you wish?" He offers his hand, and I know my deal is with Rosto here, not with Goodwin. I mull the thought over a bit.

"It'll be all professional like," I offer, "The Dog's will know I'm working as a Rusher to get inside info, the Rat's will think I'm bought and," I fix Rosto with one of my glares. The kind that make folk shudder. "You will behave yourself? I'll play the bought Dog, but I'll not be your Doxy too. You aren't to treat me like I'm some bedwarmer or plaything. Got it?" I take hold of his hand and I can feel a current run through me.

Rosto grins maliciously. "No, being the bedwarmer is my job." He gives me a wink and I fix him with another glare. Rosto's one of the few folk who don't quiver when I look at him. "I promise, strictly professional." He gets up, his legs lifting him seamlessly from the ground, and dusts himself off.

"Gear up," he tells me, extending a hand, and I take it. "I've got only a few hours to teach you to be a Rusher, and you've got to act convincing, else people won't believe it." He helps lift me from the ground, which sends Pounce scattering. Goodwin cackles and skips off to get her baton. I mean it too, she skipped, happily, to go and get her baton. When Goodwin's door closes for a moment, Rosto pulls me tight to his chest.

"I told you. I know you'll be a fine Rusher." He whispers harshly in my ear. "You're Rogue-crooked at heart." He puts a kiss on my forehead then lets me go as Goodwin skips back into the room. The three of us head out for Rusher lesson's (which Rosto says I'm not to describe in my journal, if only acos he doesn't want to teach whoever reads the Journal the tricks of being a Rusher.)

Oh the bitter irony of Trickster's Logic. Well, Ma. I have to say I'm sorry. I promised myself 'never a Rusher' and now I guess I am one. Trickster's Logic indeed!


	27. Chapter 28: Rogue Dog

Finishing June 14, 247

Writ after…"watch".

I technically didn't have Watch tonight. Goodwin left for the Kennel without me and took Pounce with her. I was to stay behind and head out with Rosto. It was so odd. Rosto sets out for Rogue work far later than I walk out on Watch and I was itching to get out of the house. Rosto realized this and thoroughly barked at me to quit twitching acos it was making him nervous. After a while he sighed and grumbled that we could go see the healer to get spelled to repel water.

It felt odd, walking out of the Inn with me at Rosto's heels. This morning we walked out side by side, now I was a respectable distance behind him, my eyes darting around to glance at the passer-bys as well as the surroundings. Crone witness it. A Dog protecting a Rat. The King of Rats! I couldn't be in full Dog uniform. But I did have my baton and my sap with me, and I was wearing all my Dog-gear, the only difference was I didn't have on my usual black tunic: just a plain cream colored one that I wore on my days-off.

Folk still recognized me as a Dog. The baton does that. They gawped, open-mouthed, when they saw me following the handsome blonde Rosto. We did stop by the healer and get spelled to repel water. Rosto paid for both of us. I'm realizing now that he's picked a fair few pockets while he's been here, I just don't care to notice, mainly acos now I'm actin bought. Rosto, no he wasn't Rosto tonight. I mean, he was. He was Rosto behind the eyes. But his face, his manner, his character, was that of the Rogue. And folk knew it. Gossip like that traveled like wildfire and all of Port Caynn knew that he was here and knew exactly what he looked like. When we stopped in some of the drinking houses, folk touched their knuckle to their foreheads in a sign of respect when he passed by. Other's were so stunned to see me trailing him, by baton at the ready, being his guard that I think one man dribbled wine all over his front. My eyes darted around the room, watching for trouble, but the Rogue was up on most of the problems. He spoke with folk. Flirted with a few Rusher-women. Patted some drinkers on the shoulder and shared jokes with folk. Mostly they were stunned.

I have to admit that my hackles were raised the whole time. Being the lookout, and being a rogue-Dog, and still having Dog thoughts running through my head and people whispering and all that, well it made me nervous. I was so gosh dratted confused that if someone said anything to me, I just glared at them. Silently. Folk made the sign against evil and others swore and called on the Crone. I was so confused.

"Where might I find the Rogue Lockhorn?" Says Rosto, pulling the barmaid aside. She thrusts her breasts out mightily and I can feel my hackles go up for a different reason. I calm myself down quickly as she tells him he's at the Dog-House. _Where else would he be?_

Rosto and I head that way, walking past several Dogs, all of whom stop and stare at me open mouthed. Orem and Goodwin pass me and give a wink. I want to stop and say hi, but Rosto gives me a glance and I obediently follow him, giving Goodwin a shrug. Rosto pulls me into a corner, with a viselike grip on my arm.

"Pay attention. I know you're used to greeting your Dogs. But you ain't one of them tonight. You won't be for a few days." He growls in warning at me. I take one look and he's got his Rogue face on. When he forces me to look him in the eye, it's his Rosto eyes. I nod to tell him I get it. We continue down the docks.

We're both under extreme stress. For me to work for him. I have to be both Beka and Guardswoman Cooper. My Dog training will keep me and him alive. But my Beka mind, is the only reason I'm doing this, if I was a Dog in my mind, he'd be in cords on his way to the kennel. He's in the same situation. To do what he must about the Coles, he has to be the Rogue. But to trust me as his guard, Rosto has to be there. It is mind whirringly confusing, and we're both on edge.

"Lockhorn likes green. He's like Ulsa in that. He's always wearing some." I tell Rosto quietly as we approach the doors of the Dog House. "His throne is the corner booth." I tell him and he nods and his eyes scan the room. They open wide in shock at the amount of _women_there are here.

"How in the name of the Black God do you get anyone's attention in here?" He murmurs as he walks past a few of the doxies. They call out to him and he checks them over, like they were meat in the butcher's stall. I'm on my guard and I'm scanning the room, my gaze flitting like dragonflies. Rosto goes to the center of the room and steps up on the table. No one notices him. I would snicker if I didn't know how much anger was smoldering inside of him.

I start growling. After a few moments the room goes deathly still. They've seen me before, but I do believe they've finally spotted Rosto. My gaze goes into the corner where Lockhorn is sitting in a bright green silk shirt. I can see the sheen of the shirt and I watch it as he moves out of his booth.

"Why, I do believe I was right about you Guardswoman." He sneers at me as he walks out to the center of the room. Rosto's taken a seat on the table's top. "Your leash is not in the Lord Provosts hands."

"You speak to me Lockhorn. Leave the Dog alone. She bites." Rosto snarls. Demanding respect. He is the Rogue after all. In whatever manner of etiquette they have in the Court of the Rogue, he outranks me. Rosto stands up and it's as though a battle is going on between him and Lockhorn. Both men are impressively imposing. Lockhorn in his green silk, looks like a King. Rosto's exotic and striking features, and the sheer energy of him, keeps balance. Both men are pure power and it's hard to keep your eyes off the two of them.

Me, I have to keep my eyes on them and off of them. I scan the room. But no one's moving. Not a jolt. I check for shimmers of magic. None. People want to see this play out. I return my gaze to the two Rogues.

"Well, your Majesty," Lockhorn sneers, "to what do I owe this supreme honor." There's danger in his voice. Unlike his treatment of me that first time we arrived, Lockhorn is looking pure malice at Rosto. I can spot two daggers in his reach. My eyes are on Lockhorn's hands and I'm ready to spring.

"Why, I'm told this is the finest establishment of the Rogue in Tortall. I just wanted to see what I own." Rosto's baiting Lockhorn. Which in all honesty he shouldn't do, being as Lockhorns been the Port Caynn Rogue longer than Rosto's been the Corus one.

"Interesting how you're interested in the _Dog_ House." He places a careful emphasis on it. He chances a glance at me. _Uh-oh. _Rosto's eyes, which were smoldering a moment ago, flame up. "You've an odd interest in the Dog's." He sneers, knowing he's pushing Rosto's buttons. "Or is it just one in particular?" He chances another glance at me. I fix him with an icy stare.

"I like Dog's in general." Rosto replies simply. "Something about their honesty and loyalty. You don't find it in most Rats." Lockhorn's jaw clenches at this. _Rosto knows how to push buttons as well. He's found Lockhorn's pride: his honesty. _"I believe I mentioned you leaving the Dog alone."

"Ah, but may I ask his Majesty" he sneers on the word 'majesty', "Why the Dog is here in the first place? Then we may talk business at your leisure."

"She is here, at my will. When she last came for the Happy Bag, we made a deal. Should I need to come to Port Caynn, she would be in MY employ." Rosto says it without glancing at me. It's a story we've agreed upon. There's enough room in the story that I can make up my own details. "How do you think I got out of the stocks?" The room erupts in hushed whispers.

"Why not get you out of the stocks on the first day? As I hear it, you was there three days." Asks Lockhorn critically. He doesn't believe Rosto's story.

"Because." I say quietly. "If I'd let him out the first day, everyone would know. I had to wait. Let Lando believe he'd bested the Rogue. When I found out he was a pirate. I decided i should have acted sooner." The room has gone quiet and I do believe everyone can hear me as though I was shouting. "When there was a lull in the storm, I made my move. My orders from Aniki were to wait a day or so." People titter when they hear the Queen of the Rogue's name.

Rosto's got a satisfied smirk on his face. I could slap him for it. But I won't. "See," he drawls, "How she waits for my orders. Obedient little thing." He gives me a glance. I can feel my hackles go up. In that second, Lockhorn draws his blade. Quicker than a heartbeat, my adrenaline whooshes through my blood and my baton snaps out and taps the dagger into the wooden floorboards. His second dagger is drawn and with a breath I grab his wrist and force the dagger down. He's fighting me. With a quick bend of the hand, Lockhorn doesn't hold the dagger anymore. I step behind him, pulling his arm up behind his back, like I would do when I hobble a Rat. I bring his own dagger to his throat.

Lockhorn has gone deathly still. Rosto sneers some more and gives me a pat on the hair. "Good Dog. Now, play nice with that Rat. I don't feel like finding him a replacement." My hackles are still up and I snarl once at Rosto and Lockhorn for good measure. Rosto leans into Lockhorns face, "I'm sorry. I've been trying to get her to heel, but it will take a while to remove some of that Dog Training. She does "Sic 'em" and "Shake him till he squeaks" quite well though." Lockhorn swallows heavily, though he hasn't moved. Rosto looks smug for a moment. "Now, we've business to talk. Cooper, let him go and give him his daggers."

With a careful push, I let go of Lockhorn. Lockhorn gives me an awed look, rubbing his throat. He picks up the dropped dagger and I hand him the one I had held to his throat. He sheathes them and motion's toward his booth. "After you, Majesty." He tells Rosto. Two doxies squeak and run from the booth, which causes a giggle to go through the crowd. Rosto motions for Lockhorn to lead the way.

Just before he sits down, Rosto takes a look at me, "Now. You're to stand guard." there's a small smile playing in the corner of his mouth. Rosto sits down in the booth and he and Lockhorn argue over the Port Caynn court of the Rogue. Rosto wants to shut down the doxy business. And he's to separate Doxies, gambling, and drinking. The combination just causes problems. Lockhorn argues mightily. Rosto doesn't shout or yell. He just snaps his fingers at me and I turn around. "Cooper. Shake him till he squeaks." He points to Lockhorn and I feel my muscles tense.

"Fine." Grumbles Lockhorn. "Have it your way. My girls were needing a vacation anyway. I submit." He gives me a dirty look and he and Rosto go back to business. I turn to face the room. I've done good for my first night as a Rusher and I recall Rosto's first night in the Rogue's court. When he moved so fast against Crookshanks. _Not bad, _I tell myself, _Not bad at all. _

We stayed out far longer than I usually do when I'm on Watch, and although I didn't do much, my back muscles are sore from all the standing at attention. Rosto says I'm to stop writing because the candle and the quill scratching are making it hard for him to sleep. I'm off to bed.

* * *

Author's Note.

Normally, I respond to reviews using the link provided by fanfiction. But Spottedpath, yours didn't have a respond button, and you asked me a question that got me to realize something. I've been working on this story since Thanksgiving. I had about 24 bullet points in my original outline (which I rewrote twice because some bullets needed to be split into several chapters). But that aside. I've come to the realization that I'm almost done. I have eight bullet points left. I'll have written a 30+ chapter story in about six weeks. Woah. For me, that's insane.

I do go back to school next week. But since it is the beginning of school, I'll have just that smidgeon of free time enough to finish up Bloodhound. Thank you everyone for reading! Please Review!

- - - Lady Wolf - - -


	28. Chapter 28: Dog Bite

June 15, 247

I woke to a thoroughly loud pounding sound. It took me a moment to realize that it was Goodwin knocking forcefully on my door. When I didn't respond by the third knock, Goodwin opened the door anyway. She got the full treat of a shirtless Rosto with his arm slung around my waist. The part of my waist, that's border-lining unladylike. No. I lie. His hand was practically at my breast. But I was unaware of anything when my eyes flew open.

The only thing I could focus on was the oddly stiff feeling in my back and shoulders. Goodwin gave me a dirty look and I couldn't do anything but moan and flop onto my stomach. That hurt in a way I hadn't expected. Rosto was, of course, already awake. He was likely awake at the first knock. Pounce jumped onto the bed next to me. He meowed insistently at Rosto.

"Why are you in her bed, Rat-King, and not on a pallet on the floor?" Asks Goodwin suspiciously. For some reason, she sound's unreasonably loud and my head hurts. I try to focus on something comforting, but all I can hear is more rain. Ye God's! Where does it all come from? It ain't natural for a city to have this much rain.

"Well, the floor's cold." Says Rosto carefully, still listening to Pounce's meowing. "Besides, I just recently got better. You wouldn't put a man of frail health on the floor?" He says it with a malicious twinkle in his eye, and I groan and cover my head with the pillow, knocking loose the dagger. Rosto picks it up and, stretching across me, puts it on the nightstand.

"Beka, we talked about this..." Goodwin growls at me, a warning note in her voice. I don't care I just pull the pillow tighter.

I decide to change the topic. "What are you doing up this early?" I ask her through the pillow. Goodwin barks a laugh at me. I pull the pillow tighter.

"This early?!" She crows. "Whoo-wee, Beka. It's near to noon!" I can hear her laughing at my expense. "What were you doing to make you oversleep this much?"

"Protecting a Rat." Says Rosto coldly. He's standing up for me. At first I'm surprised, but then pleased. Gently, he places his hand on my shoulder. I wince unconsciously and I can practically feel Rosto's concern. I imagine he's looking at my Cat acos he says, "Very well, Master Pounce. Fetch that ointment." He takes the covers off of me and is about to lift my nightshirt when Goodwin growls at him.

"Unless you're going to help her, instead of taunt her, you can keep those growls to yourself, Lady Dog." I can imagine Rosto's giving her a sniff. He lifts the nightdress so that it's to my shoulders and my back is bare to his hand. He puts a soft hand on my shoulder and I twitch from its coolness. At least, I try to twitch, all I manage is a small moan of pain. The last time I felt this much pain was the morning after I brought down Orva Ashmiller. Only then it was in my legs. Legs I could reach. Now it's my back.

"Why does it hurt so bad?" I groan as Rosto rubs his hands together to warm them. "All I did was stand there?"

"You were standing at fighting ready for several hours." He explains quietly, pressing his hands to my back. I can feel them carefully start to knead at the base of my spine. "It changes your center of balance. Your body compensates, and relieves the stress into the surrounding muscles." He carefully presses his hand into my back. I can feel myself tense up. "Easy. Exhale as I press down." I do as he says, and the muscles let up a bit more. "Normally it ain't a problem. But if you stand for hours, like you did, well your body can only put so much stress on the surrounding muscles. It's why all of you hurts." He presses harder on a spot between my shoulder blades and I silence a shout of pain. Rosto hears it. "I know how much it hurts. Aniki was like this, after Dawull put her through her paces for a night. I was in much the same position." He's kneading into my shoulder's and I can feel my muscles turn to jelly.

After a few minutes of careful kneading, Rosto gets my ointment from Pounce, and rubs it into my entire back. Slowly, my muscles loosen. When I feel my back finally let up some, Rosto stops. He brings my nightdress back down. "Roll to your side, then curl into a ball." He tells me, pulling my hip up off the mattress. I do as he says, and I can feel my back stretch. "Easy, easy." I roll to my knee's and slowly bring myself to a sitting position.

Goodwin has left. Leaving a basket of food on the table. I'm a bit sad that she didn't stick around to see if I'd be alright, but quite happy that she's left me alone and stopped nagging at me. _Is this how Tunstall feels? She's got a man to rub her shoulders, but I guess she's never had to return suit. But still. _I stand up and go over to the basket. Cooked eggs. I pull one out and throw it to Rosto. He gets up from the bed, fixing the sheets. He walks over and puts the egg back in the basket. He's still got a worried look on his face.

"I'm alright. Slightly sore. But much better." I tell him. Offering him the egg that I've peeled from its shell. He puts it on a plate and looks me in the eye. I'm shocked at the degree of concern that I see there. I fold Rosto into a hug and whisper into his shoulder. "Thank you." He's shocked for a moment. But his arms wrap around and hold onto me tightly. He places a kiss into my hair. Carefully, he puts another one on my temple. Then another one over my ear. Then another one at the hinge of my jaw.

"Rosto," I whisper, as I feel my knee's give way. His kisses continue down my neck and follow the vein into my shoulder. I feel my breaths coming in short. "Rosto," I try again, but I don't think he hears me. His kisses stop at my shoulder and he swirls the tip of his tongue into my shoulder on every other kiss. I feel my breath catch. "I don't know if this is the place." I say, trying to find my brain.

"It's a bedroom, Beka." He moans into my ear. His hand traveling up and up. Well. That was most definitely true. I find myself inescapably drawn to him. My own mouth finding the hinge of his jaw. With a groan he pulls me tighter to him.

"Well, I don't think it's the time." I tell him, still kissing his jaw and then moving to that point where his vein met his jaw and I felt Rosto's knee buckle a bit. Neither of us is thinking quite straight. "Goodwin is right there." I say, trying to pull back and point at the door. Rosto won't let me go.

I can't think clearly. I know Rosto and I shouldn't be doing this. Goodwin was right there. But Rosto wouldn't let go of me. I kept kissing down his neck and found his collarbone. There was a muscle there. I could feel Rosto grinning into my neck. _Keep grinning. _I thought. I needed to get Rosto off of me. So I kept my promise.

I bit him. Sinking my teeth into the muscle on his collar.

Rosto pulled away hard and I let go of my toothy-grip. "You pert little gixie!" he seethed. Looking at the bright red bite-mark on his shoulder. "You've bitten me! Some thanks!" He says, lightly touching the wound. But just as I'm about to tell him it serves him right when Rosto starts to laugh. He gives me a glance. He's laughing like a maniac. He grabs an egg, a shirt, and starts toward the door.

"Where are you going?" I ask him. Putting on leggings and a quick shirt. "Rosto!" I say, running after him. "Where in the Crone's name are you going?!" Rosto jumps the last few steps and I'm losing him at the door.

"Tattoo artist!" He calls to me, running into the rain. "I'm going to get this bite inked." I pause for a moment. Stunned. _He's Joking! Surely, he isn't serious!_

_"_You'll put a black mark on that white skin? Whatever for?" I'm catching up to the swiftfooted spintry.

"It's a bite from the Terrier. One bite and she never lets you go?" he says reminding me of my words. And I don't believe him. I put on an extra burst of speed and tackle him into the mud. He splutters at me, spitting out dirt and rain. "OY! Now I'm all filthy!"

"Why you horrid white rat! You weren't really going to ink that white skin were you?" I say tickling him into the ground. He's roaring a laugh. We must look a sight. Dog and Rat rolling in the mud outside the Smiling Turtle.

"Trickster's no! But you're thinking too much about this case, I was trying to get you to relax." He's pulling himself out of the mud. Kora's charm is little help to him. He extends his hand to me. "This was the next best thing. I figured you could use a good Rat-chase." I lob a ball of mud at him.

"Rat!" I yell at him. I've play in my voice.

"Cur!" He yells back, lobbing mud in my direction. I get up and run for it. He's chasing me straight to the beach.

"You can't catch me!" I call back. We've run around and we're circling back into the Smiling Turtle. "Fleet-footed Fishpuppy!" I yell triumphantly as I break through the door. Rosto's just barely a hand's reach behind.

"Oy!" screams the owner, "You've got mud all over my entrance! To the kitchen with you! Wash that lot off!" He points and we both race to the kitchen. I let Rosto go first, being as he's so much more finicky than me about being presentable looking. We dried up in my room, while we ate a few eggs and fruit. Goodwin lectured us both soundly, about behaving like adults and behaving in a way befitting of our positions, and that we weren't to muddy ourselves like that. Rosto and I simply agreed and nodded our heads. Goodwin ordered me to write up a report, which I send on Nightwing straight off. If he flies fast, he might be back by tonight. Or tomorrow morning.

We did little during the day. Just relaxed and enjoyed being inside. Rosto played his pipe and taught me some of his new songs. Goodwin napped. Rosto napped. Even I napped for a while. When I woke, Goodwin had walked out on Watch and Rosto was sitting there stroking my hair. He looked distant.

"Lockhorn wants to talk to me." He said quietly and I got to my feet, slipping into my Dog-Gear (only no black shirt). It's gotten to a point, that I ain't ashamed of changing in front of Rosto. Though I don't strip to my skin. Rosto, in turn has enough decency to turn his head away. I don't quite know why either of us does this. Being as well, we can't do anything about anything until the Coles case is over.

Lockhorn was in the Dog House, even though it weren't open for business. There was an exceedingly large amount of people there. Most of them were owners from the businesses supported by the Rogue. They were looking daggers at Rosto and I was immediately on my guard. These folk were more likely to throw a dagger to slit Rosto's throat.

He handles it, well, like a King. There's a round-table discussion. Rosto agree's to open up the gambling. But drinking dens are to be shut. As are the whore-houses. Enough people are dismayed at this, but they don't like the look of me at his back. Lockhorn stands up for Rosto, and says his ladies are all on "vacation" until some business can be cleared up. Folk are arguing for the Drinking Dens to reopen. At this point, Rosto looks at me.

I start growling. Folk stop chattering and stare at me. "The drinking dens is useless, if the shipping industry is off acos of these sarden rain-storms. No sailors to drink and womanize." They grumbled and bickered, but eventually, Rosto held his own.

"Aye and what if we don't want to listen to you?" Says a man in a dirty brown tunic. I do believe he owns the Sailor's Keg. Rosto snapped his fingers, but I was already moving. Silently, like a shadow, just like Rosto had showed me, I had come up behind the man. I grabbed him up and with a viselike grip on his hair, I pulled him into the center of the group.

"Now," says Rosto, calmly walking out into the center to look at the scumbag. The man is quivering in his boots. "I don't know if you heard what my little Terrier can do," he says calmly, giving a nod in my direction and I give the man a good shake. I loathe treating him this way. It ain't something I like. _Can you imagine always having to act this hard? Even though your friends know you as a mot as likes to laugh and dance and sing. Who likes cats. It must be aweful hard. Aniki probably hated doing stuff like this. And she did it much longer than you. _

"She has a hard time hearing 'heel' but when I say 'Fetch' she does it." Rosto's voice is deathly calm and I realize this is his Rogue voice. "When I say 'Bite' she don't let go." The room is death quiet and you could hear a pin drop like it was a cannonball. "And when I tell her to, she'll sharpen her baton skills on your hide." Folk in the room wince. The kiss of a Dog's baton, is not something they wish to experience. The man's knee's give way, and I'm holding him up by his hair.

"Stay standing," I growl in his ear. It's like someone's poured steel in his spine and he stands up straight as a rail. Rosto smiles that thin razor smile.

"Now, see how you listen to my little Terrier?" Rosto asks, a sort of false kindness creeping into my voice. It's reminiscent of a scorpion telling you it won't sting you. You know it will. You just wonder when it'll hurt you. The man nods vigorously to answer Rosto's question. "You are to listen to me in that exact same way. Because although she's bad. She'll not kill you." There's that feral gleam in his eye and he leans in to whisper in the man's ear. "But I will."

"Beka," Rosto commands imperiously. "Let the Rat go." I release my grip from the man's hair and he crumbles in a heap on the floor. "You forget Rat. I'm the King of the Rogue. You are a Bar Scut. You can be easily replaced. Now," he turns to the group at large, "I believe we're finished with this discussion. Lock all the doors to everything but the gambling dens. And bring me the keys." All the Rats rush off. Many come back quickly, rings of keys in their hands. Rosto takes them all and hands them to me.

"Watch" he says it, like a command you'd give a real dog. My hackles go up, Rosto sees that, and I catch the apology in his eyes. _Still, he trusts you with the Keys of his Kingdom. _Some of the Rats stay and take dinner with Rosto and Lockhorn. Some of Lockhorn's girls act as waitresses. They bring the meal and provide entertainment. These seem to be Lockhorn's favorites, acos they seem to know exactly what he wants from them. They flirt, serve the food, all while being scantily dressed, their peaches, well their the size of cantaloupes, so I wouldn't call them peaches. But, their breasts looked right ready to explode from their clothes.

I'm still watching the group. But have leaned against an empty table so as I'm not in fighting stance for hours, like I was last night. Rosto glances over at me every so often. None of Lockhorn's Ladies come over to offer me any food. But I don't care. I couldn't eat even if they offered it. Just as the food is winding down, a ruckus occurs.

Several common sailors show up and burst through the door. They're loud and angry. Quick as a blink I've taken a stance at Rosto's side, ready to pound with both my baton and my sap at the ready. He places a hand on my shoulder. I lower my sap, but keep my baton at the ready. They all look real angry.

With a wicked smile Rosto faces the sailors. "What is it, good sirs?" He sounds jovial, but I can watch his hand fingering the dagger at his belt. The men start yelling all at once. There's at least thirty of them, but three are in charge of this little rebellion.

One steps forward. "Which one of you be the Rogue? Him as ordered the Doxy-houses and the drinking dens closed?" The Rats all look at Rosto. He gives a nod. Some of the men are about to lunge, but think again when they see me and I set my glares at them. They're unnerved.

"Well, what's the problem then?" Says Rosto. "If I can, I will set it right." He's sounding so friendly, I feel like I'm the only one as can hear the steel in his voice. See the anger behind his eyes.

"What's the Problem!" one cove yells, bursting through the line. Spitting at Rosto's feet. "I'm in Port one night. One bleeding, poxy, night. We leave tomorrow for Port Legann. I wish to drink the salt from my throat. I want to spend the night with a warm and pretty body. And I'm in Port one poxy night! And on this night, you chose to shut down all but the gambling?" He looks ready to tear Rosto's eyes out.

"I'm sorry. But the ladies were upset. Some folk had come by. An entire ships worth, and every single one of the lot had skipped out on the pay." Says one of Lockhorn's men. He's to lie. Lockhorn won't do it. "The Doxies have asked for the next three nights off. And we gave it to them. We like to congratulate our girls once in a while. Happy doxies, happy customers. Don't want to work them too hard."

The sailor's seem to buy it. One man who looks like he's ready to be sick. He's all feverish and I seen that look in his eyes. His body is starved for alcohol. Or hotblood wine. Addict. "But why is the Rum gone?! Where's the whiskey?"

"Because." Whispers Rosto quietly. "The folk have need of the grain that goes in beer. Folk have need of the fruit that goes in wine. Folk have need of the sugar and the corn and the cane, needed for Rum and for whiskey. It ain't gone. But we're trying to make what alcohol there is, last the summer." He's appealing to the men around the Addict. "Whole families starve for your gin. I'm afraid that I can't let that happen. Hungry rushers is mean rushers. No."

The men are ready to argue and I let loose a throat ripping snarl. Many of them jolt like scared pigeons. They don't like me glaring at them so. The snarl has some of them staring.

"Is that a Dog?" Says one man, pointing at me. "Ye Gods, she's gone crooked! Watching the Rogue! Best back off lads. I saw one take out a berserker once while I was in Corus, all by herself. The Lady Dog's is the worst." He's told to shush by the folk around them. "I'll not shush! Are you lot mad?! That's a Dog. The Bitch'll set her teeth in you and shake you like you was no more than a common Rat. And us common sailors!"

I give them a feral grin and a few men titter. "Aye look at 'er teeth!" says one with a little squeal in his voice. _Piggy._ "She sharpens them for sure! Look!" Some of them have already started backing out of the Dog House. "Ye Gods! Look at them Eyes! Last place I saw eyes that color was an iceberg in the Sea of Scanra!" Some murmured, "That's why this place is called the _Dog _House." Eventually, the men emptied from the room.

Something one of the men had said, itched in my side. _Last place I saw eyes that color was an iceberg in the Sea of SCANRA! _I gripped Rosto's arm and my Dog face took over. He glared at me. I had to play bought Dog. He took a second and then realized why I'd grabbed his arm. His eyes flared up and he flicked his eyes at the group behind him. I nodded and stood down, letting go of Rosto and letting my gaze dart around the room. Some of the Rats are looking at Rosto funny.

"Oh, so that's why the blonde don't like us, he's got something a bit more energetic to play with…" says one of Lockhorn's women. I can feel my hackles go up and I can see the hair on Rosto's neck stand on end. One of Lockhorn's men laughs, but he's the only one. The other's silence him with glares.

I seek out the woman who spoke. She was one of the mots assigned specifically to Rosto. Lockhorn chose her because she's got skin and hair just like Rosto does. "You don't want to say things like that. I like _pretty_ mots. She's nice enough, but I like girls more my own race!" Rosto's face changes completely. If he gets angry, he only proves their point, so he's smiling and laughing and flirting and he calls her over and she drapes herself over him. I can't help but roll my eyes. They laugh and joke and the mots hands travel far too close to Rosto's buckle.

_Easy Beka._ I tell myself. _You ain't jealous. You can't look it. Look bored. Look tired. _I'm saying it like a mantra, like a prayer, and slowly I ease some and go back to watching the room. Lockhorn calls my name. And I turn my eyes to his and he winces.

"Ye Gods girl! Melt the ice some!" He says and my expression softens. "Come, sit here." He points to the seat between him and Rosto. I chance a glance at Rosto, who only shrugs and returns his attention to the mot in his lap. I take a seat, avoiding the doxies hair, which she's flinging around like a veil. Lockhorn snaps his fingers, and an older mot brings over a bowl of soup for me. It's piping hot.

"Rosto!" he calls out happily, "Mind if I feed your Doggie?" He puts a hand on my hair and I my hackles go up again. He removes it. Rosto shrugs.

"I'd be careful. She's a tendency to _bite_ the hand that feeds her." He gives me a look and I remember this morning. I dig into the soup, just pausing a second to touch the charm which detects bad magics and poisons. None. I scald my tongue on the heat but I don't care. It's warm, hot, and good. There's chunks of beef in the soup and it melts on the tongue.

When I finish, I tap Lockhorn's shoulder. "I only bite him, acos he's yet to feed me sommat tasty." I know Rosto's listening. "This is so delicious, if I had a tail it'd be wagging." Lockhorn laughs and calls the girl to bring me more food.

"Well, let's bring you some more! You need to put some flesh on those bones. Rosto, it ain't a wonder she bites at you!" He jokes and some folk laugh. Rosto looks miffed for a second but joins in the laughter. I'm brought a heaping plate of rice, with bright vegetables, and a lamb shank. It's such a large chunk of meat I don't think I can eat half of it. A mot asks me what I'll drink and I tell her Twilsey or Barley water and she brings me both. I'm so happily stuffed, that the last thing I want to do is go back to watching. But I do.

Goodwin and Orem walk into the Dog House, Pounce wrapped at Goodwin's neck. He meows and trots over to see me. I glance at Lockhorn and Rosto and after a flick of his tail, he jumps onto the table in front of Lockhorn, who near falls out of his chair when he sees Pounce's glims.

"You've stopped all Rogue business," says Orem, awed. He's staring between Rosto and me. The other Rats now have their hackles raised.

"I have" Rosto nods regally. I put my hand on my Baton mainly acos I have to, but I know I won't be using it against Goodwin. _Like you could_.

"Then explain this" says Goodwin, throwing an entire bad of falsies onto the table. Rosto swears mightily in Scanran. I do believe I've never heard him even speak Scanran, much less swear in it.

"It ain't crooked. None of the Rogue are doing this." Says Lockhorn. Coming from him. I believe. I believe, like I believe in the Black God and the Mother and the Crone.

"So it's coming from someplace legal?" asks one of the men who owns the The Candy Shop. His women cover themselves in food and the men lick it off. It's odd, because I can't stomach the idea of other's mouth leavings in my tankard, much less, lapping up food and spit. Yuck. "Before, I'd have said it was the Dogs. Ain't nothing more legal then them. But then I saw her," he glances at me and shudders. Goodwin gives a feral grin.

"Someplace legal…" she muses. I give Rosto a nudge and the mot in his lap looks at me. Her eyes aren't brown. They're a muddy hazel color. The corners are wrinkly and puffy. _She's older than she looks._ I give her an icy glare and she stumbles right out of Rosto's lap. She stands and drapes herself over his shoulder, her Cantaloupes behind his head. Rosto leans forward and fiddles with his bootstrap, dislodging the mot.

"Is it possible," he muses, looking out the door. He stands up, starts pacing and the folk eating with him are thrown off center. They look from Rosto, to Goodwin and Orem, and then to me. When their gaze stops on me I give them a growl.

"Out." I hiss at them and they scramble like puppies. Rosto stares out the door, his gaze following the Rats who've left.

"Goodwin, are those coves back in the dens?" He asks with some vagueness. His eyes are distant and calculating. She nods.

"Then, they are attached to the silver. And someone legal. Someone who has access to the Docks. The Gold or silver docks." His voice is distant and he's looking out into the storm. Goodwin's stepping from foot to foot._We were avoiding the Gold and Silver Docks because we wanted to avoid the merchants guild. Well, we shouldn't have. Now we'll have to scramble with less Dog's to do the running. Pox, Pox, Pox. _

I give Goodwin a look. "You should probably wait to hear from Corus." I say it, lazily. Nonchalant. I have to act cool towards Goodwin. Like I don't care. She looks at me and nods. Orem catches on.

"Aye" adds Orem, "Besides, we should just wait for the rain to back off some." He sounds just like the other Dogs of Port Caynn. Righteous, but just mildly lazy. "I'm off. Watch is done Goodwin." He pulls her out of the Dog House and Rosto turns back to Lockhorn. Only Lockhorn ain't looking at anyone but me. There's complete silence.

"She ain't bought." He says finally, his eyes narrowing. "She's your lookout and their spy." He pauses, rubbing his chin some. "Amazing how you can play both sides" he tells me. "I see you're mastering yourself. Both parts of yourself." He commends me with a nod. Rosto sighs heavily, sitting down. I kneel in front of him, placing a hand on his forehead. He's warm. Not feverish. But warm. I check his glands. Normal. I look into his eyes. Weary and empty.

His eyes are seeking something in my own, just as I'm seeking something in his. Life sparks, filling his eyes with warmth. "Sir," I tell him. "It's my duty to watch out for you. Make sure you don't get hurt." Rosto looks royally confused. "Well, I think you'll get hurt if you don't get any sleep. You're dead on your feet. Come on. I'll walk you to your nest, Rat."

"Good Dog." He says, getting to his feet. Lockhorn accepts what's happening and with a snap, all his mots are gone. He claps a hand to my shoulder before we leave.

"You're chasing the Coles?" He asks. He already knows, but I nod anyway. "If you need anything special, you let me know. I'll tan the scummers hide." I smile gratefully.

When we finally arrive at the Smiling Turtle, Rosto's practically dead on his feet. He strips and puts on his sleeping shorts, not even glancing at me. When he flumps into the bed, he's asleep. Solidly asleep.

I've written up today. But it ain't done. Nightwing has just arrived at my window. Pox. I should wake Goodwin. I should. I scan the note from Tunstall and my tripes turn to lead. I run to Goodwins room. Shaking her awake. She would've punched me if I hadn't ducked. When I show her Tunstall's letter Goodwin goes pale. She swears. Then looks angry.

"We'll need to look through shipping logs tomorrow. Rise early, buy as many Yamani Apple Roll's as you can afford. The best way to grease them Guild Guards is with food. Bring the Cat too, he'll open doors food won't." Goodwin settles herself back into bed. "Oy, I ain't looking forward to looking at the Guilds records or the shipping logs. Go to bed, Beka." She tells me, pulling up the covers. I close the door and head back into my room.

I know we're getting closer. The scent is practically making me shake. I want to go now. But I won't. I think tonight, I'll be the one who sleeps with one eye cracked.

* * *

Author's Note: I've gotten a few Reviews, that I can't respond to using the fanfiction link, so I'll respond here. Though, you can all read if you want. 

**BlackCat,** you suggested, I write a chapter of Rosto's perceptions of Beka being a Rogue Dog. Here's the thing. Ideally, Rosto came to Port Caynn, with little more than the clothes on his back, his daggers, and the flute in his boot. That's it. He didn't really have a pack with him. One where he could, lets just say, carry his journal. And since he doesn't have it with him. I won't write from Rosto's perspective, not until the end, and then, only maybe.

**Katie L.M**. Your review didn't really have a question that needed answering, BUT, you gave such a nice, professional sounding review, that I just had to take the moment to thank you and commend you on your eloquence. Thanks!

**Lioness's Heart**, did I mention I love you? Yes? Well I do. You really do rock. Really. Thanks for the support and encouragement, I really truly appreciate it!

Other reviewers who totally rock: **Cheesycraziness **and **Pie of Doomeh**. Your reviews always make me laugh, cuz although I don't know what you look like or sound like, I can practically hear the words you say as I'm reading. You two are awesome!

**Heck, all my reviewers are awesome! Thanks to everyone for reading! More to come soon**!

- - - Lady Wolf - - -


	29. Chapter 29: Scanran

June 16, 247

Writ in the afternoon.

When I woke this morning, I moved from bed quickly. I was expecting Rosto to grab me or pull me closer to him. But he didn't. I dressed. Bought breakfast as well as Roll's for later. And still Rosto and Goodwin hadn't woken. He didn't even twitch when I opened the door. _Odd._

Pounce gave me a mrrt. And I put his Dragon Roll on the table and walked over to Rosto. I give him a small shake. Nothing. A tap on the cheek. Nothing. "Rosto" I call out into his ear. Nothing. He's still alive. He's breathing. But this sort of sleep is so uncharacteristic of him. But, Pounce hears the panic in my voice and leaves his Dragon Roll to come over. He places a paw on Rosto's forehead and he looks at me.

_He's sleeping. Gainel has touched him with a dreamless sleep. Deep. _He doesn't look concerned. _Rosto needed to sleep, if he didn't, he'd get ill again. _Pounce walks over and starts to eat. It doesn't stop me from worrying. I try and calm myself down. Pounce is a constellation. He would know if Rosto was in danger. No. Just go eat.

But I can't. I sit there, smoothing the blankets. The pillows. I touch Rosto's hair. Run a cool hand across his brow. I even check his bite. It's nearly gone. I hadn't broken the skin. Rosto slumbers so deeply, that I'm worried. He's supposed to sleep like a cat. One eye cracked. But he doesn't wake. Pounce whacks me with his paw.

_Stop that. He'll be fine. Go wake Goodwin. You have to see the Shipping Logs. _He's right. Still. I make sure Rosto will be comfortable and place a soft kiss on his mouth. Rosto exhales contentedly and continues sleeping. I leave some breakfast on the table for him and go to wake Goodwin. Goodwin wakes easily and she eats breakfast on the go.

"No Pounce?" she asks. I shake my head and look back in the direction of the Smiling Turtle. Goodwin picks up on my worry. "Is the Piper alright? He's not hurt is he? We need him, Beka." She sounds concerned.

"He was weak last night. He's gotten back to work just a tad to fast. He's sleeping. It's one of those 'death sleeps.' Deep, impossible to wake him, dreamless sleeps." I pause, looking back once more. _No. He's fine._ "It's just. I've quickly gotten used to Rosto waking at the slightest movement. Him sleeping so soundly frightened me." Goodwin's worry disappears. She puts an arm around my shoulder.

"You care just a hair too much for that Rat, if you ask me." She's not being stern. Just commenting. When I look at her, Goodwin concedes some. "It's sweet. If impractical. A bit like Tunstall, if you ask me." I give her a grateful smile and we walk, basket in hand, to the shipping offices for the Gold Docks.

Let me quickly go over everything I know so far. The Coles are being produced in Port Caynn. We don't know quite where, but Someone, that is to say, Lord Ralon, has been bringing in heavy amounts of food from Carthak and metal from Scanra. We need to find ships, that have a pattern of arriving in the Port. And find the _names_ of the people accepting Lord Ralon's cargo. They'll point us to the location, where the Coles are being made.

Lord Ralon. Ooh, there was something horrid about him. I should've fought for his arrest harder. If I had, he might've not hurt others and we'd have stalled this Coles operation. Buggery. I'll kill the scut. Nobleman or not. I'll sniff out the very thing needed to finally haul his bum out in front of the magistrate. And he won't get the Kings Magistrate neither. I'll haul his bum out, in hobbles, like the proper Rat he is. And he won't walk out of this neither. I'll find every maiden he's molested, if I have to. And just keep hauling him back until he earns himself either a hanging. Or the Warriors of the Mother, the mots with sickles. I'll hand him over to them. Enough is finally enough.

"Goodwin." I ask her as we approach the doors to the shipping halls. "Do you think we're finally getting the right scent?" She nods solidly. Good enough for me. When we reach the doors, there's two guards there. They're each armed with a solid pole. Goodwin gives me a look. I almost miss it under the rain.

"'Scuse me," I sidle over. "My sweethearts ship was supposed to come into the docks this week. Me and my aunt would like to see if it's arrived." I'm surprised at myself. He doesn't really look at me much. It's much too miserable what with the rain falling down in sheets.

"Can't let you through miss." He grumbles at me. I put on a pout and turn to the other guard, propping up the hip on which my basket is resting. I can practically hear the man sniff with interest. _He's smelling Apple Fritters. It'll be the next big craze in Yamani Rolls. _

"Could you please let me in?" I beg of the other guard. "I just want to take a quick look to see if his ship, _The Lady Wolf_ came in?" I pick the name of a ship that sank a year ago in the Olorun. They'll probably not know about it.

"You're both such big strong guards, but can't you see? The lass is worried for he Laddylove." Goodwin adds to my plea. The men can both smell the basket and are looking at it. Goodwin makes a show of noticing this. "Lass, I told you we should've taken those Apple Rolls home. You're making the guards hungry."

"Well, if it'll get two respectable women like yourselves off the street and out of the rain," says one of the guards.

"And if we can taste," he coughs, "I mean see what these Apple Rolls are," He's practically craning his neck to look into my covered basket. "Then I'm sure you could go in."

"But only for a quick glance at the ledger. Not too long. Got it?" Says the other one, with a falsely gruff tone. What guards. They're puddy in our paws. We nod earnestly. They open the door and step in with us.  
"Vera. You pert gixie!" Goodwin scolds me, using a false name. "You saw that rain. Give the lads a reason to stay inside a moment." She nudges my basket and I open it up. The rolls are resting on a heated brick, which is keeping them nice and warm. They each take one and bite in. They melt on the spot.

"Much appreciated mum" one guard grumbles as he enjoys the hot sweet apple and cinnamon combination. The other one can't talk over his mouthful. We give them grateful smiles and walk on up a set of stairs.

There's only one door. It leads to a long hall. And at the end of the hall a book with quill waiting. There's also a handful of guards watching the two or three ships captains which are logging in their ships. Some look wary of me and Goodwin. But I've left the lid off the basket.

Folk sniff the air like a puppies. It's really enough to make me laugh. The ships captains leave regretfully. And I step up. Same sad pout on my face, and I ask to look in the log-book for my darlings ship. They tell me a sharp no.

"Gixie, give me that basket. You'll drop it for your crying and then you'll get your tears all over those Apple Rolls." The guards ears perk up. I hand her the basket and pull a kerchief from my pocket. "There, there, lass." She says soothingly, patting me on the back. "The guards are men. They don't know what it's like for us women-folk. Not knowing if our men are ever going to come home alive. They don't realize this rain only doubles our misery." I blow my nose in my Kerchief and glance over my hands at the guards faces. They're looking right sad for making me cry.  
"Well," says one swallowing. He looks at the others. "If she looks quickly. But just for his ship. Naught else." I give a happy cry and run over to the book. Then I stumble.

"Auntie. I dinna know how to read this writing. It's all curly." I say, motioning to the book, where captains sign stuff in neat cursive. Of course I can read it, It's just I need to have Goodwin here, so we can get both sides read.

"Silly gixie. My eyes aren't that good." She fluffs her coat busily. "Here, lad." She thrusts the basket at him. "Hold those. Don't you drop that basket. And watch those Rolls. If they go cold. You might as well eat them." It's surprising how motherly Goodwin sounds. It nearly makes me laugh. He nods solemnly and takes the basket. The guards will eat them anyway and say they went cold. If he's good hell drop the basket in a way that'll just look like it fell without letting the Rolls hit the floor.

Goodwin and I stare over the pages. So many people have docked, even in the storm. "The Gold Docks are just under the palace rise. Check them first." Goodwin murmurs quietly.

"Lots of ships from Scanra and Carthak." I say, running a finger down the lists. The book will list the ships name, the captains name, the place the ships cargo came from, what Dock they're in, and if any folk died on the voyage. "Too many."

"The coves. They didn't show up in the gambling dens until the rain started coming down in sheets." Goodwin mentions it to me.

"That was yesterday. The day before the rain was a drizzle." I offer as a suggestion.

"Seas would be calm enough for them to come into harbor." Goodwin carefully slips to the date of the day before. I scramble in my mind. How many mornings was the rain a drizzle? I can see my journal in my mind and I feed Goodwin the dates. She opens to those dates, within the past week. I pull out a slip of parchment and use the quill on the table to write down all the ships. As Goodwin reads one date. I subtract the names that don't repeat. Until we've got it down to a handful of ships. One scanran. Three carthaki.

"The Carthaki ones take a while to come in. Check backwards about a month." The three Carthaki ships come in one a week, each week. They alternate. Two have already repeated their arrivals. So we know they're all involved. "It's a long trip." I explain to Goodwin, when she gives me a funny look.

There's a crashing sound and a call of "Butterfingers!" from the Guards. They've dropped the basket. I glance back carefully "Find out the captain's names. And the names of all four ships. We'll take a walk to see if they're in Port. Don't forget your man." and Goodwin goes over to rant at the men for dropping her basket. They look sheepish. I write up as much info as I can, turn back to the page for today. I see the name of one of the Scanran ships on yesterdays log. _It might still be there._ I find a ship from today's date where it lists a young sailor as dead. He'd only been on the sea six months._Perfect. _

I give a tragic wail and fall to the floor, crying. I pull on my handkerchief, wiping my eyes and blubbering something about my man dying. How it ain't fair, he was so young. So handsome. He'd only been on the sea a short time. It was just so he'd have enough money for a pretty cottage for the two of us up the coast. Goodwin and the men rush over. She helps me up and I cry into her shoulder.

"Wave-walker's mercy on his soul." Says one man. Looking at the log-book. They all murmur and mutter their condolences. One hands the basket back to me. He looks right abashed. "Sorry, I dropped it. Some of the Rolls fell out." I look into the basket and all but two rolls are there. I cry and blubber and with that Goodwin gives the man a look.

"Time to go home love. We'll get some of that pretty incense to leave at the Wavewalker's Shrine." Coo's Goodwin in my ear. She pats my hair, like a Good Auntie should.

"And Kyprioth's" I remind her through my tears. She nods and leads me off. I keep up the charade until we've passed the guards who were at the door. They take one look at me and mutter their condolences. We head off in the direction of the temple district then turn when we're out of sight and run towards the Gold Docks.

"You know. You're quite the little Player" grumbles Goodwin as we run towards the docks. We run towards the middle, that way Goodwin will go north, towards the Castle Rise, and I'll head back towards the dockmarket. When we're done, we'll meet in the Smiling Turtle for lunch. Which is what I have to get. Since Goodwin has to walk farther to come back. Just as we get there we slow and I let Goodwin go ahead of me, she's tripping and walking like a drunk. I stroll casually down the Docks, opening my jacket. I'm dressed in a dress that I've done some last minute tailoring on: the collar is down low and my peaches are pushed forward. My waist, cinched tight. I walk past a fruit sellers stall, lazily.

_Peaches? _I ponder. _Or Cantaloupes? _I pick through the fruit while Goodwin stumbles past a few ships. I buy the peaches. I can see the men on the ships watching me. Their calls are too harsh. Too loud. Some even give me a lusty howl or two. And I remember that the Dog House and all the other Doxy houses are closed. They're starved for female attention. I pretend to look at them, coyly waving at some, while I look at the names on the ships. Men bark crude suggestions to me and I wave them away. "I'm on vacation lads" I call out, "Sorry!"

"We pay well!" grumbles another man from the mast of a ship. He's whacked by a man dressed in a long coat, lined with dark, wet, gray fur. _Wolf fur?_ I take a look at him, giving him a lusty wink. He's one of the blonde men. _Mithros's Teeth! That's him!_ I look at him over my lashes. Glancing at the name of the ship. Harra's Pride. There's that odd flag, the one I saw a few days back. The nobleman's flag. It ain't Tortallan that's for sure.

Sorry. Rosto's been reading over my shoulder. He wants to know what happened and asked me to describe the flag. I had to flip back, I wrote it up earlier. Rosto's frowning. But I like telling my day as it goes. Where was I?

Right, the Scanran ship. Well, the man examines me up and down. "Too dark," he spits. The men don't know what he's talking about. I've got nice skin, just a shade darker than his. And my hair is a dark blonde. His is just a little darker than Rosto's. "And you're too small." He gives me that same appraising look that stops at my...'peaches.' I give him a snubbed look.

"Some like 'em dainty." I say, pulling on my Cesspool Cant. "Soys it reminds 'em of thos' noble ladies." I flounce my dress and my breasts some. He looks mad for a moment. I've mortally insulted his nobleman's pride.

"Go away, whore. You distract my men." He flips the cape he's wearing and I leave, sauntering with a very obvious sway of my hips. When I look back, some of the men's eyes follow me, their gaze filled with longing. I give them a wink and a wave. And they cheer.

When I get back to the Common-docks, I hear the bell tower ring two in the afternoon. _Busy morning_. I tell myself. I close up my jacket, so that folk won't think me a doxy. I grab lunch (more Yamani Rolls) as I'm standing there, waiting for the man to make them, have a sudden brainstorm and hand him a peach. The man smiles at me.

"You and your blonde friend will change the type of food I must buy as supplies. I've already had several requests for Apple Rolls. Now," he mutters to the roll he's making with the peaches, that he's making, thinking up a name. "Peach Dragon's?" he offers. I laugh.

He makes a "Dragon Roll" but instead of fresh salmon, he shapes pieces of peach to fit onto it's back like the salmon fillets would. It's fun watching his skill with a knife. He manages three rolls out of the peach._Perfect. _ I buy a bunch of different types and the man places them in my basket.

"You've become a frequent customer! Thank you!" I head off towards the Smiling Turtle, meeting Goodwin there. She takes her Yamani Rolls, and heads into her room. "I'm going to go write reports. I'll knock when I need the pigeon." She closes the door with a snap. In my room, Rosto is still asleep on the bed, with Pounce curled up at his elbow. It's a cute sight. I eat my lunch, which wakes Pounce, but not Rosto. Pounce gets his lunch and a piece of my Peach Dragon. He thinks it's odd but he doesn't like fruit that much anyway. I savor every bite of mine. The peach is perfect and fresh. Sweet, ripe, and delicious.

Just as I'm about to start writing this, Rosto finally wakes. He gives a groan and stretches, his hands narrowly missing the back wall. He blinks the sleep from his eyes and looks over at me. His eyes go very wide. He rubs them and glances at me again. When I look down, I realize I'm still in my "doxy" dress. I can feel the rush of blood start at my toes and whoosh over my face. He laughs full throated at my blush.

"I have to admit," he saunters over, still a little tousled from sleep, his shirt nowhere in sight, his chest bare to the world. "I like how you've altered this dress." He runs one finger just barely over the neckline, which, as I've mentioned is dangerously low. I swallow nervously and his laugh is a low rumble that makes my stomach flop in a way that is most pleasing. I try to draw air in, but it doesn't come. I brush his hand away and the air returns.

"I should probably change out of this." I mention, looking down at the dress. "It can wait." I decide. "I'll wear it until I have to go on 'watch'" Rosto looks forlorn for a second.

"But you could take it off now. I imagine you'd be far more comfortable in breeches." He says smiling innocently at me. _Or in nothing at all. _He doesn't have to say it. That's the look in his eyes. I look at him a little longer and sit a bit straighter, which causes Rosto to inhale sharply. My peaches look ready to explode from the dress. "Tease." He growls, his eyes shadowed over in desire.

"Are you hungry?" I ask him, pointing at the basket. Anything to get his gaze off of me. It doesn't falter and he's still staring at me with those night-black eyes. I could lose myself in those eyes. I can't look at him too long.

"If I can taste you, I'll never have to eat anything the rest of my life," his voice makes my stomach do that flippy thing again. I stand up for him and I hear another sigh escape him. I walk over to where he is and there's expectation in his eyes.

"That ain't a good thing, laddybuck." I tell him in a low whisper and he nods enthusiastically, his eyes hopeful. "You need to eat. So, I'll give you a little taste. But you're to eat real food in the mean-time." He's nodding like a jinglenob. And with that, I place my hands on either side of his face and pull him in for a kiss. He accepts it with a sigh. It's me kissing him and when I try to pull away, his arm loops around my hips, smashing us together.

It's odd. With Rosto, I'm far bolder than I should be. I pull his head in harder for a kiss and when Rosto's tongue just barely brushes against my lip, I let him in. His tongue explores lightly, flicking inside my mouth. When he traces the tip of his tongue down the roof of my mouth, my knee buckles. His tongue holds onto mine and I can see his eyes widen in surprise at something.

When I decide it's enough kissing, I pull away gently. He's standing there with his eyes closed, and there's this look on his face. He runs his thumb across his lower lip and it's like he's savoring the flavor of something. When he opens his eyes, his lust is gone. "I do believe peaches are my new favorite fruit." His voice is mildly husky and sends a pleasant shiver up my spine.

I point to the basket. "Lunch. You. Eat. Now." I tell him, trying to put steel in my voice. It doesn't work. He smiles at me and my heart jumps into my throat. "I have to write up a report. Eat." I've been trying to do this without breaking concentration. But every time I look back, there he is watching me. It's unnerving. I can't help but watch the food as it travels to his mouth. That incredibly soft mouth.

I wrote intensely for about a half hour, which was when I smelled the Peach Dragon. He practically moaned when he bit into it. He couldn't eat it fast enough, yet every bite was misery because he wanted to hold onto the flavor as long as he could. Finally he strolled over, which was when he read the earlier bit over my shoulder.

He didn't like the way the men looked at me, but I told him it didn't matter. They'd never think the busty looking doxie and the Dog guarding the Rogue were the same mot. He'd growled when I described the flag his face went dark.

"That's the flag of a Scanran nobleman who was expelled for inciting rebellion against the Scanran king." I had paused and put my pen down to listen. "Kingship in Scanra is a shamble. It's never been stable. 80 percent of the people, live in 20 percent of the country. It's mayhem. But still, the Kings guard their name and title. Anyway, last I heard, mind you this was over a year ago, he had been sentenced to die for treason. But had fled. The King claimed him an Exile. If he returns its death."

"Nobleman's name?" I asked. Pleading with him to throw me a bone. Rosto sits there pondering for a moment. He starts mumbling to himself in Scanran.

"I can't remember." He apologizes. I walk over and put my arms around his neck and press him with the open part of my skirt.

"You know, I like listening to you speak Scanran?" I whisper it roughly in his ear. "Tell me everything you just said, in Scanran." He pauses, looking at me. And starts. As he starts, the Scanran is awkward on his tongue, but eventually it flows smoothly. Scanran in general sounds like wolves growling. But from Rosto, it's like a cross between a growl and a purr. His r's aren't nearly so harsh.

"Zijo." He finally says, after a moment of talking. "He's got two brothers. Halid and Breno. But Zijo is the oldest. Halid took over the family lands, which are useless as far as I know. None of the metal ore there is any good for anything. Breno is a merchant on the coast. Mainly he handles the furs that travel from the north. Wolf, seal, white bear, and the wild oxen. He's got a fleet of ships as well. Some call him Breno the Pirate, because several of his ships have a wolf on the mast and they go around picking up slaves." He looks stunned for a moment. "Trickster, how did I remember all that?" He fiddles with the crow around his neck.

"You heard it in Scanran. You remembered it in Scanran. I had to pull it out of your memory by getting you to talk about said Nobleman in Scanran. Lickety split, there's your memory. It's a Dog trick." I tell him, brushing his nose with mine. "We're told that if we make a memory while still running on adrenaline, that's the best way for us to remember it." Rosto leans his head into mine and rubs my nose with his. I laugh. It's like a kiss, but not really.

"I liked that Peach Dragon- Roll thingy." He says, breaking the silence. It wasn't an awkward silence, it was comfortable. But he broke it anyway. "Sarden pox rotting mumper bags. I've been up for more'n an hour. What's the bloody time?" He asks, looking out the window, trying to see the clock tower. Just then it booms once.

"2:30. You slept for quite a while. It was just after one when I came back. It might've rung while you were eating and you didn't hear it." I sit back at my desk, quickly adding Rosto's information to my report to Tunstall and Ahuda.

"I was distracted by your…." He pauses for a second after looking at me. "Loveliness." He finishes. I bark a laugh. I know it wasn't only my loveliness that distracted him. I go over to my clothespress and change behind the door: black breeches and a soft green tunic. "Much better." He relaxes on the bed and starts playing his pipe. I've been listening to him play while I write. We sent Nightwing with our reports.

Writ late at night.

Not much happened tonight. There were a couple more soldiers and sailors, who wanted to know why the Doxy houses were closed.  
I did take Rosto into the Astrophel. He walked straight up to the owner's table to argue with the man about the women who were on the walls as decoration. The women left quickly, but Rosto used it as a ruse to see who was at the high-rollers table. Blonde cove in wolf fur. It was the youngest of the Blondes.

"That's Breno," Rosto spit. It wasn't visible in the rain. "I'd know that piece of pig scummer anywhere. Rikki and I had to trade with him once. He offered ten gold dinari for the fur and 15 gold dinari for my sister. I'll watch that piece of pig scummer hang."

I let him rant. Rikki was obviously a friend of sorts. I later found out that Rikki is Rosto's older step-brother. They were very close and clearly good friends. It was Rikki who had helped Rosto arrange Angelina's marriage. Dinari, as I understood it, was the monetary unit in Scanra, much like our gold nobles.

Other than that. Tonight was slow. This morning was far more interesting. Nightwing's not back yet. I just looked at Rosto, and he's got that feral grin back on his face. I'm off to bed. Rosto looks warm and inviting.

* * *

Author's Note: Though it is for specific people, anyone can read it, so knock yourselves out. 

Holy discontinuity error dressed up as Batman! **Grayscales! **I cannot believe I forgot you! You are right up there with Pie and Cheesy. No seriously. You are. I can almost always expect a review from you. You rock my toe socks Scales.

**Spottedpath**: Enough already, get a fanfiction acct if only so I can respond to your reviews normally….right. where was I? Ah yes, in response to your review (and the reviews of a few other people who asked). No. I will not write that. It isn't Rosto's personality. He would never get that bite tattooed into his shoulder. Firstly, because he knows tattoo's are permanent, and what if he and Beka never work out? Hmm. (We know they will, but Rosto's more practical than that). Secondly, Rosto's too vain. He loves that white skin of his. He's very proud of it. Do you think he'd really ink a black mark into it? No. So I won't write it. He's not getting that bite inked. Sorry Spotted Path (and everyone else who asked.) But no.

Also, Spotted Path, since you asked: Lockhorn was always "Sorta Good" Beka and Co. just took some time seeing it. They didn't like him because he's a Rat, but that don't mean he's evil. He's just a bit cranky at times. People keep interrupting him while he's conducting "business" in his corner booth. (Get creative people. Do you really think he chooses the Dark Booth because it does wonders for his complexion? People can't see the mots he hides in there…) Lockhorn's honesty makes him a necessary ally. Beka needs people like him.

Also, Please, please, please, take a moment to breathe and absorb everything that's going on. There's no need for you to faint again and hurt yourself on accident. Also, you aren't my servant. Or if you were, you'd have gotten me my hot cocoa by now. (Jus Kidding). Thanks for the review!

ALSO: Check out**LadyKnight44** and her 50 themes on Bek/Ros. I like "Whisper" and "Cider" They are my absolutely favorites. The kind that make you go "awwww,.that's true love right there!" I'm so pulling an idea out of there. Hope you don't mind, Lady Knight!

---Lady Wolf---


	30. Chapter 30: Apple Fritter

June 17, 247

Noon

Rosto woke me this morning with a fresh basket of breakfast. The rain had let up some and he and Pounce had gone out to get breakfast. They brought peaches. I have a feeling this is going to become one of those things that only Rosto and I understand, when we get back to Corus.

"You didn't have to do this." I tell him, accepting a peach and biting into the sweet juicy flesh. His eyes flit to my mouth and he smiles.

"I have a surprise for you. Being as you're always getting breakfast for all of us." He gives Goodwin's door a _rap-tap-tap_ and folds himself to the floor. "Goodwin! Breakfast!" He calls through the door.

I change quickly and am about to sit down when there's a clicking. I'm confused and follow Rosto's gaze to the window. Nightwing is there, his feathers fluffed and backwards, from being buffeted around by wind and rain. I go over to the window, grabbing him inside before the wind takes him off my window sill.

"Must you feed him before you feed yourself?" Whines Rosto from the floor. I shush him and remove the scroll from Nightwing's leg.

"I had a bite of peach. It'll hold me while I make sure this loyal, hardworking creature gets a bite to eat." Nightwing croo's tiredly as though to emphasize my point. I dry his feathers, talking to him quietly, preening him, and when he's drier, I tuck him safely into his basket. Rosto's hand reaches around me and drops some seed and dried cranberries in front of the pigeon, who gobbles them up greedily. When I look up at Rosto, his eyes are soft and he's still looking at the pigeon.

"Why? I thought you didn't like him?" I ask him, confused.

"I don't. But I figure I can be nice to him, since you seem to like him so much." He offers as though that's explanation enough. When he sees my disbelieving look he adds, "Though I don't see why you like the dratted things so much either."

"They are informants." I tell him simply. "Well, not Nightwing. But the others, like Slapper and White Spice, and Mumper. They're informants." I watch Rosto as he extends his hand to the bird.

"Informants?" He asks. It's almost as though Rosto ain't all there. He's talking. He's lucid. But he's thinking about sommat else.

"Pigeons carry the ghosts of the dead." I remind him. Rosto looks at me, mildly confused.

"I'm aware of that. And Dove's don't. You've mentioned this to me." He pets Nightwings black feathers, lifting them up to dry them. The feathers stick to his hands, and they look like a tattoo against his white skin. The contrast is striking.

"I can hear them." I confess to Rosto. "The Ghosts as ride the pigeon's" Rosto stiffens but doesn't stop his tender treatment of Nightwing. Nightwing, in turn, doesn't peck him, or flap at him, or even croo: he just sits there.

"That must be a heavy burden to bear." He says quietly, his shoulders slumping forward some with his own burden. My gift frightens most, and I know Rosto is unnerved. He ain't thinking in his usual sharp and witty way.

"Sometimes," I pull his hand away from Nightwing. "It was hard when I was working the Digger Case and all 17 of them was griping at me over breakfast. It was even harder when I saw the Shadow Snake ghosts, being as there was more of them." Rosto flinches some. His eyes are unreadable but I can tell he's thinking about how many pigeon's followed me around those days. _He's counting ghosts. He's imagining what it must be like hearing 30 odd people begging you to find their murderers, their corpses, so they can go on to the Peaceful Realms. Each ghost crying his own anguish. _

"Other times, it ain't so bad." I offer and he gives me an odd look, like how could anything so depressing have a good side. "Well, when Verene died, that pinkish pigeon, that was her ghost. I got to hear her say 'good-bye.'" He nods, remembering the burial. "I use what I hear to help folk so more don't die. So I can protect my friends. It ain't just me listening to them wailing and feeling sorry for them."

"I don't see how you can help your friends by hearing the voices of the dead." He sits down gracefully, his long dancer's legs lowering him slowly to the ground. He pulls Pounce into his lap. _Maybe we should get Rosto a kitten. He seems to like holding them and cuddling them. _

_If you wish it. I'll get him one when we get back to Corus. _Offers Pounce with a meow. Rosto shakes his head. He didn't understand. That was between me and Pounce. I walk over to Goodwin's door and give her another _rap-tap-tap _and a good hard knock to get her to wake up.

"My hearing the dead helped you." I answer Rosto's earlier inquiry. "When you was attacked by them two brothers, on Ulsa's orders?" I offer as a reminder and he nods quietly. "Their ghosts was arguing on my windowsill that morning. They admitted it was Ulsa who put them up to it."

Rosto shakes his head in a tired disbelief. "I'll have to be more careful with the folk I kill as the Rogue. Them ghosts are tattlers." The silence between us stretches on a moment longer. I remember, that morning thinking, Rosto had to be a hard cove, if he could kill two men the night before, and it wouldn't affect him none the next morning. He's still a hard cove. I can see it in him. He knows that as a Rogue, he will kill people. He will order their deaths. He ain't squeamish about it.

As a Dog, it would be my duty, my job, to at least interrogate him about it. If not arrest him entirely. _I probably shouldn't have told him about the ghosts._ I reason in my head. But then again, this'll force me to be a better Dog. I can't just rely on my gift. Just acos a cove is dead by Rosto's hand won't mean there weren't a reason for him to die. I can't use the information the pigeons give me as my only evidence, else folk'll get bored hearing it. Being as I'm the only one who can corroborate my story. My gift will not be my crutch.

"We'll see." I murmur quietly, finally figuring my thoughts out enough to talk sensibly. "The Happy Bag is meant for just that reason. You should be allowed to handle your own people and mete out your own justice, without the interference of Dogs. Should I be digging into the death of a person killed who weren't of your court, well, I'll deal with it when it happens. And you'll have some explaining to do." I try and make light of the ending but it don't make either of us laugh.

Rosto and I are both quiet. He's petting Pounce, his pale white hand firmly going down Pounce's dark black fur. Me, I can do naught but stare at the peach and pick at its fuzzy skin. It's complete silence for several minutes. Rosto looks annoyed.

"Bloody Mother Moon," he swears, getting up. "GOODWIN!" he bellows at her door. "Get up now! I'll not wait until the Stormwings return to eat breakfast!" He sounds irritated, but I don't think it's at Goodwin. It's the situation between him and me and he's just using Goodwin being late as an excuse to vent his frustration some. He's irritated because this is one of those tell-tale markers that he and I shouldn't be getting involved. It's one of those points of discussion we're sure to have later on.

"Be quiet Piper!" growls Goodwin through the door. "I'll wake when I want to!"

"Don't make me open this door!" Warns Rosto loudly. I try to tell him that he shouldn't yell at Goodwin this early in the morning but he shushes me. I'm a bit miffed that he's shushing me.

"Then you'll do what exactly? Eh? Throw Pounce at me? You ain't been in a fight in more'n a week! Don't you threaten me." Goodwin sounds cross. Very cross. I can hear it in her voice. It was the same voice she used with the commander when she got assigned me as a Puppy. I ignore the both of them and look at the scrolls that Nightwing brought. One has my Lord Provost's own seal on it.

"You'll swallow your words Guardswoman! Or I'll force them down your throat!" Rosto says angrily to the door. There's a sort of feral growl and I don't know whether it's from Goodwin or from Rosto. Rosto's face is white and hard and he bangs on Goodwin's door then storms from the room.

Goodwin in turn, kicks the door open. She looks livid. She becomes more livid when she realizes Rosto's not in my room. When she sets her glims on me, I point to the door leading out to the hall. _Oh, pox and murrain. She'll eat him alive. _

"WHERE ARE YOU PIPER?! COME OUT YOU GREAT WHITE RAT!" she goes running from the room. There's a ruckus downstairs and a decent bit of bellering. I know one voice is Goodwin. One voice is Rosto. And there's a handful of other's voices as well. I choose not to listen to them bicker, especially not this early in the morning. I pop the wax seal on the scroll that Nightwing brought.

"Very well, I'll read the note from my Lord Provost" I say it loud enough so that Goodwin and Rosto can hear. It doesn't change their arguing. Pounce gives me a _mrrt_ sound and a kitty-smile. He curls up in my lap to listen as I read aloud occasionally nibbling on my peach.

To summarize a very long-winded and formal sounding note, my Lord Provost has been issued two King's Writs. One is to search the ships from Scanra and Carthak, and confiscate all cargo. The other is for the temporary arrest of the three Scanran lordlings, for claiming Tortall as their place of exile without permission from his Majesty, and under suspicion of treasonous activities. The reason it took three pages to say all this was because every time they mentioned his majesty, they need to use his full name (His Royal and most Esteemed Majesty, under the grace of the Gods, Mithros and the Mother Goddess, etc etc , King Roger the blah blah blah, of Contè and blah blah blah blah, King of Tortall.) What ridiculousness, I feel bad for the poor scribe as had to write the writs: he probably knows the King's official title better than his Majesty does.

My Lord is arguing with his Majesty about the search warrant for Lord Ralon. His Majesty is under the "misguided" opinion that Lord Ralon, as a Lord and as a Knight, would never be so horrible as to hit women, manufacture fake money, cause storms to starve his people, while buying food from Carthak, and dealing with Scanrans, in the effort to treasonously steal the Crown from the rightful King. No. Lord Ralon has much too much decency and respect. He's a noble. I have Mithros's Own headache trying to understand his Majesty.

Sabine, Tunstall, and Ersken are frantically hunting down a mot who will testify before his majesty on Lord Ralon's brutality. They are also bringing in his servants for private questioning. They figure if they can prove the one, it ain't a far leap to the other. They're using my testimony as well. But, Sabine has to present his Majesty with a formal report, spoken, preferably. Ersken says that Sabine is in a panic: she's right set to blow up at his majesty, but also right set to break down crying from the frustration of having to speak to the old wind-bag. (Ersken's words, not mine). Oh, now I know why she has those anti-panic lozenges from that Yamani friend. Luck, Lady Sabine. Luck.

More from Ersken's note: Tunstall says we're to catch the noblemen in the act. Arrest them before they gamble away a full sack of falsies. (I'll need to speak with Lockhorn. Oh, bother.) I'm also to reserve a room for my Lord, Tunstall, and Ersken here at the Smiling Turtle. They'll try and be here by tonight, if not tomorrow morning. From what Ersken understands of the bellering that was going on in the Kings Chambers (which he was patiently waiting outside from) they might just have that Writ by tonight. Ersken says Tunstall is trying to soothe Sabine. I find it odd he's mentioned that, and I've a feeling that there's some 'other' meaning to it, but I'll not try to discern what it means.

Finishing my peach I place Pounce around my shoulders, "Come on lad, let's go talk to the owner about another Room." Pounce places his nose in my ear and I laugh.

_He'll probably kick you all out, being as Goodwin and Rosto are still yelling. The Savages. _He sniffs and turns his nose into the air. I laugh and agree with him.

"Or he'll thank me for finally coming down to preserve the 'Kings Peace.' Bah! King's Peace, indeed. The King's idea of peace is sticking your head in the sand and ignoring good solid evidence."

_Don't be mad. One day there'll be a good king. One who cares about and understands all his people. _Says Pounce, sounding like a soothsayer.

"From your fishy mouth to the Gods' ears." I tell him, finally making my way into the main room where Rosto and Goodwin are near to blows. The owner is (in a show of bravery I hadn't expected) standing between the two of them, trying to keep them apart. No doubt the two of them are the reason a table is upturned in the corner. I step between them and they both pull back.

"Knock it off, the both of you." I say it so quietly. Pounce mrrts his own comments, muttering something about 'savages' and 'howler monkeys having better time of day.' "Goodwin, go to my room. Get some breakfast from the basket." I order her. She gives me a sharp look, ready to argue. _Why must I be the mother in this situation? It's like being back on Mutt Piddle Lane, Crone witness it. _"You are tired and cranky from lack of sleep and worry. Grab breakfast, take it to your room, and go back to sleep if you wish. I'm just telling you to grab breakfast."

"What about him?!" Goodwin gestures at Rosto, "Filthy, white, Rat thinks he can" I don't know what she thinks Rosto was trying to do, but I silence her with a glare. _Now as I'm re-reading what I've written, I don't quite believe what I've done. I argued with Goodwin and won. Ye God's, what has the world come to?_

"If he's filthy, he ain't white no more. Leave him be. I'll handle it." She gives a disgruntled nod and walks away, giving Rosto a glare. I turn my icy gaze to Rosto. He's got a look on his face and his jaw is set to stubborn. "You are worse than she is, especially when it's this early in the morning. You should know better," I start to chastise.

"Don't you mother me, Beka Cooper." He warns me and I grab his head, pulling his ear down. He gives a grunt as he tries to dislodge me.

"It ain't mothering: It's me telling you to be sensible, so you behave." I hiss in his ear and Rosto stops fighting for a moment. "She's cranky, tired, this case is sending her up the wall, she misses her man, and she don't need anyone bellering at her this early in the morning. Surely you can understand that?" I release him and he rubs his ear. Rosto looks sullen, like he's about to keep arguing with me. "I had her stand down for you. For you, Rosto. But know this: I would never be so foolish as to test Goodwin's temper this early in the morning, unless her man was there to calm her down. Don't you be stupid, Rosto. Leave Goodwin be."

Rosto still looks ready to argue when he realizes the magnitude of what I've said to him. _I stood down Goodwin, my partner, for him. Don't make me regret it._ His eyes, which were hard and stubborn, soften. He exhales, exhausted, and gives a regal nod. The owner has righted his fallen table at this point and has come forward.

"Thank You, Guardswoman Cooper." He says, clapping me on the shoulder. "Took you a bit to come down, but better late than never. Eh?" His cheerfulness is grating on my nerves. My headache has doubled.

"I was reading a missive from Lord Gershom of Haryse, the Lord Provost." I was admittedly harsh, but I do believe he blanched when he heard my reason for being late. "He has requested that you reserve a room for him and Guardsman Tunstall. I also request that the trundle be moved into my room." I've put on the mannerisms of Lady Teodorie and I sound a gigit too close to bossy. _If you're going to pretend to be someone, be the best._ Well, she'd have put this mumper in his place faster than blinking. "Before today's end." I command him, imperiously. "Please." I add as an afterthought. He assures me that it will be done as quickly as possible and he bustles off.

Pounce mrrts in my ear and I walk up to my room. Rosto is walking carefully behind me, his soft footfalls reminding me of a cat. My head is pounding and I make myself tea. Pounce purring in my ear.

"Goddess, Pounce." I tell him, pulling him down from my shoulders. "I have Mithros's Own headache. Such a messy morning." Pounce gives a meow of agreement and I serve us both some tea, which he laps up happily. I sit down next to Rosto who's looking a bit embarrassed now. Good. He should be embarrassed. Acting like an animal, getting himself more gossiped about. I can't be mad at him though. "Care to explain why you were so….testy, with Goodwin?"

"Here," he grunts, pulling something out of the bottom of the breakfast basket. "This was your surprise." It's an Apple Fritter. A real one. Not a Yamani Roll. And it's still piping hot. I'm touched by the effort Rosto went to, just to surprise me with my favorite breakfast food.

"Goose," I murmur, taking the fritter from his hand. "Did you want Goodwin to see you give this to me? It wouldn't impress her."

"I wasn't trying to impress her." Rosto says glumly. "I was trying to impress you. I was trying to show Goodwin, and you, that I ain't a heartless scut."

"I don't think you're heartless. Cold sometimes. But not heartless." Rosto won't look at me. "Besides, Goodwin's not taught lessons by mites such as us. She ain't afraid of nothing. You gotta talk to her while her Lord or her Man are around, or naught at all. Not many can take on Goodwin in a temper." He crosses his arms like some sullen child. I put my hand on his. "You should've just waited some."

"The fritter would've gone cold." Grumbles Rosto. It ain't about the fritter. It's Dogs thinking he's a scut. It's about the difference between the two of us. But he won't admit it.

"I could've eaten it and told her about it later." I offer.

"She's a right Bully-dog that Goodwin." He says crossly, glaring at her door.

"She is." I tell him. "Ain't nothing scares her. Promise you won't bait her?"

"I can't bait Goodwin. I can't bait you. What Dog's can I bait?" He grumbles, looking at the Apple Fritter on my plate.

"Ersken." I say mildly, "He's less likely to eat you alive."

"That's only acos he's still bedding Kora. He don't want to argue with her King." Rosto says it snobbily and I squeeze his arm.

"Fine. Bait me. Don't bait Goodwin." I give his arm another squeeze and he gives me a crooked smile.

"I won't tease you too much." His eyes is glittering again.

"If you do, I'll bite you." Our conversation is innocent, but it's answering those questions we would've bellered at each other, otherwise.

"Then I'll just run." He says wickedly.

"Just don't tease Goodwin no more."

"You stood up to her. For me?" He asks after a moment of silence.

"Well, sommat for you. It was either that, or arrest the both of you for disturbing the King's Peace. Personally, I couldn't stand the humiliation of arresting another partner." Rosto's still looking at my Apple Fritter.

"I like the other reason. You're fritter's going cold." He pushes the plate closer to me. I cut open the fritter and a spiral of steam escapes.

"No it ain't. See the middle's still piping hot." I offer him half and he smiles and shakes his head 'no.'

"It's for you." He says pushing the plate to me. I give a bite to Pounce and take a bite of my half. It's warm and sweet, and it's goodness and warmth rushes over me, alleviating my headache some.

I reach over and ruffle Rosto's hair. He gives me an indignant look that reminds me of Pounce. When he tries to pull away, I just hold tight and run my fingers through his pale blonde hair. "How about next time, you leave breakfast to me?"

He nods with a sheepish grin. "I guess." He grumbles. I offer Rosto his half of the fritter. "Nope, it's for you. Just enjoy it."

"Did you already have one?" I ask, surmising that whoever he got the fritter from didn't make just one.

"Nope. I couldn't buy more'n one." His answer surprises me.

"Then split with me." I place the plate under his nose and he pushes it gently back at me. "But, they're your favorite too?"

"You go ahead and enjoy it." He says. I won't take no for an answer, giving him half anyway. He won't take a single bite. "I got it special for you, you silly gixie. Now eat it."

"Why?" I say, pulling the plate back. "Why go through all the fuss for me?" I ask, confused as to why he would.

_You ain't supposed to question his motives. Just say thank you and eat the poxy fritter. Or at least if you won't, give part to me._ Meows Pounce insistently. He sounds a bit like Tansy did, that morning with the Ashmiller children.

When I look up at Rosto, he shakes his head. "I'm inclined to agree with Pounce."

"Fine," I grumble, taking a bite of the still-piping-hot fritter. "Don't tell me. I'll just sniff it out for myself." Putting a pout on my mouth, like Nilo used to, I give Rosto a look. His resolve quivers some.

"If you must know. It was an attempt at Courting you." He says with a twinkle in his eyes, and a grin. "Tradition is, you bring your lass sweets and flowers and pretty sparklies and other things she might like. Ain't it done that way in Tortall or have you some other way of Courting?" He's got that wolfish grin.

If anything could've shut me up, that was it. I look at the floor, away from his mesmerizing black eyes, and feel myself turn a bright shade of pink. Pounce laughs at me. How was it that I'd so suddenly gone shy? _Pox_. I swore at myself. _Come on Beka, look at him. _But I can't for the life of me look up.

"Oh, pox rot it. Now look what I've done." Rosto berates himself. "Rosto, you stupid cove, you've gone and turned her shy." I play with my plate as Rosto tries to look me in the eye. His fingers touch my chin and lift my eyes up to look at him. His eyes say he's sorry, but also that he's hurt that I won't look at him. "Look, I know I ain't supposed to court you." He starts and I feel my face get hotter._Could I be any more red?_ "Don't think of it as a courting gift. It's a gift between friends, just like your pendant." He lifts the chain out from my shirt. He takes a bite of the fritter. "Just so it's friendly-like."

I know I've just caused Rosto a great personal harm. He was baring himself to me, and I shut him out. He was trying to tell me he cared about me in a more than friendly way. And it weren't just acos he wanted to canoodle. He cared. Really cared. _DO SOMETHING! _My brain screams at me.

Harshly, I reach over and grab Rosto's face in both hands. He looks frantic for a moment, his eyes searching my face for answers neither of us can say. We can't verbally admit how we feel about each other. It would be a betrayal of both of our people. But I lean in and rub my nose against his and he exhales.

"I know." He says quietly, placing a soft kiss on my mouth. It's by far the most chaste kiss I've ever received from Rosto. None of the usual fire and heat and energy. Just a cool, soft, gentle kiss. One that sends a spark running through me and I shiver happily. I can smell the apple on his breath and I inhale as he breathes out. We share the same air, taking each others breath away, and he rubs his nose against mine.

"I know, too." I tell him. That nose rub. It's going to be our personal thing. Just like the peaches. Only better. Because not many else will know. I can tell him I care, without anyone hearing anything. This will be how we say, "I love you" without saying anything at all.

* * *

Author's Note: There's more. Really There is. But my internet is being wonky, we've had some insane weather, and well. I'm putting what i have, up because you asked so nicely. Enjoy. More as soon as the weather behaves normally! 

---Lady Wolf---


	31. Chapter 31: Sleep

Continuing the events of June 17, 247

Sometime between very late and very early.

Well. After my. Oh forget it; I can't name what happened between me and Rosto. Well, we had breakfast and I told him I was going to go talk to Lockhorn. Rosto mentioned something about writing up some lyrics. I told him to mind how much ink he used and not waste too much paper. He laughed and said if he wasted anything he'd just go filch more. (He didn't use it all, but he did bring me new paper and new quills and new ink, in blue and in black. The looby. It's sweet. But he's still a looby.)

Anyway, I went for a walk with Pounce and went to go find Lockhorn. He wasn't at the Dog House, and the mot who runs the bar told me he was at home. This made sense after she said it but I really hadn't thought I'd be digging up Lockhorn at home. So I left at a trot, finding a little lad who pointed me in the right direction. I nearly fainted when I pulled the bell of his front door.

He has four mots living with him. Yes, four. Each mot has about three children a piece. That's 17 people right there. It's a big house, but it ain't that big. Plus he's got animals. Lots of animals. Horses, dogs, cats, chickens. The place is chaos. When Lockhorn sees my shocked face he laughs raucously and sic's his children on me. They swarm me and Pounce, bringing me to my knees with their tickling.

"Keep your ticklers to yourselves!" I say through gasps of laughter. They're each asking me a million questions apiece and I can barely breather for giggling. "I'm no more a sight for you than the Lady Moon!" I squeal and I hear Pounce meowl and run scrambling from the floor, climbing up into the rafters away from their sticky fingers. Lockhorn lets them swarm me some more, then wades into the mess of bodies and hauls me up by an arm.

With one crooked look, he points to the side door, "Scat!" he says, leading me to a table. I fix my braid, adjusting the dagger that's hiding in there. It's the only weapon I've got on me, being as I wasn't on watch, and I'm glad it's the only thing I've got. I've a feeling that lot could rob the King blind tickling him. Lockhorn encourages Pounce to come from his perch, which he does, though he looks at the door nervously, making sure the children are thoroughly occupied.

One of Lockhorn's women puts tea and sweet rice balls on the table between us and returns to her cooking. There's another mot in the corner doing the mending. Two more are outside, gardening and playing with the children. When I catch my breath I can't help but stare at Lockhorn.

"How do ye do it?" I ask him, gesturing at his merry little band. "Noise here. Noise at the Dog House, noise as the Rogue? When do you find time for silence?" His home is like Nyler Jewels, all noise and bustle and energy and I don't know how he does it.

"Ye'd be surprised." He says with a laugh and pushes the plate at me. I'm going to be poly and round when I leave Port Caynn. I know it. I eat far too much in this city and do naught at all, except sleep and write reports.

Pounce gives a loud meow and he's nose to nose with an orange tabby. "What is it you want?" I ask him, being as I couldn't understand his cat. "You dinna need my permission to walk around with lady cats." Pounce gives an annoyed meow at me. Then turns his nose into the air and walks away from the other cat. She's lookin' daggers at him and she leaps at him. Lockhorn plucks her out of the air. He holds the tabby a moment and Pounce leaps up into my lap.

"Hear now!" Scolds Lockhorn, shaking a finger at Pounce. "No one turns his nose up at one of my Ladies. Not even a cat!" Pounce gives him a purple-eyed glare and a _manh!_ There's almost a smirk on his face.

"She's a fine lady Pounce. What's wrong?" I tease him. He pats my hand, knocking the rice ball from my fingers. He eats it then looks at me.

_Tabbies aren't my type. _He meowls at me and the orange tabby hisses at him._Besides, I'm working and far too busy for her. _ He looks aloof for a moment and sticks his tongue out at the lady Tabby.

"Well, there's cheek, if I've ever seen it." He drops the Tabby on the floor and she saunters out with a whisk of her tail. Pounce avoids looking at her. Lockhorn and I laugh. We talk about the gambling dens and I tell him I need lookouts. There'll be Dogs there, but I need him to let me know when those three Scanran coves come in. They aren't to be stalled. Let them start gambling and losing, quickly. But keep all their money aside. We need to check it. Can you do that?

"They're involved?" He asks skeptically and I can tell it in his eyes. He's seething.

"Maybe. We can only hold 'em for a day or so if we arrest them for the exile nonsense. So we need to make sure it's them moving around fake money so that we can make the arrest stick." I tell him quietly, I'm wary of his women. Women chatter and gossip. This is big news. His mots are both looking in my direction. He notices my glance.

"That's Roia," he points to the mot doing the mending. "She's Queen Bitch here in Port Caynn. All the ladies answer to her." He nods to the mot behind me who's cooking. "Her cousin, Lira. She deals in daggers. She could use your blondie for a pin cushion if she wanted to." He jerks his finger towards the door, "Outside are Lira's sisters, Carleya and Sivera. Carleya's a herbwife. Sivera's a decent enough witch." I shake my head. I can't imagine a man being mad enough to live with three sisters. But all his mots fill the highest positions in (his) Rogue's court. He control them better from a bed.

"Are all those young 'uns yours?" I ask confused. I probably don't need to know this much about Lockhorn, but if they're sisters, well it's hard to keep peace in the household. Horse Lords only know how my ma dealt with me and Diona and Lorine. Goodness. Men talk about having lots of mots like its something fun. Ha! If only they knew how much bickering happens in a household of four women. Rosto knows, and he don't even get to sleep with all the women in his household.

"As far as I know." He gives his ladies a look and the one who's sewing gives me a chuckle and a lusty wink and a nod over Lockhorn's shoulder. _Yep! They're all his! Ye Gods! _I wonder how they take him being around Doxies all night. No. Scratch that. I can imagine a number of ways in which they can handle it.

We talked a bit more and I told him my Lord Provost was coming. He looked surprised I was on first name and speaking terms with my Lord. I told him I was a Dog who had connections.

"Big connections" he murmurs. "I'll not underestimate you again." He whispers quietly. I leave soon after that and stroll around the market looking at wares. Keeping in mind that Tunstall will soon be joining us I buy more food. The man could move through a mountain of food and still be hungry. And if they come with Lady Sabine. I shudder at the amount of food the two of them could put down. And the amount of ale, though I've no doubt Sabine could drink Tunstall under the table.

_If they ever have children, they'll be small giants. _Grumbles Pounce when I tell him why I'm buying so much food. When we return, Rosto's downstairs playing his pipe for the owner and a small crowd. He's standing, lithe and tall and he looks like a God (please don't smite me Mithros, I said "like a God" not "is a God") There are a few mots around him and his white skin is luminous and glowing in the cool darkness of the Inn. Goodwin sees me and helps me take the food upstairs. I leave it in what will be My Lords room. The trundle is in the corner of my room, fresh sheets are on both beds._Good._ While I write up a report I tell Goodwin about what happened at Lockhorn's house. Her eyebrows went up when I mentioned his mots and his children.

"He's like Nyler Jewel. Children and grandchildren everywhere." She doesn't scoff. Nyler Jewel is the best at interrogating anyone. He's so good, that the one time he 'asked me a few questions' it was like being grilled by Goodwin, Tunstall, Ahuda, My Lord and the Magistrate all at once. Not an experience I wished to repeat. "Won't you be going downstairs?" Goodwin asks with a smirk. I shake my head and pull out my journal. She seems surprised but leaves me to sit there re-reading the events that have happened in the past few days. Looking for a detail I may have missed.

After a while, I did indeed go down to talk to Rosto who had a jack of ale in front of him and was telling tales of hunting a giant ice-bear to a gaggle of some of the mots who worked the Smiling Turtle. Other's worked or lived in the surrounding households. They'd whisper and giggle and ask him if he had any of the bear's teeth (which are supposedly an aphrodisiac, though I don't believe that load of codswallop) and Rosto would puff up and say he didn't need 'em. And they'd titter and giggle at him some more.

I sat there sharpening daggers, listening to him tell tales of surviving bitter cold and snowstorms in Scanra. About how he got barked at by a leopard seal. They had to fight wolves and hunt Elk and would go to the sea when the sun returned for six months. They'd giggle and tell him to "speak the truth! You naughty cove!" But some of it had a ring of truth to it: Rosto's family was from so far North that they were between the "Tundra" and the "Tree Line." It explained his white skin and also his sleeping pattern. You don't sleep just when it's dark, when it's dark for days on end. You keep living just, your sleep rhythm changes. I listened as I sharpened and placed all my daggers. Leaving the one in my hair for last. I was ready to go tail Rosto the Rogue as soon as he decided he wanted to leave.

He talked until dinner then told the ladies he'd have to feed himself and then go off to work. They dispersed and he came over to me. I didn't look at him. I wasn't jealous. I knew that, just like I pretend to act like my Lady or Clara Goodwin or Lady Sabine, when I'm working, he has a few personas of his own. Besides, I won't preen him in public and he likes being preened. His ego needs stroking. I don't stroke ego's either.

His feathers are still on display when he sits down next to me. "Peacock." I grumble at him. His ego deflates some. "Was any of that true?" I ask him after he orders a pair of barley waters.

"Every word of it." He grins at me mischievously and I cuff him lightly over the head. "How dare you sass me?!" his tone is mocking and playful. "Off with your ear!"

"My ear?" I tease him back. "You couldn't think of anything more painful than removing my ear?" He shrugs and tweaks my ear. He takes my whet-stone and takes out some of his own daggers and goes about sharpening them. None of them are dull, it's just he needs sommat to do while he chats with me. Every time there's a clopping of hooves, Rosto and I look at the door. Eventually, we stop looking up at the door.

Rosto's finished with his daggers. Goodwin's come back for her gorget, which she left behind earlier because the leather was chafing her. "Aren't you going to go nowhere tonight?" she scowls.

"Rogue hours are different from Dog hours." He says imperiously. Goodwin looks sulky. "Yes, we were just leaving." He gets up, sticking his last dagger in his boot and tossing me the whet-stone. I pocket it and we head out with Goodwin. Orem's outside and he greets Rosto with some skepticism. Rosto don't care. His ego is still a bit inflated.

I spot someone that'll make Rosto blanche some and hiss in his ear. "Attention unpaid." Rosto stumbles a bit, focusing on the street in front of us. Acos there, riding on his great bay Oso, is my Lord Provost. He's closely followed by Lady Sabine on her great warhorse Thug, Maira of Shang on a frisky golden pony, and Tunstall and Ersken on borrowed grays.

Tunstall's horse is nearly as big as Lady Sabine's charger, being as he's so long in the leg. Out of the lot of them, Ersken looks the most gray, he seems unused to the horse between his legs, which is skittish and keeps tossing his head and tapping his hooves. When my Lord stops in front of us, Goodwin makes the official hello and I walk over to Ersken's horse. I place my hand on his nose, whispering in the animals' ear: I can feel the horse's irritation stems from his hooves and I look at his right fore. There between the shoe and his hoof is a pebble, which I remove swiftly.  
"Is that why he was so nervous?" asks Ersken as I hand him the pebble. My Lord hasn't given him leave to get down, but he kisses my cheek in hello. Tunstall is standing at attention. Maira of Shang gives Sabine a nudge, and just because she's Shang, and because she's the Lioness, and because my Lord isn't her master, she leaves. Riding up the street towards the Smiling Turtle. I suddenly feel very sorry for the owner.

Rosto taps my shoulder. "The polite thing." He grumbles, making his way towards my Lord, who has finally turned his attention to me. He greets me warmly, much like a father would. My Lords gaze falls onto Rosto and he quirks his eyebrow at me.

"My Lord Gershom," I start politely, "this is Rosto the Piper. King of the Court of the Rogue." My Lord's eyebrows arch just a smidge higher in surprise. "Rosto, this is My Lord Gershom of Haryse, my sponsor and the Lord Provost." Rosto's got a grin on and I know this is an odd situation for him. He's got something wicked in mind. Rosto shakes my Lords hand and they chat for a moment on the weather. (What's to say really? It's been raining, as though that weren't obvious by the downpour falling on us.)

"I have to say sir," Rosto says with a glance at me and I know he's about to say something bad. Before I can stop him he adds, "Your folk can train a decent Rusher." I look at the ground, hoping it'll open up and swallow me whole. He turns to me and with a tap says, "Come on mup. You've a Rat to guard and I've work to do." I give my Lord an 'I'll-explain-later' look and walk briskly behind Rosto.

"You could've let me explain." I grumble at him. Rosto stops suddenly, turning to face me. "I'm just saying. He deserves to hear from me, why I'm protecting the Rogue."

"The less times you say a thing, the less chance the wrong ears will hear. You tell him nothing on the street." Rosto's making sense, but he ain't one to educate me on common sense.

"This coming from the cove who had the sense to challenge Goodwin in the early morning." I tell him pointedly.

"Pert Puppy," He gives the air over my shoulder a tap. "Oh-ho! What's this?" He asks, and I whip around to see Tunstall strolling over, a plain brown shirt on. His baton still in its holster. "Can I help you master Dog?"

"Aye. Firstly, only Goodwin and I call Cooper, 'Puppy' acos we're Dogs. Secondly, I've been getting regular reports from Goodwin. I know why she's walking on your leash." He jerks his head at me. "Finally, you're to call me Tunstall, being as I'm going with you tonight. "Master" makes me feel like an old man."

"Folk won't believe I've got two Dogs in my pay." Offers Rosto with a glance at Tunstall's baton. Tunstall doesn't hesitate: he slips it off and hands it to me, where it's slipped into my pack. From his own pack he pulls out a large dagger, more like a butcher knife than anything, and arm chains. The arm chains can be thrown around a mans neck and with the right grip, Tunstall can choke him instantly.

"You still give off the whiff of Dog." Grumbles Rosto. Tunstall ponders for a moment. He runs up the street quickly and comes back with a blade. A long blade. Rusher-look complete. Rosto exhales, grumpy.

"Don't get me wrong lad," says Tunstall, clapping Rosto on the wrong shoulder. Rosto gives a wince. There's still a bruise surrounding that great scar on his shoulder. "Beka's good. But what'll folk say when they see you're watched by a Lady Dog?"

"The same they've been saying for three days." I tell Tunstall as we head down toward the docks, Rosto ahead of us. "That I'm some she-demon from the immortal realms, and that I sharpen my teeth. And that's if they're being nice." Tunstall barks a laugh and we tail Rosto to the Dog House. Lockhorn is there. He near falls out of his seat when he sees Tunstall.

Tunstall looks the place over. "Bit empty innit?" he observes. He knows why it's empty, but the place is surprising when its that empty.

"It'll open up again tomorrow, Guardsman" grumbles Lockhorn. I'm wondering if there'll be another growl-off. There isn't. Lockhorn's getting used to the idea of Rosto making deals with Dogs. Besides, I do believe Lockhorn was anticipating this.

The lot of us go to collect the silver from the Gambling Dens, and Tunstall and I are guarding the two Rogues. People gawp in shock when they see Tunstall. Some mots (not Doxies, just regular mots) call out to him, asking him where he got to be so tall and if all of him was in proportion to his height. He pays them little attention. When we collect the Silver, there's three bags marked special, and we know it's from our gambling coves.

"Bring me the owner." Growls Lockhorn to the mot who brought us the moneybags. I point him out to Tunstall, who disappears and comes back, hauling the man by his shirt collar. The man is indignant but Rosto's got a smirk on.

"Could you've done that?" he asks me with a whisper. I glare at him and return my gaze to the room at large. Rosto turns his attention to the owner. "Tell me," he rumbles quietly, "That Scanran fellow, who was at the high-rollers table: will he be back tomorrow?"

"Yes, sir." The owner is in shock. He's nodding fervently.

"Don't call me 'sir.'" Snaps Rosto.

"Yes, your Majesty." Stutters the owner, terrified and recovering his manners. Rogue protocol. It would make me laugh. In fact I have to stifle a giggle. "He said he'd be back tomorrow. If not his friend." The owner swallows loudly, waiting for the blow to fall.

"Excellent." Claps Lockhorn happily. "Let him down. He's done good." Tunstall looks at Rosto and when Rosto gives the slightest nod, Tunstall lets the man drop. "Tomorrow, keep him here a hair longer. Stall him if you must, but keep him here."

We do the same at each of the gambling dens. Rosto handing Tunstall the bags of falsies. I return the keys to the establishments which will reopen tomorrow. I notice Tunstall's eyebrow go up, impressed, when he notices I hold the keys to Rosto's "Kingdom."

When we finally return to the Smiling Turtle, my Lord is having a "discussion" with the Owner about prices. As we walk in, the owner gives us a once over and blanches. He takes one look at Rosto, who looks sour after a night of tedious Rogue work. Then me, which makes him twitch nervously. When he finally sees Tunstall who looks tall, intimidating, and Dog-tired, the owner concedes to my Lords demands. "Anything for you and your Guards, my Lord." He mumbles to the Lord Provost and runs away.

"Beka. Tunstall. My room now." Says my Lord Provost gruffly. "You've some explaining to do. Nice to see you Master Piper." He nods to Rosto, which is about as much respect as he'll show to a Rogue. My Lord sits us both down in his room, which is much more spacious than mine. He's got two nice sized beds, a desk, a nice sized closet, and a wash room with changing screen. I would grumble that it ain't fair, but he's my Lord and he gets the best. Tunstall flumps into a bed he has claimed as his own, stripping off his daggers and knives and I take out his baton from my pack. (I will admit this here, and never again: Tunstall is a handsome man. There. You'll get no more from me about his physical description.)

"Will you be setting up a pallet in Goodwin's room?" Tunstall asks me, as he dries his daggers and blades. "I'm asking acos, Ersken's in yours."

I shake my head no. "Goodwin snores." This makes Tunstall guffaw and my Lord silences him with a look. My Lord has me explain my ENTIRE case and everything that's happened in the past few weeks since he saw me last. I tell him everything (well, except the part about me and Rosto sharing a bed: he can fill in his own blanks there.) It's late and the entire house is abed. Tunstall has flung himself sprawling on the bed and he's ready to sleep, soon as my Lord turns out the candle.

"I don't like it Beka, but I understand why it was a necessity. You are dismissed. Go to sleep." He lets me leave, but I can't leave then. Goodwin hounds me next, telling me I'd best tell her everything, and then I had to write all this. Rosto had just gone to sleep in my bed. Ersken was on the trundle.

_Well, Ersken will quickly figure out where I've been sleeping the past few days._Ersken woke to ask me about how things were going. "I know from your letters, but what happened today?" He looks all eager, and although I'm tired, I can't tell him no, so while I'm writing it all up, I tell him, which helps some. "Lass you've had a busy day." He comments when I finish. He looks over at Rosto, sleeping (or pretending to sleep as I've no doubt he woke the second I walked into the room). He wiggles his eyebrows at me.

"What you wiggling your eyebrows at me for?" I snap at him. He's being irritating.

"I knew you'd end up in his bed." He gives a sly grin at the sleeping Rosto.

"For your information, Guardsman Westover," my growl is low and my gaze is steady. "That is my bed. And I don't appreciate your insinuations."

Ersken looks taken aback for a moment. "Well, he's there ain't he? Tricky little spintry."

Rosto grumbles and throws a pillow at Ersken. "I'm not a spintry. We've yet to canoodle you dirty minded Gutter-scut." Ersken looks completely shocked and glares at me.

"He's a light sleeper and he's right." I tell him, picking up the pillow and tossing it back to Rosto, who uses it to cover his head. Then changes his mind and sits up. He pulls out a package from under the bed and hands it over to me. Inside is the new quills, the new ink, and the new paper. I give him a quiet smile.

"You didna steal these did you?" I ask him, warily, quickly checking the papers on my desk. There's still some there. Rosto has left the songs in a neat pile, with my name in the heading, and he's left me some note or another about what is the point of the song or what made him remember that specific song.

"No you mistrusting thing. I didna steal them." Straightening out the bed sheets he sets up a space for me. I point to my journal. He groans. "Now? Well hurry up and write quickly." Ersken watches this entire exchange with a skeptical glance. Rosto notices him watching. "What do ye want, you nosy thing?"

"What do you do in bed if you don't canoodle?" he sounds so sleepy, I don't think his brain is working properly, which is why he's being so candid and Gods cursed nosy. Rosto looks ready to skin him. If those tales he told earlier, about him skinning bears and seals, then I've no doubt Rosto's a fair hand at skinning a man.

"Sleep. Which is what you should be doing." I tell Ersken with a glare and he glares back at me. He's gotten cheeky working with Tunstall. Rosto pulls his pipe from the chair by the bed, where he leaves his things. One softly played round of Toora Loora Loora, with me just humming along as I write, sets Ersken straight off to sleep.

"I thought he'd never shut it." Groans Rosto tiredly. "Are you almost done?" He gets out of bed and comes to stand behind me, his feet the same soft padfalls as Pounce (who, by the by, has curled up happily in the crook of Ersken's arm). Rosto's hands rest on my shoulders, softly kneading them, and I relax instantly. He stood there for a while and I'm finishing now. He deserves to sleep and my hand hurts. I'm off to bed.

* * *

Author's Note: Oooh. My shoulder is sooo sore from carrying my backpack this morning. Ugh. I want a Rosto-like feller to massage my aches away while i type...(LW imagines for a moment) right. Back to my readers who are a bit confused...sorry. My next chapter is already sketched up, i just have to type it. It will most definitely be...whats a good word...Climactic. There. That should get you interested.

Don't Forget to leave a review!

---Lady Wolf---


	32. Chapter 32: Bloodhound

June 19, 247

(Describing the events of the 18th)

Obscenely Early in the morning.

Well, yesterday morning started off quiet. I woke to the soft pitter of rain, my eyes simply fluttering open. I looked over my shoulder to find Ersken still asleep on the trundle. When I turned back, Rosto's eyes had fluttered open.

"Good Morning" He whispered softly, looking over my shoulder to see if Ersken still slept and I watched his eyes dart to both doors.

"Good morning to you too," I didn't whisper, just said it quietly. "It's raining."

He listens in, his ear tuned to the window. "Just drizzle. It's letting up some." He sits up, propping the pillows up behind him. Without thinking I lean into him and his arm floats gently around my shoulders. He's smoothing my hair and I'm running my hand across his bare chest, stopping every so often to look at his scars. "This is nice." He sighs, looking down at me. "No Rats. No Dogs. Just you and me and the rain."

"And Ersken and Pounce in the room, Goodwin next door, my Lord and Tunstall down the hall and Sabine and Maira of Shang up the stairs." I remind him and he snorts. I'm about to say something witty when I hear the rain slow, to less than a drizzle, I can barely hear it. It's like that day when I found Rosto. The coves hadn't been in the dens. _Sweet Mithros!_ I fly out of bed, leaving a confused Rosto in my wake. I jump into my Dog-gear, black shirt and everything.

"GOODWIN!" I beller at her door. "Get up! The Scanran Galley's going to leave!" My shouting has made Pounce twitch. At my statement, Rosto floats smoothly out of bed. "Ersken!" I bark at him, ripping the sheets back. "Up! You lout! Get your gear on!"

"Beka, what's got you in a rush?" Rosto says, holding me by the shoulders. He sees the glare in my eye. I think he picks up on my energy.

"They left the day after I found you. They were gone that day it was drizzle and the day it was sunny. Then came back. Don't you see? The harbor ain't dangerous in a drizzle, they leave today, tomorrow it's sunny, then it's drizzle and they come back in, and it's a downpour to make you cry, while they gamble. Rosto. They've got a weather mage helping them for sure!" His eyes are doing the math of dates and weather in his head. He jerks a glance out the window.

"GOODWIN!" he yells. "Get up now, you scurvy cur!" He bangs on her door and I run down the hall to wake my Lord and Tunstall. On the first knock, Tunstall opens the door. He's already heard me trying to wake Goodwin.

"I hope you haven't been waking her at this hour the whole time you've been here?" he says with a sleepy smile.

"We have to hurry!" I tell him urgently. Tunstall's eyes sharpen quickly, he can practically see the adrenaline running wild in my veins: I'm shaking with it. I debrief him quickly. Tunstall's eyes narrow and I can see his mind working.

"Go, I'll wake the Provost. Wake Sabine and the Lioness." He snaps and I break down the stairs at a run. In minutes the entire house is in uproar, people are scrambling, grabbing random foodstuffs as they change and prepare for the day. I can't stand the waiting anymore. I grab my baton, my sap, and make sure I've got ALL my gear on. I leave nothing off today. I'm practically bristling with daggers of all sizes. With a quick glare at Goodwin, who is grumbling and taking far too long (in my opinion to get dressed and ready) I fly out to the stables. I slip a saddle onto the horse I came to Port Caynn with. The animal hasn't seen me in days, but it does recognize me, and I do believe it feels my anticipation. My Lord, Lady Sabine, and Maira of Shang, are coming in behind me.

"We're going to go find Lord Ralon," Sabine explains to me. "He is to submit to a search of his palace. Since we're moving fast, I'm going to stay up there with Maira, and take control of the local guard and the contingent of the Own that's stationed here."

"Ships." I tell her, then look at my Lord. He nods. "We need a war vessel that will blockade the harbor. No one gets out." She and my Lord and the Lioness are out in flash and all I can hear is the thundering of their horse's hooves. I bring mine and Goodwins mounts into the stable yard. Goodwin is there, but she shakes her head at the horse but mounts him quickly.

"ERSKEN!" she bellers and he comes running out of the house, Tunstall at his heels. "Westover, we're going to the Gold docks to stop that Carthaki galley." He jumps up behind her, and the horse looks unnerved by the weight, but Goodwin and Ersken aren't that heavy, not even together. "Tunstall, you and Cooper go down to the Kennel. Get the Dog-ships into the water. Chase down that Scanran galley." She urges her horse to a canter and they ride out of the courtyard.

Tunstall throws the saddle on his horse and I see Rosto slip into the Stable. He comes out with Ersken's horse. Tunstall gives him a grumble, something that sounded vaguely like 'ye ain't coming.'

"I am coming. Breno is mine." Rosto sounds deathly serious and Tunstall shrugs.

The three of us run from the place and arrive quickly at the Kennel. Tunstall bellows orders (in a way only Tunstall can: he ain't been there but a day, and folk not only know him as a Dog, but as a Dog that you listen too). Someone's Puppy comes over and takes our horses aside and Rosto, Tunstall and I fly into one of the Dog-ships that's sailing fast into the harbor. Each Dog ship is set up with a mage who can help move the vessel faster.

"There!" cries someone, pointing out the galley with the Scanran nobleman's flag. Halid's flag. Zijo's old flag. Three Dog ships pull up, _The Sea Dog, The Water Spaniel, and Provost's Pup. _We're in the_Provost's Pup._ Breno is on that ship bellering orders for us to move aside, we have no right stopping trade vessels.  
"BRENO!" yells Rosto, jumping up onto the guardrail. _Crone's Dice! Is he mad?_ Rosto grabs one of the sail line's and Breno looks to see who's yelling at him.

"GO AWAY! You and your men cannot stop a Scanran trade vessel!" Common is awkward on his tongue and his r's are still the harsh spitting growl of Scanra.

"Trading vessels yes! Pirate ships no!" I yell overboard and Breno looks like he could kill me. There's enough space between the ships, but we can't come alongside yet, the waters just too choppy. _Pox! _

"_TCHIYE SI MOY, BRENO!" _bellows Rosto, grabbing tight hold of the rope and swinging himself, like a monkey towards the _Harra's Pride._ I almost can't look. But Rosto lands on the dock. (I did ask Rosto to translate all the Scanran bellering he did later: YOU ARE MINE, BRENO!-- is what he said.)

"Cooper!" bellows Tunstall, "Get over there!" the rope Rosto used to swing over is still there. The other Dog's are working to get the ship close enough to try the same thing. I grab at the swinging rope, with a steadying breath I myself sail over. I don't remember what happened, but in a blink, I was over the _Harra's Pride, _and I just let go, letting myself drop onto the deck.

My leg shuddered dangerously, but nothing broke or sprained. Rosto had run through the main deck and was up on the captain's deck men were forming a circle, trying to knock him down. "Not on my Watch!" I growl, smashing skulls with my sap, moving like a berserker through the men. They back off from the captain's deck.

One man doesn't quite understand why I'm beating him back and he keeps moving forward, to help Breno. I stand there, between him and the ladder, a snarl on my lips. "Careful man! The bitch is a Dog!" one man calls out to his idiot companion. There's a menacing series of growls and Tunstall and Orem have taken the jump to this vessel.

"There's only three of them!" The Idiot (as I have decided to call him) calls out to the crew and when his attention is diverted I strike. Three blows. One to the gut, one to his head, which has bent down from the stomach blow, and another to the back of the head as I step to the side. The man falls limp to the floor. Neat. Tidy. No blood.

I chance a glance at the captain's deck and there's Rosto, facing the much larger (and healthier looking) Breno. Rosto's dagger's flash and glint with the speed at which he's using them. Both men are wet and Rosto looks like he's glowing, and there's a halo around him from the rain. He falls, but uses his dancer's legs to toss the lunging Breno over his head, enough time for Rosto to get up, jump away, and grab a new dagger. He's limping and I can see a tear in the fabric on his leggings.

Breno has the advantage: he's fought on ships before. Rosto's got steely determination and a thirst for vengeance. They're slinging insults at each other in Scanran, none of which I will write out here, being as it would be graffiti on the page. Tunstall and Orem have worked their way over and are beating some of the sailors into submission. They don't care for bruises.

"WAIT!" one man bellows, falling to his knee's before Tunstall. "Offer me clemency!" he begs. "Please offer me clemency! And I'll throw you a bone!" The man looks right terrified and he's begging.

"The bone first!" I yell at him, over the rain, still glancing at Rosto. The man turns to me. It's the one who offered to pay me well the other day. He don't recognize me, but it don't matter.

"We're to meet one of our sister ships just outside of the harbor! We take on cargo, stay out on the water two, three days, then come back in!" He's got his hands over his head in a pose that shows he yields.

"For truth?" I ask, looking at the sailors around him. They nod fervently. They look terrified and when I glance at Tunstall and Orem, they nod. They believe it too. "Fine," I snap at the man, "Clemency. You won't be branded as pirates. But you will spend the day in the stocks for aiding and abetting a pirate. And you're not to set foot on Port Caynn soil for at least, six months." Orem nods that he heard what I said, and agree's. Technically its his City to watch. He knows the rules better than I do. I turn and run toward the ladder.

Rosto has finally knocked down Breno. He's got one dagger, one of his long boot knives, shoved down hard through Breno's shoulder, literally pinning Breno to the wood of the ship. Rosto's leg is bleeding, but so is Breno's. Rosto seems to have returned the wound in kind. But it ain't Rosto who's fighting: It's the Rogue and I'm terrified to come closer. Rosto's black eyes aren't glittering and warm. They are hard and dark and frightening, and there's a look that says 'Kill' in his face.

"NO! ROSTO! DON'T!" I beller, catching his dagger hand. The Rogue jerks away from me. I can't control the force that is Rosto. "Please!" I cry at him, trying to hold him back.

"_Yes, little rat." _Snarls Breno from the deck "_Listen to the little doxy" _and Rosto give's him a blow to silence him.

"_I am no little rat." _Rosto the Rogue, spits in his face. _"I told you Breno. One day I would be more terrifying than even you. You fight the Rat-King, the Patsov." _

_"Whose name do you cry, when you bed her?" _snarls Breno, laughing Rosto's remarks away. No fear in his eyes. _"Your mothers? Or Your sister's?" _ His insult slices deep. To even insinuate that a man would sleep with his mother or sister, well, it's low. Very low. Rosto's eyes flare his anger.

"_My own."_Hisses Rosto, sticking another dagger through Breno's shoulder, pinning him harder. "THE ROGUE'S JUSTICE!" he bellows holding up another dagger. I grab his wrist. "Let go Cooper."

"King's Justice, Rosto." I'm pleading with my eyes. Hoping that behind the mask of the Rogue, behind the eyes so dark and terrifying, Rosto, sweet, nose-kissing, peach eating, kiss-stealing Rosto will listen to me.

"AM I NOT KING TOO?!" He snarls, lunging with the dagger. I jerk it and it lands in the deck. Breno is laughing. Rosto looks furious.

"You are!" I scream as The Rogue turns to me. Rosto isn't there. "Listen to me!" I plead, "If you kill him now, his brothers walk. They'll say 'It was all Breno's idea,' and the magistrate will have no way to disprove it. Please. Don't Kill him."

"Rogue's justice." He seethes at me once more. But I can see his mind whirring and Rosto, not the Rogue, is looking at me.

"Stick your daggers in him. Torture him while we pick up the other ship, but _don't kill him._" I plead and Rosto grimaces, and with a bellow, he brings the hilt of his last dagger crashing into the side of Breno's skull and Breno fall's unconscious. I exhale slowly. Rosto lifts himself, wincing as the cut in his leg opens again.

"For you." He hisses. I offer him a shoulder to lean on. He doesn't take it. He walks over to the Captain's wheel, looking over it and onto the rest of the ship. The crew look at him with some awe.

"Harken you RATS!" he yells. "I want to bring in that other vessel." He gives a quick glance to Tunstall, who nods, almost imperceptibly. "You get Rogue's mercy for sailing us to it and helping bring it in." That makes the entire crew perk up. They'll do it.

We sail out, the Dogs and the King's Navy, waiting just behind, ready to come to our aid. There waiting for us is a ship, very similar to the one we were on, and with practice, the crew comes along-side. The captain comes aboard first and his men behind him, carrying boxes. Boxes filled with chunks of metal and rock. Our men swarm, bringing the other ship's crew down so fast, they don't quite know what happened.

Orem runs aboard, going below decks, for a moment, seeing how much of the ore is there. A lot. They don't know if we're rushers or Dogs, but they listen, and they come with us, Orem barking orders at them. Below decks on the _Harra's Pride, _the cole making operation is hiding: men working, in chains, melting the metal down, mixing it with some precious silver, enough to make it shine, and stamping each coin while its hot, with the Tortallan Noble-mark. I tell them to stop and when they don't, I knock the table over.

"I said stop." Is the only thing I can growl at them. As we approach the harbor of Port Caynn, we're surrounded by Kings Navy and Dog-ships and quickly and efficiently led into harbor. The entire lot of men, Breno, and the other captain included, are arrested and taken to the Dungeons. Orem goes with them with a bunch of Dogs. They like Orem and will listen to him.

Yes, I said Dungeons. Not the Cages or the Stocks. My Lord is standing on the Docks, a very satisfied look on his face. I run down the gangplank and he sweeps me up in a whoop! And I know for sure, he's gotten someone.

"We found the other brothers. They were at the palace. They came quietly when they realized they were surrounded by soldiers and facing one Lady Knight and one Shang Warrior. Lord Ralon wasn't there. But we arrested his mage, who was working the weather spells. The man says he'll admit to everything: he's never been so tired." His eyes flit over to the Ships. "Two?" he asks, noticing their flags. Tunstall comes off the _Harra's Pride_, jerking his head at the deck. He gives me a wink. _Rosto._

"I'll explain later." I go back onto the ship and find Rosto, still standing at the Captain's wheel. He didn't say much to me during the capture of the other ship. He was harassing sailors and looking out into the sea.

"Yes." His head snaps in my direction. "What would you like me to do now?" He's mad. I forced his hand. I used Rosto, to force the Rogue's hand. Something I very much shouldn't have done. I drop to one knee before the Rogue.

"Forgive me your Majesty." I tell him. When I look up, the Rogue is giving me an odd look. "You asked what it was I wanted you to do. I would like it if you'd forgive me." I bare the back of my neck to him, bowing my head. I can see his leg. It's stopped bleeding, but that scar will be horrible if he don't see a healer. He don't deserve such scars. They stop looking dashing after a while, and start looking disfiguring.

White hands grip my chin. I look up into the face of the Rogue. "You will not do that again, Guardswoman. The Rogue's Justice. Do not use my affection for Beka against me. I will not be led on a leash." His tone is deathly serious but he brings me up to standing.

"You do understand," I say quietly, knowing I'm about to get a whack for cheek. "There was three Dogs on that ship. King's Justice comes first." The Rogue laughs.

It is the Rogue. Rosto would never laugh like that. It's harsh and evil sounding. "If they end up walking out of the Courtroom free men, I will be waiting with a dagger for each of them." He looks at me to see if I will object. I can't.

"If they can walk away from King's Justice, then I will be right there helping you kill them. And I'll not stay your hand again." I'm shivering from the fear of talking to Rosto the Rogue. It's odd. He isn't the same man. He holds himself with a fierce coldness. The Rogue nods, looking out into the harbor. When he looks back at me, I see Rosto's eyes taking me in.

"I mean it Beka." He sighs, leaning against the side of the ship, wincing when he presses his wound to the wood. "When I'm the Rogue," he swallows and I place a finger to his lips.

"You won't hesitate to kill me." I finish his sentence and he nods solemnly. "I'd be dense if I hadn't figured out as much." It's not much of a joke, but it brings a small smile to his lips. A Rosto smile. "Come on. Let me take you to a healer. That leg looks like it hurts." He accepts my offer gratefully and we stroll over there, his arm over my shoulder, taking the weight off his leg.

The healer recognizes Rosto and heals him on the spot. There will still be a scar, where Breno's blade had sliced him deepest, but it won't travel all the way up his thigh. He walks back jauntily to the Kennel and is quickly surrounded by Dogs. I'm still at his side.

"It's alright Lady Terrier," one of the men says. "We've got him now. You can stop pretending to be his guard." I'm confused. Didn't they notice that Rosto had helped? Hadn't they realized that it was he who stopped the Doxies and the Drinking in Port Caynn? The guard is moving forward with a pair of hobbles and I go into fighters ready. "It's alright, you can get your teeth out of him Lady Terrier."

"Get her name right you buffoon!" someone yells over the circle of black uniforms. The person who has called the Dog a buffoon is a man in a bright green shirt. He's followed by four very beautiful women. Women I recognize. One of them gives me a wink, she's hauling a body, on the occasion pricking it with one of her daggers. The man leading them, in a bright green shirt, is Lockhorn.

"She ain't the Terrier." Lockhorn spits at the Dog's feet, cutting a line straight up to me. "No," he whispers quietly. "You managed to come into a city full of Rats. Ideally, you could just arrest us all. They would," he jerks his thumb at the Dog's around us and my Lord Provost is moving through the crowd, Tunstall a quiet shadow at his heels. I think I see Goodwin and maybe Ersken. "In a city, so full of trails that smell of Rat, you hunted down just the specific Rats that were going to ruin all of Tortall. You've got quite a sniffer. Quite the little Bloodhound."

Soon as he said it, a murmur passes through the Dogs and common folk that are surrounding us. 'Bloodhound' they whisper, and I would like to groan. I had just gotten used to the 'Terrier' nickname, now I had a new one.

"I had help," I murmur at him, looking at the mot, Lira, who's the weapon master. She's still poking the body and I see it twitch and the man starts to voice a complaint. I'm trying to see around Lockhorn and he spots my interest.

"Lira!" he exclaims, calling the mot forward. She was just about to stick a very sharp looking hairpin dagger into the mans side. "I do believe this one belongs to your Lord Provost." He throws the man at my feet. I grab him by the hair, turning up his eyes. Staring at me is Lord Ralon.

"Found him at the door to one of my Houses. He was muttering something about needing sanctuary with the Rogue. The nutter." Says Lockhorn as he whacks Lord Ralon over the head.

"I did no such thing! I was dragged there, and held at knife point. That Rat, that Rogue, he's lying." Lord Ralon is trying to sound noble, like he ain't in the dirt at my feet. A small laugh breaks out from those of us who have dealt with Lockhorn. _Lockhorn doesn't lie. He just doesn't. _

"Lockhorn don't lie." I bend down and Lord Ralon looks relieved. "Look at me." He does, but no recognition flashes in his eyes. He doesn't remember me. _I will fix that. _With a shove, I send him flying into the dirt, and with my knee in his back, I pull out my hobbles. First his hands, then his feet.

"Lord Ralon, you are under arrest for the following crimes: counterfeiting, the use of destructive weather magic, encouraging the pain of your people by withdrawing the aid of foodstuffs. Treason, in the attempt to remove King Roger the Third from his rightful throne through counterfeiting and buying food from Carthak, in an attempt to force riot and rebellion." I pause a moment and let folk hear what I'm saying. _Well, I guess I am a bit of a Player. Pause for dramatic effect._ I turn Ralon around to face me, "And brutality against women." Recognition finally flashes in his eyes. I hand him over to a group of hard Dogs, who brutally haul the rogue nobleman into his own dungeons, leaving specific orders not to touch him, move him, feed him or anything.

"That man was brutal to women?" Asks Lira, over Lockhorn's shoulder. I nod. I briefly explain what he did to me and she turns ruddy with rage. "One thing I hate most is a man who disobeys the Goddesses Law protecting women. He'd better pray for hanging, or he'll find my pins in him."

"My Good Man," Lockhorn says, dismissing Lira's anger with a wave of his hand. He's talking to my Lord Provost. "What do you plan on doing with those ships?" He gestures towards the two Scanran vessels, and the Carthaki one.

"Well, we can't do anything about the Carthaki ones. Innocent trade. We will accept the grain the next two bring," responds my Lord, running a hand across his chin. He looks tired. I feel bad because I woke him up so early to go chew up Rats. When he mentions 'grain' a whisper passes through the crowd that's gathering. "The Scanran vessels will stay here. Maybe sell them for the Happy Bag."

Lockhorn doesn't like his answer. "If I may make a suggestion, My Lord?" He asks, and slings an arm around my Lords shoulders, like they was old friends. Some people gasp. My Lord just looks interested, which is Lockhorn's cue to keep talking. "Keep them. Your Dogs can't just work the Port. They need to watch the sea in the area. The Navy is small, and frankly, a bit of a joke. But Sea Dogs, to go about catching pirates and the such…" He offers the last bit a bit like a question.

"Interesting Idea. I'll have to think about it." My Lord is looking at the two ships. He's contemplating. He might just do it. The idea's a good one.

"Lockhorn," asks Rosto jauntily, "You ain't helping the Dogs? Are Ye?"

"Nah," responds Lockhorn, as though Rosto was asking him about apple tree's and not betraying the Rogue. "See, this is a mutual investment. I keep dirty Scanran pirate scum out of my Port," Rosto wince's at the Scanran bit, "And the Dog's get to develop a fleet that'll keep the little tics at bay, and good honest money in my Port." People around us laugh some at this.

My Lord calls the Kennel mage and whispers something in his ear. The mage gives a grin, nodding fervently. His magic glimmers sea-green, and flows over the names on the sides of the ships. The _Harra's Pride _is changed into _The Terrier_ the other ship is named _The Silver Retriever. _ "Least I can do is rename them ships, while I think about it." There won't be much thinking about it: he likes Lockhorn's idea.

I extend my finger's just barely towards Rosto's hand, touching him ever so slightly. His eyes turn to me. It's afternoon and we've all been scrambling. My stomach growls and I can see Rosto's smirk. "I dunno about you lot," I say, throwing my voice so that the group hears me, "But my belly's growling like a menagerie o' bears."

My Lord sends a messenger to Sabine and Maira, and the lot of us invade a local place that provides a variety of foods, called the Mermaid's Tail. (Goodwin said the place was good— which it was). We eat, talk, dance, play music, dance some more, and eat some more. My Lord pays and I'm just now returning to my room and writing up all those reports.

Ersken has flopped onto the bed, not even bothering to change. Just sleep. Rosto is awake and admiring his new scar and it makes me shiver to look at him in the moonlight. He's making room for me. I'm off to bed, I'm Dog Tired.

* * *

AN: Lady Wolf is extremely tired and shaking from the effort. She felt as though she was the one fighting bad men, and will need a back rub and some hot cocoa. She is almost done with this story, and wishes to remind her readers that there are a few more chapters left. She hopes you enjoyed this climactic chapter and sincerely hopes you will leave her a review and offers her thanks to those who do. 

---Lady Wolf---


	33. Chapter 33: Interim

June 19, 247

Late

I woke up around, oh I'd say it was past noon, but not that far past noon. I woke with only Pounce next to me: Rosto was gone and Ersken wasn't in the room. When I looked at my window, sunshine was bleakly pouring in threw the bubbled glass. Nightwing was hopping around on my desk and I got up and held the silly bird. He crooed and preened my hand, and I couldn't help but laugh at him. I held onto him for several minutes, just looking out the window.

Standing there, I think I drifted. I was mulling over everything that happened yesterday. Pounce made a mrrt sound, and jumped to my table to look at me. I held Nightwing in one hand, and opened the window with the other, placing the pigeon on the ledge. A breeze that tasted of salt whispered through my room and I reached for it with my magic. I knew where it was, it had come off the sea and traveled over the stable. I could feel the horses and the birds and the salt and the fish. I felt the breeze travel around my room, flitting over my bed, the trundle, the desk, Pounce, Nightwing and pass out the door.

_Out the door?_ I felt for the breeze once more and observed it as it passed out the door, flowing over a body. A tall, lithe, dancer, and one with a horse-tail, no less. The breeze almost giggled through the horse-tail. _Rosto_.

"Morning." I said quietly, enjoying my new skill. Rosto rumbled pleasantly from the door. I guessed right at least.

"Good Afternoon, sleepy." He teases me, going over to the bed and straightening the sheets I've left mussy. I usually straighten the sheets myself. "You're still in your nightgown." He comments plainly at me. He isn't insinuating anything. Not that I can hear anyway. Just a clean straight comment.

"I was thinking." I pet Pounce, who curls his head into my hand as I scratch him behind the ears. He likes that. I pick up my cat, holding him to me I go over to stand next to Rosto, who reaches over and pets Pounce behind the ears as well. Pounce likes that too.

"About yesterday?" Rosto asks vaguely, scratching Pounce under the point of his chin. I give a 'hmm' in response. Rosto shakes his head. "Don't. If you think about yesterday, you'll think about tomorrow. If you think about tomorrow, you'll make yourself nauseous and nervous and then Pounce and I will have to spend hours trying to calm you down."

"Remind me why, again?" I ask, handing Pounce over to Rosto, who's surprised by the motion. He accepts Pounce awkwardly. I adjust his hands so he's holding the cat in a way that's mutually comfortable. Pounce is purring, and Rosto looks intrigued by the feeling of Pounce's rumbling purr against his palm.

"You have Court tomorrow." The way he says it, so plainly, my stomach drops through the floor. _Court? Sweet Mother, I forgot!_ I think Rosto sees me blanche and my stunned look. "Dinna tell me you forgot?" He says. His voice has got a comfortable lilt to it and I'm surprised. He doesn't sound Scanran. For a moment he's Tortallan. He was for a while, but now he doesn't sound like a foreigner.

I nod to answer his question.

"Pox." He swears under his breath. "Then I shouldn't have reminded you." I go over to my clothes press and change into regular clothes: brown leggings, soft fawn tunic. Rosto watches me and I can feel his eyes. It's one of the first times he's not looked away. He tilts his head to the side, sits down, and places Pounce in his lap. Pounce doesn't budge. If anything my great lazy cat stretches out some, rolling to his side.

"No. I can handle it." I tell him, sounding braver than I feel. I've been working with new folk for 2 weeks, more, and not been so shy once. Why is it that Court inspires such fear in me? My Lord will be there, I can just look at him, and easy as pie, I'll be able to present my case._Right?_ No. Because my Lord was working as a Dog last night. He'll be presenting evidence, not hearing it. _Pox and Murrain. _

"You aren't very good at handling it." Rosto tells me plainly, snorting away the look I give him. "I heard what happened at the Ashmiller case." I frown at him and he arches a brow at me. "What? I can't listen to gossip?"

"I did better with the other case!" I protest. But I know he's got a point in there somewhere.

"I've no doubt you did. But you had already met the magistrate by then. Whole new Court, whole new Magistrate. Can you do it, again?" He scratches Pounce's chest, and Pounce throws a paw over Rosto's hand, his claws contracting and detracting. Rosto keeps scratching.

It isn't about can I or can't I. I have to do it. Dog that was present at an arrest presents it to the magistrate." I explain to him the rule that presides at court.

"Tunstall and Orem were there." He says plainly. As though this will answer all my problems. It won't.

"Yes, but Tunstall will present the Corus half of the case. Goodwin, Orem and I will present the Port Caynn part of the case. We have to." I sit next to him on the bed. Not too close, not too far. Just so I can see him.

"They don't pay you enough." He scoffs and gives Pounce an affectionate shake. Pounce shakes his fur out and, stretching first, curls up on Rosto's lap. It's funny. Rosto doesn't like Fuzball and Laddybuck, he ain't at all affectionate with them. But he likes Pounce.

_I have that effect on people._ Murmurs Pounce in his slumber. _Mind you, I am a celestial being._ He sounds all smart-alecky and I give his ear a touch with my finger. Pounce looks up at me, annoyed. _Stop that!_He meows then curls back to sleep.

"Did you not just wake up?" I ask him, touching his ear again. Rosto rumbles.

"Oh he was up and ate, twice." Rosto tells me, a peaceful calm in his voice. He takes Pounce off his lap and places the ball of fur on my bed. There's a knock at my door, which is wide open, and standing there is Ersken.

"Not interrupting anything, am I?" He asks carefully, glancing at the two of us.

"Yes," says Rosto with a quick wink at me. He's about to say sommat wicked and I lean back to see what he'll say. "We were just about to canoodle. Get out." The brass of him.

Poor Ersken looks right shocked and he takes a step back, which is when I splutter. "Ersken! He's pulling your tail!" I say quickly, giving Rosto a light shove. "Come in." Ersken's got a plate with some fruit and hard cheese, and Mithros bless him, a roll. With grain in it. And nuts. He hands them over to me.

"Figured, if you woke, you might be hungry." He still looks at me and Rosto, a little embarrassed. He straddles my chair, leaning his chin on his arms, on the chairs back. "Ready for Court tomorrow?"

"I'll be alright. My Lord will be there. You will be there. Pounce will be there. I'm sure I can find some stomach somewhere." I breathe out slowly and bite into the roll. I haven't had bread in a while. It's rather nice eating this. The cheese is good too. It's got a nice sharpness to it.

"Actually," coughs Ersken, clearing his throat, and I feel a pit open up in my stomach. "See, the Courtroom is set up different. You sit up, next to the magistrate, and have to face the accused, and the entire Courtroom. To keep the integrity of the witness, you go up there alone." He sees my shocked look and Rosto reaches behind me and throws a pillow at Ersken.

"Do you mean to scare her? Because you're doing a good job of it." He grumbles as Ersken throws the pillow back at him.

"You've seen the courtroom?" I say, swallowing heavily. Ersken nods sheepishly.

"I was waiting for you to wake up." He has a small whine in his voice, it's his way of pleading, to tell me it wasn't his fault. "Tunstall's downstairs making googly eyes at Sabine. My Lord and Goodwin are having a long-winded discussion on sea-politics. The Lioness has yet to wake. I was bored."

I exhale shakily._Okay, terrifying prospects. _"Wait? Tunstall's making googly eyes at Sabine? In front of everyone?" I ask him suspiciously. Ersken shifts uncomfortably.

"No, they were in the stable, in her chargers stall." He mumbles, quivering under my gaze. Rosto laughs mercilessly at Ersken.

"You were snooping!" He crows at Ersken's guilty face. "Ye Gods lad, you are a nosy thing!" Ersken looks around for something to throw at Rosto. Not finding anything, he throws himself at Rosto. Pounce goes squealing from my bed, and Rosto, Ersken and I are a jumble of limbs on the floor. Ersken's trying to explain that he wasn't being nosy, that he was just being observant. Rosto don't believe him, and I'm just trying to detangle myself.

When I finally do manage to get out from the two of them, I look at my roll and suddenly don't feel like eating anything. I find myself quivering. I just think about tomorrows day at Court, at facing Lord Ralon, and Breno and his brothers, and I shudder.

Rosto straightens himself up, and with some decorum, fixes his horse-tail, which Ersken has knocked loose. He lets his hair out and he looks different with it down. Usually, I see it down when, well, when we're in bed. (That sounds so Gods-cursed odd, but it's the only way I can say it, without digging myself deeper into a hole.) But Rosto's sleepy, or sleeping, or he's got sleep on his mind. Now he's standing there in his street clothes, his blonde hair down around his shoulders, and it frames his pale face. _He looks so beautiful._

I couldn't help it. I let loose a sigh. Ersken looks at me quickly, his eyebrows shooting up in a quizzical look. Rosto smirks at me. I gulp noticeably, feeling my face flush. "Sorry." I mumble quickly, apologizing more for lack of anything to say.

Rosto sits, straightens his shirt, and combs his hair back, pulling it back into his horse-tail. "Better?" he asks with a wolfish grin.

"I just, never realized how nice you looked when it was down." I stutter, trying to explain my behavior. Rosto pulls the hair tie out and he sits down next to me. Just a gigit too close to be societally nice. He did that on purpose. With one look, he catches my gaze with those expressive brown eyes, and I forget that there's anyone else in the world but him. I extend my hand, brushing a strand of hair out of his face. He leans his cheek into my hand. I keep it there, completely lost in the moment.

Ersken coughs and Rosto and I both jump. Rosto gives him a glare that would've skinned a normal man. Ersken gives me a lusty wink. "Oh, aye!" he exclaims, sounding extraordinarily like Tunstall, "I wasn't interrupting nothing." He gets up and leaves the room, giving me a thumbs up, and closes the door behind him.

Rosto scratches his head and ties his hair back again. "No point in encouraging further silliness and gossip. Most of the house already thinks me a spintry." I look up at him and I see a (barely noticeable) pink flush on his cheeks.

"Rosto the Piper!" I poke him, "Are you embarrassed?" Rosto hold himself up with some dignity. If he had feathers, they'd be all puffed up. It makes me laugh.

"No." he says snippily. "You're being cheeky." When he realizes I can't stop laughing. "Laugh at me, will you!" He comes down on me, tickling my sides until I'm crying from all the laughing I'm doing. After a few minutes, he lets me go.

"New form of torture." I murmur through my giddiness. "Tickle them to tears." Rosto looks like he's seriously ready to consider it for a moment, and then shakes his head. He exhales and stretches out on the bed, placing his head in my lap. "What are you doing?"

"Getting ready for a nap." He murmurs, closing his eyes. I trace my fingers across the lines of his face. There's already a wrinkle in one of his eyes. I run my fingers over it and it disappears. He's breathing softly. I place a kiss on his forehead and he murmurs something.

"You've got smile lines around your eyes." I whisper into his ear and his eyes open immediately. "You do." I point to them and he glares at me. "And frown lines."

"I have no such thing" he says, but I know he's wishing he had a mirror somewhere. I have one in my room at home, but I haven't really bothered with one while I'm here. "I don't, do I?" he asks me, reading my face for the answer. He really is as vain as a peacock. A great white peacock. I shrug.

"Small ones." I tell him, conceding some, when I see the look of worry. "But they go away when you sleep, when you relax, they're gone." He straightens up some.

"Let's not talk about my flaws, please." He says definitively dismissing the subject. He isn't old, per say. 23 ain't old. But, being Rogue has its stresses. The burden's he must carry, the people he's responsible for, the lives he must take, it will all age him. It's a wonder Kayfer Dearborn looked as good as he did at 50.

Rosto gives me an appraising look, the one that makes me feel like a piece of ripe fruit. He ponders for a second. He stands me up and walks around me, observing the line of my leg. I feel uncomfortable for a moment. He places his hands at my waist, almost like he's measuring. He snaps his finger's in an "A-Ha!" moment and walks toward my clothes press and pulls out one of my tunics.

"I'll be back by tonight." He says brightly, "Go say hello to your Lord Provost." He walks out of the room with a spring in his step. I'm monstrously confused but, after finishing up my fruit, I go downstairs and find my Lord talking animatedly with Goowin, who looks at me quickly.

The look on her face is one that says, _Please, save me, I can't take it anymore._ I figure, I owe her for making her life so miserable in the past 48 hours so I go over and distract my Lord. He's pleased to see me standing and walking around.

"And awake," says Goodwin. "How did you sleep. I heard you writing, forever last night." I crack my neck some and lean against a nearby table.

"Not bad. I was up writing a report while it was still fresh in my mind." She gives me a solemn nod. "You? Hopefully my quill scratching didn't keep you up too long?"

"Oh, absolutely not." She dismisses my concern away. "Ready for Court tomorrow?" she grins at me wickedly. I give her an icy glare and I can see my Lord Provost wince for her. She warms some to me. "Beka," she says, patting the chair next to her and I sit down. "The other day, when we was at the Shipping Halls, you weren't afraid of anyone. You wasn't shy or nothing. How is it, you ain't shy then?"

"I ain't being myself" I explain to her. "When I stand before the magistrate, I gotta be Guardswoman Rebakah Cooper. The other day I was Lilly Featherbrain looking for her darling man lost at sea. It's easy to be someone you ain't."

"So pretend, in front of the magistrate." She offers, with the simplest explanation.

"I can't. Pretending is like lying. I can't lie before the magistrate." I shake my head.

"Not even a little bit?" She asks, and I shrug.

"Never really had that much opportunity to try." I chance a look at my Lord Provost and he's got an understanding look on his face. "What was you two talking about?" I ask, hoping to change the topic. My Lord Provost tells me about sea-politics and Goodwin leaves quickly.

I love listening to my Lord Provost. I always did. It's how I learned so well from him. My Lord's own children aren't interested in being Dogs. It don't interest them. They would much rather be nice clean Ladies, and strong valiant knights. Boring. Well, not the Knights bit, but being a Dogs is more interesting. My Lord talks for a long time. So long it takes my mind off my worries about Court tomorrow.

After a while, Maira of Shang joins us. She just sits down and jumps in, when she likes. Quietly sitting and listening. She's like Pounce. She comes when she wants, says her bit when she wants to, and nobody gets mad at her for it. Not like my Lord is one to get mad at her. I'm enthralled in their discussion on how the Carthaki navy holds up against the Tyran raids on the coast.

Tunstall and Sabine come in, he's charming her, and she laughs like a girl for a moment. Maira gives her a raised brow and Lady Sabine finds her composure. Grace, dignity, poise. Exactly like a Lady should act. Ersken showed up later. He had gone for a walk.

"Could you please get Goodwin?" asks my Lord Provost and Ersken comes back with a grumbling Goodwin. "Excellent. Beka, I know you've been having a problem with partners. And I also know how well you work with Tunstall and Goodwin." Everyone at the table sits up stiffly. _He's already made up his mind? He's going to stick me with them forever, and I'll never have a partner of my own. _

"Beka, you and Ersken are going to both be partnered with Goodwin and Tunstall." My Lord says finally. Goodwin and Tunstall share a confused look. "That is to say, when you get back to Corus, Goodwin and Beka will be one team, Tunstall and Ersken another, but halfway through Watch, you'll switch partners. Beka will go with Tunstall and Ersken with Goodwin."

"You've been getting cheeky," Goodwin says, giving Ersken a vicious grin. He gulps visibly, but no one laughs at him. "How long will this arrangement last?" Goodwin asks my Lord.

"Not sure. For a few weeks, while Birch's arm heals and he gets back into fighting trim." Says Lord Gershom. A few weeks isn't enough. "I'm inclined to make it longer, just so that I can put Ersken and Beka on a team later on. But they're year mates, and that makes things a bit unusual. They need to be with older Dogs. So I'll say a few months, for now."

As the Lord Provost, we can't argue with him. We're just lucky this isn't a cross Districts case. Else I'd be stuck walking half my watch in the Cesspool, half in the Unicorn District. Sabine mutters something about wanting to go for a walk in the market and I jump at the offer to go with her.

While we walk, she lets me think. "Are you nervous?" She asks me eventually.

"About walking my Watch?" I ask uncertainly. She gives a smile and a raised brow. "Oh, about Court tomorrow. Yes. A little. I'm hoping that if I keep my mind off of it, it won't be nearly so bad when I have to present it to the Magistrate."

"If I can help," she offers quietly. "Do you need to practice what you'll say? I'll pretend I'm some stuffy magistrate." I shake my head. She exhales. "Let me know if you change your mind." It's nice knowing she's willing to help me. I like Lady Sabine. She's normal at heart. I mean, she's obviously normal, but she's the kind of folk that's human. She ain't a stuffy noble. She works, she obeys orders when she must, she gives them when she has to, and she takes every day as the Gods give it to her. We walk easily for a while. When we get back, My Lord has left for a long talk with Port Caynn Dogs on checking their ranks for pirate scum.

Oh, Rosto came back with a package for me. He gave me back my shirt, which he had taken from my clothes press, but he also had a rich looking, emerald green tunic. The color was so saturated, I couldn't imagine touching it, much less putting it on. "You can wear much stronger colors. No more pale and boring tunics." He places a kiss in my temple as he hands it over.

"I ain't Ulsa or Lockhorn. This sort of color makes me look flashy." I protest, not sure what to do with the tunic. I can't give it back.

"With a name like Bloodhound, you've already got flare and flash. People will notice you no matter what. Promise me you'll wear it around me some day." His eyes flash at the tunic and I run my hands over the soft cotton. It is cotton. It ain't silk. But it has a silky shine to it. I hold it up and press the shirt to me: Rosto's gotten a perfect size and it's nicely decorated. Nothing garish, just nice.

"Rosto," I'm about to tell him I can't accept it. It's much too lavish a present for me. Folk will ask where I got it. He places a finger on my lips and shushes me.

"I will court you somehow. This at least will look like something you might've bought for yourself. But _you_ will know it was from me." He rubs my nose with his. I can't help but smile. I nod.

I rub his nose with mine and he smiles warmly, a sigh dancing on his lips. I could kiss him. But Ersken is still in the room. He could wake at any moment, the nosy thing. But I don't have to kiss Rosto.

"I know." He whispers, and leaves me to write out my thoughts. He even suggests that maybe I shouldn't write out my anxiety about court tomorrow. But it's too late for that. Every so often, I'll look at the beautiful tunic which I got, as a gift, from Rosto. A courting gift. A sensible courting gift, I might add. _I should probably give him something too. But what? _ I'll wonder about that later this week.

Now I have to go to sleep, and pray, pray, pray to Mithros and the Mother and every other God and Goddess, that I won't get sick, or worse, freeze up, in Court tomorrow.

* * *

AN: It's one of those interim chapters. Sorry if it's slow. I'm pulling from Terrier to try and figure out the Court Chapter. ---LW--- 


	34. Chapter 34: COURT!

June 20, 247

I had managed to sleep through the night with only one nightmare. I had a snout and a furry tail and no one could understand me because I was barking. Rosto woke up as soon as I shot up out of the bed. He pulled me back beneath the covers shushing me and murmuring soothingly in my ear. For the life of me, I don't remember what he'd said, but I recall him holding me very tightly. I didn't dream at all after that.

When Rosto shook me awake next, it was just before dawn. I groaned, remembering why I was waking up this early. Rosto didn't let me out of bed when I tried to get out. "I do need to be dressed for court." I grumble at him. "Ersken needs waking too."

"Listen to me," he says, catching my eyes with his. There's something magical about that time before dawn: the world is quiet and holds a lot of possibility for life. When I'm silenced, feeling that before-dawn magic, Rosto props himself up on an elbow and just looks down at me. I tuck his hair, which he leaves loose when he sleeps, behind his ear. For a moment, the world stops. Gently, Rosto places a kiss on my forehead. "That is so you remember all the details."

He kisses my eyelids. "That is so you can always see a friendly face in the crowd."

He kisses each ear, "So you may hear the questions asked of you, the first time around."

Then there is one long, sweet kiss on my mouth. His tongue slips in, but doesn't say. "That is so that you can talk without stuttering." I figure he's done.

Which is when he pulls the collar of my nightdress back, just a little bit, and places a kiss over my heart. "For the courage to do and say what you must."

In that moment, I fogot that there was a trial today. I forgot I was in the Smiling Turtle, on Grimalkin Crescent, in Port Caynn. I forgot the world existed. If someone had told me we were the first people ever, I'd have just nodded blissfully. Rosto's sweetness, his understanding, it touched me so deeply, I was speechless.

With my free hand, I pulled his face down to mine and gave him a kiss. "I love you, Rosto the Piper." I whispered it in his ear, so only he could hear me. He smiled. I felt him smile. He rubbed his nose against mine.

"And I you." He whispered. He snuggled into my hair and we lay there silently, just waiting for the sunrise. When the sun washed the walls of the room in red light, I finally pulled away. Rosto had fallen back to sleep. Slipping into my uniform quietly, I woke Ersken.

The entire household ate breakfast on the go, and grabbed snacks for later on. Court would take a while. When we got to the building, there were already a number of Dogs there, their black uniforms a stark darkness in the bright morning light. Anyone who had done anything for the case, from hauling of a Rat to rowing or working the Dogships, would have to explain what they saw. Some Dogs was just there to watch.

When the Courthouse doors finally opened I realized just how accurate Ersken's description. Just like the Black God's temple, there was an isle down the middle and two great blocks of seats to the sides of it. The front was mostly empty space, separated by the rows of seats by a low wall. In front of each block was a table. The right-hand table, if you were looking at the magistrate, was for us. There was a plaque that said, "PROVOST'S ADVOCATE: PROSECUTION" On the left hand table the plaque said "ACCUSED" At the very front of the room, was a very large raised platform with the magistrates seal. Next to it, was a smaller stand where the witness would sit. The whole layout of the place demanded respect. And because the accused was nobility, the magistrate had to be brought in from Corus.

My entire group turned around to look at me when we go to the row where the case-Dogs sit (just behind the prosecution). I grimaced and Ersken put his arm around my shoulder. We were all sitting quietly when a herald came in. "ALL RISE!! HONORABLE MAGISTRATE, SIR GEROME OF OLAU PRESIDING!" Everyone stood up and waited for the knight to walk in.

Sir Gerome of Olau, is the younger son of Harliam of Olau. Because the Olau family has the resources, both boys were sent to the knighthood. Gerome continued on to study the realms law in explicit details. He still looks like a knight. Good looks, strong body. Some would say he was too young: Fresh out of the chamber, paint still wet on his shield. He's one of the youngest magistrates in the Kingdom and I'd heard of him. He didn't usually hear cases, unless by special request from their majesties. Reason he's chosen: he absolutely hates Court intrigue and decorum. He likes laws. It means he's called in on disputes between nobles, because his only noble affiliation is to the King. He's got no "alliances" in court. No one can pull his strings. He'll act as an unbiased judge of character as well as magistrate.  
"Merciful Mother, thank you." Sabine exhaled gratefully. When Tunstall and I looked at my Lord for a reason. He winked.

"He's a progressive." He answers. As though that will answer all our questions.

"You may be seated," mumbles Sir Gerome, and I can tell that the formality of Court annoys him. Not that he lets it show too much. I've a feeling he's like my Lady Sabine. He does what he has to, even though he might not like it.

"Him being a progressive means he'll hear the case, as a case. Treat people like people, and won't spit on good Dog work, or treat it as Slander. He doesn't care about Lords and Allegiances." I knew that much, but I wasn't a Court going Dog (unless you counted the Court of the Rogue.) So the difference between Progressives, conservatives, and everything in between meant little to me.

"SO he's like Sabine or my Lord?" I ask Tunstall. Tunstall nods. The herald, who talks with much too loud a voice, announces the accused and their crimes. When the men come into the Courtroom theres an outbreak of hushed murmurs. Sir Gerome looks intrigued. Like this is some puzzle for him to muddle through.

"PRESENTING FOR THE KINGDOM!" begins the herald, still too loud.

"Herald," chastises Sir Gerome, "Lower your voice."

"Yes my Lord." He answers sheepishly. "PRESENTING FOR THE KINGDOM."

"HERALD!" barks Sir Gerome. "Lower your voice or I have you carted off for insubordination and contempt of this Court."

"Presenting for the Kingdom, the Provost's advocate, The Lord Provost Gershom of Haryse, the Lady Knight Sabine of Macayhill, the Lioness Maira of Shang, and assorted Provosts Guardsmen and Guardswomen." The herald mumbles through the last bit.

"These men are to be tried for what again?" grumbles Sir Gerome, looking at the Herald, who swallows nervously.

"An assortment of crimes sir, leading up to the High Crime of TREASON!" He embellishes the last bit but shuts his mouth at my Lords glare. "Beggin' your pardon Sir Knight." The magistrate ignores him and looks at the Provosts advocate, and with a nod, we begin.

The first person called is Orem. He explains how the Coles problem started in Port Caynn. He don't lie. He elaborates what needs elaborating. Did I mention that Orem can practically read minds? Well he can. Every time the magistrate looked like he was keen to ask a question, Orem answered it before the magistrate even had to ask for clarification. The Advocate for the accused didn't have anything much really to ask Orem. He asked him about his neutrality as a Dog, but the entire audience snorted, and well, Orem didn't much have to answer. He's known for being fair. Brutally fair, if he must.

Chronologically, I should've been called next, being as it was me who picked up the scent first in Corus. But the Provost's Advocate, whether he knew of my shyness, or knew I'd be the one with the most to say, called Tunstall up next. Tunstall mentioned a couple things as "My Partner received information, which I as a senior Dog, put before the necessary channels." The layman's version of it, was 'Beka fed me a tidbit and I took it to my Lord and Ahuda.' Tunstall knew how to talk clean, which was odd, hearing him talk in Court-lingo.

The Advocate for the accused knows his clients are guilty. So, instead of finding evidence to exonerate them, he's trying to discredit the Dogs who was doing the digging. "Guardsman Tunstall. Is it true that you are a Hillman?"

"No. I'm a Dog." Tunstall's shocked by the question. "Not that it matters to this case."

"Your father was a Hillman that was arrested for highway robbery. Is this wrong?"

Tunstall is shocked at his rude prying. "My family being hillmen has naught to do with this case." He grumbles through gritted teeth. "Besides, I left my family at the age of 16 to become a Dog. I have no ties to that part of my heritage."

"But you admit that it is part of your heritage."

"My Ma's parents were bakers. That's my heritage too and a fat lot of good I am with dough and flour. I didn't become a Hillman. I didn't become a baker. I became a Dog. My people's past is not my past. I am a Dog. I do my work as a Dog. What you've managed to dig up about my father is not pertinent to this Case."

Ersken and I give a chuckle when we hear about the bakers bit. It does explain Tunstall's love for meat pasty's and for food in general. "It is pertinent to your character." Explains the Advocate, with a sniff. As though Tunstall is worthless and inhuman. I could walk over and slug him._Nobody treats my Partner, my friend, my 'big-brother' that way! _

"About as Pertinent as pigeon feed to a starving bull." Scoffs Tunstall. He gets a sharp look from the magistrate. "Your Honor, I haven't had any contact with my hillmen relatives in years. Yes I grew up amongst them, but I didn't become a highway robber. I didn't become the Rogue. I became a Dog. I believe in the Law. My heritage as a Hillman or as a Baker, results in two things: I smell rats and robbers better than most Dogs, and I've always got room in my stomach for Squash Pastries. Nothing more."

A snicker works its way through the room. I do believe folk can imagine how much food Tunstall's six-foot-three body can eat. I can see a grin twitch on Sir Gerome's face. He gives the Advocate for the accused a look that says, 'make your point.'

"No further question's for Guardsman Tunstall." Mutters the advocate quickly. He's feeling a bit embarrassed and foolish for trying to bait a veteran Dog like Tunstall. Hopefully, he won't use that technique on me. Tunstall comes down from the stand, but I can see him shaking some when he sits down. It ain't fear, its anger. No one has ever, EVER, questioned Tunstall's loyalty as a Dog. He was ours. He would always be ours. Sabine puts her hand on his but he's still shaking, though he gives her a smile.

Ersken went next. Just to verify the things Tunstall had said. The advocate for the accused didn't ask him any stupid personal question's like he did Tunstall. Not that it would have mattered. Ersken's look was all business. You couldn't make him feel embarrassed about his past (or his present). The advocate did ask if Ersken was in sound physical and mental health after the Nightmarket Riot. Which, of course, Ersken was.

Goodwin went next. Her report was succinct. She has a look to her that the Advocate for the Accused didn't dare challenge her loyalty as a Dog, not that he didn't consider it. But she gave him a glare that would have turned MY tripes to lead, and I'd gotten my fair share of glares from Goodwin so I can only imagine how afraid he was getting that look from her. He stuttered that Goodwin could sit down because he didn't have any question's for her.

I was next. I knew I would be next.

"The Provost's Advocate calls Guardswoman Rebakah Cooper to give testimony." Say the herald clearly, reading my name off a list. I felt my stomach disappear. Dogs moved around in back to let in some latecomers, but I didn't see who it was. It had to be more Dogs who had just gotten off of watch. No one else is really allowed here. I got to my feet and walked to the stand. My brain was spinning all through the small walk, though it looked like the stand was half a world away. When I did finally sit down, my brain went blank.

"State your name and position so all may know it." Demanded the Herald, looking over at the secretary, who pulled up her quill, ready to write. I felt bad for her for a moment, but quickly remembered I had to answer questions. I looked for my Lord Provost, and there he was, behind the Provost's Advocate (who had smartly moved over some) and My Lord was holding Pounce. I nodded.

"My name is Rebakah Cooper. I am a Provost's Guardswoman for the Lower City, in Corus, and I report to Jane Street Kennels." I'm just barely calm. My mouth is dry and my palms are sweaty. The sea of black uniforms makes my eyes blur so I look back out at my Lord and Pounce and Erksen.

I talk. Shakily at first. But I present my case, all of it to the Provost's Advocate and Sir Gerome. Just like the Digger Case and the Shadow Snake case, I looked at my Lord. I'm grateful to the Provost's Advocate and to whomever told him of my shyness. I'm so relieved when the interview with the Provost's Advocate is done, I'm ready to leave the stand when I realize I've still got to be interviewed by the Advocate for the Accused. _Pox and Murrain. _

"Where were you born?" He asks me bluntly. He's still sitting in his chair. If he stays there, I don't have to look at him. I don't have to worry. I can just look at my Lord.

"Corus." I say quickly, looking away from him quickly.

"Where precisely?" Asks the advocate, lounging back in his seat.

"Your honor," calls out the provosts advocate, "Relevance?"

"Make your point, Advocate for the Accused." He's tired and I'll bet more than anything, he'd like to go outside, get a bit of fresh air, maybe a bite to eat and something to drink, before listening to all this nonsense. Maybe just stretch his legs a bit.

"I have one. Your honor. Compel the witness to answer the question." He says, drawing some papers before him, where he's written notes. I don't like those notes. It looks like they're all question's for me.

"The Cesspool." I answer. I knew where he would go with that. He would say I was a liar and a thief. "But, after I helped my Lord Provost catch the Bold Brass Gang, when I was eight, he took me and my family to live in his household. We lived there, under his service and sponsorship for 6 years, then I went into Puppy training and my brothers and sisters were taken under my Lady Teodorie's wing."

"Did you steal in the Cesspool?" He asks me. That's only one of the question's that he wants to ask.

"Yes and No. I'd tried, and got caught stealing an apple for my sister. The seller walloped me like I was her own. Soon after that I helped my Lord and I didn't have to steal anything." My Lord knew I'd be asked this question. He says, that by adding the sister detail, which is true in an of itself, I look giving instead of greedy, and by mentioning I was walloped (which I was, and soundly) it shows remorse. It was true. I didn't have to mention that we learned how to pick pockets in Dog-training. That stuff is useful. I picked the opals out of Rosto's boot that way.

"You no longer live with the Provost. You live on 'Nipcopper Close'" he reads the name from the papers in front of him. "Who are your house mates? And who is the owner of the residence?"

"Well, the owner was a nice lady by the name of Ms. Fisher. I moved there when I started my Puppy year. It's close to the Kennel." The whole time I'm looking at my Lord Provost. "I was later joined in residence by Koramin Ingensra, Aniki Forfrysning, and Rosto the Piper. Rosto later bought the residence from Ms. Fisher."

My Lords eyes have been telling me when to respond. The advocate has noticed and stands up and starts pacing in front of me. I can still glance at Tunstall and Lady Sabine and Ersken and My Lord, through the mans pacing. "What are their professions? Your house mates?"

Tunstall gives me a nod. "Aniki's a swordswoman. Her man, Phelan was once a Dog, but turned Rusher after his previous lover died during Beltane year before. Kora's a mage." I gulp as I try to get out Rosto's profession.

"And this last fellow, Rosto the Piper?" He says Rosto's name with such disgust and disdain, that I would like to tear his eyes out. Man don't know how beautiful Rosto is. I look and see Sabine give me a nod.

"He's the King of the Court of the Rogue." I say, patiently. Closing my eyes so I don't have to look at the Advocate for the Accused. I feel my breath catching and I try to breathe deeply. It ain't working. I'm shaking out of sheer terror.

"Oh. And why do you still live there? He's a Rogue. Your sworn enemy?" The advocates voice is simple and confused sounding. He ain't confused. He knows I have to answer these questions, and there's no way out of it like there was with Tunstall.

"Firstly," I tell him, making eye contact with Pounce, who's pacing on the wall behind the man, always going in the opposite direction, so that I can see him. "Rosto's The Rogue. Not a Rogue. Secondly, I lived there first and when he moved in he was just a rusher. And thirdly, Sergeant Ahuda told me to stick it out. That it would be good having a Dog in the same place as the Rogue. He might let sommat slip." Pounce's purple eyes are oddly comforting and I follow his stalking.

"During your investigation, you mentioned that you thought it might be The Rogue, who was behind this? Is there any reason, apart from evidence that might have changed your mind?" Asks the advocate for the accused. He's standing right in front of me. I can't see anyone on the Provost's side of the courtroom. When I look to the accused's side, all I can see is the Lord Ralon and the Scanran Brothers. Breno is looking especially malicious. I look up at Sir Gerome.

"I dinna understand your question." I tell him, trying to buy myself some time. I look down at my hands and try breathing. Its working, mainly acos it takes the advocate for the accused a moment to think up a different wording. It ain't a better wording though.

"You live with the Rogue. You released him from the stocks. Took him to see a healer. Found him safe hiding while he was in Port Caynn. Even acted as his rusher while he was here. Yet, at some point you thought he was involved in this mess. The question I'm asking is, is there a non-evidence related justification for your dismissing the Rogue as a suspect?" He's sneering at me. I can tell he's sneering.

I look deep in myself. I find that vein of magic and use it to put steel in my spine. I let my mind feel the air. There's a faint humming from Lord Ralon's side of the room. I focus on it and recognize the tune. I find the steel that will for a second, give me some bravery. For one second, I want to say something that shocks him enough to make him back up. I open my eyes and give him one of my icy glares. "No." I answer him. "But that's not the question you want to ask. Go ahead and make your point."

The advocate does indeed stumble backwards and I can feel myself breathe. I look over to Lord Ralon's side of the room. There, just leaning against the wall is Rosto. But it ain't Rosto like I've ever seen him. His hair is braided into a Gallan braid not in its usual jaunty pony tail. He looks pale and sallow because he's wearing one of my tunics. I almost never wear it but I have it as an extra. He's wearing my spare black Dog tunics. He's dressed as a Dog!! Rosto ain't that much bigger than me, but the spare is just big enough on me that it fits him perfectly. He even completed the ensemble by putting my sap at his belt. No one would think it weren't his. He gives me a rogue-ish smirk.

The advocate has recovered from his shock. "Are you having an affair with the Rogue?" He asks bluntly.

"No." I say looking at Rosto. And it's the Gods-own truth. For you see. The man I've so accidentally fallen in love with is Rosto. I'm scared to death of the Rogue.

"Have you shared your bed with the Rogue?" He asks, grilling me. Sticking his face into mine. In a moment of boldness, I snarl at him, snapping at his overlarge nose.

"No." I growl at him. Shy Beka is being replaced by Honest and Fierce Guardswoman Cooper in my brain. The advocate for the accused is mad. He seems to be under the (almost right) impression that I'm attracted to the Rogue. Which I ain't. He's frantically trying to grill my calm away.

"Have you had sex with the Rogue?" He asks, his patience finally blowing over.

"YOUR HONOR!!" exclaims the Provost's Advocate. "The witness answered the question sufficiently. Compel the Advocate to ask a different question!" Finally, he speaks up. What took him so long?

"It's a judge of her character!" Decries the Advocate for the Accused. "If she's sleeping with the Rogue, then she was not objective in her duties as a Dog."

"Her sex life, whether it's with every man, Dog, Rat, or Farmer's Son, in the country, is not the question of this case and is therefore irrelevant. She answered your question. She did not share her bed or have an affair with the Rogue. Next Question!" Exclaims the Provost's Advocate, appealing to Sir Gerome. He takes matters into his own hands.

"Look at me Guardswoman." I do, and he winces when he looks into my eyes. He's got brown eyes. Lighter than Rosto's by just a bit. "What is your relationship with the Rogue?"

"I have none, Sir Knight." I respond. Guardswoman Cooper asserting her dominance in my brain for the time being. "I have breakfast with him. And we chat some about people we know. But I fear the Rogue. He's made it very clear that he'll not interfere in my business and I'm not to interfere with his, else we'll end up killing each other." I can see the question that is behind Sir Gerome's eyes and I answer it. "My Partners collect the Happy Bag from the Rogue. Apart from that, we do very little business together. What happened this week, was a mutual, but temporary solution, to a problem both sides had to deal with. It was a deal."

"The terms of this deal?" Spits the advocate for the accused. I look in the direction of Lord Ralon. Behind him is The Rogue. In Dog Uniform. Rosto's just barely there, it's the Rogue looking back at me. If anyone looked, I was looking at the accused. Not at the King of the Rogue.

"I'm breaking my word to the Rogue, but seeing as its all Dogs and honorable folk like yourself in here," I start. Rosto's eyes glimmer at me for a moment. _Tell him. We made an arrangement earlier. I don't mind. Tell him. _Then he's the Rogue again. Listening to me disclose the terms of our agreement. I take a chance and look in Goodwin's direction. By some mercy, I do see her. She gives me the slightest nod, her eyes squinting almost imperceptibly. "He needed an ally. He didn't trust Goodwin or the Local Rogue. He didn't trust me much neither, but just a gigit more than Goodwin. Goodwin and I needed someone inside the Port Caynn Rogue, to get information. This was the perfect opportunity. I would act as a Rusher for three days. Three days. He would have a body guard, I would have information, and there would be some increased amount in the Happy Bag, to make me shut up and forget it ever happened."

Goodwin's shoulders relaxed some. Rosto's shoulders relaxed. Sir Gerome looked satisfied with my answer. "You have my word, that no one shall speak what they heard here." Sir Gerome looks tired. After a moment of intense silence My Lord stands up.

"Sir Knight. If necessary, I will vouch for her. I brought Beka into my home, into the world of Dogs. I trained her and I wouldn't have done so if I felt that her character wasn't above reproach. I will vouch for her." I give him a silent nod of thanks. I owe him, of a sorts. But it's the sort of debt that can only be repaid by loyalty.

"It is unnecessary. I can be just as good a judge of character as you Lord Gershom. I am more than capable of realizing that this young Guardswoman has only acted in the best interest of the case. Had she any other choice, or had a different opportunity presented itself, she and her partner, Guardswoman Goodwin, would have most definitely chosen it." He glares at me and I nod fervently. Goodwin also gives an enthusiastic nod.

"Any more questions for this witness?" Asks the Provosts Advocate, tiredly from his chair. He's under a decent amount of stress. We've not yet heard from everyone, and the day is already half done. The advocate for the accused looks mad. He probably had a million more questions about me and Rosto to ask. He grumbles no.

"Guardswoman Cooper, you may step down." Says Sir Gerome to me kindly.

"Begging your pardon Sir Knight" I ask, taking a look at my Dogs and the room in general. "But could we have a short break? It's past noon, and I can hear their stomachs growling." I say pointing to the crowd in general and they rumble a laugh.

"That isn't their bellies. It's mine." He nods enthusiastically. "20 minute recess for lunch!" he says, pounding his gavel once. And with that, I step down from the stand. I can barely stand up straight. Barely walk. Barely talk. Barely breathe. Ersken crosses the barrier to help me to my seat. I stretch, like Aniki showed me, all my muscles in my back are sore. Maira sees what I'm doing and she stands up and stretches some too. Sabine is still holding on to Tunstall's hand.

_You did very well._ Mrrts Pounce at me, rubbing his head into my leg. I open my arms and he jumps up. I holding his little purring body, and I relax some. When I've calmed down some, I place him around my neck.

They clap me on the shoulder. "Ersken, where's lunch?" I ask, and give everyone else food before myself. When they try to pay me back, I tell them to put their change purses away. "I couldn't have done it without you lot. Think of this as a small thank you" I say to Pounce, and the group in general.

I take a bite of Yamani Roll and sip some Twilsey. I fear putting anything in my stomach. That's when I feel a hand on my shoulder and notice the stunned look on Ersken's face. I turn to face Rosto. It is Rosto. It ain't the Rogue.

"You know. You look good in our Uniform." I tell Rosto in jest. Circling him, just like he circled me yesterday. "Might've been a good Dog?" It's a joke. I was a rusher, now here he is, pretending to be a Dog.

"I dunno Beka," says Tunstall with a malicious glint in his eye, "He looks a bit sallow in it? Don't you think?" He nudges Sabine and she nods with a laugh when she realizes its Rosto.

"Where did you get our uniform?" asks Ersken, still a bit flabbergasted. I think he's finally cracking. I cuff him over the head. I point to the sap and to the shirt. Ersken realizes that the leggings and boots are Rosto's own. But that the sap and shirt are mine. "Never mind."

My Lord is looking Rosto up and down. He glances over at Lord Ralon. "You were standing over there?" Rosto nods carefully. My Lord gives an exasperated sigh. "I don't understand why Beka is friends with you. Nor will I try. You helped her somehow. I can at least treat you with some civility."

"Rosto the Piper ain't a bad cove" says Maira of Shang, giving Rosto a nudge. She shares a weird look with my Lord and I think he understands. That Rosto and Beka are closer than close, and good friends. That Guardswoman Cooper and The Rogue are sworn enemies. And even though it's complicated, we're trying to make it work and we'll deal with problems as they come. My Lord nods. We eat quickly and Rosto goes over to his piece of wall.

The trial continues and My Lord is questioned. Maira of Shang is interviewed. Lady Sabine is asked one question. "What interested you in this case?" and they don't ask her nothing more. As a knight, she don't have to answer or say a word at a case regarding Dogs. All she has to answer is that she believed that by assisting the Dogs, was a good way to serve the Crown, without having to put on a suit of armor.

Lord Ralon and the Scanrans are interviewed extensively. Halid, Breno's brother, breaks first. The Provosts Advocate is very good at getting answers, without nearly as much of the messiness as the Advocate for the Accused. Throughout the case, I glance over at Rosto. His eyes switch from Rosto to Rogue and back, several times. There is a reason, apart from me, why he's here. He wants to hear the verdict. If they are guilty, he walks out of here, without soiling his hands. If they are presumed innocent, Rosto gets the dagger from his boot, and the two from his kidneys, and the one that's in his hair, and sends them flying quickly and effectively into the hearts of all four men. Rogue's Justice.

It was unnecessary. The interviews of the accused took far less time than the interviews for the Dogs. We were done by 5 in the afternoon. All four men were to hang at sundown, which would be around 8pm, being as it was high summer. Lord Ralon's estate would be handled by the Crown. The three Scanrans would be treated without mercy. They had no political clemency. A note would be sent to the Scanran court, claiming what they'd done and how it was handled, and it would be insinuated that "it was for the best of both countries, and that Tortall and Scanra could work to forget this blight and that it wouldn't cause further political turmoil in the future" In essence we say, "Take it, keep quiet, and we won't have Tortall starting a war with Scanra."

None of us wanted to stick around for the hangings. Goodwin went straight to her room and started packing. If my Lord Provost hadn't told her otherwise, I'm willing to bet she'd have headed for home right then and there. She was grumpy for the rest of the night and went to bed early. My Lord has asked me to send a note to Ahuda telling her what happened. Which I did. Nightwing will find her. If not, Achoo will bring Ahuda to get the letter.

More happened I'm just so plum exhausted. I can't write no more. Goodnight.

* * *

Author's Note: Okay. There are TWO (2) more chapters after this one.

Spottedpath: didn't we decide you'd get a fanfiction acct? Hmm? Tsk, tsk, tsk. (Lady Wolf gives you expectant look over her glasses)

Also, for everyone: I don't know how many of you have watched Buffy the Vampire Slayer recently, but the blonde vampire...I think his name is Spike...take a look at his picture and tell me it doesn't remind you just a teensy bit of Rosto. Sharp cheekbones, the lips, the hair, the dark eyes. ...only i don't think Rosto has fangs...ANYWAY!! Please Review!

Lady Wolf


	35. Chapter 35: Chuckle

Written June, 21, 247

(Continuing the events of yesterday)

After sending off my report (and my Lords Report, and Tunstall's and Goodwin's and Ersken's) I was so exhausted when I got back I couldn't even ponder doing anything but getting some food in my stomach and then following Goodwin's cues, and going to sleep. I walked into my room just as Rosto was pulling off my Dog-shirt. _Sweet Mother. He's beautiful. _When he turned around to see me standing there, mouth agape, he laughed some. Beckoning me over with a finger, I closed the door behind me and went to… "observe" him.

When I was about a chairs width away Rosto took my hand and placed it over his heart. I could feel the warm firm skin and muscle under my palm, but my eyes never left his. I took his hand at put it over my heart. We stood there for a minute, not moving. Just existing together.

"Thump," I say, "thump, thump, thump." I can feel his heartbeat and say a thump for each beat I feel. Rosto picks up what I'm doing and he places his hand just under my shirt collar, so that he can feel my heartbeat.

"Beat. Beat." He stumbles a bit, because he can hear me saying thump. It's a whisper, but he hears it. After a few seconds, he picks up the rhythm. 'Thump' and 'beat' sound at almost the same time. He gives me a smile. "You know, I always thought that phrase,"

"Two hearts, beating as one?" I say, knowing the phrase quite well. It's popular in love songs and stories.

"Now I think I appreciate the power of that line more." His eyes _hold _me. I know that's odd to say. But just the way he looks at me, it's like I'm being held in his arms. I feel safe and warm and comfortable, and excited and hopeful all at the same time. It's an amazing moment. Very magical. He is magical. Much more magical than me, but in a different way.

Without lifting my hand from his chest I fold myself into him, and his arms wrap around me in an embrace. He twitches for a second when I place my hands around him. "Are my hands cold?" I ask, apologizing with my eyes.

"Just a bit. Don't worry. I know how to warm them right up." He disentangles himself from me and turns me around. He pulls my hair tie out, carefully undoes the spike-trap, undoes the braid, and lets my hair hang around my shoulders. He lifts up a part and leaves a kiss on my neck. I feel a row of goosebumps work their way up my spine like dragon-spines. He pulls me flush against him, placing his hands over mine, and then hugging me from behind. Every few seconds he'd place a kiss in my hair or my ear or my neck. It got really hard to think. Not that I wanted to think.

When I felt my hands warm up, I turned into him again. "Not cold?" I ask and he shakes his head no. Rosto isn't so much taller than me. So I stand on tip toe and, with my hands around his neck, undo his braid. "I like it when it's down." I run my hands through his blonde locks and he rests his head against my hands, completely relaxed and in a display of complete trust.

"You look good with your hair down." He says, touching my own hair, and running his fingers through it. The stress of the day finally catches up to me and I hug him tightly and just let myself go slack in his embrace._Another show of trust._

Rosto holds me for a few moments and then moves us to sit down. I'm sitting in his lap, enjoying the feel of him this close to me. It's different when we're sleeping. It's different when we're awake. We do it a'purpose instead of in our sleep. He's playing with my hair, holding it up to his own. _Comparing colors. _White-blonde Rosto. Dark-blonde, almost brown, Beka. He mixes the strands so it's an even mixture of both. Gold. Together, our hair is gold.

We sit a few more minutes like that and then Rosto gets up to change into one of his usual shirts. When he sees my disappointed look, he gives me a wink. "Unless you feel like undressing?" His gaze flicks ever so subtly to my bed. I feel a tingle work it's way out from my gut, until I feel a pleasant tingle all around. Never was the idea more tempting. I'm saved from answering by a careful knock on the door.

"Can I come in?" Ersken asks from the other side of the door. I go over and let him in. He glances around the room for Rosto. "His hair is down." He points out to me. I give Ersken an exasperated look. "So is yours." His eyes go shifty. "What were you doing?"

"Nothing, you nosy thing." Grumbles Rosto. "We've yet to do anything. We was just talking." Moment of temptation is gone. He has to be Rosto the Piper. Funny, cool, vain, Rosto. I nod to affirm Rosto's statement.

"Ersken, I don't want to be interrogated anymore." I tell him, when I feel Ersken is going to ask another question. He looks bashful.

"Lord Gershom wishes to speak with you." Says a voice from the open door. It's Tunstall. He sees Rosto and then shares a look with Ersken. With an eyebrow twitch I know what their question is. Ersken shrugs saying he didn't figure anything out. I go to my Lords room.

"You wished to speak with me?" I ask, sticking my head through the door. He nods to his table and I take the extra chair. He gives me an appraising look.

"Beka. I know your own father is long gone. And that your mother had some…" he pauses hoping to choose a word that won't offend me.

"Say it. My ma had bad taste it men." I tell him. I've resigned myself to that fact. It ain't an insult no more. It's just as much a part of my history as Ganges Cooper was, with his air gift all those years ago.

"…questionable choices in partners." He says, putting it delicately. "Now. I'm not your father Beka. But I do hope you know that I care about you, and wish for you to be happy and succeed in life." He looks oddly uncomfortable and I'm wondering if, for a second he's going to give me _that _talk. About how men and women are different.

"Sir, I respect you more than I do my own father or any of the rusher-scum my ma' took to her bed. You ain't my da' but I'm glad I have you," I feel my voice catch. The truth of it isn't hard to say, it's just unexpected hearing it come out so. No embarrassment. No fear. "I'm grateful for all that you've given me, and my family. I'm right proud to call you my sponsor. That's better than being my da. Because you get all of the good feelings, and none of the bad."

"Beka. You learned from what happened to your mother? You wouldn't be with someone who you knew would hurt you? You wouldn't be with someone you didn't absolutely love and trust?" His concern is about my relationship with Rosto. I can understand his concern. Rosto's bad for me. It's like the story of Long Lankin and Lady Thea. He was a thief, she was a Duke's daughter. They weren't supposed to fall in love either. But they did, and in the story, both of them die for their love. I can only hope that Rosto and I would be more practical.

"I did sir. I pushed love away for my dream. For this job. I won't go and be stupid" I explain to him as I think on Long Lankin and Lady Thea. "But, love has an unexpected way of showing up when we least expect it. Don't it?" At least, that's what all the tales say.

"That it does. But you will be careful?" He asks it. I think he already knows the answer, but I nod just to let him know. So that he's sure. "If you get hurt, you'll tell someone?" I laugh at this.

"Sir. If any man I'm with, so much as raised his hand to me, I'd chop it off. I near did that with one of those partners I got assigned." My Lord laughs at that and we talk some. "But I will sir. If I don't have the chance to lop off the bugnobs ears myself, I'll tell someone. Kora could witch him. Ersken would tear him apart. I shudder at the thought of what Tunstall might do to the cove as tussles with me." I give him a shudder for good measure.

"Or Goodwin?" offers my Lord. That makes me laugh. "We haven't had a good heart to heart since that Shadow Snake case closed." He's asking me about those things that aren't work-related. About my friends. About Pounce and songs and magic and a whole host of things. By the time we finished it was late into the night.

"Thank you, sir." I finally manage, hauling myself to my feet. "For everything. For being there these past nine years. For showing me what it means to be a good Dog. For being there today. For being better than a da." I go over and I give him a hug. And there's a good feeling there. Like I really am hugging my da. Or he's a da worth hugging.

"Beka. You do love this Rosto fellow? Right?" He says, pulling me back a moment.

"I trust Rosto with my heart. And my life." I tell my Lord.

"And you love him?" There's worry etched in his face. But I nod and some of that worry disappears. "Then you have my blessings. Just don't let me hear you've gone Rogue, understand?" He gives me a small shake, just to be firm. But his eyes are smiling and he gives me another hug. "Go on you. You're dead on your feet. Go to sleep."

"You sleep too sir. I know you're still tired from the other day. And court bores you senseless." I can see the bags around his eyes. He's tired and sleepy and he has to go back to Corus tomorrow.  
"Be gone! You pert little thing!" He gives me a look of mock-indignation. "Good night Beka." He says quietly.

"Good night….da." I tell him as I exit the room. I see him smile. _I'll bet none of his children call him Da. They call him father. Or sir. Or My Lord. He likes being called Da. It's more real. From now on, if it's me and my Lord, he's Da. _With that I went to bed.

This morning, Goodwin had all of us up at the crack of dawn, because she couldn't stand to be in Port Caynn any longer. She wanted to go home. She barked orders. I think she almost made Ersken cry. At one point she turned her tongue on me, asking why I hadn't packed and what was taking me so long.

"I paid for two weeks!" I snapped at her, when she asked me the fourth time. "Mithros help me, I will finish out what I paid for! If I'm going to get a vacation. I may as well spend it in a city that's warm and beautiful and where I won't be woken at 8 every morning by six men with hammers and nails!" Goodwin was so surprised at my outburst that she stopped hounding people and waited impatiently downstairs in the bar.

"You're staying?" Asked Ersken confused. I gave him my impatient and annoyed look. "But will it just be you?" I glared at him again. "Oh. Rosto's staying. It'll sort of be like a honey moon." That made me splutter and I threw a pillow at him. He ducked.

"And Pounce. And Maira of Shang will be sticking around. She said Corus was too hot for her. The weather here appeals to her 'feline sensibilities' far more. So in answer to your question: no I will not be alone. And it is not a honeymoon." I can feel parts of me turn red.

"Who's on honeymoon?" in comes Rosto. Ye Gods. He's as vain as a cat. Knows immediately when someone says his name. "Ersken, when you see the Carpenter, give him this. It's a note telling him to put out the sign for the tavern."

"You've a name?" I ask. Rosto mentioned he was between two. "What is it? Won't you tell me?" I give him a little pout.

"Nope. You'll see when we get back." He gives me a kiss on the cheek. My eyes flit to Ersken. He gives me a shrug and an exasperated sigh. He gives Ersken a pointed look. Ersken cringes. "No one knows of me and Beka until_we_ deign it so. Do you understand?" Ersken nods vehemently.

"Now you've gone and scared him" I tell Rosto as Ersken goes running from the room, muttering something about keeping Goodwin company. After a hectic and slow morning, the four of us say our goodbye's to my Lord Provost, Tunstall, Sabine, and Ersken. Tunstall and Sabine are making googly eyes at each other and I've a feeling it will only sour Goodwin's mood more. I give Tunstall's boot a tap as Maira says her goodbye's to Sabine.

"You're baiting Goodwin. You know she ain't afraid to tear you to pieces." I warn. He gives me a wink in thanks.

"Well, at least you don't grumble about me staying away from nobility. Thanks for the heads-up. See you in Corus. Partner." He goes over to badger Goodwin and I wonder for a moment if he ain't cracked some. I ask Sabine to keep an eye on Tunstall and reign him in some if he goes on pestering Goodwin.

"Thanks for the heads up. He's gotten cheeky some these past few weeks without Goodwin. Oh, she's reaching for her baton. I'd better go, Beka. Take care of yourself and I'll see you in Corus." She nudged Thug forward to go separate Tunstall and Goodwin. I watched them all leave and when they were out of sight, I turned to go back into the Inn.

I changed my mind about halfway up the stairs and decided to go out on the beach. Nobles have beach houses from here to the Swoop because the weather is so nice and because it's perfect here during the summer. So I stood there at the waters edge, feeling the waves whoosh over my toes. Pounce had decided to avoid the ocean and went for a walk.

The more I looked at the sea, the less, it seemed, I could take it all in. I couldn't look at it enough. I couldn't feel it enough. I tasted the salty spray on the air. At that point I closed my eyes and felt the sea. Felt it with magic. The breeze was endless. Every so often, the breeze would tickle the surf, bringing up splashes of water. Carrying the salt. I stepped more in the water and everything multiplied. I could feel the air far, far, out. Well past the horizon. I felt as if I could've followed the breeze and the sea to the Yamani Isles. There were no storms anywhere. We would have a rainless week in Port Caynn.

"Feeling around with your magic?" asks a voice from behind me. _Rosto._ By now, I know his voice better than I know Nilo's or Lorine's. He's standing there and I can feel his anxiety. The sea nearly killed him. His most recent battle was on the sea. For someone who has an affinity with the Trickster, Rosto's not too fond of the Sea God's domain.

"Yeah. It's amazing. The world just seems to go on forever." I was still standing in the water. I liked it. "Rosto. About us."

"Oh not this conversation again." He says jokingly. "Beka. We aren't that different. You're a Terrier or a Bloodhound, depending on who you ask. I'm a Rogue. Put the titles and names aside. Do we not watch out for and protect the same people?"

"Yes. We do. But what about what happened on the ship?" I'm scared. I have to push the topic, but I don't want to push him.

"I'm not going to say that it won't ever happen again. One day, you and I will get into an argument. Not as Beka and Rosto, but as The Rogue and the Dog. But I can say this. We'll work our hardest in the meantime, not to let it happen."

"But it will happen."

"Then we'll handle it when it does. Why are you asking all these questions? Haven't we talked about this?" He asks. I can feel him. I can practically see the confused and annoyed look on his face.

"Never so explicitly. I just need to know. For sure." I'm sure now. I don't have to ask him anymore questions. I can feel Rosto approach me. He's left his boots in the sand but there's no one on the beach so there's no worries.

"Beka. You and I, we need each other." He says, giving me a hug from behind. You…" he struggles to find the words that make the most sense. I find it fascinating how I know this, know him, so well. "You make me human Beka. You remind me that life ain't horrible and cruel. You make me human, remind me I'm not some heartless monster. I need that."

Rosto's on a roll. Not many people have access to his thoughts. He's secretive about his emotions, not by nature, but by necessity. He's only ever been this candid with me. So I let him keep talking, because he needs to. "But you also need me. I break you out of your shyness. Give you the strength to fight, not at your job, but in life. Remind you that life can be about fun. Otherwise, you forget."

"We're an uncommon pair. I'm the Rogue. I'm up to my ears in doxies. But I don't want them. Sometimes, I think I like you so much, because we are opposites. Sometimes, I wonder, if we were both thieves, or both Dogs, would I still be drawn to you? Other times, I don't think we're opposites at all. We do the same job, after all. We do it differently, but it gets done.

"It ain't a Rogue loving a Dog. Because, I haven't fallen in love with your job. If I'd had a choice of who I fell in love with, I'd have kept Aniki, because we have the same job. But you don't force love. I don't love your job. I love you. I think I'd still love you, whatever the circumstances."

At this point I turn to look at him. He's let his hair out and its being tossed by the breeze. It'll get all knotted, but if he don't care, then I don't mind letting him borrow my brush. "I think that's the most you've ever said to me in go." I tease him, pulling a wayward strand of hair out of his face. "I, Beka, love you, Rosto. I don't have to think about it. I just know."

While he holds me tight to his chest, my mind wanders to what Goodwin said all that time ago. 'a relationship with the rogue ain't worth it. The consequences don't outweigh the benefits.' Does the worry, the pain, the wondering about the Rogue and Rosto, the constant threat of someone finding out, and exposing both of us, the fear that he'll die one night. Does it outweigh the companionship, the trust, the love? Does it?

Rosto gives me a sweet kiss. "I love you, Beka." He whispers it into the kiss. That's when I realize: Logic and Reason go out the window when love gets involved. Love and trust, though fragile, weigh more, mean more, than the doubt and the fear and worry. You can live with worry (you can live even better without worry) But you can't live without love. Love is worth all the worry and the risk.

"We can try to make this work?" I ask him. "You won't kill me or turn your back on me anytime soon?" He shakes his head no and pulls me in for a tighter hug.

"We don't have to wed. We don't even have to tell people. No one has to know if you don't want them to." I hadn't even thought that far out. Not really. But he's being practical. Apart from a drastic change in job, for me or him, Rosto and I can never wed. That don't mean we can't love each other. That we can't be partners. It don't mean we can't be a team.

"Just promise me we'll work at this." I whisper into his collar.

"I promise." He says. "You promise me, we'll be a team? Share? Be partners?" I nod fervently into him. He turns my eyes up to his. "Promise?" There's hope in his eyes. I give him a kiss.

"I promise too." I tell him. We stand there, the sea-breeze going through both of our hair, turning it into one great mass of gold. I think we've finally 'talked' about everything that's been bothering us. It feels cleansing. And empowering.

Rosto gives me a look, that makes his eyes twinkle wickedly. Before I can ask him what he's about to do, he strips to his loincloth and with a loud _whoop _he throws his lithe white body into the sea. He comes up, rubbing the salt water from his eyes and flipping his wet hair back. He gives me a grin that says 'join me!'

"You know," I chastise him, hands on my hips, "If you aren't careful, you can burn out there. And I'll just laugh and say, 'I told you so'" He splashes me. Then does it again. "Insolence!" I scream, and strip down into my under-things and join him. It's an all out splashing war. Eventually, instead of pulling apart, we come together in the waves.

"Do I have to get out now?" He asks me childishly. I can't tell him no. I like seeing him all wet. He radiates life. He glows, healthy and vibrant.

"You'll tan that skin" I try appealing to his vanity. He ponders for a moment and I can feel his hand under the water as it strokes my side, running up and down my ribs, just barely touching me. He finally decides that the best response is a shrug. "I like that you're staying here in Port Caynn."

"I will have some Rogue business to finish up. Nothing big. Just a chat here and there with Lockhorn." He pulls me closer to him under the water. "I know why I like staying with you? I've been staying with you for a whole week now. What's different?"

"Did you know that since you became Rogue I couldn't sleep normally at night?" I ask him bluntly. He looks stunned and surprised. "Not only that, but ever since you started that dratted construction, I've had a never-ending headache?" Again he looks surprised and immensely sorry. "And did you know, that sharing a bed with you, even if we weren't canoodling, alleviated all of that?" That makes him smile. "I need this vacation Rosto. I need to catch up on my sanity and my rest."

"Well, I don't know what I can do for your sanity. But I assure you, that with this Coles case over, and now that your Dogs are gone, you will not be getting much rest at night." He says this with utmost seriousness and complete sincerity, so I quirk my eyebrow at him. "But I assure you, you will wake up very, _very_ satisfied in the mornings." I realize what he's talking about and can feel myself blush.

"I've got a confession for you too." He says, all seriousness again. "Did you know, that in my part of Scanra, way far North, we have six months of dark and six months of light?" I nod to tell him I knew that. "Well, the day the sun comes back, the sunrise is especially important. Because there's usually still snow on the ground. Just before the sun comes up over the horizon, a beam of light will hit the snow. And for the briefest flash, the entire landscape, anything that's white really, becomes the color of your eyes."

Did I mention Rosto was sweet? Now how many men can look into my eyes and say that. None. Just Rosto. "Careful," I tease him, running my finger down his chest, "That there's pillow-talk."

"You'll be hearing a lot of it." He says with a wolfish grin. I lean in and give him a nose-kiss. We float there in the water, just enjoying the moment. Then Rosto looks at his skin, decides its had enough sunlight, and we get out of the water. I hold back.

"Thank you, Trickster. We pray the weather in Port Caynn will be beautiful and the seas safe, while we are here." I can feel the water laugh around my ankles, giving a little squeeze. Rosto notices.

"I think he heard you." Rosto hands me my tunic. I really don't care to put all my clothes back on. Just enough so I don't scandalize folk on my way into the inn. Rosto puts his arm around my shoulders. "What next?"

"Well," I inhale deeply, thinking hard for a moment. "I imagine your pillow talk could use some practice. You've gotten rusty." Its teasing him, but good teasing. Just to show him I can be a bit wicked too.

"I feel sorry for that bed." He chuckles.

* * *

Author's Note: There is ONE CHAPTER LEFT! Now, here's something i've been pondering: should any of you have any questions about the story (why i did something, or why i didn't use a certain character or some-such) send me a question in the review for the NEXT chapter...and i'll post a sort of "Epilogue/Reader's Guide" to answer your questions. OKAY? But in the meantime, please review!

---LadyWolf---


	36. Chapter 36: Cat Rat And Dog

June 29, 247

It's been a week since I've written. That's mainly acos, not much happened worth writing down, while I was in Port Caynn. I mean. Well, a lot happened. But, I wasn't going to write it all down. It was pretty repetitive.

I will admit to canoodling with Rosto. That was fun. _Very_ fun. And from here on out, I will no longer call him a spintry in public. Simply because he's better than any spintry I've ever heard of. (Far more stamina) There. That's all I'll write. I really can't say more. What happens between me and Rosto, doesn't get writ into a journal that might be read by someone nosy (like Ersken).

Every morning we'd wake up, go for a stroll, get breakfast, play in the water, chat, nap, get lunch, chat with Maira of Shang. Practice our fighting skills. Every so often, we'd dig up Lockhorn. Then at nights we'd sleep….and do more than just sleep. One morning, Rosto woke earlier than me, and brought me a breakfast of all my favorites. I think he wasn't expecting me to kiss him so fiercely. He's getting used to that. Me kissing him.

Pounce threatened to find Rosto a kitten with absolutely no manners if we didn't stop carrying on and start behaving properly. Rosto laughed and told him he wouldn't mind if Pounce brought a hundred kittens, as long as they were all black-furred 'noisy little pippins', like Pounce. Which made my cat scowl. For a moment I had this inkling that Pounce just might do it.

We had told the innkeeper we'd be leaving Port Caynn, this morning. He was right sorry to see us go. He'd liked the excitement of having Dogs and Rats and Knights and Shang warriors and my Lord in his inn. But he was happy that we'd finally gotten a taste of how beautiful Port Caynn really is.

With all the sun and swimming and fun, Rosto and I are both tan. Me more than him. Rosto found some cream that would keep him from burning, though it didn't stop him from turning his usually alabaster white skin to the color of old ivory: just a pale buttery cream. Not too golden. Still white. But not pale white. Me. I turned about as brown as a bazhir. Rosto likes the color. So do I for that matter. I just wonder how long it will last.

According to our combined sources, a caravan would be leaving from Port Caynn, for Corus today, with the Grain from one of the Carthaki vessels that arrived in port, after we caught Lord Ralon. It'll still be a lean winter, but not nearly as bad as it might've been. We decided to travel along with the Caravan. They could use two extra guards (not that any thief would try and jump a caravan that the King of the Rogue was protecting). So, I packed my horse, tied him to the string and Rosto and I walked with the Caravan to Corus. It's not a long time walking. Not really. We met a man who could change the color of his hair, at will. It was interesting watching it go from Rosto blonde to deep raven black, to bright pink all in a manner of seconds. One man was a singer and he and Rosto did a duet when we broke for lunch. I joined in once (only I didn't sing with my gift, just sang).

The walk through Corus was interesting. We had to give back the horse, being as it wasn't really mine, but belonged to the Kennel. Rosto grabbed one of my bags and I grabbed the other. We pretty much got glares wherever we went. People wondered why the Rogue was helping a Dog carry her gear home. Though some just stared, because Rosto had tanned. It wasn't that noticeable to me, but I guess it was a shock to see us both so much darker.

I was anxious to approach the boarding house because I wanted to see the name. The front entrance had a nice new door, painted a good solid brown and the rest of the house had been freshly painted. There were new windows, clean, almost see-through glass, with good wood shutters. And hanging on a horizontal pole, was a decent-sized wooden plank, held to the pole by a metal chain. I nearly ran to go see it. Rosto had a smug grin on his face when he saw my curious look. He lengthens his stride and we stop in front of the door.

On the plank is the picture of a bird with its wings outstretched and tail fanning out behind him, like it was a peacock. Because the bird is white, and common looking. It's standing on a row of black music notes. On the sign it says in nice block letters "THE DANCING DOVE." And under the picture, it says reads "INN & TAVERN"

I say the name of the inn, listening to it roll off the tongue. Rosto nudges me to get my opinion. "I like it. It's perfect for the Lower City." Pounce meows his appreciation. Which brings a great big grin to Rosto's face.

"It was your Dove as gave me the idea." He's looking at the whole inn. Not just the picture. His eyes go distant and I can tell he's thinking. "You know what it needs?" He looks up and down the street. "A stable. We could've brought that horse here, and you could've returned it when you went on watch. A stable would make this a right respectable establishment."

I snort when he says 'respectable' and he gives me a knowing look. Nothing owned by the Rogue will ever truly be respectable. "No more hammers!" I joke with him and that makes him and Pounce laugh. "Or I'll never get any sleep."

With a glance up and down the street, Rosto puts his arm around my shoulder. "I think I can fix that." He's got a wicked look in his eyes. I know what he's thinking.

"Do you want to know what I think?" I tell him seductively moving closer to him. He's expecting a kiss. I can see it in his eyes. But we'll not kiss in the street. It ain't decent. Not like we cared that much about decent while we was in Port Caynn, but we're in Corus now. "Flowers." I tell him, pulling back from him and his face goes all confused. He looks sweet when he's confused. "Forget the stable for a few weeks. No one wants to work in this heat. But flowers will be nice. Right here in front."

"Any specific flowers?" He asks, laughing out loud when he finally catches on.

"Lilies grow anywhere. Especially in patchy soil." I suggest after a moment of thought.

"Very well. Flowers it is. But I still want to find that carpenter. He should still be around, I want to discuss plans about how to best utilize the space of the back courtyard," he's about to walk off around back when I grab him by his horse-tail.

"Who taught you manners? An Ice Bear?" I tug him towards the door. "You say 'hello' to your darling friends first, and then go find the carpenter." He grumbles and follows me in. Inside, the room is shady and cool. It looks very fine. With a good solid bar in the corner, which leads to the kitchen. There's tables and chairs all around the room, and it's got a lot of space. There's a hall that leads to rooms as can be rented and our rooms are up the stairs. Rosto points to the corner by the fireplace. There is a slightly raised platform. It ain't even a step high really. But on the platform is a nice comfy leather armchair, a small round table, and on the other side, two more, nice looking chairs. Though the other chairs aren't nearly as comfortable looking.

"The Rogue's Throne?" I murmur quietly. He gives me a regal nod. Pounce doesn't hesitate. He runs right over and jumps into Rosto 'throne' and stretches out comfortably. He gives a loud appreciative meow and falls straight into a nap. Rosto gives a grumble, but he ain't likely to argue with a Constellation. We turn our gaze to a table that has two occupants.

Seated at one of the larger tables, with a large pile of papers in front of them, is Phelan and Kora. Rosto gives a slight cough and Kora murmurs something. Phelan though looks up. A great grin crosses his features and jumps gratefully away from the daunting pile of papers in front of him. "You're Back!" he says, enveloping first me, then Rosto in a tight hug. He looks at Rosto. In which time, Kora takes the moment to get away, and gives me and Rosto a hug greeting.

"Rosto the Piper, I do believe you've tanned." She says looking him over. Rosto looks appreciatively at his own skin. In a 'don't you like it?' sort of way. Kora pulls him into another hug. "You took a long time coming back."

"I've only been gone two weeks!" Rosto says in jest. "Surely that isn't a long time?" He puts my bag down on the floor, which brings to attention the fact that Rosto's been carrying my bag. Kora noticed it for sure. But she's subtle about it. Phelan isn't. He's giving Rosto a confused look. Rosto ignores it.

"Well, Beka's been gone for three, and it feels like ages." Says Kora happily. She sees someone over my shoulder and nudges me in the direction of the stairs. Standing there is Aniki, her hands on her hips. I'm given another nudge, this time by Rosto, I think. I put my belongings down and walk over to her. Aniki's got a fierce look in her eyes.

"You do realize, I ought to gut you like a fish." She says it so lethally, but I don't twitch. I face her. Right shamed for my behavior.

"I'd understand fully why you would. But don't do it just yet. Give me a chance to talk." I ask her quietly, trying to talk to her with my eyes. She's giving me a glare.

"Don't you gut her on my new floor." Calls Rosto from his end of the room. Aniki gives him a fierce, Goodwin-like glare and it frightens me. I can hear Rosto cringe. Then she glares at me.

"Aniki. How do I begin to tell you how sorry I am?" I ask her.

"Start talking." She doesn't let me go, but her eyes don't look so fierce.

So I start. "I'm sorry. I'm right sorry I yelled at you. You didn't deserve to be yelled at like that. Not by me, not by anyone. Not when you'd come to Port Caynn as a friend. I'm sorry I didn't believe you about Lando. If it makes you feel any better, I called him out on the piracy thing myself, and he was branded in Maren and Sarain."

"It helps a little" she says quietly. Sounding maybe a hair less lethal. She won't gut me. But I ain't off the hook just yet.

"I am sorry I called you a Rat. You was a rusher for a long time. I played Rusher for three days. I felt horrid walking in your shoes, and only afterwards realized how much stronger and better you are than me. You had to be tough as a rusher, when we knew you as a Sweet, kitten-loving, joke-telling mot. That's hard. I couldn't do it. Not like you did. And I'm sorry.

"You're an amazing swordswoman, Aniki, and a good Queen to your people. I mention your name in Port Caynn, and folk whisper in awe. Because you demand that much respect. And I didn't respect you. And again, I'm sorry.

"It ain't until recently that I truly realized how _right_ you were. Being a Dog and being a Rusher, ain't that different. I learned that first hand. And Mithros only knows how much more I respect you for it. I know you work a hard, sometimes thankless, and oftentimes dangerous job, and handle it with strength and grace. You were right. About a lot of things. You could see when I was blind. And you tried to help me see and I spit in your face. I'm sorry."

At this point, I don't know what else to say. At first, I'd tried memorizing some apology, but things don't work that way. The second I stood in front of her, I knew I had to tell her the truth. All of it. (Spending a week with Lockhorn will do that to you). Aniki softens. But I don't feel she's quite forgiven me yet.

"Aniki, I know what I said was bad. Bad as a Dog, and bad as a friend. I regretted it the moment you left. I wish I could take those words back." I think at that moment I started to cry. Mainly acos I remembered just how bad I felt that week. Depressed. Just pure misery. "Aniki, I've begged the Black God, to forgive me. Now I'm hoping you'll do the same."

"Ersken showed me your letters." She says, her voice hitching some. I look up and see her eyes are glimmering. "I know you was having a hard time. Chasing your tail out there. Then being bellered at by Goodwin, Pounce, chastised by your Dogs and turned on by the people you wanted to trust. I can't imagine how lonely you felt. And I can't imagine how desperate you must've been for poison."

"Poison?" Barks Rosto from behind me. He's concerned but Aniki shakes her hand at him.

"Point is. I know why you did. And I know that you've apologized significantly. That don't change the fact that it happened." She swallows heavily, and intakes a breath carefully. "But I can't just forgive you. You've committed a great wrong against me Beka."

"I know. Which is why I'm hoping you'll just beat me soundly and not gut me like a trout." I murmur, and clasp my hand to my traitor mouth. That makes Aniki grin wryly.

"Beka. I will forgive you," she pulls me into a bone-breakingly tight hug. In my ear she whispers, "but you owe me. From here on, you keep no secrets from me. And you trust my word as the Gods-own truth." I nod fervently, glad she ain't going to beat me, though slightly worried that I owe Aniki a debt. Now I owe debts to the King and the Queen of the Rogue. Oh joyful.

"Thank you, Aniki." I break down in sobs again and I think Aniki does too. We're standing their crying like we're cracked. Phelan whistles uncomfortably, Rosto's tapping his boot and Kora is sniffling in the corner. I think she's right set to cry. I give Aniki my handkerchief. She wipes her eyes.

"Oh, we're a right mess." She grumbles, handing back the handkerchief. Her eyes fall on Rosto. With a glance and a wink, I know she will want to know just about EVERYTHING that happened with him and me while we was together for a week. I nod. She looks at Rosto again, and then that angry look comes back to her eyes. I feel bad for him. "YOU!" she seethes, whacking Rosto upside the head. "You was gone for TWO WEEKS!" She's caught him by the ear and is pulling him down like she was his own ma. "You didn't send word. No letter, no note to say you was okay, nothing. Just POOF! Vanished for two weeks. We only knew you was alive because of what Ersken told us."

"Well, I would've sent on first day, but I got arrested." Rosto's whining, he wants Aniki to let go of his ear. Fat chance. "Beka got me out, but honestly, what was I going to do, send reports?"

"YES!" she's close to screeching at him. But Aniki's screech doesn't grate on the ears like The Swan's did. "We should've heard from you. Your QUEEN and loyal subjects would've liked to know you was ALIVE!"

"Aniki let go of my ear, it can't be red for Court tonight." He says, finally pulling free. Kora takes the moment to step between Aniki and Rosto to talk to me.

"Will you be singing for us tonight, Beka?" She's hoping it'll divert tensions. Aniki must have been practicing with that sword a lot these past two weeks. I feel sorry for whoever challenged her. I really do. I shrug a response and go over to get my bags again. I'm ready to head up the stairs. I stopped as Ersken comes through the door.

"Welcome back you two!" He says, pulling me into a hug first. "Beka, you're darker than a bazhir!" He moves to Rosto and claps him on the back. Oh, he's been spending far too much time with Tunstall. Goodwin will fix him right up. "Rosto! You've tanned!"

"I was at the beach. Picking up some color is normal." Rosto's rubbing his ear, which honestly, will only make it more red.

"I would've sworn you and Beka would've stayed inside." He's being cheeky and had he known what Rosto and I had just endured at the hands of Aniki he wouldn't be testing his patience so. I glare at Ersken and he brushes it off.

"Well, we didn't" Says Rosto regally, feeling a bit miffed. I stifle a giggle and give Ersken a look that says, 'not a word more.' Though I've a feeling the cheeky thing went and told everyone what the sleeping arrangements were like in Port Caynn. Oh, giving him over to Goodwin will be delicious fun.

"What are all those?" I point to the pile of paper work which makes Kora, Aniki, and Phelan groan. It takes the attention off of Rosto and me.

"Work applications. People hear the Rogue pays well. Those are folks inquiries about jobs for maids, servers, kitchen staff, cooks, bakers, barkeeps, and a host of other jobs. Two are even from doxies willing to keep the Rogue's bed warm. If he wants." She gives Rosto a wink..

"Those you can throw out." He arches a soft brown eyebrow at her and sniffs. "Though I know that if anyone wants a job in my kitchen, they should know how to make Apple Fritters, and Yamani Rolls. And anything with peaches." He sounds so serious, Phelan grabs a pen and jots the information down under the tab: KITCHEN/COOK.

Rosto sits down to discuss people who will work here at the Dancing Dove, I take my leave and head up the stairs to unpack. Aniki helps me bring up the other pack and we talk. She wants to know what happened in Port Caynn and why Rosto stayed so long. I tell her. She doesn't sound exactly happy that Rosto and I are in some sort of relationship, but she understands.

"I take it I'm to keep my mouth shut about this?" She asks as she pulls daggers out of my bag. She goes through them and pulls out two that belong to Rosto. He's put his daggers in my basket so often I forget if they're his or mine.

"Well," I start, putting clothes back in my clothes press. "See. Folk shouldn't know. Rosto and I are working on the Dog/Rogue bit. As far as Aniki knowing. I guess neither of us mind that much. But as for the Queen of the Rogue?" I let the end dangle.

Comprehension dawns and she nods. "So be it." She places my baton on my desk next to my daggers and takes out the writing kit. "Beka. There's got to be some way, we can avoid, you know," She makes a wiggle with her fingers and points to my bed.

"You walking in on me and Rosto?" I ask, pretty sure that's what she wanted to say. She smiles bashfully. "Well, you and Kora haven't really done much to save me and Rosto any embarrassment. He's walked in on you and Phelan twice." She blanches a bit when I say it.

"ONCE!" She squeals, throwing a sock at me.

"Twice. He didn't tell you about the second time." I pick up the sock and try to find its partner. I look at Aniki and see her shocked face. "You were, um, preoccupied, that you didn't see him." She looks red for a minute. She's organizing my desk. It's actually just the way I would do it. Blank papers, papers with writing, my journal goes on top. There's a look of wanting to open it on her face, but she leaves it be.

"Maybe something we can leave on the door to mean, 'Don't Enter: Occupants Canoodling Inside'" She's looking through some of the songs Rosto's written up for me. I find the shirt Rosto gave me. I get an idea and decide to wash up some and put the shirt on.

"Well, a sign with that on it is out of the question" I murmur as I pull my hair out of a bun and run a comb through it. "But what about a piece of string or a feather on the door handle."

"Feather's too obvious. The string will do just fine. I'll let Kora know." She's finished with my desk. She spots my shirt and gives a whistle. "Nice shirt."

I don't say anything. "Thanks for helping." I nod toward the desk. She gives me a flippant wave. This proves more than anything that she's forgiven me. At least, Aniki has. Though the Queen of the Rogue and I have a tiff. She turns her ear towards the door.

"I think your Dogs just arrived." She gets up and leaves. I straighten up a bit more around my room and grab the things that belong to Rosto. I stop by and leave them on his bed. Touching Rosto's bed gives me a private thrill. It looks so strange and foreign for a moment. Since he's not there, I sit down on it. It's not overly soft. I lay down and pull the pillow to me. There under the pillow is a dagger. _I do know him too well. _What surprises me is that there's also a fur rolled up behind the pillow.

"It's giant otter." Says Rosto from the door. I pull my hand away from the immensely warm, soft fur. "It's some of the softest, densest fur out there. Very good for cold winter nights." He's got a sideways grin on.

"I was just bringing in your things." I say, pointing to the small pile of his belongings.

"I can see. That's why you're lying on my bed." He nods knowingly and comes to sit down next to me. He checks the dagger and replaces the pillow. I turn slightly red. "Which bed do you feel like sharing more?" The bed suddenly feels much softer and I'm feeling just that much warmer.

"Doesn't matter. Either way, we tie some string on the handle." I tell him quickly what transpired between me and Aniki upstairs. He laughs and thinks it's a good idea. He searches through his things and pulls out his flute, which for once, wasn't in his boot, because it would've gotten dusty during the walk to Port Caynn.

"You're wearing the shirt." He says, eyeing me appreciatively. "Come downstairs. Some folk have arrived, with food no less, and we're to have a party." He places a quick kiss on my mouth and helps me out of his bed. He walks downstairs first, then I follow about a minute behind him.

My Dogs are indeed there. Tunstall has taken a corner booth and is sitting with his arm around Lady Sabine, which makes my eyes just about pop out of my head. At a table not far from them are Goodwin and her man, in street clothes, chatting with Bold Brian. Maira of Shang has walked in with a few friends, one looks like he could be her brother and I've no doubt at least two of them are Shang. It's odd having so many of them in one city, much less in one pub. Kora and Phelan are across from Phelan and Aniki, and there's food at their table. Reed Katie walks in just as I'm coming down the stairs. There's a few other Rushers with her and they ogle me in my nice green tunic.

At his throne, is Rosto. A heatless fire, set up by Kora, to provide light without giving off heat, is burning in the fireplace. Rosto looks fierce and beautiful with the light flickering on his face. He's brought his pipe to his lips and is blowing a few practice notes.

I walk over to Tunstall and Sabine. Tunstall gives me a nod, and points out my tan. When I catch Sabine's eye, she gives me a smile, a blush creeping into her cheeks. She asks if there was any more mischief in Port Caynn and I tell her there weren't. By this point, Rosto's finally picked a song to pipe. It's a Love Song and he's chosen Callingbird, being as she's his favorite. It has the fullest sound, one that resonates well on the air. One I can feel with my magic, even though I ain't trying. I think I'll always know the sound Callingbird makes on the air.

"You wanted to know what happens when I sing a love song?" I remind Tunstall, as I stand up. He nods and I give him a wink. "You're about to find out." I feel out the music on the air as I walk towards Rosto. I put my will into it, just a little bit. _"Tonight, tonight, won't be just any night. Tonight there will be no, morning star." _

Folk have already sat down and are watching me. Unlike the Swan, I will not entertain them all night. This is something they'll only see me do once or twice. Some, like Bold Brian, are wary because they remember what happened last time. _"Tonight, tonight, I'll see my love tonight, and for us, stars will stop, where they are." _

I've reached Rosto's platform. Unlike the Swan I will not perform for him. But with him. I step up onto the platform and I hear a few folk gasp. What cheek I have, what brazenness, to step uninvited to the Rogue's throne. Piffle. Others are already caught by the song. I find a perch on the arm of Rosto's chair. He's very deliberately playing on his pipe. "_To me, the minutes seem like hours, the hours go so slowly, and still the sky is light," _

Rosto's grinning while he blows and I can see him remembering how long it took for me to learn this song. It ain't a hard song. It's just, by the time we got to this line, Rosto's hands had stopped playing the pipe, and were already reaching out for me. So I wouldn't have to 'wait for my love.' We laughed and its good to know the memory (both his interrupting hands, and what happened afterwards) is still sweet and fresh in his mind. _"Oh moon, grow bright, and make this endless day, endless night. Tonight!" _

We hold the last note together and I can see various couples around the room cuddle into their sweethearts. Kora and Erksen are by far the most nauseatingly cute of all the couples on the floor, followed quickly by Tunstall and Sabine. Goodwin is too frightening to look cute, though the look of tenderness in her eyes, as she holds her mans hand, is rather surprising.

"Ladies, gentlemen, Dogs, Rats, Knights, and Shang. Welcome to the Dancing Dove." Rosto's voice is a deep and powerful rumble. Some folk are asking about me. Two are arguing quietly whether I should be 'the Terrier' and one is arguing that 'the Bloodhound' is a better name for a Dog. I look down and find Rosto giving me a suggestive look. I pretend to ignore it.

Pounce jumps into Rosto's lap. _Behave. Or I'll bring you a kitten. _

"Forget the kitten. We have you." I scratch him behind the ears, Rosto puts his hand in as well. That way, he can touch me, and say he was just petting Pounce. Rosto's attentive and expressive hands know just wear to scratch and soon Pounce is purring loudly, getting furtive looks from Fuzzball and Laddybuck.

_They're just jealous, because we're a team._ Mrrts Pounce happily, his purr getting really big. He's enjoying himself and Rosto chuckles.

"Aye," I whisper. "Cat, Rat, and Dog. Best team around to protect the Lower City." This makes Pounce meow his pleasure. Eventually, Rosto stops and places a cream-colored hand against Pounce's black coat.

"Though, sometime's, we're just Pounce, Rosto, and Beka." Says Rosto and his eyes are telling me far more than his words. I have this feeling, we'll be testing that string idea tonight.

MEOW! Pounce responds, butting his head into Rosto's hand, demanding more petting. Constellations are like that. They always have to have the last word.

Story Finished January 21, 2008  
By author: Adagio to a Wolf. (Lady Wolf)


	37. Final Author's Note

**Final Author's Note.**

I'd like to take this opportunity to answer a few question's and give credit where it's due.

Way back when I'd read Terrier, I immediately loved it because I saw so many possibilities for story lines and plots and connections to the future. But when I came onto Fanfiction looking for stories, I found very few. I was disheartened. But, instead of moping, I decided to sit down and hammer out an outline of what I thought Bloodhound should be like, given the fact that I knew about three things about it.

Writing that Outline broke through a personal writer's block that I had been going though, one that had prevented me from writing anything but research papers for more than two years. For me, it was like a sort of depression. I could not express myself fully. I felt lost, not being able to write and be creative and express myself. But writing "Bloodhound" helped a lot.

At first, it was terrifying: when I posted that first chapter, I didn't know if anyone would notice or care. And I wondered whether it was worth writing the next chapters. But then I got two reviews. Both encouraged me to keep writing and that it was good. I kept telling myself to keep going. See, I always wanted to be a writer and knowing that I had two readers, was so small, but so deeply gratifying, that I knew, if I only finish this story for those two readers, then I'll have achieved something.

Eventually, this was a project for me to work on while I was on break. But it became more. As the chapters got more frequent and the number of hits got steadily higher, and the reviews more enthusiastic I became more driven. It wasn't just about those two readers. I had an audience. I don't know how to explain how thrilling that was. To see that people liked my writing, and that they wanted to read what I wrote. It healed me.

Truly healed me. It not only broke my writers block. But shattered it completely, like it was some heinous vase. It was around this point that I rewrote my outline. I had needed to take bulletpoints out, extend others, add more details. But it wasn't horrible. I changed the outline, with gusto. I could not and would not be deterred. My family hadn't seen me writing so enthusiastically, for myself, in a while.

**You. All of you. My readers. You healed me.** You sparked that creative fire in me and for that I am deeply thankful to all of you. With this story finished, I have this stirring in my core, telling me to keep writing. Keep going while the energy is still there. My own, woefully neglected story is going to be dusted off—meanwhile, I'm going to be re-reading Eragon and Eldest, and eventually, get cracking on a fanfic for Empire.

A few of you have inquired (almost desperately) if I would be writing a version of Elkhound. The Answer is yes. But not any time soon. See. My version of Bloodhound is based on what I knew from Tammy Pierce. She's given out a fair few hints about what will happen in Bloodhound and I worked off of that. But I've only got one measly morsel about Elkhound, and that is: The Prince of Tortall gets kidnapped and Beka has to search the Country to find him. I have a few ideas as to how to play that, but I need just a little something more. For those of you who want to know if I'll write more about Beka. Of course. A few oneshots. A few songfics. Some on my own. Some in collaboration with other writers.

But I must impress upon my readers how much their presence and encouragement has deeply changed me. For that I am truly grateful. I needed this. Needed all of you. More than you can know. So from the deepest reaches of my heart: thank you. Every single one. Thank you.

Special Thanks go out to **Pie of Doomeh**, **Grayscales**, and **Cheesycraziness**, because of their diligence to review on just about every chapter. I can hear your voices when I read your reviews and they make me laugh, literally, out loud. To you three, thank you,

**Lioness's Heart** also gets her own special thank you, because not only does she point out grammar errors, but understands why I've done anything with these characters. Lioness, you've made me cry a few times, left me confused other times, but I'm never done messaging you. Every time I send one PM, I realize I forgot something and have to shoot you another.

I would also like to thank **Crazymugglegirl**, **PlaidPanda543**, **Little Miss Elizabeth**,**Disenchanted Words**, **Requiem for a Sunburst**, **XIII Dragon**, **Mythstar Black Dragon**, **Beechfield Eros**, **Satori Blackthorn**, **SKHKatsu**,**ScrewyLouie12**, and **Spotted Path**, for their amazing, insightful, funny, touching, interesting, helpful, creative, and CONSISTENT reviews, I knew I could count on you to tell me what you think. Thank you, thank you, thank you, and a million more times thank you.

I would like to point out, that I'd never realized how varied my readers were. **Australia, Britain, Canada, China, Germany, New Zealand, and Singapore** are just a few of the home countries. Talk about a small world. And of course, not to forget my **American** compatriots, whether they are from **Alaska, Chicago, New York, Miami, or anywhere in between**. Thank you for your loyalty. Thank you for cheering me on. Anyone from anwhere else, I'm sorry if I didn't name your country, but I did look surprised when I saw the little flaggie. To my readers, the world over. Thank you.

And a final, special thank you, to **Tamora Pierce**. Because all of this really belongs to her. (Should she by any miracle, be reading this story) Thank you Ms. Pierce. You have my deepest respect and gratitude. And a big thank you for not suing me, because I didn't always put the disclaimer on my chapters.

**THANK YOU EVERYONE!!!!!!**

May your next story, be an adventure.

Humbly.

**- - - Lady Wolf - - -**


End file.
